Jangan Meng-Imperius Aku!
by TauHumba
Summary: Selina Fluge sedang dalam pengaruh Kutukan Imperius... Sequel KNG 8: Ketakutanmu adalah Masalahku. Untuk semua reviewer KNG tercinta. Senang bisa mengenal kalian ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Terima kasih untuk review-review juga puisi-nya. Kesenangan liburan sedikit membuatku malas menulis. Maafkan aku... Tetapi, akhirnya aku berhasil juga menyelesaikan satu chapter untuk sequel KNG kita. Cerita ini untuk semua penggemar KNG, terima kasih telah bersama-sama denganku selama ini. Selamat membaca, semoga semuanya senang :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Spoiler: KNG 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8**

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 1

**PERHATIAN!**

**Diary ini adalah milik:**

**Nama: Selina Orphnee Fluge**

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir: London, 10 Agustus 2005**

**Jenis Kelamin: Perempuan**

**Status Darah: Darah-Murni**

**Warna rambut: Merah gelap**

**Warna mata: Biru**

**Warna kulit: Terang**

**Tinggi: 164 cm**

**Berat: 48 kg**

**Alamat: Baker Street 145, London**

**Tongkat sihir: Hollywood, 24 cm, bulu ekor phoenix.**

**Anggota Keluarga: Douglas dan Orphnee (Orangtua), Daniel (kakak)**

**Catatan: Sedang dalam pengaruh Kutukan Imperius**

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 2 Januari 2023**

**Lokasi: Koridor yang menuju perpustakaan – Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: Sebelum makan malam**

Dear Diary,

_I'm in ruin! _Aku sedang dalam menuju kehancuran!

Tahukah kau apa yang terjadi denganku sekarang?

Aku tidak ada lagi. Keseluruhan diriku telah direnggut. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk sekedar menggerakkan kakiku ke arah mana aku ingin melangkah, atau memerintahkan tubuhku bersikap seperti yang diinginkan otakku. Aku adalah tubuh kosong, tak berjiwa, tak berperasaan dan tak punya apa-apa. Sama seperti boneka sandiwara, yang diberi tali pada tangan dan kakinya, lalu digerakkan oleh pemain sandiwara boneka, begitulah aku. Dia telah menjadikan aku boneka sandiwara untuk bisa digerakkan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Setelah memaksa masuk ke pikiranku, dia menguasai setiap gerakanku, setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirku dan seluruh inci tubuhku.

Ini lebih dari mati. Aku lebih suka kalau dia langsung meng_-_Avada-kedavra-ku, mencekik leherku sampai aku mati kehabisan nafas, menenggelamkanku di danau dengan batu kilangan terikat di leherku, atau mendorongku dari menara Astronomi. Aku lebih suka seperti itu. Langsung membunuhku dan selesai, daripada memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan.

Dengan sebuah kata sederhana.

"_Imperio_!"

Aku menjadi miliknya. Tubuh dan pikiranku adalah miliknya, meskipun perasaan dan hati ini—syukurlah—masih milikku sendiri.

Dia berdiri di koridor ini memandangku dengan mata cokelat yang berkilau dengan kemarahan dan dendam, bibirnya menyeringai dengan kesinisan dan penghinaan, dan tangan kanannya mencengkram tongkat sihir dengan kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Aku tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Namun dari sikap tubuhnya—bahunya tegak, dengan kaki yang sedikit terbuka, dia tentu ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa sekarang dia adalah tuan atas tubuhku. Aku berada di bawah kekuasaannya dan aku tidak diharapkan untuk melawan. Sebenarnya tanpa unjuk kekuasaan ini, aku mengerti bahwa aku adalah miliknya.

Namun...

Hei, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah. Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan kejahatan mengerikan—membunuh burung hantunya, misalnya, sehingga dia perlu menyimpan dendam membara ini untukku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Ingatanku tentangnya hanyalah banyak hal menyedihkan dan mengerikan di masa lalu. Juga—yang selalu kuingat dengan sangat baik—janjinya untuk tidak menggangguku lagi. Dia sudah berjanji untuk melepaskan aku, membiarkanku sendiri, tapi mengapa sekarang semuanya berubah? Mengapa sekarang dia melakukan hal ini padaku?

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti. Apakah dia ingin memanfaatkan tubuhku karena aku cantik? Tidur denganku sampai bosan, lalu membunuhku. Atau mungkin, dia sedang kekurangan Galleon sehingga dia ingin menjadikan aku pekerja seks komersial? Oh, tidak! Bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan diriku sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku untuk berlari meninggalkannya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdiri bengong di koridor kosong dan lengang ini, seperti anjing pesuruh yang menunggu perintah. Benar-benar menyedihkan!

Kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Dendam membara di matanya telah hilang diganti tatapan lembut yang menurutku sama sekali tidak cocok untuknya.

"Kemarilah!" perintahnya dengan kasar, berlawanan dengan ekspresinya yang lembut. Apakah gaya bicaranya memang seperti itu, ataukah dia bermaksud untuk bersikap kasar? Yang manapun aku tak peduli. Aku tidak ingin peduli. Aku hanya ingin bisa mendapatkan kontrol atas tubuhku lagi. Tetapi apa dayaku. Tubuhku berada dalam kekuasaannya. Meskipun aku telah menancapkan kakiku di lantai, kaki ini tetap bergerak, melangkah ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

Dalam posisi yang sangat dekat dengannya seperti ini, aku bisa melihat bagaimana pupil-pupil matanya berkontraksi saat memandangku. Aku juga bisa merasakan nafasnya yang hangat di wajahku. Meskipun kedekatan ini membuatku risih, aku tetap tidak bisa menjauh. Dia tidak mengijinkan aku melakukan itu.

"Kau harus menciumku dengan sepenuh hati, karena kau sekarang adalah pacarku. Mengerti?"

APA? PACARNYA?

Oh, jadi inilah keinginannya. Dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya. Syukurlah! Sekarang aku bisa menghapus pikiran negatif tentang PSK dari kepalaku. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya? Bukankah dia membenciku? Bukankah selama ini aku hanya dijadikan olok-olokan? Bukankah selama ini dia menganggapku sebagai gadis aneh tak berguna?

Oke, tidak seperti itu juga, sih. Seingatku, dia pernah menyatakan suka padaku saat kami berumur empat belas tahun. Tapi apakah dia pikir aku akan mempercayainya? Adakah cewek yang akan percaya jika cowok yang sering mengganggunya, membuat hari-harinya seperti di neraka, membuatnya ketakutan, merencanakan beberapa hal licik padanya, mengatakan suka? Cewek itu tentu akan berpikir bahwa itu adalah lelucon. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Pikiranku mengatakan bahwa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat hidupku lebih sengsara daripada peristiwa laba-laba merah beracun di kelas satu itu. Lagipula, saat itu aku sedang menyukai Bryan Eastley, dan aku tidak memikirkan cowok lain yang lebih tampan dan lebih baik hati daripada Bryan. Sementara image-nya di kepalaku adalah seperti penjahat, berandalan yang selalu membuat masalah. Tidak pernah ada sedikitpun niatku untuk menjadikan berandalan Hogwarts sebagai calon pacar.

Begitu juga sekarang. Sekarang pun aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarnya. Aku berkencan dengan Bryan—akhirnya. Setelah memendam perasaan selama hampir dua tahun, aku berhasil menjadi cewek Bryan Eastley, si Ketua Murid tampan. Tetapi, kalau sudah seperti ini apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku di-Imperius. Aku pasti akan mematuhi apa keinginannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Bryan?

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, membuat tubuhku yang memang sudah kaku semakin kaku.

Hei, hei tunggu dulu!

Oh ya, tadi dia memang memerintahkanku untuk menciumnya dengan sepenuh hati. _Sepenuh hati _bagaimana? Apakah dengan lembut? Perlahan dan hati-hati? Atau menuntut? Atau—Tetapi buat apa aku memikirkan itu, aku kan tidak ingin dia menciumku?

Wajahnya tinggal beberapa inci dari wajahku.

TIDAK! Aku Tidak Mau Kau Menciumku!

Dia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

Aku ingin menjerit, memberontak, mendorongnya, atau lebih baik lagi, mencabut tongkat sihirku dan menyerangnya dengan kutukan bagus. Namun...

_Apa yang kaulakukan? Balas ciumanku, brengsek!_

Itu bukan pikiranku. Itu perintah darinya. Walaupun aku tidak ingin menciumnya, tubuhku tidak bisa melanggar perintah. Aku harus mematuhi perintah.

Dan aku balas menciumnya.

_Well,_ Diary, kau ingin aku menulis tentang ciuman ini dengan jujur atau kau ingin aku berbohong?

Jujur...

Baiklah, cukup satu kata: WOW!

Aku menyukai ciuman ini. Selamat! Nah, bunuh aku sekarang!

Ciuman ini jauh lebih baik dari ciuman Bryan—seratus, bahkan seribu kali lebih menyenangkan. Itu sudah pasti. Dia kan pandai berciuman. Dia mungkin telah sering melakukannya dengan banyak cewek. Tetapi apa peduliku? Yang penting kan ciuman ini. Ciuman ini membuatku merasa seakan dia benar-benar dan sungguh-sungguh menginginkanku. Saat dia membawaku dalam pelukannya, aku melupakan segalanya; melupakan siapa aku, siapa dia, dan apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Semua di sekitarku seolah tidak nyata, kecuali dia dan aku.

Perasaan yang kurasakan itu bukan karena di-Imperius. Serius! Ini perasaanku apa adanya, karena sejujurnya aku merindukan ciuman ini. Aku harus mengatakan padamu bahwa dia dan aku pernah berciuman sebelumnya. Pada suatu waktu di malam Halloween, saat bulan tertutup awan gelap, dia mendorongku ke dinding bangunan Shrieking Shack dan menciumku. Waktu itu, aku tidak tahu siapa dia, topeng dan mantra penyamaran suara yang kami gunakan membuat kami tidak saling mengenal. Walaupun begitu, kami tetap berciuman dengan bersemangat, seakan kami memang sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama. Seperti saat ini, waktu itu, aku juga melupakan segalanya, kecuali dia. Aku terhanyut dalam ciuman itu sampai Louis Weasley yang baik hati muncul, dan memanggilnya dengan 'James Sirius Potter'.

_Shock, _terkejut, tercengang. Berdiri di bawah sinar bulan dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Bukan karena wajahnya menyeramkan atau apa. Tetapi karena aku tahu itu DIA. Cowok yang telah kucium dengan penuh semangat adalah DIA. Aku telah mencium mimpi burukku. Aku telah mencium monster yang seharusnya kujauhi dan kuhindari. Malam itu aku berlari secepat kilat ke Hogwarts dan mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak bunuh diri. Tetapi mungkin bisa dikatakan sama, karena aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan diri. Aku menghilangkan semua jejak dan bukti bahwa aku pernah berada di Hogsmeade pada malam Halloween. Tentu saja ini adalah hal yang mudah. Teman-teman Ravenclaw-ku bukanlah teman-teman yang memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan orang lain. Mereka memang suka bergosip, tapi aku bukanlah salah satu topik gosip yang menarik. Jadi, aku hanya perlu berpura-pura tidur saat mereka kembali, lalu keesokan paginya berpura-pura kesal karena didetensi pada malam Halloween. Mereka bukan orang yang suka mengecek kebenaran suatu informasi. Mereka hanya perlu mendengar, dan menerima itu sebagai fakta.

Oke, aku tahu aku bersikap seperti pengecut; melarikan diri, lalu menyembunyikan diri. Tetapi, aku ketakutan! Mengapa? Nah, kau tidak akan bertanya begitu kalau kau sudah mengenal James Sirius Potter. Kalau kau sudah mengenalnya selama aku mengenalnya, kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama; maksudku menyembunyikan diri darinya. Asal tahu saja, dia adalah sosok mengerikan yang suka memanfaatkan segalanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dan, dia tentunya akan memanfaatkan kejadian ini. Jika dia tahu akulah yang menciumnya dan menyukai ciuman itu, dia akan menggunakannya untuk mengintimidasiku dan membuatku menderita selamanya. Jadi, aku harus berpura-pura tidak pernah ke Hogsmeade malam itu dan mencoba untuk melupakan ciuman itu.

Jangan mengira bahwa aku punya sesuatu untuknya di dalam hatiku! Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai, juga tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Ada terlalu banyak kejadian tak menyenangkan, ketakutan dan airmata yang melibatkan dia dalam hari-hariku di Hogwarts. Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang yang telah membuat hidupmu sengsara, kan? Apalagi sekarang saat aku di-Imperius, perasaanku padanya jauh dari cinta, yang ada hanyalah kebencian. Kuberitahu ya, menyukai ciuman seseorang, tidak berarti kau jatuh cinta setengah mati pada orang itu.

Setelah beberapa saat dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku, tapi tidak melepaskanku. Tangannya masih di sekeliling pinggangku, saat dia menempatkan keningnya di keningku sambil mengatur nafas. Dia lalu tersenyum. Mungkin menurutnya itu adalah senyuman terlembut dan terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya, tapi menurutku itu adalah senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringai yang lebih menyeramkan dari seringai serigala.

_Ayo, tersenyum!_

Itu perintah. Aku mengerutkan pipiku dan memberikan senyum, meskipun sebenarnya aku sedang tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Apakah kita pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" dia mengamatiku sekarang.

Tampaknya dia juga teringat ciuman di malam Halloween itu. Ciuman itu dan ciuman ini adalah ciuman yang sama. Orang bodohpun tahu. Dan, jika aku tidak berhati-hati dia akan segera tahu, Persephone di malam Halloween itu adalah aku.

"Aku sudah tahu itu kau," katanya. "Kau adalah Dewi Kematian di malam Halloween itu, kan?"

Aku memandang kosong pada mata cokelat yang bersinar penuh kegembiraan di hadapanku.

_Jawab ya!_

Tidak mau!

"Ya," jawabku sesuai keinginannya, meskipun jawaban yang benar memang ya.

Dia tersenyum ceria dan memelukku.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," katanya, membelai rambutku. "Entah mengapa setiap kali membayangkan Dewi Kematian, aku selalu teringat padamu... Aku senang. Sekarang kita akan bersama selamanya!"

OH TIDAK! Apakah dia bermaksud meng-Imperius aku selamanya?

"Kembalilah ke menara Ravenclaw," katanya, setelah melepaskanku. "Ingat, kau _harus_ bersikap dan berperilaku seperti kau yang biasa. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu, kau sedang di-Imperius. Mengerti?"

Aku tidak mau bersikap seperti aku yang biasa. Aku ingin memberitahu orang-orang bahwa aku sedang di-Imperius. Dan aku ingin kau dimasukkan ke Azkaban dan divonis hukuman mati!

Tetapi aku mengangguk dengan kaku.

Dia tersenyum lagi, memberikan kecupan ringan di pipiku dan berkata, "Pergilah!"

Sesuai perintah, aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor menuju menara Ravenclaw, menjawab teka-teki yang diberikan burung elang penjaga pintu dan masuk ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw yang ramai. Semua orang tampaknya sedang berkumpul di sini; melakukan berbagai aktifitas membosankan seperti bermain catur sihir, main kartu _Exploding Snap_, membaca Witch Weekly atau bergosip; sambil menunggu saatnya makan malam. Beberapa dari mereka mengangkat muka saat aku masuk, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menyadari bahwa aku sedang di-Imperius. Yah, aku tidak mengharapkan mereka langsung segera menyadarinya. Menurut Sejarah Hogwarts Abad 22, di tahun 1994-1995 masyarakat sihir tidak menyadari bahwa Kepala Depertemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional, Barty Crouch, sedang berada dalam pengaruh kutukan Imperius yang dilakukan oleh Voldemort. Apalagi aku, yang bukan kepala Depertemen manapun, juga bukan perhatian publik. Mungkin selamanya tidak akan ada yang sadar bahwa aku berada dalam pengaruh kutukan Imperius.

Setelah menghela nafas dengan penuh penyesalah, aku berjalan menjauh dari keramaian menuju sudut ruangan di mana ada sebuah kursi panjang tepat di depan jendela lebar yang memberiku pemandangan gunung gelap di luar. Buku-buku mulai kukeluarkan dan menggelarkan perkamen PR musim panasku di meja. Lalu, aku mulai melakukan kegiatan, seperti yang diperintahkan Tuan Potter padaku:_ kau harus bersikap dan berperilaku seperti kau yang biasa. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu, kau sedang di-Imperius_. Yah, membaca dan mengerjakan PR adalah caraku menghabiskan waktu.

Sebelum aku melanjutkan kisah kesedihan dan kesengsaraanku saat berada dalam pengaruh Kutukan Imperius, aku akan memberitahumu siapa James Sirius Potter.

Seperti yang sudah kau ketahui dari namanya, dia adalah anak Harry Potter, pahlawan dunia sihir, yang terkenal baik hati dan suka menolong. Anehnya, Harry Potter yang baik hati ini memiliki monster sebagai anak.

Yah, James Sirius Potter bisa disamakan dengan itu. Mengapa aku menyebutnya begitu? Karena dia selalu ada di sekitarku untuk memastikan aku cukup menderita dan cukup sengsara untuk bisa muncul dalam mimpi burukku setiap malam. Dia adalah cowok brengsek yang menganggap dirinya hebat—dan beberapa orang memang menganggapnya begitu. Tetapi aku tidak menganggapnya begitu. Aku menganggapnya sebagai anak muda biasa, yang bersembunyi di balik nama besar orangtuanya; anak muda yang menganggap kehidupan ini harus dijalani dengan bersenang-senang; anak muda yang tidak peduli masa depan. Kalau kau bertanya padanya: James, apa cita-citamu? Dia pasti akan menjawab: tidak tahu. Pemuda-pemuda tak berguna seperti ini lebih baik dilenyapkan dari muka bumi, karena bisa merusak pemuda-pemuda penuh masa depan cerah seperti Bryan Eastley, pacarku. Yah, tapi sekarang tidak lagi, karena aku harus—di luar kemauanku—menjadi pacar James Sirius Potter.

Walaupun semua kesengsaraan dan pederitaan itu hanya terjadi waktu aku kelas satu, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menciptakan teror. Aku, yang berumur sebelas tahun, yang sedang bersemangatnya masuk Hogwarts, tiba-tiba dikejutkan bahwa anak-anak Hogwarts tidaklah sebaik dan semanis seperti sangkaanku. Tahun awalku di Hogwarts adalah tahun penuh penderitaan dengan Monster Potter membayangi setiap hariku.

Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa aku yang dipilih oleh Potter untuk menjadi target kegilaannya. Bukankah banyak anak lain? Apakah karena aku adalah target yang mudah? Apakah karena aku bukan seorang pengadu, yang akan langsung mengadukan segalanya pada guru pertama yang kutemui? Apakah karena aku terlihat begitu menyedihkan? Mengapa dia tidak membiarkanku menjalani hidupku dengan damai?

Lalu pada tahun keempat, entah mengapa dia berjanji untuk tidak menggangguku lagi. Ini cukup mencengangkan. Mengapa dia harus berjanji seperti itu padaku? Bukankah aku hanya seseorang yang tak penting? Namun, aku menerima ini sebagai sesuatu yang baik. Setidaknya aku bisa terbebas darinya.

Nyatanya, tidak... Aku tidak bisa terbebas darinya... Mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Selina."

Bryan-ku yang tampan; rambut hitam tebal, mata biru jernih, tubuh tinggi sempurna; bergabung denganku di kursi dekat jendela. Dia duduk di sampingku dan merangkul pundakku.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Mereka bilang kau di perpustakaan, aku baru akan mencarimu ke sana—" Dia berhenti bicara, memandangku dengan penuh perhatian. "—Kau baik-baik saja?"

BRYAN, AKU DI-IMPERIUS! TOLONG AKU!

Namun, karena perintah dari tuanku, Monster Potter: _Tidak boleh ada yang tahu kau sedang di-Imperius_, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku pada Bryan dan menjawab, "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Tidak... Kau tidak baik-baik saja—" Bryan-ku yang cerdas mengamatiku lagi, memandangku penuh selidik, seperti mata elang.

Oh Bryan, kau benar. Lihat aku, aku memang tidak baik-baik saja. Aku di-Imperius... AKU DI-IMPERIUS!

"Kau pasti masih marah padaku karena kejadian saat malam Natal itu, kan?" dia berkata setelah mengalihkan pandangannya pada Helen _and the gang_ yang sedang bergosip di seberang ruangan.

HA? Helo! Aku bahkan sudah lupa kejadian tak menyenangkan saat malam Natal itu. Aku di-Imperius, lho! LIHAT AKU!

"Aku minta maaf..." lanjut Bryan, masih tak memandangku. "Aku tahu, aku memang bisa menyingkirkan Rose Weasley malam itu, tapi kau tahu aku tidak mungkin bersikap kasar pada cewek dan—Er, yah, kurasa malam itu adalah malam yang aneh."

Benar. Terlepas dari semua yang terjadi padaku sekarang, aku juga merasa bahwa malam itu adalah malam yang aneh.

_**Aula Kementrian Sihir, 25 Desember 2022**_

_Aku bahagia. Bryan dan aku akhirnya berciuman. Memang bukan ciuman pertama, karena ciuman pertamaku telah direbut paksa oleh Potter waktu kami kelas empat. Tetapi tetap saja aku bahagia, ini kan ciuman dari cowok yang menjadi cinta pertamaku._

_Namun, kebahagiaan ini tidak berlangsung lama karena Rose Weasley__—__atas suruhan Potter (aku yakin sekali) karena dia juga ada di sana__—__muncul dan membawa Bryan pergi dariku. Setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa aku telah dibaringkan seseorang di dekat Air Mancur Persaudaraan Sihir dengan tongkat sihir di tanganku. Aku tahu seseorang telah menghapus memoriku. Mungkin dengan Jampi Memori atau Ramuan Lupa. Kenyataannya adalah aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi selama beberapa menit, setelah Bryan dan Weasley meninggalkanku. _

_Kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi setahun yang lalu, saat aku bertemu Edward Carpenter di koridor lantai satu. Aku terbangun di depan pintu tak bergagang yang menuju ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw dan melupakan apa yang terjadi, selain beberapa hal yang kubicarakan dengan Carpenter._

_Meskipun dua kejadian itu aneh, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Aku harus mencari Eastley dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak menduakan aku dengan Rose Weasley._

_Aku kembali ke aula tempat pesta Natal diadakan dan menemukan Bryan dan Weasley sedang duduk di bar, minum-minum. Mereka saling mendekatkan kepala dan berbicara dalam bisikan, sehingga aku perlu duduk tepat di samping Bryan, agar bisa menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan._

"_Kau tidak cocok dengannya," kata Weasley serak._

_Wajahnya yang menghadap ke arahku tampak memerah. Sebotol Wiski Api yang sudah kosong terletak tepat di depannya. Tidak diragukan lagi, Weasley pasti telah menghabiskan isi botol itu sendirian._

"_Kau tampan. Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan cewek mana pun yang kau mau..." lanjut Weasley, tak menyadari bahwa aku tepat berada di samping Bryan. _

"_Tetapi aku menyukainya..."_

_Oh Bryan, itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah kudengar. _

"_Ayolah," Weasley memukul meja perlahan. "Dia itu membosankan," lanjutnya sambil berbisik. "Oke, dia memang cantik, kalau kau suka cewek berambut merah gelap. Tetapi, hanya itu. Dia tidak akan membuat hidupmu lebih berwarna dan berdebar-debar... Dia itu tipe perpustakaan__—__"_

_Tipe perpustakaan?_

_Helo! Kurasa Rose Weasley harus bercermin untuk melihat gadis seperti apa dirinya sendiri._

"—_aku berani bertaruh, kalian berkencan di perpustakaan. Dan kalian pasti belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya."_

_Oke, kami memang berkencan di perpustakaan, tapi tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, kan? Perpustakaan adalah teman paling nyaman untuk berkencan._

"_Ya, kami memang berkencan di perpustakaan," Bryan memastikan hal itu dan Weasley tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

"_Nah, bukankah itu sangat membosankan?" Weasley semakin merapatkan diri pada Bryan. Wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajah Bryan. "Tahu tidak, ada banyak gadis lain yang lebih bersemangat dan lebih__—__well, hot daripada cewek Fluge itu."_

_Bryan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menjauh dari Weasley dan mengamatinya dengan kening berkerut._

"_Apakah kau sedang merayuku, Miss Weasley?"_

_Weasley mengambil gelas berisi Wiski Api, meneguknya sampai habis, lalu mengedip genit pada Bryan._

"_Itulah yang sedang kulakukan sekarang, Mr Malfoy."_

_Malfoy?_

_Nah, nah, kurasa Weasley sudah benar-benar mabuk sampai salah mengira Bryan-ku yang tampan sebagai si pucat Malfoy. _

_Sebelum aku sempat memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan Weasley yang sudah benar-benar mabuk, ia__—__maksudku Weasley, berdiri dan duduk di pangkuan Bryan, yang tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain selain terperangah._

_Yah, cowok-cowok memang agak terlambat untuk hal-hal seperti; cewek cantik mabuk yang duduk dengan manja di pangkuan mereka._

"_Dalam beberapa hal kau mungkin benar, Scorpius," Weasley telah mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Bryan yang masih terperangah. "Kurasa aku memang adalah salah satu dari groupies-mu."_

_Aku duduk terpaku, Weasley dan Bryan bertatapan. Mereka sudah akan berciuman beberapa detik kemudian, kalau seseorang tidak menarik Weasley dari pangkuan Bryan._

_Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat; Weasley terguling di lantai setelah tangan itu terlepas darinya, sebuah tinju menghantam Bryan tepat di hidungnya, dan aku berdiri untuk membantu Bryan yang terhuyung ke arahku._

"_Bryan, kau baik-baik saja?" aku membantunya untuk tegak lagi, sementara ia memastikan hidungnya tidak patah._

"_Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Bryan._

_Dia dan aku mengangkat muka, dan memandang Scorpius Malfoy yang berdiri tegak di depan kami. Wajahnya yang pucat berubah pink, tangan terkepal dan mata yang bersinar galak. Sementara di kakinya, Weasley tergeletak pingsan, atau mungkin tidur, atau pura-pura tidur karena tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehebohan ini__—__Oh, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Orang-orang sudah mulai memperhatikan kami. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Bryan tampaknya juga sudah menyadari bahwa beberapa pasang mata mulai memandang kami. Dia menggelengkan kepala, mungkin untuk mengusir pusing, lalu mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Aku, yang sudah berpikir bahwa dia akan menyerang Malfoy di depan orang-orang itu, segera bersiap-siap untuk menghalangi. Tetapi dia hanya mengayunkan tongkat itu untuk menyembuhkan hidungnya, lalu menyimpan tongkat itu kembali._

_Yah, Bryan memang cowok tampan berakal sehat yang tidak menyimpan dendam. Kurasa aku semakin menyukainya._

"_Apa yang kaulakukan dengannya?" tanya Malfoy, menggangguk pada Weasley yang terbaring di kakinya._

"_Sepertinya kita harus menyelesaikan masalah ini di luar, Malfoy," kata Bryan dingin. "Orang-orang mulai memperhatikan kita."_

_Malfoy memandang sekelilingnya. Lalu setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, dia mengangkat bahu tak peduli, seolah dia tidak baru saja meninju hidung Bryan._

"_Tidak, kurasa tidak ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan," katanya._

_Bryan dan aku memandangnya, menunggu._

"_Yah, kurasa aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu tentang Weasley," katanya lagi, memberikan pandangan jijik Weasley yang tergeletak di kakinya. "Dia pelacur..." Malfoy membisikkan kata itu, seolah takut ada yang mendengarkannya._

_Bryan dan aku bertukar pandang. Dan menurutku__, __kukira Bryan akan setuju, bahwa bukan Weasley saja yang mabuk berat, tapi Malfoy juga, meskipun tampaknya dia baik-baik saja._

"_Asal tahu saja, dia tidur dengan beberapa orang berbeda kalau sedang mabuk... Jadi, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa__—__"_

"_Perkenalkan ini pacarku, Malfoy, kalau kau belum mendengar gosip Hogwarts... Selina Fluge..." Bryan mengangguk ke arahku. "Jadi, kau tidak perlu takut, aku akan merebut cewekmu."_

_Malfoy menatapku, untuk sesaat tak bisa bicara, sedangkan aku tersenyum setengah hati._

"_Kalian pacaran? Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa bersama Weasley?"_

"_Dia ada bersamaku karena, seperti yang sudah kau dengar sebelumnya, minum-minum..."_

"_Mengapa kau tidak minum-minum dengan pacarku sendiri?" tanya Malfoy masuk akal._

"_Yah, kau benar..." Bryan memandangku. "Mengapa aku tidak minum-minum dengan pacarku sendiri?"_

_Aku tersenyum kaku._

"_Rupanya seseorang telah menyuruh Rose Weasley menyingkirkan aku dari pacarku sendiri," kata Bryan masih memandangku._

_Aku sudah tahu, Bryan pasti akan menyadari keanehan situasi ini. Rose Weasley, yang terkenal cool dan tak sembarangan itu, tidak mungkin langsung mengajak cowok minum-minum jika tidak dengan maksud tertentu. Namun, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Bryan akan menyadarinya secepat itu. Karena sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah berbicara dengan Potter setelah itu._

_Untuk menghindari pandangan tajam Bryan, aku segera memalingkan wajah, dan memandang Malfoy yang kini sedang berusaha membangunkan Weasley._

"_Weasley... pemabuk, bangun!"_

"_Baiklah," kata Bryan._

_Dan aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Weasley yang mengeluarkan geretuan tak jelas, yang kedengarannya seperti 'Scobior', pada Bryan yang sekarang tampak tak sabar._

"_Kau berutang penjelasan padaku... ayo!"_

_Sambil memegang tanganku, dia membawaku menyingkir dari bar keluar aula._

"_Jadi, apa yang terjadi antara kau dan James Potter?" dia bertanya setelah kami tiba koridor._

"_Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Rose Weasley?" tanyaku, tak ingin terintimidasi. Aku sudah bosan dengan kegiatan itu, karena James Potter sangat ahli melakukannya._

"_Kau tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya," katanya, tak sabar. "Rose menyingkirkan aku dari sana karena ingin kau bisa bersama James Potter."_

"_Rose?" aku mendelik. "Kulihat kau tidak menyingkirkannya dari pangkuanmu."_

"_Apa?" _

_Aku tahu aku bersikap tak masuk akal, tetapi malam ini sungguh melelahkan. Perasaanku sangat tidak nyaman. Tampaknya, aku telah melupakan satu kejadian penting._

"Selina..." suara samar-samar Bryan kembali menembus pikiranku. Dia sudah melepaskan rangkulannya di lenganku dan menggenggam tanganku. "Dengar, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini kalau kita tidak saling percaya. Kau harus percaya padaku!" Dia mengamatiku.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk.

"Bagus," katanya, lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan berbicara tentang James Potter denganmu—"

Ya, ya, James Potter... Bryan, dia meng-Imperius aku!

"—karena aku menyadari kau tidak ingin membicarakannya. Jadi, kita akan lupakan kejadian malam itu. Oke!"

Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin melupakan kejadian itu. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mendiskusikan James Potter dengannya sampai dia menyadari bahwa aku di-Imperius, tapi aku tidak mampu mengatakannya. Lidahku sudah diperintahkan oleh pikiranku untuk tidak mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Tuan Potter.

Bryan masin tersenyum dengan manisnya, dan aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh, ayolah, mengapa sikapmu aneh? Kau tampak pucat. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, pasti kau lapar... Kalau begitu, ayo! Kurasa sudah saat makan malam," katanya dengan ceria, menarikku berdiri dan membawaku keluar ruang rekreasi.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Lokasi: Aula Besar, Hogwarts.**

**Waktu: Saat makan malam**

Meskipun sedang di-Imperius, aku tetap bisa untuk tidak menyukai makanan yang tidak kusukai. Syukurlah, dia tidak memaksaku untuk makan kol. Aku juga tetap bisa menyantap makanan favoriteku, _sirloin steak _dengan saus berwarna cokelat kental, entah terbuat dari apa—aku harus bertanya pada Peri Rumah bagaimana cara membuatnya—dan tanpa cacahan wortel. Kol dan wortel adalah dua sayuran yang paling tidak kusukai. Lagipula, mengapa ada yang mencampurkan cacahan wortel pada saus _sirloin steak_?

"Sudah baikan?" Bryan tersenyum padaku dari atas _beef steak_-nya sendiri.

Aku senang karena aku bisa membalas Bryan dengan senyuman lebar, setelah menelah _sirloin steak_-ku.

Hei, apakah sekarang aku sudah terbebas dari pengaruh kutukan Imperius? Syukurlah, saatnya untuk mengatakan pada Bryan bahwa aku pernah di-Imperius oleh James Potter.

"Bryan, aku—" telah di-Imperius oleh James Potter.

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirku, meskipun aku telah memaksa bibirku untuk berbicara.

"Apa?" tanya Bryan, memandangku.

"Aku suka _sirloin steak_," kataku kaku.

"Oh ya?" Bryan tersenyum lagi. "Daging mengandung banyak kalori. Kurasa kau memerlukannya untuk tetap bersemangat dalam beraktifitas..."

Yah, aku memerlukan banyak kalori untuk tetap bisa menghadapi Monster Potter.

_Kulihat kau tampak asyik dengan Bryan Eastley... _

APA?

_Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa kau adalah pacarku?_

Aku terkejut, menjatuhkan pisau dan garpu-ku. Pikiran itu masuk begitu saja ke kepalaku dan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya.

_Pandang aku!_

Nah, ini perintah. Tetapi aku tidak akan melakukannya. TIDAK MAU!

Aku mengangkat muka, memandang melewati meja Hufflepuff pada meja Gryffindor yang terletak di ujung Aula Besar. Mataku menangkap pandangan mengerikan Monster Potter, yang duduk di sebelah Fred Weasley.

"Ada apa?" tanya Bryan.

_Tersenyum!_

Diluar kemauanku, aku tersenyum pada Monster Potter dan mengabaikan cinta sejatiku, Bryan Tampan. Sungguh menyedihkan!

_Kau tidak memberitahu brengsek itu bahwa kau adalah pacarku, ya?_

Buat apa aku memberitahu hal menjijikkan seperti itu pada Bryan... Bryan adalah pacar paling lembut dan paling sempurna. Aku adalah pacar Bryan dan selamanya akan selalu begitu. Kuberitahu kau, orang jelek, aku akan berusaha melawan kutukan Imperius ini. Aku tahu aku bisa. Si tua Barty Crouch saja bisa melakukannya. Mengapa aku yang muda dan segar ini tidak bisa? AKU PASTI BISA! Kau dengar aku?

Tentu saja, Monster Potter tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia kan tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Yah, dia bukan Legilimens, dia hanya orang jahat yang menggunakan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan pada sesama manusia. Dan dia harus dihukum seumur hidup di Azkaban.

_Kulihat kau memang tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa pun... Tetapi aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa aku adalah pacarmu. Hmm, kurasa kita harus memberitahu yang lain..._

TIDAK! TIDAK MAU! KUMOHON, JANGAN!

_Gunakan Mantra Pengeras-Suara pada dirimu sendiri!_

TIDAK!

Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihirku dan bergumam, "_Sonorus_!" dengan tongkat sihir di tenggorokanku.

_Berdiri!_

Aku berdiri, sementara beberapa anak memandangku dengan tertarik.

_Bagus, sekarang ikuti aku! Perhatian semua..._

Oh, aku lebih suka dibunuh.

"PERHATIAN SEMUA..."

Suaraku terdengar sangat keras. Semua orang, bahkan kerangka Basilisk di kamar rahasia Hogwarts, pasti akan bisa mendengarnya. Benar saja, sekarang semua mata sudah memandangku, termasuk Profesor McGonagall dan para staff yang sedang duduk makan malam di meja guru.

_Aku Selina Orphnee Fluge ingin menyampaikan berita penting..._

Darimana orang jelek ini tahu nama tengahku?

"AKU SELINA ORPHNEE FLUGE INGIN MENYAMPAIKAN BERITA PENTING..."

_Aku menyukai seseorang..._

Oh tidak!

"AKU MENYUKAI SESEORANG..."

_Sudah lama aku menyukainya..._

"SUDAH LAMA AKU MENYUKAINYA..."

_Saat pertama kali melihatnya di Hogwarts Express, aku langsung menyukainya... Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda dengan orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. Aku terpana, dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa dia adalah segalanya bagiku..._

"SAAT PERTAMA KALI MELIHATNYA DI HOGWARTS EXPRESS, AKU LANGSUNG MENYUKAINYA... RASANYA ADA SESUATU YANG MEMBUATNYA BERBEDA DENGAN ORANG-ORANG LAIN DI SEKITARNYA. AKU TERPANA, DAN SAAT ITU AKU SADAR BAHWA DIA ADALAH SEGALANYA BAGIKU..."

"WUUUH!"

Anak-anak mulai ber-wu-wu dan tertawa.

"PASTI BRYAN!" teriak beberapa orang.

Ya, aku akan sangat bersyukur kalau itu adalah Bryan, tapi...

_Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu aku bersikap jujur pada diriku sendiri dan mengakui bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku begitu mencintainya dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkannya. Dia adalah milikku dan selamanya adalah milikku._

Oh, bagus sekali! Setelah ini ijinkan aku untuk menjatuhkan diri dari menara Astronomi.

"SETELAH BEBERAPA TAHUN BERLALU, AKU BERSIKAP JUJUR PADA DIRIKU SENDIRI DAN MENGAKUI BAHWA AKU MENCINTAINYA. AKU BEGITU MENCINTAINYA DAN AKAN MELAKUKAN APA PUN UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA. DIA ADALAH MILIKKU DAN SELAMANYA ADALAH MILIKKU..."

Aula Besar kembali heboh oleh suara tawa dan tepuk tangan.

_Dia adalah James Potter..._

NO WAY!

"DIA ADALAH JAMES POTTER..."

Aku bisa melihat Bryan terlihat sangat _shock _dan beberapa anak tampak tercengang. Sementara yang lain mengeluarkan seruan-seruan antara jijik dan senang.

_James Potter adalah cowok paling tampan di Hogwarts..._

Aku ingin memuntahkan makan malamku, serius!

"JAMES POTTER ADALAH—"

"CUKUP, MISS FLUGE!"

Itu suara Profesor McGonagall, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku, "—COWOK PALING TAMPAN DI HOGWARTS..."

Kehebohan di Aula Besar meningkat dengan suara tawa, tepuk tangan dan teriakkan penuh semangat.

"DIAM!"

Aula langsung hening.

"MISS FLUGE, DETENSI SELAMA SEMINGGU KARENA MENGGANGU ACARA MAKAN MALAM! SEKARANG DUDUK ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN DETENSI SELAMA SEBULAN!"

Raungan Profesor McGonagall terdengar mengerikan, tapi aku tidak bisa duduk karena Monster Potter belum menyuruhku.

_Duduklah! Dan bersikaplah seperti kau yang biasa..._

Aku duduk dan memandang sisa _sirloin steak_-ku sambil memikirkan cara-cara untuk membunuh James Potter. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku bersedia menerima hukuman mati, asalkan bisa membunuh Potter. Kematian Potter haruslah kematian yang penuh siksaan. Bukan dengan Kutukan Avada Kedavra, itu terlalu mudah. Pertama-tama, aku akan mengiris lepas kedua kupingnya dengan pisau tumpul agar dia menderita kesakitan. Mengirisnya perlahan-lahan, pelan-pelan sampai kuping itu terlepas dari kepalanya. Setelah itu aku akan mengulitinya. Yah, aku akan menarik lepas semua kulit dari tubuhnya dengan silet yang tajam—

"Kupikir kau menyukaiku," kata Bryan, suaranya terdengar aneh.

Aku mengangkat muka. Bryan sedang memandangku dengan sedih.

Oh Bryan, aku menyukaimu. Aku suka padamu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Tetapi Kutukan Imperius ini telah membuatku mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak benar. Kumohon tunggu aku, aku akan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari pengaruh kutukan ini dan—

Dia berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Bryan, maafkan aku!

"Hebat!"

Helen, Yolanda, Malaika, Diane, Dolly—teman-teman sekamarku di menara Ravenclaw, segera bergabung denganku.

"Kupikir kau jatuh cinta pada Bryan," kata Malaika.

"Tidakkah ini menakjubkan?" Diane memandangku, memberikan senyum cemerlang. "Maksudku mengatakan suka di depan semua orang. Oh, sangat romantis..."

"Tetapi Potter... Apa yang menarik darinya?" Yolanda tampak tidak setuju. "Yah, kau pasti suka padanya karena dia terkenal, kan?" dia memberiku pandangan menuduh. "Yah, baguslah, sekarang aku bisa mendekati Bryan..."

Oh, ya ampun...

"Kurasa James cukup tampan," kata Helen. "Jika aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Louis, aku pasti akan menyukai James..."

"Hei, lihat! Dia sedang memandangmu," kata Dolly.

Benar sekali. James Potter sedang memandangku dari meja Gryffindor sambil tersenyum sekilas.

"Oh, manisnya..." Dolly mengerjap dengan bahagia.

_Tiupkan ciuman padaku!_

APA? TIDAK MAU!

Tanganku bergerak ke bibirku dan meniupkan ciuman padanya dengan mata mengerjap genit. Sementara ia memalingkan wajah dan berbicara pada Fred Weasley.

Sinting, bukankah dia yang menyuruhku untuk meniupkan ciuman padanya.

"Oh, _cool_-nya!"

Dolly dan Diane berpura-pura pingsan, Yolanda mendengus, sedangkan Malaika dan Helen tertawa.

Oh Circe, apa yang terjadi padaku selanjutnya? Apakah aku akan terus menciptakan kehebohan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan? Bagaimana aku bisa mempertahankan image-ku sebagai cewek sempurna, yang tidak pernah menciptakan kehebohan. Sekarang orang-orang akan mengenal aku sebagai cewek pertama yang mengatakan perasaannya dengan keras di Aula Besar.

* * *

**Guys, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa yang ada dipikiranku saat aku menulis James Sirius Potter. Jawabannya adalah M. Shadow, vokalis Avanged Sevenfold. Dia adalah image dari James Sirius Potter (dia benar-benar tampan****—****menurutku). Band ini juga adalah inspirasiku untuk band The Shadow Men dalam KNG 5. Oh ya, dan aku juga pernah menyebut tentang The Shadow Men dalam Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini, entah chapter berapa. Tentang band Snow Plan, yang pernah kusebut dalam KNG 6 dan 8, adalah gabungan dari band Simple Plan dan Snow Patrol. Dua band itu benar-benar cool. Dan tentang kalimat bahasa Inggris di awal cerita **_**I'm in ruin **_**berasal dari lagu **_**21 Guns-**_** Greenday. Itu adalah salah satu dari banyak lagu favorit-ku. Kalimat sebenarnya adalah **_**you're in ruin**_**, tapi aku menggantinya **_**I'm in ruin**_** supaya sesuai dengan cerita kita ini. Btw, jika kalian pencinta fanfiksi Harry Potter, ayo gabung bersamaku dalam **Harry Potter and the All Characters. **Sebuah**** group Facebook yang dibentuk baru-baru ini. Jadi masih sangat baru, karena itu mohon kerja samanya. Oh ya satu lagi, tolong review-lah tulisanku ini.**

**RR :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semuanya, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 1: Guest, Rise Star, ayuyu, Yuiki Nagi-chan, DarkBlueSong, megu takuma, ochan malfoy, Lily Purple Lily, Romi Chance, guest, Akane Fukuyama, yanchan, bigfan, Drcpie, yiyituwi, WatchFang, atacchan, lumostotalus, bluish3107, aliooongg, Aprilia sakura, marina9malfoy, Rin, Devia Purwanti, Dandeliona96, Cecilia, the-antabellum, Yuina Noe-chan, shine, Kira, RoseJean, SeiraAiren, driccha, newhuman, blakely jacqueline, Qeqey, desydrew, Kira, Reverie Metherlence, true love, Kebab, Tinkebot, Chalttemore3-23, tinaweasley, RJR, a will a, Uvii Radclieffe, tsynph, beLieve, ameliasinta5. ****Selamat membaca JMA chapter 2!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 2

**Tanggal: Senin, 3 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: Saat sarapan**

**Tempat: Aula Besar**

Dear Diary,

Aku tidak mengharapkan penghuni Hogwarts, khususnya murid-muridnya, segera melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Terlalu indah untuk mengharapkan hal itu, jika anak-anak yang berjalan di koridor berbisik keras tentang itu saat aku lewat. Juga mereka yang berkumpul di Aula Besar, melemparkan pandangan ingin tahu, saat aku duduk, menikmati roti panggang dengan selai strauberi di meja Ravenclaw. Yah, tidak mungkin mereka melupakan kejadian itu begitu saja. Lalu, sebenarnya apa yang kuharapkan? Mereka menutup mata saat aku lewat? Mereka berpura-pura bahwa kejadian semalam hanyalah sebuah mimpi aneh yang melibatkan _bad boy, nice girl _dan pernyataan cinta paling romantis? Sekali lagi, tidak mungkin. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Menurutmu siapa yang dalam semalam akan melupakan pernyataan cinta paling heboh se-Hogwarts? Tidak ada. Kurasa seminggu ini aku akan dijadikan bahan gosip yang menarik.

Namun saat setengah jalan menghabiskan roti panggang, aku tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa tatapan yang ditujukan padaku bukan hanya tatapan yang mengandung rasa ingin tahu, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku telah dikepung oleh ribuan pisau terbang dari segala arah. Suatu tatapan penuh kebencian dan dendam. Bulu kudukku meremang, darahku seolah mengalir cepat di pembuluh darah dan perasaan dingin melandaku, seperti Nona Kelabu dengan tidak sengaja telah berjalan menembusku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menelan roti panggang, yang seolah telah berubah menjadi batu. Tetapi siapa yang begitu membenciku sehingga begitu ingin membunuhku?

Dengan tidak nyaman, aku menoleh ke kiri, dan langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata gelap yang terpasang di sebuah wajah menarik berambut cokelat gelap. Gadis itu duduk di sana dan memberiku tatapan dingin, siap membunuhku kapan saja. Aku ingin mengangkat alis dan memberinya pandangan menantang, tapi tidak kulakukan, karena gadis itu tampaknya bisa melemparkan apa saja yang dipegangnya. Bagaimana kalau dia melemparkan mangkok buburnya padaku? Tetapi, mengapa dia begitu membenciku, ya?

Oke, sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari hal ini semalam. Cepat atau lambat cewek-cewek pencinta James Potter pasti akan menjadikanku sasaran kebencian. Aku kan tidak mengharapkan mereka menyiapkan pesta ucapan selamat pada James Potter dan Selina Fluge sebagai pasangan baru Hogwarts. Tetapi, aku juga tidak mengharapkan kebencian menerpaku seperti badai salju yang bisa menjadikanku patung es setiap saat. Ini bukan salahku. Aku sama sekali tidak diberi pilihan oleh Monster Potter.

"Mereka bisa jadi sangat kejam..."

"Apa?" Aku memandang Helen yang duduk di depanku bersama _gang_-nya, dengan Yolanda—si Ketua Murid—sebagai perkecualian. Dia dan Bryan telah menghilang entah ke mana. Kuharap mereka sedang melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai Ketua Murid, bukan bersembunyi di lemari sapu dan berciuman. Bryan telah menjadi sasaran Yolanda, saat dia tidak lagi berkencan denganku.

Helen mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali menyantap _oatmeal_-nya.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa _yang bisa jadi sangat kejam_?" tuntutku, tak mau melepaskan topik ini. Meskipun aku telah merasakan inti dari pembicaraan ini, dengan tatapan tajam dari si rambut cokelat gelap, aku tetap merasa perlu mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya akan kuhadapi.

"Kami ingin memperingatimu semalam, tapi kami tidak melakukannya karena melihat kau menikmati status barumu sebagai _cewek James Potter_," Malaika mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata.

Ingin sekali aku memuntahkan roti panggang-ku. Aku TIDAK menikmati statusku sebagai _cewek James Potter_. Aku di-Imperius, tahukah kalian? Karena itulah aku tidak bisa menjelaskan situasi ini pada kalian sekarang.

"Tetapi apa?" tanyaku setelah menarik nafas berat. Kecemasan menghimpit dadaku seperti batu besar. "Kalian ingin memperingatiku tentang apa?"

"Para gadis penggemar James Potter... fan girl-nya," kata Dolly tak sabar. "Apakah kau berpikir bahwa di Hogwarts ini hanya ada satu komunitas fan club, yaitu komunitas yang menamakan diri mereka Albus Potter Fan Club? Di luar sana ada kumpulan gadis-gadis cantik, tetapi kejam, penuh kabut kelam, yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai JPLC, James Potter Lovers Community—Komunitas Pencinta James Potter."

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mereka tidak serius, kan? Ini adalah hal paling lucu dan paling tak bisa dipercaya yang pernah kudengar. Oke, aku tahu banyak cewek yang menganggap James Potter _cool, hot _atau apapun istilah mereka untuk menggambarkan cowok cakep_, _tapi siapa mengira mereka telah membentuk kominitas sendiri? Hello, tidak adakah yang menyadari bahwa Bryan Eastley seribu kali lebih menyenangkan daripada James Potter? Di manakah kalian para cewek pencinta Bryan Eastley?

"Tak bisa dipercaya," aku menyuarakan apa yang kupikirkan sambil mencoba untuk tidak mendengus.

Helen melemparkan pandangan 'kita sudah tahu bahwa reaksinya akan seperti ini' pada teman-temannya, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak akan berusaha untuk meyakinkanmu tentang ini, karena kau pasti sudah memikirkan konsekuensinya saat memutuskankan untuk menjadi cewek James Potter."

"Tunggu. Bukan aku yang memutuskan untuk menjadi ce—"

Aku tersedak lagi. Aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata _cewek James Potter_ itu, karena lidahku menjadi kelu dan pikiranku seakan tertutup. Yah, aku tidak bisa bebas mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan karena kutukan Imperius brengsek ini masih menguasaiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Diane menunduk memperhatikan wajahku dari dekat. "Wajahmu pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih," kataku, setelah menarik nafat berat.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat," Diane tampaknya tak mau menyerah. "Kalau kau merasa sakit, kau bisa—"

"Dia pucat karena memikirkan betapa beratnya konsekuensi sebagai cewek James Potter," sela Helen segera, memberikan pandangan tajam pada Diane. "Kita sudah memberikan ucapan selamat semalam dan kita juga sudah memperingatkannya tentang JPLC pagi ini. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan. Ayo!" Dia bangkit dan memberi isyarat pada _gang-_nya untuk mengikutinya.

Yang lain, kecuali Helen, melemparkan senyum sedih padaku dan meninggalkan sarapan mereka untuk berjalan mengikuti Helen.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Beberapa saat yang lalu, aku mengira bahwa mereka, entah bagaimana, telah bersedia menjadikanku sebagai salah satu dari sahabat baik mereka. Tetapi, setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, aku tahu mereka masih tidak menganggapku sahabat. Mungkin aku yang terlalu banyak berharap. Kurasa tinggal sekamar bersama mereka selama enam tahun, bukan berarti menjadi teman seumur hidup. Yang cukup menggembirakan adalah mereka rupanya memperhatikanku. Buktinya mereka memberiku peringatan tentang JPLC. Sudahlah, kupikir aku bisa memperoleh sahabat karib suatu saat nanti.

Ditinggalkan sendirian seperti ini, aku merasa bagai anak ayam kehilangan induknya yang berjalan tanpa perlindungan. Seolah aku bisa diserang setiap saat. Cukup menakutkan juga sebenarnya. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat bahwa si rambut cokelat gelap masih menatapku dengan penuh kebencian. Sementara Potter di meja Gryffindor tampak santai. Sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa saat lagi fan girl-nya mungkin akan membunuhku.

"Selina!

Ah, suara ini. Lembut, merdu dan membawa kehangatan. Mendengar suara ini membuatku merasa seperti berada dalam ruang keluarga yang perapiannya menyala. Nyaman dan menyenangkan. Seakan tidak ada masalah, seakan bagian hidupku ini berasal dari dunia lain yang tidak nyata. Mengangkat wajah, aku mendapati—seperti yang sudah kuketahui dengan pasti, Bryan sedang memandangku dengan bibir yang tersenyum hangat. Yah, itulah mengapa aku menyukai Bryan. Bersamanya, segalanya terasa menyenangkan dan santai, seakan hal buruk bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan.

"Walaupun kau sudah menjadi cewek James Potter, aku masih diijinkan untuk bicara denganmu, kan?" Dia duduk di depanku, masih dengan senyum hangat yang sama.

"T-tentu saja," gagapku. Melihat betapa baiknya Bryan—tidak membenciku setelah apa yang kulakukan padanya, aku merasa seperti salah satu dari Pelahap Maut Voldemort. Aku sudah mengkhianatinya. "A-aku minta maaf."

"Sudahlah," dia menampikku seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Kita tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan kita pada orang lain, kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyampaikan pesan: aku sedang di-Imperius. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Aku telah mengenalmu selama enam tahun, tapi baru sekarang aku menyadari bahwa kau menyukai—maksudku, seperti yang kaukatakan semalam, jatuh cinta pada James Potter," katanya, menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih.

Bryan, aku menyukaimu, bukan James Potter. Kuharap kau mau menungguku sampai aku bisa terbebas dari kutukan ini.

"Kau sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu," lanjutnya. "Tetapi mengapa kau memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu semalam?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Monster Potter tidak menyiapkanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Aku—" _tidak bertanggungjawab untuk apapun yang terjadi semalam_. Namun, kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirku. Aku tidak mampu mengatakannya.

Bryan menunggu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menggelengkan kepala. "Kau mungkin tidak ingin memendam perasaanmu. Aku mengerti."

Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti. Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan.

Dia menatapku dengan serius, kemudian berkata, "Menjadi cewek James Potter tidak seperti menjadi cewek dari cowok-cowok biasa. Kau mungkin akan mengalami banyak hal yang tidak pernah kaualami sebelumnya. Kau tahu bagaimana Potter... Karena itu, aku—aku ingin kau datang padaku kapan saja kau mengalami kesulitan. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Bryan..." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan. Kata-katanya benar-benar meluluhkan hati. Aku sungguh ingin memeluknya, berterima kasih dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku menyukainya bukan James Potter. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, meskipun aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Hal ini membuat dadaku sesak dan airmata mengancam akan mengalir. Aku mengerjap.

"Dan aku mungkin harus mencari gadis lain," dia berkata lagi, ekspresinya berubah santai. Tampaknya dia tidak ingin aku terbebani oleh kata-katanya. Oh, andai saja kau tahu apa yang terjadi, Bryan. "Mencari gadis lain yang bisa mencintaiku seperti kau mencintai James Potter." Dia tertawa dan aku memberikan senyum kaku.

"Apakah aku harus mendekati Rose Weasley, ya?" lanjutnya, melemparkan pandangan ke meja Gryffindor. Rose Weasley sedang menekuni mangkoknya, seperti sedang memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri di dalamnya. Kelihatannya dia sama merananya seperti aku. Nah, apa yang terjadi?

"Yah, kurasa kau bisa melakukannya sekarang..." kataku, terdengar cukup ceria untuk orang yang sedang di-Imperius. "Lihat, kelihatannya Weasley sedang sedih, kau bisa menghiburnya. Meskipun kau mungkin harus mempersiapkan diri menghadapi serangan dari Scorpius Malfoy."

Kami bertatapan, dan kurasa kami sama-sama teringat tingkah aneh Malfoy saat pesta Natal di Kementrian Sihir, lalu tertawa bersama.

Oh, syukurlah. Kutukan Imperius tidak mencegahku untuk tertawa. Semua yang kulakukan adalah seperti yang telah kulakukan dalam keseharianku. Hanya saja, aku sekarang adalah pacar James Potter dan aku terikat dengan itu. Aku dilarang untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang ada hubungannya dengan Kutukan Imperius. Juga dilarang untuk menyampaikan pada dunia bahwa aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan James Potter.

"Ya, kurasa kau benar," Bryan masih tertawa seraya melirik Malfoy di meja Slytherin.

Aku mengikuti pandangan Bryan dan mendapati Malfoy tampak sepenuhnya rileks. Berbeda dengan apa yang tampaknya dialami Rose Weasley.

"Tetapi Malfoy berhutang satu pukulan padaku," lanjut Bryan.

"Aku tak akan keberatan kalau kau meninjunya beberapa kali. Aku mendukungku," kataku, membuat kami tertawa lagi.

Namun, hal ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena sedetik kemudian Monster Potter sudah memaksa masuk ke pikiranku.

_Berhenti tertawa sekarang juga! Dan apa yang kaulakukan duduk bersama Eastley seperti sepasang kekasih?_

Aku berhenti tertawa dan memandang Bryan dengan tatapan kosong seakan dia tidak ada di sana.

_Tanyakan apa yang diinginkannya!_

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" tanyaku datar.

Bryan memandangku dengan terkejut. Yah, siapa yang tidak terkejut saat lawan bicaranya yang tadi tampak biasa-biasa saja, sekarang telah berubah menjadi dingin dan kaku. Namun, Bryan tidak menyinggung perubahan ekspresiku. Dia menggelengkan kepala, seolah sudah memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apapun, lalu mengeluarkan perkamen dari kantong jubah hitam Hogwarts-nya.

"Ini." Dia menyerahkan perkamen itu padaku. "Jadwal pelajaran untuk semester ini. Profesor Patil baru saja memberikannya padaku."

"Terima kasih," kataku, menerima perkamen itu tanpa memandangnya. Jadwal Pelajaran lebih menarik untukku saat ini. Jam sembilan Transfigurasi. Tentu saja bersama anak-anak kelas tujuh lainnya yang mengambil kelas NEWT Transfigurasi. Dan Monster Potter termasuk di dalamnnya. Yah, pagi yang benar-benar indah!

_Pergilah! Kita akan bertemu di kelas Transfigurasi._

Ini perintah.

Dengan setengah hati, aku berdiri dan memandang Bryan.

"Aku pergi dulu..."

_Apakah aku menyuruhmu untuk berpamitan padanya? Pergi sekarang!_

"Ah, baiklah... Sampai jumpa di kelas Transfigurasi," kata Bryan dengan senyuman hangat-nya, sebelum aku berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Ah, mengapa kehidupan ini tidak mudah dan biasa-biasa saja? Mengapa Bryan dan aku tidak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih? Mengapa oh mengapa di dunia ini harus ada James Potter? Mengapa hidupku begitu penuh kemelut. Tetapi seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh beberapa orang yang merasa hidupnya tertekan: biasanya kita tidak akan selalu mendapatkan apa pun yang kita inginkan.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Kuharap para gadis pencinta James Potter yang menamakan diri mereka JPLC tidak melakukan hal mengerikan padaku.

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: Setelah sarapan**

**Tempat: Lemari sapu di lantai dasar**

Aku sudah akan menaiki tangga pualam untuk menuju kelas Transfigurasi di lantai satu, saat sesuatu yang sedingin es menghantamku dari belakang menyebabkan tubuhku kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Mengapa semua orang begitu dendam padaku; menyerangku dari belakang tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Mantra Pembeku yang sempurna, Kelly."

"Kita kan tidak ingin dia memberontak, menjerit, dan menyebabkan kehebohan."

"Aku tahu, dan kau memang hebat. Seret dia ke lemari itu!"

Dua pasang tangan yang tidak bisa kulihat pemiliknya mencengkram lenganku dengan kasar, menyeretku dan mendorongku ke dalam sebuah lemari sapu, yang berbau kayu lapuk dan berpenerangan remang-remang. Punggungku yang terhantam dinding lemari terasa sangat sakit, tapi aku tidak bisa menjerit. Mantra Pembeku ini membekukan lidahku juga.

"Kau yakin dia yang bernama Selina Fluge?" seseorang bertanya, terdengar ragu.

Sekarang saat mereka sudah berdiri di depanku, aku bisa melihat siapa mereka. Dua dari mereka adalah cewek-cewek Ravenclaw kelas lima. Salah satunya adalah si rambut cokelat gelap yang menatapku dengan penuh kebencian di meja Ravenclaw. Sedangkan yang seorang lagi adalah cewek Gryffindor berambut pirang.

"Ini memang dia," jawab si rambut cokelat gelap, menyingkirkan rambut yang sebagian menutup pipiku. "Aku sudah mengawasinya sejak semalam."

"Bagus," kata Gryffindor berambut pirang, kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku membuat Mantra Pembeku terangkat dariku.

"Kalau kau menjerit, aku tidak akan segan untuk mengutukmu," ancam si rambut cokelat gelap, saat aku sedang menggerakkan leherku yang kaku.

Aku tidak akan menjerit. Aku memang cemas dan merasa sedikit takut. Tetapi aku yakin, aku bisa mengatasi ini.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku, memandang mereka dengan berani, meskipun aku sudah bisa menduga-duga jawabannya. Mereka pasti anggota JPLC, cewek-cewek pencinta James Potter yang merasa perlu untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani menyukai idolanya. Tetapi, aku tidak menduga bahwa mereka akan langsung menyerangku.

Ketiganya saling pandang, lalu memberiku seringai kejam.

"Tidakkah kau mengenalku?" tanya si rambut cokelat gelap.

"Tidak," jawabku jujur. Mengapa aku harus mengenalnya? Meskipun kami tinggal di asrama yang sama, aku tidak diharapkan untuk menghafal semua nama anak-anak di asrama Ravenclaw, kan?

"Aku Gemma Farley," katanya. "Apakah nama itu memberimu informasi tentang siapa aku?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" Gryffindor berambut pirang tampak _shock_, sementara Gemma Farley dan teman Ravenclaw-nya tampak berusaha untuk tidak memukulku.

"Dia adalah cewek James," kata si Ravenclaw yang lain.

"Oh." Aku tidak bisa memberikan komentar yang tepat untuk pernyataan itu. Itu bukan urusanku. Namun sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba muncul di benakku: mengapa James Potter ingin aku menjadi ceweknya, jika dia sendiri sudah memiliki Gemma Farley? Dan seperti kristas yang benar-benar bening, aku bisa melihat alasan dari semua ini. Monster Potter hanya ingin membuatku menderita dengan menjadikan aku sasaran kebencian. Dengan begitu dia bisa lepas tangan, dan membiarkan para fangirl dan pacarnya melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini—menyiksaku habis-habisan—untuknya. Pemahaman ini membuatku ingin menjerit dan menangis. Mengapa hidupku tidak semenyenangkan sebelum masuk Hogwarts?

Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang bersuara. Aku merenungkan nasibku yang malang, sementara Gemma Farley dan kedua temannya menatapku, menunggu reaksiku atas pernyataan itu.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Gemma Farley tak sabar.

"Tidak ada..." jawabku datar. Benar, tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan. Aku lalu berjalan selangkah mendekati mereka. "Dan bisakah kalian menyingkir dari pintu? Aku harus segera ke kelas Transfigurasi."

Ketiganya tampak murka.

"Kau berani, ya!" Gemma Farley mendorong lenganku dengan keras, sehingga punggungku kembali menghantam dinding lemari. "Kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini sebelum aku bicara denganmu."

"Apa sebenarnya mau kalian?" tanyaku agak frustrasi, setelah menegakkan tubuhku. "Aku tidak—" _ada hubungannya dengan James Potter_. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Terima kasih, Kutukan Imperius!

"Tidak apa?" tuntut Gemma Farley. "Tidak akan melepaskan James? Jangan mimpi! Kau pikir James akan mengajakmu kencan setelah pernyataan cinta semalam?"

Tidak. Aku sungguh berharap dia tidak mengajakku kencan.

"Kuberitahu ya, James tidak tertarik pada cewek sepertimu..."

Cewek sepertiku? Apa maksudnya? Tetapi aku tidak ingin bertanya, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka semakin marah. Yah, aku akan menjauhi konfrontasi.

"Dia tidak akan memandangmu sebelah mata. Jadi, lupakan mimpimu untuk berkencan dengannya, karena kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Ya, aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan menyatakan cinta padaku.

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Kalau kami melihatmu menempel padanya, kami tidak segan-segan untuk mengutukmu. Mengerti!"

Aku tidak mengangguk atau pun menggeleng, tapi mereka bertiga tampaknya tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Setelah mendorongku lagi, mereka berjalan keluar dari lemari sapu dengan membanting pintu. Dan aku, setelah menegakkan tubuh dan mengumpulkan sedikit harga diri yang masih tersisa, segera berjalan ke kelas Transfigurasi.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Gemma Farley. Aku juga mungkin akan sangat marah, jika ada cewek yang menyatakan cinta pada cowokku.

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu : Setelah kelas Transfigurasi**

**Lokasi : Tangga Batu yang menuju halaman**

Pelajaran Transfigurasi hari ini benar-benar membuatku merasa seakan tenagaku telah dikuras habis-habisan. Bagaimana tidak? Walaupun Kutukan Imperius menyebabkan aku mengalami sensasi menyenangkan—melupakan segala beban dan tak peduli pada sekitarku, tetapi tanganku tetap melakukan aktivitas yang diinginkan Monster Potter. Dia memaksaku mencatat untuknya, berpikir untuknya dan melakukan praktik Transfigurasi Silang itu untuknya. Setelah pelajaran usai, dia bahkan tidak mengijinkan aku menjauh darinya.

"Kau kan tidak sedang terburu-buru," katanya sambil tersenyum, saat kami sedang duduk di tangga batu yang menuju halaman bersalju. Kami duduk di sana, memandang anak-anak yang sedang saling menyerang dengan bola salju.

_Ayo, tersenyum_!

Aku memberikan senyum kaku padanya.

Fred Weasley, yang sedang duduk di dua anak tangga di bawah kami sambil bersandar malas di dinding, tersenyum pada James, meskipun air mukanya menunjukkan keheranan. Sementara Louis Weasley yang duduk di sampingnya mengerutkan kening.

"Kurasa Selina ingin menemui teman-temannya—" kata Louis Weasley. "—maksudku Helen dan teman-temannya yang suka mengikik."

"Tidak, aku—" aku mulai. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa Helen _and the gang_ tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tetapi Potter segera menyelaku dengan tegas, "Dia tidak akan ke mana-mana." Meskipun tidak memandangku, aku tahu ini adalah perintah.

"Seharusnya kau tidak boleh memaksakan kehendakmu padanya, James," kata Fred Weasley. "Kalian baru saja jadian. Dia mungkin akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau bertingkah seperti cowok egois."

"Tidak akan," kata Potter, tersenyum padaku. "Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku... Tidak, sampai aku sendiri memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya."

Fred dan Louis Weasley saling pandang dan masing-masing menaikkan alis tanda keheranan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Fred Weasley.

"Dan kau tidak akan meninggalkannya, bukan? Kau sudah menunggu ini sejak lama... Kami tahu kau sangat men—"

"Aku mungkin akan melepaskannya pergi suatu saat nanti..." sela Potter, tanpa memandang sepupu-sepupunya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara tentang melepaskannya, sementara kalian baru saja jadian?" Fred Weasley memandang Potter menunggu. Tetapi karena yang dipandang hanya diam, dia segera melanjutkan, "Apakah kau benar-benar akan melepaskannya?"

"Ya."

Mereka membicarakanku seakan aku tidak ada di sana. Tetapi aku tidak mengeluh. Potter adalah tokoh utamanya, dan aku tidak punya hak untuk bicara. Namun, aku merasa aneh. Aku seperti sedang dilibatkan dalam suatu pembicaraan rahasia, sementara aku tidak tahu dengan pasti apa rahasia itu. Apalagi, Fred dan Louis Weasley melemparkan pandangan khawatir pada Potter, yang tampak tak peduli dan menghindari pandangan mereka dengan memandang kehebohan di halaman yang tingkatannya telah berubah menjadi seperti di Diagon Alley.

"Duduk seperti ini mengingatkanku saat kita kelas satu dulu," kata Louis Weasley, setelah diam lama. "Bukankah kita pernah duduk berempat seperti ini? Meskipun waktu itu, diluar kemauanmu." Dia tersenyum padaku.

Tak ada yang berubah. Duduk di sini bersama kalian sekarang, juga diluar kemauanku.

_Katakan sesuatu_!

Apa?

_Dulu dan sekarang sama-sama membahagiakan_.

"Ya," kataku, membalas senyum Louis Weasley dengan kaku. "Dulu dan sekarang sama-sama membahagiakan."

"Oh ya?" Fred Weasley memandangku dengan tajam sesaat, tampak curiga, seakan aku sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mencelakakan Potter. Yah, dia mungkin berpikir akulah yang, entah bagaimana, telah membuat sepupu tersayang-nya bertingkah aneh. Asal tahu saja, Potter-lah yang telah membuatku bertingkah seperti cewek yang sedang jatuh cinta. "Sejak kapan kau menyukai James?" dia bertanya.

_Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kereta api._

"Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kereta api."

"Itu yang kaukatakan semalam, bukan?" Louis Weasley mengangguk, sementara Fred Weasley menggeleng, kemudian setelah mendesah dia berkata, "Setelah banyak peristiwa yang membuatmu ketakutan, aku senang dan agak terkejut karena kau tidak membenci James."

_Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku tidak benar-benar membencinya_.

"Aku memang membencinya, tapi aku tidak benar-benar membencinya."

_Kurasa dia melakukan hal-hal aneh karena ingin dekat denganku. Katakan itu, lalu tersenyumlah padaku!_

"Kurasa dia melakukan hal-hal aneh karena ingin dekat denganku. Benar kan, James?" Aku berkata dengan kaku seraya melemparkan senyum padanya.

"Aku senang kau menyadarinya," Potter balas tersenyum padaku, lalu memandang Fred dan Louis Weasley. "Seharusnya kalian tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu padanya saat aku sedang ada di sini."

Fred Weasley mengabaikan Potter dan memandangku, "Kenyataan bahwa kau tidak membenci James adalah hal yang sangat berarti baginya. Dan kami semua merasa bahagia untuknya."

Hahaha, benarkah? Ijinkan aku untuk mendengus, _please_!

"Dan aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa akan tiba saatnya bagi James untuk mendapatkan gadis yang sangat disukainya," Fred Weasley berkata lagi, nyengir pada Potter.

"Yah, kau pasti tidak tahu, Selina. Ada banyak hari di mana kami sangat sulit meyakinkan James bahwa ada gadis-gadis cantik yang bersedia jadi pacarnya," sambung Louis Weasley, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tetapi tentu saja, dia hanya menginginkanmu."

Oh, ya? Apakah aku harus menganggap ini serius? Tentu saja ini serius. Dia memang menginginkanku. Tetapi keinginan Potter ini tidak bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori romantis, karena dia menginginkanku untuk membuatku menderita.

"Kami hanya ingin James bahagia..." Fred Weasley berkata sangat pelan, dan aku harus menunduk untuk bisa mendengarkannya.

Oke. Mungkin jika situasinya tidak seperti ini, aku pasti akan terharu melihat betapa akrab dan eratnya persaudaraan mereka. Namun, saat ini aku berpikir tentang kebahagiaanku sendiri. Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia, jika Potter masih merasa perlu untuk membuat hidupku menderita.

"Baiklah, cukup membicarakan rahasiaku padanya di depanku," kata Potter. "Dan asal tahu saja, selama ini aku bahagia. Bukankah dengan adanya kalian sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa begitu?"

"Kukira Fred hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa dengan adanya Selina, kau mungkin akan lebih bahagia," Louis Weasley menjelaskan.

"Ya, kurasa kalian benar. Selina membuatku lebih bahagia," kata Potter, lalu menarikku merapat ke tubuhnya dan mencium keningku. "Kau membuatku bahagia..."

Bahagia karena bisa membuat hidupku seperti di nereka. Aku yakin, itu adalah alasan yang tepat. Namun saat menatapnya, aku menyadari bahwa matanya tidak memancarkan kebahagian seperti kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya. Matanya memancarkan sesuatu yang lain, seperti... seperti sinar redup yang mengandung kesedihan. James Potter sedih? Mana mungkin. Dia tidak pernah bersedih.

"Nah, apakah kau bahagia?" dia bertanya padaku, dan dia sendiri telah menyiapkan jawabannya untukku.

_Katakan: aku juga bahagia, James. Dan peluk aku!_

"Aku juga bahagia, James." Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan meletakkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Kalau aku tidak tahu kau sedang bahagia, James, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang menyedihkan," komentar Fred Weasley.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui?" tanya Louis Weasley, mengamati Potter.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuh Potter menegang. Jemarinya mencengkram lenganku dengan erat, dan aku berusaha untuk tidak merintih kesakitan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kami adalah pasangan yang menyedihkan'?" dia bertanya, terdengar galak.

"Aku bukan sedang menghina, tapi aku tidak merasakan suasana bahagia. Kau tahu maksudku," Fred Weasley tampaknya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi Potter segera menyela, "Kalian sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Bisakah kalian berdua meninggalkan kami? Sebentar lagi Mantra, kan?"

"Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kalian menunjukkan kemesraan setelah enam tahun penuh ketakutan dan kebencian, jadi aku merasa suasananya agak aneh."

Tidak. Tidak. Suasana aneh ini terjadi karena kami tidak benar-benar bahagia. Sadarlah, aku sedang di-Imperius! Potter sedang merencanakan suatu yang mengerikan untukku.

"Yah, kau benar, Lou," kata Fred Weasley, lalu mengamatiku. "Tak lama lagi kami akan terbiasa melihatmu dan James. Dan, yah, kurasa aku harus mengucapkan: Selamat Datang dikeluarga kami, Selina."

Hei, aku kan tidak menikah dengannya!

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa di kelas Mantra, James, Selina," kata Louis Weasley, mengangguk padaku, lalu bersama Fred (kurasa aku harus memanggil mereka dengan nama depan saja, karena agak lelah juga menyebut mereka dengan nama lengkap) menuruni tangga untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak yang berjalan ke luar kastil menuju ke halaman.

Untuk beberapa waktu Potter (aku tidak akan berusaha ramah padanya dengan memanggilnya James) dan aku tidak saling bicara. Walaupun akan ada pembicaraan, kurasa itu adalah pembicaraan satu arah. Potter akan bermonolog dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mencaci-makinya dalam hati.

"Kurasa mereka mencurigai ada yang aneh pada hubungan kita ini." Potter memulai monolognya setelah melepaskanku dan bergeser beberapa senti. "Kau akan tahu apa yang dilakukan yang lain, kalau kau sudah mengenal mereka seumur hidup. Fred dan Louis mungkin akan segera mengetahui apa yang terjadi." Dia menatapku. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Lepaskan aku, dan aku akan berusaha melupakan bahwa kau pernah meng-Imperius aku.

Dia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tetapi, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu—"

Ya, dan membiarkan tubuh dan harga diriku dihancurkan olehmu, cewekmu dan fan girl-mu?

"—karena aku—" Dia menatapku. Tampak sinar kemarahan di matanya. "—ingin kau sedikit menderita..."

Bukan hanya sedikit, tetapi aku sangat menderita.

"Aku membencimu," lanjutnya, lalu melepaskan tanganku.

Ya, aku tahu.

"Aku ingin menghukummu atas apa yang telah kaulakukan padaku."

Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Aku tidak ingat pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Dia menghela nafas, memandang ke depan. "Aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu, tapi kau malah menertawakanku."

Oke, aku ingat itu. Aku memang menertawakanmu. Kukira itu adalah reaksi yang wajar saat seseorang tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Dan jika kau membenciku karena hal itu, artinya kau bodoh. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menertawakanmu, sementara yang kauucapkan adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal. Namun, karena kau mempermasalahkan hal itu, aku akan memikirkannya kembali. Apakah kau memang benar-benar menyukaiku?

"Aku sangat marah." Pandangannya seakan bisa menghancurkanku. "Kau menganggap perasaanku hanyalah sebuah lelucon... Lelucon yang sangat lucu yang tidak pantas untuk dipertimbangkan."

Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukaiku?

"Meskipun aku merasa gugup, aku berusaha untuk menyampaikannya padamu."

Kau gugup? James Sirius Potter merasa gugup? Dan akulah yang membuatmu gugup. Oke, jadi pernyataanmu waktu itu benar. Kau menyukaiku. Tetapi, kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku karena telah menertawakanmu. Selama ini aku berpikir kau membenciku. Sikapmu padaku tidak seperti orang yang sedang menyukai seseorang. Meskipun demikian, kau tidak mengharapkan aku untuk menyukaimu juga, kan? Tidak semua cewek adalah anggota JPLC, tidak semua cewek menyukaimu. Dan kurasa aku harus minta maaf karena telah menertawakanmu waktu itu. Maafkan aku. Lalu bisakah kau melupakan peristiwa yang telah berlalu dan melepaskanku sekarang?

"Tetapi, aku tidak bisa terus membencimu. Aku—" Dia memandangku dengan sedih. "—aku mencintaimu... selalu seperti itu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu. Tapi, kau membuat hari-hariku benar-benar menyedihkan... Aku terluka. Aku sedih, dan beberapa kali aku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena pernah membuatmu ketakutan..." Sebutir airmata mengalir di pipinya.

No way! Jangan menangis. Jangan menangis, _please_!

Mengapa aku merasa hatiku sakit? Mengapa aku merasa ingin sekali mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyeka airmatanya? Yah, kurasa aku adalah gadis lembut yang berperasaan halus. Kurasa aku tidak tahan melihat seseorang menangis di depanku, meskipun dia adalah musuhku. Benar, kan?

Dia memejamkan mata, menyeka airmata di pipinya, lalu memandangku lagi. "Mengapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Entahlah. Mungkin saja, karena kita mengawali pertemuan kita dengan kebencian. Lagipula, aku menyukai Bryan. Dia adalah pembawa kehangatan. Pernahkah kau menyadari bahwa kau seperti gunung es yang bisa membekukanku kapan saja?

Dia menggelengkan kepala, menghela nafas, menenangkan diri, lalu berkata, "Ini kesekiankalinya aku mengungkapkan perasaanku dan membuatmu melihat hatiku..."

Apa? Aku tidak ingat pernyataan cinta lain, kecuali di tahun keempat itu.

"Tetapi aku akan membuatmu melupakannya lagi—"

Lagi? Apakah kau pernah membuatku melupakan peristiwa lain yang seperti ini? Kalau itu benar, dia pasti menggunakan Jampi Memori. Pantas saja, ada beberapa waktu di mana aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berada di suatu tempat dan waktu tertentu. Ya, seperti kejadian di pesta Natal kemarin.

"Tidak sekarang... Nanti, saat sudah waktunya aku melepaskanmu!" Dia tersenyum sedih, berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Setelah Potter menghilang ke dalam kastil, aku masih duduk di sana, berpikir. Potter akan melepaskanku suatu hari nanti. Dengan konsekuensi seluruh ingatanku tentang ini akan dihapus. Tetapi itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak akan melupakan hal ini. Walaupun nanti dia menghapus ingatanku, aku masih punya kau, Diary. Aku punya bukti tertulis tentang semua yang telah terjadi saat ini. Tetapi, apakah aku ingin mengingat kejadian ini? Bukanlah lebih baik, jika aku kembali ke kamarku sekarang dan membakar catatan harian ini?

"Selina, kan?"

Aku terkejut, mengangkat muka. Di depanku telah berdiri sepasang remaja: seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dan seorang pemuda jangkung berambut cokelat.

"Ya, dia Selina Fluge," kata si rambut cokelat, duduk di sebelah kananku, sementara si rambut merah di kiriku.

"Aku sudah mencari kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu," kata si rambut merah. "Aku Lily Potter, dan dia sepupuku Hugo Weasley."

Potter dan Weasley yang ditempatkan di Slytherin. Apa yang mereka inginkan dariku?

Kami saling berjabat tangan. Dan aku merasa bahwa aku sedang diamati dengan serius.

"Tak terduga, bukan?" komentar Lily Potter, memandang Hugo Weasley yang mengangkat bahu, lalu segera melanjutkan, "Kau tidak seperti cewek-cewek yang biasanya menyukai James... Kau berbeda dari Gemma Farley. Dia benar-benar mengerikan."

"Gemma Farley?" Aku mengerutkan kening. Aku harus mengetahui perihal Gemma Farley ini karena kurasa ancaman sebelumnya bukanlah ancaman kosong.

"Gemma Farley," kata Lily—Meskipun tidak akrab, aku harus memanggil mereka dengan nama depan untuk membedakan mereka dari Potter dan Weasley yang lain. "Kau tidak mengenalnya? Dia di Ravenclaw... Dia pernah berkencan dengan James selama beberapa bulan, tapi jangan kuatir. Mereka sudah putus. Dan kurasa James tidak benar-benar menyukai Farley."

"Benarkah?" Lalu mengapa Farley mengatakan padaku bahwa dia adalah _cewek James_, bukan _mantan cewek James_? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis-gadis yang sangat mengidolakan seseorang.

"Percayalah," kata Lily, terlihat sangat meyakinkan. "Dan kurasa aku lebih menyukaimu sebagai kakak ipar daripada Gemma Farley."

Kakak Ipar? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Potter.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Lily mendekatkan kepalanya padaku seakan siap untuk mendengarkan rahasia menarik.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Oh, ayolah. Tadi aku melihat James bicara denganmu. Apakah dia sudah mengajakmu kencan?" tuntutnya.

"Lily, aku kan sudah bilang. Walaupun dia telah menyatakan cinta pada James saat makan malam, belum tentu James juga menyukainya," kata Hugo sabar.

"Hugo, bisakah kau diam!" Lily memandang Hugo dengan galak. "James pernah bilang bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta, dan akan mendapatkan gadis itu semester ini. Nah, bisa saja gadis yang dimaksudkannya itu adalah Selina."

"Kita sudah membahas ini semalam. Dan aku tetap merasa bahwa kita perlu menunggu untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya gadis yang dicintai James itu, sebelum kita bicara pada Selina."

"Hugo, kita tidak bisa menunggu. Bagaimana kalau gadis yang dicintai James adalah Gemma Farley? Aku perlu memastikan bahwa gadis itu bukan Farley..." Lily Potter mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Jadi, apakah dia mengajakmu kencan?"

"Er—" Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tidak tahu apakah akhir pekan berikutnya aku harus menemani Potter jalan-jalan di Hogsmeade berdua saja. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Kalau aku James, aku akan langsung mengajakmu kencan," Lily terus bicara. "Tidak semua orang bisa menyatakan cinta di depan banyak orang. Kurasa kau pasti sangat menyukai James... Hugo dan aku mendukungmu."

"Aku tidak—" Hugo mulai, tapi Lily tak menghiraukannya. Dia segera melanjutkan, "Yang perlu kaulakukan adalah mencaritahu siapa gadis yang disukai James. Setelah itu kita bisa menyingkirkan gadis itu, dan kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mendapatkan James."

Lucu. Lily dan Hugo, juga semua orang, mengira aku sangat tergila-gila pada Potter. Dan sekarang Lily mengusulkan untuk menyingkirkan seorang gadis tak bernama yang disukai Potter, kemudian aku bisa membuat Potter menyukaiku. Yah, Lily dan Hugo tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tenang," kata Lily, setelah melihat ekspresi wajahku yang letih. "Kau tidak akan sendiri, aku sudah bilang bahwa kami semua mendukungmu. Dan kalau aku menulis pada Mom dan Dad bahwa kau adalah gadis yang baik, kukira mereka juga akan mendukungmu."

Menulis pada Mr dan Mrs Potter?

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," kataku tak percaya.

"Aku akan melakukannya... Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku lebih menyukaimu daripada Farley."

Aku masih memandang Lily dengan tak percaya, saat Rose Weasley dan Albus Potter bergabung dengan kami di tangga batu.

"Lily, Hugo, kami mencari kalian," kata Albus Potter, segera duduk di sebelah Hugo, sementara Rose mengambil tempat di sebelah Lily.

"Aku tahu kalian ingin berbicara tentang kejadian semalam," kata Lily. "Nah, aku sudah langsung berbicara pada Selina... Kau sudah mengenalnya, Rose."

Rose mengangguk, tersenyum padaku. "Kita pernah bertemu di pesta Natal Kementrian Sihir."

Aku balas tersenyum. "Kau pasangan minum Bryan, kan?"

"Pasangan minum Bryan?" Albus, Lily dan Hugo memandang Rose yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Bryan Eastley?"

"Si Ketua Murid?"

"Tidak..." Rose menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak seperti dugaan kalian..."

Albus, Lily dan Hugo terus memandangnya.

"Dengar, Lily, Hugo, Al, aku tidak ingin membahas sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibahas karena Bryan dan aku tidak—"

"Kau memanggil Bryan Eastley dengan nama depannya, Weasley," sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari belakang kami, membuat kami berdiri dan memandang si pendatang baru.

Scorpius Malfoy berdiri di puncak tangga memandang Rose dengan tajam.

"Perkembangan baru," katanya. "Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kauberhasil mendapatkan teman kencan."

"Bryan dan aku tidak berkencan."

"Oh ya, aku tahu kau tidak ingin memanggilnya 'teman kencan'." Malfoy pura-pura berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau 'teman tid—'"

"JANGAN!" Rose menjerit, mengagetkan kami, termasuk Malfoy. Dia naik tangga untuk memperpendek jaraknya dengan Malfoy. "Jangan mengatakan hal itu di depan mereka."

"Mereka?" Malfoy melemparkan pandangan sinis pada Lily dan Hugo. "Kau takut adik dan sepupu tahu seperti apa kau sebenarnya."

Rose naik tangga lagi dan berdiri tepat di depan Malfoy.

"Scorpius Malfoy, sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Rose, tampak lelah. "Bisakah kau tidak bicara denganku lagi? Bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku saat kita bertemu seperti ini."

Malfoy memandangnya, mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Sebelumnya kau tidak mengeluh."

"Aku lelah," desah Rose. "Aku capek mendengarkanmu mengungkit sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah kita lupakan. Kita kan sudah sepakat bahwa kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, ingat?"

"Tidak," bantah Malfoy. "Kaulah yang memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian itu, Weasley."

"Baik," kata Rose agak frustrasi. "Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Malfoy.

"Omong kosong, Malfoy," desak Rose. "Kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu, sehingga kau tidak melewatkan satu hari tanpa menyinggung kejadian itu."

Malfoy berpikir sesaat. "Aku tidak menyukai Eastley."

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya." Rose tampak bingung.

"Kau berkencan dengannya?"

"Tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Tidak," ulang Rose tegas.

"Lalu apa yang kaulakukan dengannya malam itu?"

"Dengar, itu masalah James," jawab Rose. "Aku membantu James untuk menyingkirkan Bryan, karena dia ingin bicara dengan Selina."

"Benar," kataku segera, setelah sejak tadi hanya jadi penonton. "Rose tidak berkencan dengan Bryan." Jika ingin menyingkirkan Malfoy, aku harus membuat dia percaya bahwa Bryan dan Rose tidak berkencan.

Rose melemparkan senyum padaku, sementara Malfoy tampak tak mendengarkan.

"Apakah kau perlu melakukan itu dengan memeluknya?" tuntutnya lagi.

"Memeluknya?" Rose mendelik pada Malfoy. "Aku tidak memeluknya."

"Kau memeluknya."

"Aku hanya memegang tangannya."

"Itu dan pelukan itu..."

Rose memandang Malfoy, tak percaya. "Baik. Katakan saja aku memeluknya. Itu kan bukan urusanmu. Aku mau berpelukan dengan siapa saja, terserah aku..."

"Ya, itu bukan urusanku. Tetapi kau tidak suka aku mengatakan pada semua orang apa yang terjadi di Irlandia, kan? Bagaimana kalau aku menulis pada orangtuamu—"

"Baik, baik. Aku minta maaf karena berpelukan dan berpegangan tangan dengan Bryan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Dan kalau kau tidak suka aku memanggilnya Bryan, aku akan memanggilnya Eastley mulai sekarang."

"Yah, kukira akhirnya kau mengerti, Weasley. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Malfoy menyeringai pada Rose. Dan tanpa menghiraukan kami yang lain, dia melangkah kembali ke kastil sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah lagu _Weasley Raja Kami_, yang liriknya telah diperbaharui menjadi _Weasley Ratu Musang_.

Wajah Rose merah padam saat dia kembali bergabung dengan kami.

"Apa yang terjadi, Rose?" tanya Lily, saat kami sudah kembali duduk di tangga batu.

"Tidak ada."

"Sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui," kata Hugo.

"Tidak ada yang diketahuinya."

"Apa yang terjadi di Irlandia yang tidak kuketahui, Rose?" tanya Albus.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Rose—"

"Kubilang tidak ada, ya tidak ada," kata Rose galak. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakan Malfoy. Bagaimana?" Dia memandangku. "James sudah mengajakmu kencan, kan?"

"Er..." Aku tercengang dengan perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba.

"Setelah semalam, dia pasti langsung mengajakmu kencan," lanjut Rose. "Jangan kuatir, James sangat menyukaimu."

Aku tersenyum kecut. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi, gadis yang dimaksudkan James pada pertemuan keluarga awal Desember kemarin adalah Selina?" Lily tampak tak percaya, tapi sekaligus senang.

"Ya. James memang menyukai Selina. Dan karena Selina juga menyukai James, jadi semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Rose lagi, tersenyum padaku.

Sementara itu, Albus dan Hugo tampaknya tidak sesenang Rose dan Lily.

"Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai James, atau hanya sekedar untuk mencari sensasi?" tanya Albus curiga.

Mencari sensasi?

Oh, semoga tidak ada yang berpikiran sama seperti Albus.

"Al, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Selina mencari sensasi?" tanya Rose, terkejut.

"Kau tahu maksudmu, Rose," kata Albus. "Banyak cewek yang berkata mereka menyukai James, tapi sebenarnya mereka tidak menyukainya. Mereka hanya ingin menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Selina tidak seperti itu," Lily berkata tegas seakan sudah mengenalku sejak lama.

"Aku tidak berpikir dia mencari sensasi," kata Hugo segera.

Benar, aku tidak seperti itu.

"Tetapi, aku hanya merasa aneh dengan pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba ini," lanjut Hugo, memandangku sesaat, lalu menatap Al, Rose dan Lily. "Menurut apa yang sudah kuselidiki tentangnya pagi ini, aku mendapat kesan bahwa Selina Fluge tipe yang tidak mungkin mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu di depan umum."

Sekali lagi, para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley ini mendiskusikanku seakan aku tidak ada di sana. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka Hugo menyelidikiku. Aku tidak suka dia bertanya-tanya tentang aku pada orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kehidupan pribadiku.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin kaukatakan?" tanya Rose, mengerutkan kening.

"Aku ingin bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Jangan bilang kalian tidak merasakannya. Selina Fluge yang biasanya tenang, tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya pada James yang memang menyukainya. Apakah itu tidak aneh?"

Syukurlah, akhirnya ada seseorang melihat masalah ini dengan cara berbeda. Hugo Weasley, kalau kau menyelidiki Potter, kau mungkin akan menemukan kebenarannya.

"Maksudmu—" Albus berpikir sesaat. "Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa Selina sebenarnya tidak menyukai James. Dan dia sebenarnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk James, begitu?"

Apa? Mengapa mereka menyalahkan aku?

"No way." Rose dan Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Ya," kata Hugo. "Itu yang kupikirkan. Tetapi kita akan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya, bukan?"

Mereka semua memandangku.

"Er, aku—" Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Mereka masih memandangku.

"Kalian tidak mengerti." Aku mencoba untuk menjelaskan. "Aku sebenarnya—" _di-Imperius olehnya_. "—sangat menyukai James. Aku ingin memendam perasaan itu. Tetapi semalam aku berpikir bahwa aku harus mengatakannya sebelum aku berpisah dengannya suatu saat nanti. Kalian tahu ini adalah semester terakhirku di Hogwarts, kami semua akan berpisah. James dan aku juga mungkin akan berpisah nantinya."

Hah, darimana kalimat-kalimat itu berasal?

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka hanya memandangku, kehilangan kata-kata.

"James menyukaimu. Kalian bisa tetap berhubungan bahkan setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts," kata Rose dengan nada menenangkan.

"Ya, James tidak akan melepaskanmu, kecuali kau ingin pergi darinya," kata Albus.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan James, kan?"

"Kalau kau melakukannya, James tentu akan sangat sedih."

Aku mendesah. Potter tidak membuatku terlibat dengannya saja, tapi dengan saudara-saudaranya juga. Akan sulit bagiku untuk melepaskan diri dari semua ini. Kasih sayang dan kepedulian yang mereka tunjukkan membuatku merasa bahwa aku adalah bagian dari mereka. Aku merasa diperlukan dan diperhatikan. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah Daniel meninggalkan Hogwarts, aku merasa bahwa ada yang peduli padaku di sini. Namun, aku tidak boleh merasakan itu. Apalagi dari keluarga Potter/Weasley. Mereka terlarang. Yah, ini semua tidak benar! Aku harus segera menyingkir.

"Aku harus pergi," kataku segera berdiri.

"Tapi—"

"Selamat tinggal!" kataku. Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, aku segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kastil.

Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk terbebas dari kutukan ini, segera, sebelum aku terlanjur menyayangi keluarga Potter/Weasley. Mengapa Monster Potter bisa memiliki saudara-saudara yang begitu manis?

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Kepribadian yang kuat adalah cara satu-satunya untuk terbebas dari Kutukan Imperius. Tetapi aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuatku jadi orang berkepribadian kuat. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menunggu. Waktu adalah cara lain untuk membebaskan diri dari Kutukan Imperius.

**Review, please!**

**Maaf, untuk semuanya yang telah menunggu update-an KNG. Terima kasih untuk PM, SMS dan review-nya. Semoga chapter-chapter berikutnya tidak selama ini.**

**RR :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 2: Dark Blue Song, Guest, Rise Star, Bigfan, Devia Purwanti, Yanchan, Chalttermore3-23, megu takuma, ochan malfoy, WatchFang, Rin, driccha, Kira, claire nunnaly, Girloflibra, SeiraAiren, zean malfoy, Cecilia Bong, Akane Fukuyama, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Ameliasinta5, lilysander, Fu, Lily Purple Lily, Alf Velyta, a will a. Selamat membaca JMA chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

* * *

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 3

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 8 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: Setelah sarapan.**

**Tempat: Kamar anak-anak perempuan kelas tujuh Ravenclaw**

Dear Diary,

Monster Potter mengajakku kencan, akhirnya. Bukan ajakan kencan ala roman-roman remaja, seperti yang selalu kubayangkan: si pemuda dengan wajah memerah mengajak kencan, dan si gadis juga dengan wajah memerah menerima ajakan kencan itu. Nah, kalau berbicara tentang Potter dan aku, frase 'ajakan kencan' mungkin agak berlebihan. Atau lebih tepat kukatakan frase itu tidak cocok, karena ini bukanlah 'ajakan kencan', tapi sebuah perintah agar aku menemaninya ke Hogsmeade hari ini. Kukira frase 'perintah kencan' lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi kami.

Perintah kencan ini sangatlah tiba-tiba. Baru pagi tadi, saat sarapan, dia menyampaikan perintah itu lewat telepati, sehingga aku tidak bisa mempersiapkan diri. Aku tidak bisa melakukan segala persiapan kencan, seperti yang biasa dilakukan gadis-gadis untuk kencan pertama: luluran, maskeran, _manicure, pedicure, creambath_,memilih baju, sepatu, _make-up_. Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu. Kukira aku hanya punya waktu beberapa menit untuk sekedar berganti pakaian.

Sebenarnya, aku sungguh-sungguh berharap perintah kencan ini tidak pernah diucapkan Potter, karena aku takut Farley dan para anggota JPLC akan semakin membenciku. Beberapa hari ini, aku memang berhasil menghindari mereka, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa menghindar selamanya. Tidak setiap saat seseorang menemaniku berjalan di koridor. Aku juga tidak akan selalu bertemu satu dari anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley, Helen _and the gang _atau Bryan di perpustakaan dan di Aula Depan. Aku bisa diserang setiap saat. Apalagi jika perintah kencan ini tersebar luas. Aku hanya bisa berharap Potter menyimpan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi harapanku sia-sia, karena saat pintu kamarku terbuka dan Rose serta Roxanne masuk, aku langsung tahu bahwa sebagian penghuni Hogwarts sudah tahu bahwa James Potter akan ke Hogsmeade bersama Selina Fluge hari ini.

Aku memandang Roxanne dan Rose dengan kening berkerut. Kurasa para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley tidak mengenal kata _privacy_. Mereka selalu ingin tahu dan suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain. Orang lain yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah aku. Aku tahu, aku beruntung bisa mengenal mereka karena mereka adalah perisaiku dalam menghadapi Farley dan para anggota JPLC. Tetapi, aku tidak suka seseorang—dalam hal ini beberapa orang—menyelonong, masuk begitu saja ke dalam zona pribadiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melewatkan satu hari tanpa berbicara dengan salah satu dari anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyapaku, dan mengambil tiga puluh menit dari waktuku yang berharga hanya untuk menceritakan kisah masa kecil Potter yang membosankan. Kurasa aku akan berpikir lagi; apakah aku akhirnya akan menyayangi mereka, ataukah aku harus bersyukur karena aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan mereka.

Kembali pada Roxanne dan Rose yang masuk begitu saja ke kamarku, seakan mereka telah terbiasa melakukan itu seumur hidup mereka. Roxanne berdiri di dekat meja rias sambil mengamatiku dengan serius, seperti sedang mengamati barang dagangan di Diagon Alley. Sementara Rose, dengan bersemangat, melambaikan setelan berkombinasi aneh yang tidak akan pernah kupakai di musim dingin.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?" Aku bergeser dari tempatku berdiri di depan lemari pakaian. Tadinya aku berniat mencari pakaian paling jelek untuk kupakai sebelum menemui Potter.

"James berkata pada Fred dan Louis bahwa dia akan ke Hogsmeade bersamamu," jawab Roxanne, masih mengawasiku. Kali ini sambil memiringkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan sedang memastikan sesuatu.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Roxy," kata Rose, meletakkan setelan aneh itu di tempat tidur Helen yang kosong. Helen _and the gang _telah berangkat ke Hogsmeade bersama pasangan masing-masing tepat setelah sarapan. "Aku menjawab teka-teki dengan benar pada kesempatan pertama."

"Oh." Kalau bicara tentang teka-teki Rose adalah ahlinya, aku ragu Roxanne tahu jawaban sebuah teka-teki sederhana.

Aku masih memandang mereka bergantian, tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang pasti aku tidak akan mengusir mereka, meskipun aku ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" aku bertanya, menaikkan alisku tinggi-tinggi, berharap mereka mengerti bahwa aku tidak suka mereka ada di sini.

"Untuk membantumu berdandan," jawab Roxy, tak peduli dengan rasa tak sukaku. Dia melangkah ke arahku dan menarikku ke depan cermin. "Kau hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap karena James sudah menunggumu di Aula Depan. Rose, kemarikan pakaiannya!"

"James sudah menunggu? Tapi dia baru saja mengajakku ke Hogsmeade lima menit yang lalu?" Aku menggelengkan kepala, tak percaya.

Roxanne memakai kesempatan untuk mencoba melepaskan pakaianku. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya, sementara Rose sekali lagi melambaikan setelan itu di depanku dengan penuh semangat.

"James mungkin berpikir bahwa kau akan tetap cantik, meskipun hanya memakai karung," kata Roxanne, mendelik. "Tapi aku tidak berpendapat begitu. Kau harus tampil _lumayan _untuk kencan pertama."

Tampil _lumayan_? Bukannya _cantik_?

Seolah mengerti apa yang kupikirkan, Roxanne segera menambahkan, "Aku tidak bisa membuatmu jadi cantik dalam lima belas menit. Sepuluh menit kalau kau bergegas dan tidak mengajak kami berdebat."

"Aku tidak mau memakai itu!" tolakku, memandang setelan aneh itu: rok pendek berenda dengan stoking warna gelap dan _sweater _berwarna jingga mencolok.

"Selera pakaian Rose memang agak aneh, tapi kau tidak punya waktu untuk membongkar lemarimu."

"Selera pakaianku tidak aneh." Rose mendelik pada Roxanne. "Kukira jingga sangat cocok dengan rambut merah gelap-mu." Dia tersenyum padaku.

Jingga dan merah gelap? Apanya yang cocok!

"Aku akan memakai pakaianku sendiri," aku mengelak, memandang lemari pakaianku. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memakai rok panjang norak bermotif bunga-bunga _Poppy _dan _sweater _rajutan milik Daniel. Aku kan tidak sedang ingin membuat Potter terkesan. Setidaknya warna pakaian itu tidak bertolak belakang dengan warna rambutku.

"Aku sudah bilang kita tidak punya waktu untuk memilih pakaian lain," cegah Roxanne segera, kemudian menyulap kotak kecil yang tampaknya berisi _make-up_ dari udara kosong.

"Aku tidak akan memakai _make-up_." Aku tidak ingin membuat Potter berpikir aku tampil cantik untuknya.

"Kau akan memakainya." Roxanne mengatakan itu dengan sangat tegas.

Aku mendelik padanya, dia balas mendelik. Lalu, setelah sekitar lima menit berdebat dan saling mendelik, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa Roxanne Weasley tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa aku mengenakan pakaian aneh Rose, didandani oleh Roxanne dan siap berangkat lima menit kemudian.

"Lumayan," kata Roxanne, ketika aku berdiri di depan cermin dan menyesali rokku yang berenda. "Sebenarnya aku bisa membuatmu jadi sangat cantik jika aku punya waktu untuk menata rambutmu. Tetapi kita tidak punya waktu. Kau harus bergegas."

Mereka menyeretku ke pintu ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw bahkan sebelum aku bisa mengambil tongkat sihirku. Dan aku baru ingat bahwa kantong Galleon-ku tertinggal di meja, saat aku tiba di lantai satu. Yah, aku hanya berharap Potter bersedia membelikanku Butterbeer.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Aku tidak bisa kembali untuk mengambil tongkat sihirku, karena Potter sudah melambai padaku di pintu depan.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 10.25 a.m**

**Tempat: Aula Depan dan jalan ke Hogsmeade.**

Dear Diary,

Kurasa James Sirius Potter bukanlah orang yang romantis. Ucapan salamnya adalah: "Pakaian apa yang kaukenakan?" Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya mengawali pertemuan ini dengan mengatakan 'kau cantik.' Kukira gadis-gadis akan lebih menghargai pemuda yang mengucapkan pujian seperti itu. Meskipun sesungguhnya aku tidak merasa cantik, dengan _sweater _jingga, rok berenda dan stoking. Setidaknya, dia bisa pura-pura menganggapku cantik, kan?

"Mana mantelmu?" dia bertanya lagi, memandangku dari atas ke bawah, seolah mengharapkan sebuah mantel berwarna kuning menyala muncul begitu saja di depanku.

Aku baru saja ingin berkata bahwa aku akan ke atas untuk mengambil mantel, tongkat sihir, juga kantong Galleon-ku, saat ia menyelaku dan tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat!"

Dia berjalan lebih dulu ke luar kastil, tanpa mempedulikanku yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang. Salju ada di mana-mana, dan dengan tubuh mengigil kedinginan, aku berusaha menyusulnya sambil menyesali pakaian yang dipilihkan Rose untukku. Rok norak bermotif bunga-bunga _Poppy _dan _sweater _rajutan Daniel lebih merupakan pilihan yang sempurna untuk musim ini. Dan jika tongkat sihirku ada di sini, aku tentu bisa mencairkan salju ini dan berjalan di tempat kering. Yah, kurasa aku tidak perlu mengkhayalkan yang tidak ada, aku harus bisa menembus salju ini. Namun, mengatakan sesuatu tidaklah semudah melakukannya, karena sepatu _boot-_ku yang cantik ini sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah salju untuk masuk ke kakiku. Terima kasih, Rose, setelah ini aku akan dibawa ke rumah sakit karena terkena radang dingin. Dan Monster Potter, cowok paling brengsek yang pernah kukenal, sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Dia tidak mencairkan salju untukku. Kukira dia bahkan dengan sengaja membawaku melewati salju yang tingginya sampai ke lututku, sehingga stoking warna gelap pilihan Rose ini basah.

"James..."

"Hai, James!"

"Wow, James!"

Suara-suara cempreng itu terdengar dari kiri kami, dan aku bisa melihat Farley juga para anggota JPLC yang berjumlah sekitar delapan orang tersenyum genit pada Potter.

"Hai, apa kabar?" Potter balas melambai. Dan seperti Bowtruckle yang menyerbu telur Doxy, gadis-gadis itu segera menyerbu Potter, bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"James, ini pertama kalinya kau menyapa kami."

"Biasanya kau selalu menganggap kami tidak ada. Tapi kami senang akhirnya kau mau berbicara pada kami."

"James, bisakah kau menemani kami seharian ini. Kami akan bersikap manis."

"James, aku ingin sekali foto bersamamu..."

"James, bisakah kau menandatangani tasku?"

"Tenang... tenang, _Girls_!" Potter mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh rombongan Bowtruckle itu untuk tenang. "Perkenalkan ini Selina Fluge... Kurasa kalian sudah mengenalnya."

"Hai." Aku mencoba bersikap ramah, tapi para Bowtruckle memberiku pandangan tajam. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memberiku pandangan jijik setelah memandangku dari atas ke bawah. Ya, aku memang tidak mengharapkan kalian menyukaiku.

"Mereka akan menemani kita hari ini. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Potter bertanya padaku. Kukira hanya sekedar basa-basi karena dia tahu aku tidak akan keberatan.

Aku mengangguk.

"Oke, _Girls_," kata Potter lagi. "Ayo ke Hogsmeade!"

Para Bowtruckle berjalan berdampingan dengan Potter sambil tertawa genit mendengarkan lelucon tak lucu yang diceritakan Potter. Sedangkan aku, berjalan agak ke belakang mencari celah untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Kurasa Potter tidak akan merasa kehilangan, karena para Bowtruckle tentu akan membuatnya sibuk.

_Jangan coba-coba kembali ke Hogwarts. Tetap ikuti aku!_

Dengan perintah itu, Potter sudah menutup semua kemungkinan yang kumiliki untuk kembali ke Hogwarts. Duduk di depan perapian ruang rekreasi dengan sebuah selimut tebal hanyalah tinggal khayalan.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Potter memaksaku ke Hogsmeade kalau dia sama sekali tidak ingin bersamaku. Dia tampaknya lebih suka ditemani para anggota JPLC, daripada ditemani olehku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 11.00 a.m**

**Tempat: Hogsmeade.**

Dear Diary,

Aku tidak sanggup lagi melangkah. Tubuhku sudah hampir membeku kedinginan. Kurasa aku memilih untuk berbaring di atas salju, jika Potter tidak segera mengajak kami ke tempat yang hangat. Para Bowtruckle dengan penuh semangat mengusulkan tempat minum teh Madam Puddifoots, tetapi dengan bijaksana Potter menolaknya. Dia lalu mengusulkan tempat yang lebih masuk akal, yaitu Three Broomsticks. Jadi, kami masuk ke Three Broomsticks—aku dengan tertatih-tatih—dan memesan Butterbeer. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan penuh syukur, aku duduk bersandar di sebuah kursi dan sebuah kaleng Butterbeer hangat ditangan.

"James, setelah ini kita Honeydukes, ya!"

"Bagaimana kalau Gladrags Wizardwear? Aku ingin membeli jubah baru."

"Madam Puddifoots..."

"Kantor Pos..."

"Ke Dominic Maestro's saja, James. Ada lagu baru Snow Plan yang sering diputar di radio. Kita bisa membeli CD-nya di sana."

Para Bowtruckle kembali bercicit dengan ribut, berebutan menyampaikan pendapat ke mana mereka akan pergi setelah ini, pada Potter, yang tampaknya menikmati Butterbeernya dengan santai. Sementara aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Aku ingin sekali menyingkir dari tempat ini. Tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyelamatkan aku dari ini. Tidak ada para anggota keluarga Weasley/Potter, Helen _and the gang _dan Bryan. Aku terjebak di sini sampai Potter memutuskan ke mana lagi kami akan pergi.

"Lagu baru Snow Plan?" Potter memandang Farley dengan tertarik.

"Sebenarnya bukan lagu baru..." Farley tersenyum manis, karena perhatian Potter sekarang tertuju padanya. Para Bowtruckle yang lain tampak sebal. "Lagu itu adalah _single _lain dari album _Dekat dengamu_."

"Itu adalah lagu _ballad _yang benar-benar bagus, James," kata seorang gadis pirang Ravenclaw.

"Judulnya _Jika_, dan liriknya sungguh menyentuh. Kau harus mendengarkannya," sambung yang lain.

Potter tak menjawab, tapi memandangku yang duduk di depannya.

"Kau tahu lagu itu?" dia bertanya.

Aku tak bisa mengerutkan kening atau memelototinya, tapi aku ingin sekali melakukannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan? Dia tidak akan menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu itu, kan?

"Oh, Selina Fluge tahu lagu itu." Seorang gadis kelas tiga Ravenclaw dengan sukarela segera menyampaikan informasi. "Dia sering menyenandungkan lagu itu saat lewat di koridor."

"Benarkah?" Potter masih memandangku. "Aku belum pernah mendengarmu bernyanyi."

Oh Circe, aku tahu dia akan menyuruhku menyanyikan lagu itu.

"Suaranya sangat jelek..." tukas Farley sebal. "Kau tidak akan tahan mendengar suaranya yang seperti suara kodok."

Ya, Farley, bagaimana denganmu? Apakah suaramu seperti suara malaikat?

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya bernyanyi..."

Tidak. Tidak. Kumohon jangan menyuruhku menyanyi di sini, di depan banyak orang yang sebagian bukanlah murid Hogwarts. Aku berjanji akan menyanyi khusus untukmu setelah kita kembali ke Hogwarts.

_Bangun! Mainkan musiknya dan mulailah bernyanyi!_

Aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Aku bangun, berjalan menuju _Jukebox _yang terletak di dekat bar dan memandang benda itu dengan bingung. Aku bisa mendengar para Bowtruckle mengeluarkan cicit kesenangan. Senang, karena aku tampak seperti orang bodoh.

_Apa yang kaulakukan? Mainkan musiknya!_

Apa yang kauharapkan dariku, _Mister_? Bagaimana aku bisa memutar musiknya kalau aku tidak memiliki tongkat sihir?

"Tampaknya dia tidak membawa tongkat sihirnya," seseorang di belakangku berseru dan aku bersyukur karena akhirnya Potter menyadari keadaanku.

Potter melangkah ke arahku. "Mengapa kau tidak membawa tongkat sihirmu?" tuntutnya setelah tiba di dekatku.

Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk kembali mengambilnya.

Dia memandangku dari atas ke bawah, berlama-lama pada stokingku yang basah dan kembali memandang wajahku. Aku sungguh berharap dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengeringkan stoking dan sepatuku. Tetapi dia tidak melakukannya, dia malah mengacungkan tongkat sihir pada dirinya sendiri sambil bergumam "_Sonorus._"

Brengsek!

"Perhatian," dia berkata, suaranya terdengar keras. Kukira orang yang berbelanja di luar Three Broomsticks bisa mendengarnya. "Temanku, Selina Fluge, akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk para pengunjung Three Broomstick," dia melanjutkan setelah mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari semua orang di ruangan itu. "Dan inilah dia Selina Fluge dengan _Jika_. Selamat mendengarkan!"

Tepuk tangan yang antusias memenuhi tempat itu. Tidak setiap hari ada murid Hogwarts yang bernyanyi di bar ini, kukira. Dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan melakukannya. Tentu saja, ini adalah rencana Potter untuk mempermalukanku di depan orang-orang ini. Dia tahu aku demam panggung dan dia tahu suaraku tidaklah semerdu Celestina Warbeck. Tetapi, aku sedang di-Imperius, aku harus melakukannya. Aku harus bernyanyi, meskipun mereka akan menertawakanku setelah ini.

Setelah men-Sonorus-ku dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada _Jukebox_, Potter segera kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sementara aku berdiri disana, mendengarkan denting piano dengan konsentrasi penuh. Aku memusatkan seluruh perhatianku pada musik dan mulai bernyanyi:

_Jika semuanya harus berakhir, jika aku harus pergi_

_Maukah kau melepaskanku? Maukah kau melupakanku?_

_Ataukah kau berpikir aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk pergi darimu?_

_Aku ingin segalanya berakhir, karena ini begitu menyiksa_

_Kau mengurungku dalam sebuah sangkar yang indah _

_Dengan cinta dan kehangatan palsu_

_Aku ingin kembali terbangun, terbebas dari semuanya_

_Karena aku mengharapkan cinta sejati dan kasih sayang nyata_

_Bisakah kau memberikannya?_

_Jika aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir, jika aku tak ingin melepasmu_

_Maukah kau mendengarkanku? Maukah kau tetap di sini?_

_Ataukah kau berpikir aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu?_

_Jika, jika itu yang terjadi, biarkan aku pergi_

_Dan lupakanlah aku selamanya..._

Aku menghentikan nyanyianku bersama denting piano terakhir. Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan dan beberapa pengunjung memberikan _standing ovation_. Oh, kurasa suaraku jauh lebih baik dari suara kodok. Tepuk tangannya tidak akan semeriah ini, jika mereka tidak puas mendengarkan nyanyianku.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, aku tersenyum dan melambai pada para penonton, seperti penyanyi tenar yang baru saja selesai menyanyikan sebuah lagu di panggung besar. "Terima kasih... Terima kasih!"

_Jangan bergaya! Ayo kembali!_

Aku melangkah ke tempat dudukku, setelah mengumpat dalam hati. Potter rupanya tidak ingin berbagi ketenaran. Para Bowtruckle mendelik padaku, saat aku kembali duduk di dekat mereka, sementara Potter dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi mengangkat Mantra Pengeras Suara itu dariku.

"Suaramu benar-benar merdu," kata Potter tiba-tiba, membuatku dan para Bowtruckle tersentak.

Oh, benarkah pendengaranku ini? Apakah dia baru saja memujiku?

"Tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu," katanya lagi, tampak sebal. "Seharusnya kau mengucakan terima kasih, kan?"

_Ucapkan terima kasih!_

"Terima kasih," kataku dengan nafas tertahan. Dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh darah seolah terpompa ke wajahku. Wajahku terasa sangat panas.

Nah, nah, aku tidak memerah hanya karena dipuji Potter, kan?

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu karena para Bowtruckle, yang tampaknya tidak ingin aku menjadi pusat perhatian Potter, kembali ribut menyuarakan keinginan mereka.

"James, lagu itu bagus, kan? Kita bisa ke Dominic Maestro's untuk membeli CD-nya."

"James, menurutku kita ke Honeydukes saja. Kita tidak bisa melewatkan permen-permennya."

"James, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor Pos? Menurut pamanku yang bekerja di sana, kantor Pos baru saja mengimpor burung hantu dari Asia."

"James, aku lebih suka kita ke Gladrags Wizardwear. Ada beberapa gaun malam yang ingin kucoba... Kau bisa memilihkannya untukku."

"James, menurutku—"

"James, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli di Dogweed and Deathcap."

"James, aku—"

James ini, James itu... Apakah para Bowtruckle ini tidak bosan?

"Oke, oke..." Potter menenangkan mereka, seperti seorang guru yang menenangkan sekumpulan anak-anak prasekolah yang hiperaktif. "Catat apa yang ingin kalian beli di sini!" Potter menyulap sebuah perkamen dan pena bulu dari udara, lalu memberikannya pada Farley, yang dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Para Bowtruckle beramai-ramai menyampaikan apa-apa saja yang mereka inginkan pada Farley, yang mencatatnya dengan penuh semangat. Aku memandang mereka dan mereka-reka dalam hati, apa yang akan dilakukan Potter. Aku yakin Potter cukup mampu membelikan barang-barang dalam daftar. Tetapi dia tidak akan melakukan itu, kan? Dia tidak akan mengeluarkan Galleon hanya untuk menyenangkan fangirl-nya, bukan?

"Nah, Selina, ambil ini!" Potter menyerahkan perkamen yang telah selesai ditulis Farley itu padaku.

Apa? Dia tidak akan melakukannya, kan? Dia tidak akan menyuruhku berkeliling toko untuk membelikan sesuatu bagi fangirl-nya, kan?

"Belikan mereka barang-barang yang ada dalam daftar! Kami akan menunggumu di sini!"

Tidak. Aku tidak mau melakukannya. Kumohon, jangan menyuruhku melakukan ini!

"Apa yang kaulakukan? Pergilah!"

_Kau mendengarku, pergi sekarang_!

Sekali lagi aku bangun dari tempat dudukku dengan terpaksa. Kali ini bukan menuju _Jukebox_, tapi menuju pintu keluar. Aku langsung disambut oleh angin dingin yang membekukan, saat pintu bar mengayun tertutup di belakangku. Dan dengan daftar belanja di tangan, aku berjalan menuju Honeydukes. Menggigil kedinginan setiap kali kakiku melangkah. Setibanya aku di pintu depan Honeydukes, barulah aku sadar bahwa mereka tidak memberiku Galleon. Bagaimana aku bisa berbelanja, jika aku sendiri tak memiliki Galleon?

Aku berdiri di emperan Honeydukes, seperti orang bodoh, sambil memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa kembali karena ini adalah perintah langsung; aku baru bisa kembali setelah aku mendapatkan barang-barang dalam daftar. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa selamanya berdiri di sini dan bersikap seperti semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Selina!" seseorang memanggilku. Ah suara ini, begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

"Bryan," aku mendesah lega, memandang Bryan yang sedang berjalan cepat ke arahku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Bryan memandangku dari atas ke bawah dan mengerut kening. "Wajahmu membiru... Kau kedinginan." Dia mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan memproduksi udara hangat untukku, membuat stoking dan sepatu _boot_ku kering seketika. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan mantelnya dan menyelubungi tubuhku dengannya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Sikap Bryan yang penuh perhatian dan kepeduliannya membuatku terharu.

"Bryan..." Aku memeluknya dengan erat, dan membiarkan airmata mengalir deras di pipiku. "James... James, dia—"

"Shutt, sudahlah, aku mengerti," kata Bryan halus, mengusap punggungku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dimengerti Bryan, tapi aku tidak akan bertanya, karena aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kutangiskan. Kuharap aku tidak sedang menangisi kencan yang buruk ini. Terlebih lagi, aku ingin berharap, aku tidak menangisi Potter yang lebih mengutamakan para Bowtruckle daripada aku.

"Nah sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Bryan, setelah aku melepaskan diri dan mengeringkan airmataku.

"Aku harus membeli barang-barang dalam daftar ini..." Aku menunjukkan daftar belanja padanya. "tapi aku lupa membawa Galleon... Bisakah kau meminjamiku beberapa Galleon? Aku akan segera menggantinya setelah kita kembali ke Hogwarts. Aku punya—"

"Baiklah," sela Bryan cepat, mengambil daftar belanja dari tanganku, membacanya sebentar, lalu mengangkat wajah beberapa detik kemudian. "Kau tampak berbeda..." Dia memandangku dari atas ke bawah. "Kau cantik..."

Belum pernah ada yang mengatakan aku cantik. Tidak saat bekas airmata masih menempel di pipiku dan aku sendiri tidak merasa cantik. Tapi, meskipun Bryan sedang berbohong, aku tak peduli. Aku senang.

"Er, terima kasih..."

Dia tersenyum dan mengedipkan mata. "Tentunya kita tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan untuk memamerkanmu, bukan? Ayo. Kita berkencan sambil berbelanja..."

Diary, kurasa hari ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk.

Bryan dan aku menghabiskan dua jam berkeliling toko-toko di Hogsmeade untuk mencari barang yang ada dalam daftar. Aku bersenang-senang, melupakan Potter dan para Bowtruckle yang sedang menungguku di Three Broomsticks. Persetan dengan mereka! Kami malah berlama-lama di Dominic Maestro's, toko terakhir dalam daftar, mendengarkan Snow Plan dengan _Jika_-nya.

"Mana Potter? Seharusnya kau bersamanya, bukan?" tanya Bryan, saat kami keluar dari Dominic Maestro's.

Aku sebenarnya berharap nama Potter tidak akan disebutkan. Merusak suasana saja!

"Dia di Three Broomsticks," jawabku apa adanya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau bersama Yolanda, kan?"

"Yolanda kembali ke Hogwarts lebih cepat. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukannya."

Kami terus melangkah menjauhi Dominic Maestro's, dengan Bryan memegang sebagian besar dari kantong-kantong belanjaku.

"Omong-omong, mengapa Potter tidak menemanimu belanja?" tanya Bryan, terus membicarakan Potter. Nama yang sangat ingin kuhindari.

"Oh, dia sibuk," jawabku. Sibuk bersama para Bowtruckle.

Dia memandangku, mengangguk. "Aku mengerti..." katanya seakan dia mengerti banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui.

Gaya sok mengerti Bryan membuatku agak sebal. Tetapi, aku cepat-cepat membuang perasaan itu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Bryan," kataku sabar. "Ada beberapa hal yang sulit dikatakan..."

"Sebenarnya aku mengerti, Selina," katanya, berkeras. "Aku tahu kau melakukan apapun untuk Potter, karena kau sangat mencintainya. Itu daftar belanja milik Potter, kan?"

"Kalau kau yakin, ya..." Aku tak ingin menjelaskan bahwa ini adalah daftar belanja para anggota JPLC. Kalau Bryan membaca daftar belanja ini dengan benar, dia tentu akan melihat bahwa pembalut wanita berada di daftar nomor sepuluh, dan Potter tidak mungkin memakai pembalut wanita.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini, Selina?" Bryan berhenti melangkah dan menatapku. "Potter tidak mencintaimu... Dia memanfaatkanmu... Dia hanya menjadikanmu—" dia mencari kata yang tepat. "—pesuruhnya."

"Dia mencintaiku," kataku yakin, teringat apa yang dikatakan Potter saat kami duduk di tangga batu yang menuju halaman Hogwarts. "Hanya saja caranya menunjukkannya agak berbeda."

Aku tidak yakin mengapa aku mengatakan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain itu.

"Kau yakin, kau bisa bertahan dengannya?"

"Ya... sampai dia melepaskanku..." Sampai kutukan Imperius ini terlepas dariku.

"Mengapa bukan kau yang melepaskan diri darinya? Kau bisa mengakhirnya sekarang, Selina."

"Aku tidak bisa, Bryan... aku terikat padanya. Dia adalah—" tuan atas tubuh dan pikiranku.

"Orang yang kaucintai? Ya, aku tahu..." Bryan tampak benar-benar kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Bryan!"

"Oh, tidak usah minta maaf... Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang."

Kami bertatapan beberapa saat. Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan situasiku pada Bryan. Ingin dia mengerti. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Jika... Yah, jika suatu saat nanti Potter melepaskanmu, kau bisa datang padaku."

Aku ingin bersorak gembira mendengar kata-kata itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Sesuatu menghambatku.

"Bagaimana dengan Yolanda?" tanyaku heran.

"Kenapa dia? Dia baik-baik saja..."

"Bukankah kalian berkencan?"

"Kami berkencan, tapi ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Bryan, aku berterima kasih karena kau sangat baik padaku. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat Yolanda sedih..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..."

"Apa yang kau mengerti?" tanyaku, menahan diri untuk tidak menaikkan nada suaraku.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak akan meninggalkan Potter. Tidak ingin melihat Yolanda sedih hanya alasanmu saja."

"Itu berarti kau sama sekali tidak mengerti," seruku, sebal.

Bryan memandangku, terkejut.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang tidak terjadi... Menurutku, ini bukan tentang James dan Yolanda, tapi kita. Kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kau tidak akan pergi ke Yolanda, saat aku sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu. Seharusnya kau percaya padaku, tetap menungguku. Tetapi apa yang kaulakukan? Aku di—" Imperius. "—aku tidak bahagia, dan kau malah menghindariku."

Dia mendelik. "Apakah kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihatmu berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Potter di koridor? Kalian bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kalian. Dan kau memintaku menunggumu? Sampai kapan, hah? Beri aku waktu yang tepat!"

"Aku hanya ingin kaupercaya padaku... Percayalah padamu!" Kami bertatapan dan sesuatu dalam matanya membuatku tahu bahwa aku tidak punya harapan. "Tetapi karena kau merasa itu sulit, dan karena kurasa Yolanda bisa menghiburmu, ya sudah, aku tidak akan peduli lagi!" Aku menyambar kantong-kantong belanja dari tangannya dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menghindari orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di jalanan Hogsmeade.

"Sialan! Selina, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, kita masih harus bicara!"

Aku mendengar Bryan memanggilku, tapi syukurlah, dia tidak menyusulku. Aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya sekarang.

Three Broomsticks masih sama seperti saat kutinggalkan tadi, tapi Potter dan para Bowtruckle telah menghilang. Benar-benar cowok brengsek! Teganya dia meninggalkanku. Aku membanting kantong-kantong belanja di salah satu meja dan mengenyakkan diri di kursi dengan sebal.

"Miss Fluge, kan?" Madam Rosmerta, yang wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya tidak berubah sejak dulu, sudah berdiri di depanku. "Mr Potter menitipkan tagihan ini untukmu... " Dia menyerahkan carikan perkamen yang berisi tagihan untuk sebelas kaleng Butterbeer.

Aku menerima tagihan itu sambil memaki-maki Potter dalam hati. Nah, bagaimana aku bisa membayar tagihan ini? Kalau saja aku tidak membuat Bryan marah...

"Er, terima kasih!" Aku tersenyum ceria pada Madam Rosmerta, yang balas tersenyum, lalu kembali ke balik bar.

Sejujurnya, tak ada lagi Galleonku yang tersisa. Aku berencana memberikan semua Galleonku pada Bryan untuk mengganti Galleon yang telah kuhabiskan hari ini. Dan aku tidak bisa hanya membayarnya separuh, setelah apa yang terjadi tadi. Kurasa aku harus berbicara pada Madam Rosmerta tentang ini. Kalau saja, dia memerlukan seseorang untuk mencuci piring atau membersihkan penginapan di lantai atas?

Pintu bar terbuka dan Albus Potter masuk dengan seorang gadis Hufflepuff yang bergantung manja di lengannya. Oh, Al, malaikat penyelamatku.

"Al..." Hampir saja aku menjerit kegirangan. Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya.

"Selina?" Al memandangku dengan heran. "Mana James?"

"Entahlah... Pinjamkan aku Galleon!" kataku langsung.

"Ha?" Mulut Al terbuka lebar, lalu cepat-cepat menutupnya. "Mengapa aku harus meminjamkanmu Galleon?"

"Aku harus membayar Butterbeer. Ayolah, Al, nanti James akan mengganti Galleonmu!"

"Tidak mau... James orangnya kikir. Mana mau dia mengganti Galleonku..."

"Kau kan bisa langsung mengambilnya sendiri dari kantong Galleon-nya."

"No way, aku bukan pencuri! Ayo, Crissy!" Al dan cewek Hufflepuffnya segera berjalan pergi, mencari meja yang jauh dariku.

Sial!

Dan sebuah ide cemerlang segera masuk ke otakku. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini kalau aku masih Selina Fluge yang dulu saat belum bergaul dengan para Potter/Weasley. Namun, karena para Potter/Weasley ada di dekatku setiap hari, aku merasa agak seperti mereka. Dan kalau salah satu dari mereka mengalami kejadian seperti yang kualami sekarang, aku yakin mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku segera berjalan menuju bar.

"Madam," aku menyapa Madam Rosmerta, yang sibuk menuangkan minuman dalam gelas.

"Miss Fluge?"

"Tagihan ini..." Aku meletakkan carikan perkamen berisi tagihan itu di meja bar, "akan dibayar oleh Albus Potter. Anda mengenalnya, kan? Dia yang duduk bersama cewek berambut merah..." Aku mengangguk pada Al, yang duduk di meja paling jauh dari meja bar.

"Aku tahu... Dia sangat mirip Harry..." Madam Rosmerta memandang Al dengan pandangan menerawang. Mungkin sedang mengingat kisah lama yang melibatkan James Potter senior dan Harry Potter.

"Ya, dia..." kataku segera. "Wajahnya memang sangat mirip Harry Potter." Aku belum pernah melihat Harry Potter secara langsung, tapi Madam Rosmerta takkan tahu itu. "Dia akan membayar tagihan ini... Nah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"

Madam Rosmerta masih memandang Al. Dan aku, dengan gerakan secepat kilat, segera berlari ke mejaku, menyambar kantong-kantong belanja dan kabur ke pintu, sebelum Madam Rosmerta berubah pikiran.

Oh, ya ampun, mengapa rasanya aku seperti penjahat?

Di luar Three Broomsticks, aku langsung berhadapan dengan Potter yang tanpa basa-basi menyambar lenganku dan membawaku menuju jalan kecil yang menuju Hog's Head.

Hei, hei! Oh, tidak... Dia tidak akan membawaku ke Hog's Head, kan?

"Kita akan minum-minum untuk merayakan kencan pertama kita," katanya datar.

Kencan yang tidak pantas untuk dirayakan.

Para Bowtruckle sudah ada di dalam bar Hog's Head yang remang-remang, duduk mengelilingi meja yang tampaknya tak pernah dibersihkan. Mereka menyapa Potter dengan riang dan mendelik padaku.

"Ini belanjaan kalian, _Girls_," kata Potter, mengambil kantong-kantong belanja dari tanganku dan meletakkannya di meja.

Dan tanpa berterima kasih padaku, para Bowtruckle segera berebutan mencari pesanan mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka mulai memprotes.

"Apa ini? Ini bukan permen yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin permen rasa melon, bukan rasa lemon. Apakah kau tidak bisa membaca dengan benar, Fluge?"

"Fluge, ini bukan parfum yang kuinginkan."

"Fluge, mengapa kau membelikanku pena bulu elang, aku ingin pena bulu burung unta..."

"Fluge, bukan ini yang kuinginkan..."

"Fluge, kau salah membelikan—"

"Fluge—"

Aku menulikan telingaku, berpura-pura tak mendengar protes itu dengan memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Al saat dia menyadari aku telah menipunya. Kurasa dia akan marah besar.

"Tenang, semua," suara Potter mengagetkanku dari khayalan tentang Al yang memantraiku dengan Kutukan Cruciatus saking dendamnya. "Sekarang saatnya untuk minum-minum... Selina akan mentraktir kita!"

Selina akan mentraktir kita? Dia bercanda!

Para Bowtruckle bersorak gembira. Mereka segera memesan Wiski Api, saling bersulang dan menghabiskan gelas masing-masing. Aku terpaku di tempat. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa terjebak dalam situasi yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Baiklah, aku hanya punya satu cara: minum sampai pingsan. Potter tidak akan memaksaku membayar Wiski Api kalau aku pingsan.

Aku menyambar botol Wiski Api di atas meja, meneguknya sampai habis dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai beberapa detik kemudian.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Kuharap Potter bisa bersikap ksatria dengan tidak meninggalkanku sebagai jaminan di bar ini.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 3 p.m**

**Tempat: Sama.**

Dear Diary,

Baru kali ini aku mengalami sakit kepala yang benar-benar menyiksa. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan palu yang secara bersamaan menghantam kepalaku. Susah sekali untuk duduk, bahkan untuk membuka mata, tanpa mengalami rasa pusing yang hebat. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berbaring di sini selamanya. Aku harus bergerak. Aku mencoba untuk duduk, lalu meringis saat rasa pusing itu datang.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara ini, berhasil membantuku mengalahkan sakit kepala. Aku duduk tegak dengan mata berkunang-kunang, tapi berhasil memandang Potter beberapa detik kemudian.

"Minum ini!" Dia duduk di sisi tempat tidurku dan meletakkan ramuan berbau tajam di bawah hidungku.

"Tidak mau..." Aku berusaha mendorong tangannya.

"Ini ramuan untuk _hangover_, kau harus meminumnya."

Dia menuangkan minuman itu ke tenggorokanku dan aku terpaksa menelannya. Rasanya aneh, seperti kulit kayu mentah. Tetapi aku bisa menikmati khasiatnya beberapa detik kemudian. Sakit kepalaku berkurang dan anggota tubuhku yang lain kembali berfungsi. Pikiranku mulai terbuka, mengingat beberapa hal yang sudah terjadi, dan dengan tersentak, sadar bahwa Potter duduk sangat dekat denganku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di kamarku?" gertakku, menarik selimut sampai ke bawah daguku.

"Kamarmu?" Potter mengangkat alis.

Aku memandang berkeliling dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak ada di kamarku. Aku bukan berbaring di tempat tidurku, tapi di atas permukaan datar yang tampaknya adalah batu.

"Di mana kita?" tanyaku.

"Dalam goa..." jawab Potter, menjauh dariku dan meletakkan gelas ramuan di atas meja batu di tengah ruangan.

Ya, aku memang berada dalam sebuah goa sempit yang tidak dalam, karena aku bisa melihat langit berawan di mulut goa. Selain tempat tidur batu dan meja batu, di ruangan itu juga ada sebuah kursi empuk yang terletak di seberang tempat tidur. Kursi itu adalah satu-satunya benda di tempat ini yang tidak terbuat dari batu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, memandang berkeliling dengan cemas. Biasanya tempat-tempat seperti ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya. Ada banyak ular dan berbagai binatang melata lainnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, kau aman di sini," katanya, memandangku dari kursi tempatnya duduk. "Ini adalah goa tempat Sirius Black bersembunyi dari kejaran para Auror tahun 1994... Aku sering datang ke sini kalau sedang mabuk, atau sedang ingin sendiri. Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku." Dia memandang cerukan di dinding, di mana berjejer botol-botol minuman dan ramuan, juga beberapa makanan ringan dalam plastik.

"Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku, tak peduli bagaimana Potter telah menjadikan goa ini tempat peristirahatan.

"Kau mabuk jadi aku membawamu ke sini..."

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini? Mengapa kau tidak membawaku kembali ke Hogwarts?" tuntutku, menjauhkan selimut dariku dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur seraya memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak mau seluruh Hogwarts tahu kau mabuk," jawabnya santai. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih, karena tidak mudah membawamu dari Hog's Head ke sini. Aku harus menggendongmu di punggungku, mendaki bukit terjal dan—"

"Tak masalah. Kau memang menginginkannya. Kau sengaja membuatku mabuk, bukan?"

"Aku tidak membuatmu mabuk... Kau sendiri yang menghabiskan sebotol Wiski Api."

"Yeah, kalau kau tidak memaksaku membayar minuman, aku pasti tidak akan melakukannya."

Dia mengerutkan kening.

Aku segera melanjutkan, memberinya pandangan mencela, "Apakah kau selalu menyuruh teman kencanmu untuk membayar minumanmu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu..."

"Aku heran, bagaimana cewek-cewek itu tetap mau berkencan denganmu... Kau—" Aku menudingnya dengan dramatis. "—benar-benar brengsek! Kau bahkan menyuruhku berbelanja untuk fangirl-mu."

Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku lupa membawa Galleon..." katanya pelan, wajahnya memerah. "Aku—yeah, ini kencan pertama kita, jadi aku sangat bersemangat dan—" Dia berhenti bicara dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke mulut goa.

Bagus, kami sama-sama lupa membawa Galleon, meskipun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Setidaknya kau membawa tongkat sihir dan mantel. Aku bisa saja mati kedinginan setiap saat dan kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya," kataku agak menyesal, seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mati kedinginan... Eastley memberikan mantel itu padamu, kan?"

Aku menunduk memandang pakaianku dan menyadari bahwa aku masih memakai mantel Bryan.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku pergi mencarimu untuk memberikan Galleon dari Gemma dan teman-temannya. Aku melihatmu dan—" Dia berhenti bicara, mengangkat bahu dan melanjut, "Kau terlihat lebih bahagia bersama Eastley daripada bersamaku."

"Wajar saja, aku menyukainya..."

"Aku takkan pernah punya kesempatan, kan?" Dia menghela nafas. "Nah, karena itu kau harus tetap berada di sisiku sampai aku merasa bosan... Kencan ini memang tidak berakhir dengan baik, tapi kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Kencan kita tidak akan seburuk ini, kalau kau tidak mengajak fangirlmu bergabung. Kau yang membuatnya jadi buruk!" Sekali lagi aku menudingnya.

Dia bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya, tampak salah tingkah. "Aku bingung dan gugup," katanya. "Kita tidak pernah keluar berdua saja, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan denganmu. Jadi, aku mengajak Gemma dan teman-temannya untuk menemani kita."

Aku menatapnya, tak percaya. "Kau mengajak mereka karena kau tidak ingin berdua saja denganku? Tak bisa dipercaya. Jangan ajak aku keluar kalau kau tidak ingin bersamaku!"

"Kau salah mengerti," katanya cepat. "Aku suka keluar bersamamu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Kita kan tidak mungkin hanya duduk saja, saling berpandangan, atau berciuman, atau—"

"Kita kan bisa saling bicara..."

"Bicara? Siapa? Aku?" Dia menaikkan alis. "Aku tidak ingin melakukan pembicaraan satu arah..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Kau bisa bercerita tentangmu dan keluargamu. Aku senang mendengar ceritamu tentang mereka... Dan lagi, berbicara tentang Galleon, ada kencan yang tidak memerlukan Galleon, kita bisa ke Shrieking Shack, atau—" Aku berhenti bicara karena dia memandangku dengan aneh. "Apa?"

"Nah, Miss Fluge, mendengarmu bicara seperti ini, kurasa kau sebenarnya senang keluar bersamaku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat. "Tidak, aku tidak senang... Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa ada banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi dan juga, Galleon bukanlah segalanya. Omong-omong, siapa yang membayar Wiski Apinya?"

"Al..." Potter kelihatannya salah tingkah. "Er, aku meninggalkan tagihannya untuk dibayar Al. Dia kebetulan ada di sana bersama, er, pacar Hufflepuffnya."

"Oh..." Dari sikap Potter, aku tahu, dia melakukan persis seperti yang sudah kulakukan dengan tagihan Butterbeer itu. Kasihan Al, dia pasti murka.

Kami tenggelem dalam pikiran masing-masing selama beberapa saat. Aku memikirkan reaksi Al, sedangkan Potter berlama-lama memandangku.

"Jadi, kapan kau mau melepaskanku?" tanyaku merasa kurang enak, karena terus dipandangi. "Aku tidak bisa di-Imperius selamanya—"

Aku tersentak, berhenti bicara dan memandangnya. Kutukan Imperius! Aku tidak merasakan kutukan itu. Aku tidak terikat kutukan itu lagi. Tubuh dan pikiranku adalah milikku sekarang. Pantas saja aku banyak bicara.

"Aku melepaskan kutukan itu saat kau pingsan," katanya, menyadari apa yang kupikirkan.

"Oh..."

"Ini hanya untuk sementara, aku belum akan melepaskanmu. Aku hanya ingin mendengarmu bicara tanpa harus terikat pada kutukan itu."

"Oh..." Dia belum akan melepaskanku. Baik, yang perlu kulakukan adalah memberitahu seseorang sebelum aku kembali di-Imperius.

Kami saling pandang beberapa detik. Aku menghitung sampai lima dalam hati, melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera berlari ke mulut goa.

Dia lebih cepat, menyambar pinggangku dari belakang dan menahanku di tempat. "Tidak... Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Lepaskan aku! TOLONG! TOLONG! TOL—"

Dia mengatup mulutku dan teriakkanku berhenti.

"Tenang, aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan melukaimu..."

Tidak, kau memang tidak akan melukaiku, tetapi aku tidak ingin jadi budakmu lagi.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, apalah dayaku, dia sama sekali bukan tandinganku dalam hal kekuatan fisik.

"Apakah kalau aku melepaskanmu, kau tidak akan menjerit?"

Apakah kau bodoh? Tentu saja aku akan menjerit. Namun, aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak akan menjerit.

"Kau berbohong. Kau pasti akan menjerit. Walaupun suaramu tidak akan sampai ke desa, tetap saja aku tidak boleh mengambil resiko."

Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu, jauhkan tubuhmu dariku. Aku tidak mau berdiri seperti ini selamanya.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku meng-Imperiusmu lagi, aku ingin melakukan satu hal..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya, tapi aku mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi tindak kekerasan.

Dia melepaskan tangannya di mulutku, dan sebelum aku bisa menjerit dia menciumku.

Well, Diary, aku tidak di-Imperius, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus berpura-pura tidak menyukai ciuman ini, mendorongnya dan berpura-pura marah? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku menyukai ciuman ini, mengapa harus berpura-pura tidak menyukainya? Jadi, kami berciuman. Dan karena aku tidak di-Imperius, aku bebas melakukan apa pun yang kusukai, seperti mengalungkan tanganku ke lehernya, menariknya ke arahku dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Lalu ciuman yang tadinya lembut, sekarang menjadi panas dan menuntut. Punggungku sekarang telah bersentuhan dengan dinding goa yang kasar dan tubuhnya sangat dekat dengan tubuhku. Aku menikmati ciuman itu sampai dia mendorongku menjauh dengan tiba-tiba. Dan aku harus bersusah payah menjaga keseimbanganku agar tidak terjatuh di lantai goa.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Dia memandangku dengan marah.

Hello? Pertanyaan apa itu? Kau menciumku, aku menciummu. Di mana salahnya? Bukankah kita menikmati ciuman itu?

"Apa?" Aku balas memandangnya dengan marah, kemudian memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafasku yang agak memburu setelah ciuman itu. Saat aku membuka mata lagi, dia sedang mengamatiku dengan sungguh-sungguh, seperti sedang melihatku dari sudut yang berbeda.

"_Well_, apa kesimpulanmu, Mr Potter?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau—"

"Aku apa?"

"Kau benar-benar adalah Persephone di malam Halloween." Itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi pernyataan dan kurasa aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Benar," jawabku. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Kau menciumku dengan cara yang sama, seperti saat kau menjadi Persephone."

"Aku tidak tahu kau ahli mengenal orang hanya dengan sebuah ciuman," kataku, memberinya pandangan sinis.

"Meskipun aku sering berciuman dengan banyak cewek, tapi ciuman denganmu berbeda. Kau membuatku—" Wajahnya berubah merah padam.

"Membuatmu apa?" tanyaku.

Dia memberiku pandangan jengkel. "Apakah kau sedemikian polosnya?"

"Ha?" aku memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Tak usah dibahas," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan kening, kebingungan.

Dia menggelengkan kepala, lalu bertanya, "Jadi?" seolah mengharapkanku menarik kesimpulan untuk sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

"Jadi apa?" tanyaku masih bingung.

Dia tampak benar-benar jengkel. "Jadi, mau berkencan denganku tanpa Kutukan Imperius?"

"Berkencan denganmu?" Aku tertawa, dan langsung berhenti saat melihat dia memandangku dengan marah dan sedih sekaligus.

"Kau melakukannya lagi... Kau menertawaiku."

"Er, yeah, aku minta maaf..."

Dia tak menghiraukanku dan bertanya, "Mengapa kau menciumku?"

"_Well_, karena aku suka menciummu..."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak mau berkencan denganku?"

"Karena itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Aku memang suka menciummu, tapi kau bukan orang yang tepat untukku. Aku memilih Bryan dan akan tetap begitu."

"Apakah kau _playgirl_?"

Aku mendelik padanya. "Aku hanya sekali berciuman dengan Bryan dan berkali-kali dipaksa berciuman denganmu. Dan kau mengataiku _playgirl_?"

"_Dipaksa_ berciuman denganku?" Potter balas mendelik.

"Oke, ciuman di malam Halloween dan ciuman tadi memang bukan paksaan, tapi ciuman-ciuman yang terjadi saat aku di-Imperius adalah ciuman paksaan."

Potter mengerut kening, tapi tak berkata apa-apa.

"Nah, sekarang setelah kau tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya, apakah kau akan melepaskanku?" tanyaku, memandang ke mulut goa, memikirkan kemungkinan untuk berlari keluar tanpa terlihat olehnya.

"Tentu saja, tidak..." Dia mencabut tongkat sihirnya dengan cepat, dan sebelum aku sempat menghindar dia sudah mengucapkan, "_Imperio_!"

Nah, kita kembali ke awal lagi.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Aku memang tidak bisa tutup mulut. Seharusnya aku berpura-pura menyukainya dan mencari cara untuk memberitahu seseorang tentang peristiwa ini.

**Review, please!**

**RR :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai, terima kasih banyak telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 3, Rise Star, bigfan, christabellicious, Lily Purple Lily, DarkBlueSong, revacharmy, Yuiki Nagi-chan, SeiraAiren, Alf Velyta, megu takuma, driccha, yanchan, atacchan, ochan malfoy, Devia Purwanti, Ameliasinta5, Tinaweasley, Uvii Radclieffe, Akane Fukuyama, kira. Selamat membaca JMA chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

* * *

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 4

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 8 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: 5.53 p.m**

**Tempat: Hogwarts**

Dear Diary,

Tidak ada yang terjadi dalam perjalanan kembali ke Hogwarts, tetapi ada yang terjadi saat kami tiba di Hogwarts. Potter tidak mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw dan tidak memberikan ciuman selamat malam, seperti layaknya pasangan yang berkencan. Dia meninggalkanku di koridor lantai lima dan aku harus berjalan sendirian ke ruang rekreasi. Yah, cara yang bagus untuk membuat kencan ini menjadi lebih tidak berkesan. Lalu di koridor lantai lima yang kosong itu, hal yang menakutkan terjadi. Para anggota JPLC menghadangku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri. Aku tidak memiliki tongkat sihir, dan akan mudah sekali bagi mereka menyerangku.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanyaku memandang mereka satu persatu. Jumlah mereka telah berkurang separuh, tapi tetap saja mereka menakutkan.

"Bukankah aku pernah memperingatkanmu untuk menjauhi James?" Farley bertanya, kelihatan cukup tenang untuk orang yang sedang marah. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku."

"Benar, tapi aku punya alasan. Aku—" Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya, karena aku di-Imperius.

"Kau tidak mau meninggalkan James? Ya, aku tahu. Kau lebih takut menjauhinya daripada takut pada peringatan kami. Dan itu berarti kau siap menerima konsekuensinya," sela Farley, menyeringai kejam, lalu memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya. "Bawa dia!"

Mereka berlima dan aku sendiri, tanpa tongkat sihir. Mereka meringkusku dengan mudah; mengatup mulutku, sehingga aku tidak bisa menjerit, dan menyeretku ke sebuah kelas kosong di koridor itu. Setelah itu, tanpa banyak bicara, mereka menyiksaku dengan sangat kejam; menjambak rambutku, memukul, meninju, menendang sampai seluruh tubuhku babak belur. Mereka cukup pintar untuk tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir, karena penggunaan sihir bisa meninggalkan jejak. Jadi, meskipun nanti ingin melaporkan mereka, aku tidak akan punya kekuatan tanpa adanya bukti dan saksi.

Lalu, ketika tak mampu lagi menahan penyiksaan fisik ini, aku tak sadarkan diri. Dan hari ini berakhir dengan lebih buruk dari dugaanku.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Para fangirl memang benar-benar mengerikan.

* * *

**Tanggal: Minggu, 9 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: 5.49 a.m**

**Lokasi: Hogwarts**

Dear Diary,

Ini tidak seperti saat aku sadar setelah pingsan karena mabuk. Kali ini bukan hanya kepalaku saja, sekujur tubuhku benar-benar sakit. Aku juga merasa sangat kedinginan. Seluruh tubuhku, bahkan seluruh organ dalam tubuhku, seperti telah membeku, tak berfungsi. Dan aku bisa merasakan tetesan darah beku di wajahku yang memar. Selain itu, saat mengangkat tubuhku dalam posisi duduk, aku meringis, karena rasanya tulang-tulangku seperti tak mampu menahan berat tubuhku. Aku curiga ada tulang-tulang patah pada beberapa tempat di tubuhku. Karena itu, aku perlu ke rumah sakit. Segera.

Meskipun seluruh tubuhku meneriakkan protes kesakitan, aku tetap bergerak, merangkak menuju pintu dari ruangan tempatku dikurung ini; sebuah ruangan sempit remang-remang yang berbau kayu lapuk dan bau sesuatu yang tajam, seperti bau campuran antara cat, pernis dan detergen. Kurasa aku berada dalam lemari penyimpanan. Rupanya para Bowtruckle menyadari bahwa tidak aman meninggalkanku di kelas kosong. Mereka benar. Tidak akan ada yang tahu aku ada di sini, sampai seseorang memerlukan sesuatu yang telah mereka simpan di sini. Dan itu jarang sekali terjadi. Bisa berbulan-bulan sampai Mr Roots, atau salah satu dari staff pengajar memerlukan sesuatu yang ada di sini. Tetapi aku tidak bisa di sini selamanya, aku harus keluar dari sini. Dengan kekuatanku yang cuma sedikit, aku berusaha mendorong daun pintu itu, namun pintu itu tak bergeming. Rupanya, para Bowtruckle itu telah memantrainya.

"Tolong!" Suaraku terdengar sangat lemah, aku yakin tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengarnya, apalagi kalau mereka memasang mantra Muffliato di pintu.

Setelah beberapa kali berteriak minta tolong, aku berhenti, karena itu tak ada gunanya. Membuat tenggorokan sakit, dan tenagaku terbuang percuma. Kurasa aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku terkurung di sini sampai para Bowtruckle itu berbelas kasihan dan membebaskanku. Lalu, sambil bersandar di daun pintu dan memeluk diri sendiri, aku membiarkan airmataku mengalir untuk sekedar melepaskan rasa sesak di dalam dada. Ini kedua kalinya aku menangis dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam, dan kedua-duanya karena James Potter.

Diary, kau akhirnya tahu sekarang. Meskipun aku sangat suka mencium Potter, aku tidak bisa benar-benar berkencan dengannya, karena ada beberapa hal yang memberatkanku. Salah satunya adalah aku harus menghadapi tindak kekerasan tak masuk akal dari para fangirlnya. Lalu, aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _privacy_-ku, karena para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley tidak akan membiarkanku sendiri. Dan juga, aku mungkin akan mengalami banyak kejadian lain yang tak terduga, karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukannya. Aku tidak mengenalnya, seperti aku mengenal Bryan. Karena itu, Bryan merupakan pilihan terbaik untukku. Aku tahu apa yang dilakukan dan tidak dilakukannya. Sedangkan Potter, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya.

Berbicara tentang ketidaktahuan, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini. Aku tidak mungkin menjauhi Potter karena aku sedang di-Imperius, aku terikat padanya. Kenyataan itu, membuatku harus menghadapi para Bowtruckle lagi. Tentunya mereka tidak akan melepaskanku sampai aku benar-benar meninggalkan Potter. Aku yakin, kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi lagi di masa depan. Dan meskipun ingin sekali melaporkan mereka pada McGonagall, aku tidak bisa melakukan. Aku tidak punya bukti. Mereka tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir padaku, sehingga McGonagall bisa mengecek tongkat sihir mereka dengan Priori Incantatem. Lagipula tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat aku dibawa mereka ke kelas kosong itu. Dengan mudah sekali, mereka akan mengelak tuduhan, dan berbalik menuduhku telah memfitnah mereka. Jadi, sebenarnya tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, bukan?

Helen _and the gang _mungkin akan percaya padaku, kalau aku bercerita pada mereka tentang apa yang terjadi. Merekalah yang memberiku peringatan tentang para anggota JPLC. Tetapi, aku tahu mereka tidak bisa menolong, meskipun ingin. Sama halnya dengan Bryan, dia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, meskipun percaya pada apa yang kukatakan. Dia boleh jadi seorang Ketua Murid, tapi dia tidak bisa mengurangi angka asrama atau menghukum seseorang, jika tidak ada bukti bahwa orang tersebut telah melakukan kesalahan. Sedangkan Potter, aku tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya. Bisa saja dia menyalahkanku dan menuduhku sebagai pembohong. Aku kan tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Potter. Dan sebenarnya, aku bisa menceritakan hal ini pada para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley. Mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati bersedia membantuku. Namun, entah mengapa, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat lebih jauh denganku. Itu tidak baik untuk mereka, juga untukku, saat perpisahan tiba.

Lamunanku terhenti oleh suara langkah kaki yang terdengar dari koridor di luar. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus airmataku dan duduk tegak, menunggu sambil menajamkan pendengaran.

"Anak-anak itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Mengotori piala-piala itu lagi... Apakah mereka juga menyembunyikan pembersih-pembersih sialan itu!" Itu adalah suara Mr Roots. Dia terdengar sangat marah.

Suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat. Aku ingin sekali berteriak, tapi tenggorokanku yang sakit menghalangiku.

"Mudah-mudahan saja, pembersih ekstra yang kusimpan dulu masih ada di sana!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu lemari terbuka.

"Merlin Gondrong... Demi setan penghuni neraka, siapa kau?" Dia memandangku dengan mata terbelalak.

Wajar kalau Mr Roots sampai terbelalak seperti itu. Dengan wajah babak belur dan rambut berantakan, aku memang bisa disamakan dengan setan penghuni neraka.

"Mr Roots," sapaku dengan suara kecil, semampu tenggorokanku memungkinkan.

"Kau murid? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Aku tak menjawab, tapi memaksa diriku untuk berdiri. Aku harus pergi dari sini, sebelum dia membawaku ke McGonagall dan masalahnya jadi berlarut-larut. Dengan susah payah, aku memberi isyarat minta maaf dan bergerak keluar lemari, melewati Mr Roots yang terbengong-bengong memandangku.

"Hei," Mr Roots memanggilku saat aku sedang terhuyung-huyung di sepanjang koridor, tapi aku berpura-pura tak mendengarnya. Dan tampaknya dia tak peduli, dia kembali sibuk dengan urusannya. "Ada-ada saja... Oh, syukurlah, pembersih ekstranya masih ada di sini. Dan kalau aku menemukan anak-anak yang mengotori piala-piala itu, aku akan membuat mereka membayarnya."

Aku terus berjalan cepat, semampu tubuhku yang sakit. Dan baru berhenti, saat sudah berbelok di tikungan. Aku bersandar di tembok batu, menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri dan mengumpulkan kekuatan. Setelah itu, dengan agak terkejut, memandang cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus jendela berbentuk limas di puncak dinding. Tak kuduga satu hari telah berlalu. Semua terasa bagaikan mimpi. Namun, itu bukan mimpi. Tubuhku yang babak belur dan tulang patah adalah buktinya. Aku harus segera ke rumah sakit.

Menguatkan diri lagi, aku memaksakan kakiku untuk melangkah menuju rumah sakit. Untung saja Madam Pomfrey sudah bangun. Dia menyuruhku berbaring di tempat tidur tanpa banyak bertanya dan menuangkan ramuan panas ke mulutku. Beberapa detik kemudian, mungkin karena letih dan belum tidur semalaman, aku jatuh tertidur.

Dan kurasa aku belum tidur lama, saat suara-suara itu mengagetkanku.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Ini suara Profesor Patil. Rupanya Madam Pomfrey langsung memanggil kepala asramaku.

"Dia muncul dengan wajah babak belur dan beberapa tulang patah," suara Madam Pomfrey menjawab, "seperti baru saja dihajar oleh seseorang atau beberapa orang."

"Benarkah? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Aku belum menanyakan hal itu. Aku tidak yakin dia akan memberitahu kita, jika kita bertanya. Kau tahu kan bagaimana anak-anak ini, susah diajak bicara jujur."

"Ya... Lalu untuk apa jarum dan infus itu?"

Jarum dan infus? Aku menggerakkan tangan kiriku, dan menyadari bahwa aku memang sedang di-infus.

"Itu sari makanan. Sepertinya, dia tidak makan sejak kemarin. Karena itu, dia mengalami komplikasi lambung ringan."

"Oh, ya ampun, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Dan ada lagi." Suara Madam Pomfrey terdengar cemas.

"Apa lagi?"

"Sebagian tubuhnya membeku dan temperaturnya sangat rendah. Kurasa dia mengalami radang dingin."

"Radang dingin? Maksudmu _hypothermia_? Tapi bagaimana? Mantra Pemanas Ruangan di setiap asrama berfungsi dengan baik. Dan para peri-rumah juga sudah menyimpan pemanas di bawah tempat tidur masing-masing anak. Mengapa dia bisa terkena _hypothermia_?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bertanya-tanya."

Ini mungkin ada hubunganya dengan berjalan-jalan dengan pakaian pilihan Rose di Hogsmeade, dan pingsan di dalam lemari penyimpanan.

"Tapi kau bisa menyembuhkannya, bukan?"

"Tentu saja bisa... Hanya saja dia harus tinggal di sini selama seminggu."

"Ya... Dan apakah menurutmu kita harus menghubungi orangtuanya? Kita tidak boleh meremehkan _hypothermia_, bukan?"

_NO WAY_! Kalian TIDAK BOLEH menghubungi orangtuaku.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu menghubungi orangtuanya. Dia mengalami radang dingin ringan dan itu tidak berbahaya. Aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan memberikan ramuan panas dari sari daun _rue_." Madam Pomfrey berhenti bicara selama beberapa saat, lalu melanjutkan dengan sedikit ketakutan, "Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan 'tidak berbahaya' karena kau benar; kita tidak boleh meremehkan radang dingin... Aku tidak tahu apa yang dialaminya, tapi kalau dia tidak datang padaku tetap waktu, seluruh organ dalamnya akan membeku, dan kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya. Yah, dia beruntung. Dan sebaiknya, kita lihat saja perkembangannya selama seminggu ini. Kalau keadaannya semakin parah, kita akan langsung menghubungi orangtuanya."

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Kita tidak perlu membuat Mr dan Mrs Fluge cemas."

Beberapa saat hening, dan aku merasakan seseorang memperbaiki letak selimutku.

"Aku harus pergi," suara Profesor Patil terdengar lagi. "Minerva ingin bicara denganku tentang proposal pesta Valentine yang diajukan anak-anak kelas tujuh."

Pesta Valentine? Yang benar saja, ini kan baru awal Januari.

"Pesta Valentine?" Aku tidak membuka mataku untuk memandang Madam Pomfrey, tapi dari nada bicara, aku tahu dia sedang memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," kata Profesor Patil segera. "Anak-anak sekarang tidak seperti jamanku dulu. Kami lebih peduli pada dunia sihir dan bagaimana mendapat nilai yang baik, juga pekerjaan yang cocok. Anak-anak sekarang merasa hal itu membosankan. Mereka lebih peduli pada bagaimana cara menjadi populer dan mendapatkan teman kencan yang sempurna."

"Kau benar, Padma... Jaman berubah dan keinginan manusia juga berubah."

Diary, tidak ada yang berbicara seperti ini, selain orang-orang tua. Masih banyak anak-anak muda yang lebih mementingkan otak daripada menjadi teman kencan cowok populer. Aku adalah contohnya. Cowok populerlah yang mengejarku, bukan sebaliknya.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi, Poppy... Sampai nanti!"

Langkah kaki Profesor Patil terdengar disertai bunyi pintu tertutup beberapa detik kemudian.

Ketika suasana sudah tenang kembali, aku tertidur.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Mom dan Dad akan langsung mengirimku ke St Mungo kalau mereka tahu aku terkena _hypothermia_.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 8.38 p.m**

**Lokasi: Rumah sakit**

Dear Diary,

Satu hari hampir berlalu, tapi tidak ada yang mengunjungiku di sini. Tidak ada yang cemas dan merasa kehilangan. Menyedihkan! Padahal aku berharap Bryan, _Helen and the gang_, dan para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley menyadari apa yang terjadi, lalu segera berbondong-bondong rumah sakit untuk menghiburku. Namun, yah, harapanku, hanyalah tinggal harapan. Sedangkan Potter, aku tidak yakin dia mau menjengukku, meskipun aku terkena radang dingin parah.

Madam Pomfrey berdiri di sampingku, memeriksa temperatur dan infus, lalu mengoleskan balsem berbau tak enak pada memar dan luka di wajahku.

"Besok memar dan luka ini akan sembuh. Kau akan memiliki wajah yang cantik lagi," kata Madam Pomfrey dengan nada menghibur. "Sebenarnya, bagaimana kau bisa melukai wajahmu seperti ini?"

Aku berdehem.

"Aku sudah menyembuhkan tenggorokanmu dan juga sudah menyambung tulangmu yang patah. Kalau kau ingin bicara, bicara saja, meskipun aku melarangmu untuk bicara terlalu banyak."

"Terima kasih," kataku serak.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka-luka ini?"

"Mengapa anda belum melepaskan infus ini?" tanyaku, menghindari pertanyaannya. Aku mengangkat tanganku yang tertusuk jarum infus, lalu mengeluh karena rasanya seperti sedang mengangkat batu besar.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak!" Madam Pomfrey mengingatkan. "Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko melepaskan infus itu, meskipun kau sudah bisa makan."

"Apakah aku sudah bisa keluar dari sini dalam dua hari?"

"Tidak, temperaturmu masih di bawah normal. Dan mungkin akan terus berlanjut selama tiga hari ke depan."

Aku mengeluh. Madam Pomfrey tak peduli, tapi terus menggosok balsem ke wajahku. Setelah beberapa waktu, dia merapikan selimutku dan menyuruhku untuk tidur. Dia sendiri berjalan menuju kantornya di sisi lain rumah sakit.

Karena memang sangat lelah aku tertidur. Tetapi tiba-tiba terbangun oleh suara-suara keras dalam ruangan.

"Hugo... Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Itu suara Rose. "Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku harus memeriksanya dulu, kan?" Madam Pomfrey berkata, terdengar jengkel. "Dan bisakah kau memelankan suaramu? Ada pasien lain di sini."

"Tapi dia adikku, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi!"

"Rose, dia baik-baik saja..." kata suara Lily.

Aku membuka mataku, semilimeter, dan melihat Rose sedang berdiri dengan wajah cemas di samping tempat tidur, di mana Hugo sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Lily ada di sampingnya, juga tampak cemas. Sedangkan Madam Pomfrey sedang sibuk memeriksa Hugo dengan tongkat sihirnya.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," kata Madam Pomfrey setelah selesai memeriksa Hugo.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Rose mengulang kata-kata itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa yang tidak kauketahui, Weasley? Tidak apa-apa artinya dia baik-baik saja." Scorpius Malfoy yang juga berada dalam ruangan itu, melangkah ke arah tempat tidur Hugo. Tetapi sebelum dia benar-benar mendekat, Rose sudah menyerbunya dan menusuk tongkat sihir tepat di bawah lehernya.

Madam Pomfrey, Lily dan aku terpana.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa pun padaku," desis Rose tepat di hidung Malfoy, yang tampak sangat terkejut. "mengejekku, mengataiku, memantraiku, mengutukku. Aku tidak apa-apa... Tetapi jangan. Jangan sekali-kali menyakiti adikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu. Aku akan membalasmu, Malfoy, dan kau akan sangat menyesal!"

"Er, Rose, bukan Malfoy—" Lily mulai.

"Ini rumah sakit, Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey telah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. "Bersikaplah seperti pengunjung yang baik, atau aku akan mengusirmu!"

Rose memberi pandangan dingin terakhir pada Malfoy, lalu menjauh darinya. Malfoy sendiri tampak tak peduli. Dia bersikap seolah tidak baru saja diancam seseorang dengan tongkat sihir.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku?" tanya Rose, memandang Madam Pomfrey.

"Dia pingsan, tapi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dia—"

Kalimat Madam Pomfrey berhenti oleh suara halus di pintu. Seorang gadis manis berambut hitam masuk dengan wajah pucat, lalu berjalan menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Hugo.

"Maafkan aku," kata gadis itu, bergantian memandang Rose dan Madam Pomfrey. "Aku yang melakukannya. Aku mengganti jus jeruknya dengan ramuan pingsan dan—"

"Ramuan pingsan?" Rose mendelik pada gadis itu, lalu memandang Lily yang menghindari pandangannya. "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Er, Rose... Aku mau memberitahumu bahwa Hugo cuma pingsan. Tapi kau sangat cemas dan—"

"Langsung pada intinya, Lily!" gertak Rose.

"Er—"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun di sini, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey berkata dengan tegas. "Kalau kalian ingin bertengkar, silakan keluar dari sini!"

Tak ada satupun yang keluar dari ruangan ini. Malfoy, yang tampaknya tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan masalah ini, juga tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Baik," lanjut Madam Pomfrey tenang, lalu memandang Rose. "Mr Weasley tidak apa-apa. Efek ramuan pingsan akan memudar dalam waktu sejam. Dia akan sadar dan tak akan ada efek samping." Dia memandang si gadis berambut hitam dengan galak. "Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan masalah ini, Miss Goyle. Aku akan pergi dan memberitahu kepala asramamu." Dia memandang dasi hijau si gadis berambut hitam, yang ternyata bernama Goyle, lalu memandang yang lain. "Kalau kalian ingin tinggal di sini sampai Mr Weasley sadar, aku ijinkan. Tetapi aku mengharapkan kalian bersikap sesuai tempat di mana kalian berada."

"Kami akan bersikap baik, Madam Pomfrey," kata Rose, lalu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mendelik pada Lily, seakan Lily-lah yang telah memberi Hugo ramuan pingsan.

"Baiklah..." Madam Pomfrey berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Jadi, Lily, aku menunggumu!" kata Rose pelan, setelah suara langkah kaki Madam Pomfrey menghilang.

"Mengapa kau menyalahkan Potter? Akulah yang memberi Weasley ramuan pingsan," kata Goyle, memandang Rose dan Lily dengan heran.

Rose memandang Goyle. "Namamu Nerissa, kan? Nah, kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Hugo dan itu ada hubungannya denganmu, aku akan menyalahkan Lily."

"Mengapa?" tanya Goyle, bingung.

"Karena apa pun itu, Lily pasti ada di balik semua itu. Benar kan, _sister_?" Dia memandang Lily, yang salah tingkah. "Kau bisa menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya sekarang."

Ruangan hening, semua memandang Lily, termasuk Malfoy. Sekali lagi aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa Malfoy tetap bertahan di ruangan ini. Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Oh, mungkin karena dia Prefek Slytherin. Atau ingin melindungi Goyle dari tindak kekerasan para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley, yang terkenal sangat peduli keluarga itu. Ah, tidak mungkin, Malfoy sudah ada di sini bahkan sebelum Goyle datang. Aku berhenti mencari alasan mengapa Malfoy bisa berada di sini, saat Rose berseru, "Lily!"

"Baiklah... Aku ingin Nerissa dan Hugo saling bicara. Mereka tidak pernah saling bicara lagi, sejak Nerissa terjatuh dari tangga. Jadi, aku mengatakan pada Nerissa bahwa Hugo mengatainya jelek, sinting, sok pintar. Aku mengharapkan dia akhirnya mengkonfrontir Hugo, eh, dia malah mengganti jusnya dengan ramuan pingsan."

Ingin sekali aku tertawa, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukankah aku sedang berpura-pura tidur? Aku juga tidak bisa tertawa karena rasa sakit ditubuhku melarangku melakukannya.

"Jadi, apakah Hugo benar-benar mengatainya, er, apa tadi? Jelek, sinting, sok pintar..." Rose memandang Lily dengan serius.

"Tentu saja tidak, Rose. Kau tahu Hugo tidak akan mengatai orang seperti itu," kata Lily.

"Tidak?" Goyle mendelik pada Lily. "Jadi, semua ini karena ide konyolmu untuk membuat Weasley dan aku bicara?" Dia menggelengkan kepala, lalu melemparkan pandangan bersalah pada Hugo yang masih pingsan. "Seharusnya aku bertanya dulu padanya."

"Itu bukan salahmu. Lupakan saja!" kata Rose segera.

Goyle memandang Lily lagi. "Tetapi mengapa kau ingin aku berbicara dengannya? Kami tidak bersahabat..."

"Nah, itulah, aku ingin kalian bersahabat... Setelah itu, kalian berkencan, saling jatuh cinta dan menikah," kata Lily penuh semangat.

Goyle memandang Lily seakan dia sudah gila. Sementara Rose mendengus.

"Lily terobsesi pada romantisme," Rose menjelaskan. "Jadi, kalau suatu saat nanti Lily mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang aneh yang ada hubungannya dengan Hugo, kau tidak boleh mempercayainya. Dan Lily—" Dia memandang Lily. "Kau tahu, cara itu tidak akan berhasil. Hugo tidak menyukainya—"

"Aku juga tidak menyukai Weasley," kata Goyle cepat.

"Nah, kau dengarkan, Lils. Hentikan sekarang juga, sebelum salah satu dari mereka terluka!"

"Sayang sekali," kata Lily memandang Goyle dengan sedih. "Padahal kau dan Hugo sangat cocok."

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka lagi, dan Mr Roots masuk.

"Mana anak Slytherin yang bermasalah?" dia bertanya memandang berkeliling ruangan dan berlama-lama pada Malfoy, seakan sudah menanti-nanti kesempatan untuk mendetensi Malfoy. Sementara Malfoy, tampak benar-benar santai. Dia menyeringai pada Mr Root.

"Aku orangnya," kata Goyle.

Dengan menyesal, Mr Roots mengalihkan pandangannya pada Goyle. "Profesor Slughorn menunggumu di kantornya."

"Baiklah." Goyle mengangguk, lalu memandang Lily. "Kau sebaiknya ikut, Potter. Kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Profesor Slughorn."

"Ya, aku tahu..." kata Lily sebal. Dia tersenyum pada Rose, lalu berjalan keluar bersama Goyle dan Mr Roots.

Ruangan hening, tapi aku seperti merasakan adanya aliran bertegangan tinggi dalam ruangan ini. Aliran itu berasal dari kedua orang yang tersisa di ruangan ini, Malfoy dan Rose. Malfoy memandang Rose dengan tajam, sedangkan Rose menghindari pandangan Malfoy dengan merapikan selimut Hugo.

"Kau tidak ingin minta maaf setelah mengancamku dengan tongkat sihir, Red?" tanya Malfoy setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak," jawab Rose datar, masih berlama-lama merapikan selimut Hugo.

"Berarti kau tidak merasa bersalah?"

"Tidak, aku tidak merasa bersalah... Sebaliknya, aku lega karena punya kesempatan untuk memberimu peringatan..." Rose berhenti berpura-pura merapikan selimut Hugo yang sudah rapi, dan memandang Malfoy. "Nah, mulai sekarang menjauhlah dari adik-adikku."

"Adik-adikmu?"

"Aku berbicara tentang Lily dan Hugo."

"Aku tak punya waktu bersikap kekanak-kanakan."

"Bagus..."

"Apakah kau juga tidak akan berterima kasih, meskipun aku telah dengan bersusah payah menggotong Hugo dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin ke rumah sakit?"

Oh, inilah alasannya mengapa Malfoy bisa berada di sini.

"Kau tidak berniat menolong," kata Rose tajam, tampaknya mati-matian tak berniat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Malfoy. "Kau mencemaskan apa yang terjadi pada Nerissa Goyle, kalau Hugo sampai kenapa-napa. Benar kan?"

Malfoy tersentak sedetik, lalu bertepuk tangan beberapa kali. "kesimpulan yang sangat bagus, Red... Aku tidak menduga kau sangat pintar membuat kesimpulan. Seharusnya kau mendapat penghargaan untuk orang yang paling sok tahu sedunia."

Wajah Rose merah padam. "Pergi dari sini, Malfoy, sebelum kau juga jadi pasien di sini."

"Kalau aku pasien di sini, maka kau akan menemaniku."

Rose mendengus, lalu mengenyakkan diri di kursi di samping tempat tidur Hugo. Dia memejamkan mata. Mungkin sedang berpura-pura bahwa kehadiran Malfoy di sini hanya khayalannya saja. Sementara Malfoy memakai kesempatan untuk berlama-lama memandang Rose, tanpa sepengatahuannya. Pandangannya tidak mengandung rasa ingin tahu, rasa jengkel, atau apapun. Dia hanya memandangnya saja. Lalu setelah beberapa detik, mungkin sudah bosan memandang Rose, Malfoy segera duduk di kursi lain di samping Rose.

"Kau belum pergi?" tanya Rose, tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu," kata Malfoy.

"Aku tidak perlu ditemani."

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat."

"Apakah tidak ada hal lain yang perlu kaulakukan, Malfoy? Kehadiranmu di sini membuatku stres, tahu tidak?"

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat..."

Rose segera membuka matanya, duduk tegak, lalu mendelik pada Malfoy, "Kau ini..."

Malfoy tak ingin bicara, jadi dia memejamkan mata.

"Terserahlah," kata Rose, lalu bersandar di kursi lagi dan memejamkan mata.

Ruangan hening lagi. Kali ini keheningan yang nyaman dan menyenangkan. Aku berniat memejamkan mata untuk tidur, saat Rose berbicara lagi.

"Tentang masalah kita, Malfoy, aku kecewa sekali padamu. Kau sering sekali mengungkit masalah itu di depan anak-anak lain. Kau bahkan mengata-ngataiku di depan saudara-saudaraku. Sekarang mereka semua curiga dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di Irlandia. Al bahkan menuduhku menjalin hubungan rahasia denganmu."

"Aku, dengan senang hati, mau menjalin hubungan rahasia denganmu, Red," kata Malfoy, tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau tahu itu tidak akan terjadi... Apapun yang kita alami di Irlandia adalah rahasia kita. Kita seharusnya melakukan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar, agar ketika kau mengatakan hal itu pada orang lain kau mati." Rose membuka matanya dan memandang Malfoy. "Ayo kita melakukan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar, Malfoy!"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya," kata Malfoy, lalu membuka matanya juga dan memandang Rose. "Kau tahu, Red, aku menikmati situasi ini. Aku senang melihatmu gugup dan marah, saat aku menyampaikan petunjuk-petunjuk singkat tentang apa yang terjadi di Irlandia pada saudara-saudaramu."

"Kau benar-benar sadis, Malfoy... Aku menghabiskan malam-malamku dengan penuh kekuatiran, menangis, dan cemas, juga takut. Takut dan cemas pada apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau semua orang tahu apa yang kita lakukan. Tetapi kau malah senang..."

"Kau terlalu mencemaskan banyak hal, Red," kata Malfoy tak peduli.

"Tentu saja aku cemas. Kau juga harusnya cemas... Apa yang terjadi pada kita, kalau misalnya aku ha—" Rose tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita, kalau misalnya kau hamil?" Malfoy mengulang dan melengkapi apa yang ingin dikatakan Rose, sambil menyeringai.

Hamil? Ya, ampun! Jadi, mereka berdua—Oh, aku seharusnya tidak boleh mendengarkan pembicaraan ini.

"Kau kan tidak perlu mengucapkannya sampai sejelas itu," kata Rose jengkel.

Malfoy mengangkat bahu, lalu berkata, "Walaupun kau hamil, Red, itu bukan salahku. Kau sendiri yang mencari masalah."

Rose mengumpat Malfoy dengan kata-kata yang mengerikan, sementara Malfoy bersandar lagi di kursi, memejamkan mata, berpura-pura tak mendengar.

Ya, wajar saja kalau Rose tak mempedulikan sopan santun dan mengumpat Malfoy. Lagipula, dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Malfoy tampak seperti cowok brengsek, tak tahu diri. Jadi, salah Rose sendiri mengapa harus terlibat dengan cowok seperti itu.

"Dengar, Malfoy, kita harus memperjelas situasi kita sekarang," kata Rose. "Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita jadi aneh, gara-gara peristiwa satu malam... Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti kau menyukaiku dan jangan memanggilku Red..."

Malfoy tampak sama sekali tak peduli, dia menjawab Rose masih dengan mata terpejam. "Aku memanggilmu Red saat kita cuma berdua. Tidak ada yang akan mendengarnya."

Hai, hai, ada aku di sini, lho! Ingin sekali aku mengacungkan tangan, atau berdehem agar mereka menyadari bahwa aku tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Tetapi bukan itu intinya..." kata Rose. "Aku ingin kau bersikap seperti kau yang biasanya. Kau membenciku, ingat? Dan itulah yang harus kaulakukan, tetaplah membenciku. Jangan mengubah sikapmu di tengah jalan!"

Malfoy membuka matanya dan memandang Rose. "Apakah kau mengubah sikapmu di tengah jalan?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mengubah sikapku di tengah jalan. Aku tetap membencimu seperti biasa. Yang menurutku aneh adalah sikapmu..." Rose memandang Malfoy dengan teliti. "Beberapa hari ini, aku berpikir dan menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyukaiku, Malfoy. Ataukah kau menganggapku sebagai milikmu karena kita sudah tidur bersama? Apa pun yang kaupikirkan tentang aku, hentikan sekarang juga!"

Malfoy hanya memandangnya.

Rose melambaikan tangan di depan Malfoy. "Hello? Kau mendengarku, kan?"

"Rasa percaya dirimu tinggi sekali, Red..."

"Tidak, kesimpulan itu bukan karena rasa percaya diriku yang tinggi. Tetapi dari beberapa hal aneh yang kaulakukan. Kau cemburu pada Bryan."

Benar Rose, aku juga merasakan itu. Dia memang cemburu pada Bryan.

"Dan kau menulis surat cinta untukku, Red," kata Malfoy sabar.

Apa? Rose menulis surat cinta untuk Malfoy? Ah, yang benar saja. Rose mana bisa bersikap romantis seperti itu. Aku ingin membaca surat itu.

"Kita tidak bicara tentang surat cinta sialan itu!"

"Kau juga menciumku dan kita tidur bersama..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaukatakan?" tanya Rose jengkel.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga bisa menyimpulkan bahwa kau menyukaiku..."

Dan aku menyimpulkan bahwa kalian berdua saling menyukai. Sekarang yang perlu kalian lakukan adalah berciuman. Dan Malfoy, kau harus mengajak Rose kencan!

Namun, tak ada yang bergerak, tak ada ciuman. Keduanya hanya saling pandang, seperti sedang mengukur kekuatan masing-masing. Dan aku ingin sekali membenturkan kepala mereka pada satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya, Malfoy, bukan aku yang menulis surat cinta itu... Aku menciummu dan tidur denganmu, karena aku mabuk. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu karena memanfaatkanku yang sedang mabuk. Dan menurutku, kejadian itu bisa disamakan dengan pemerkosaan."

O-oh! Benarkah?

Malfoy memberi Rose pandangan membunuh, lalu berkata dengan dingin, "Sebenarnya, Weasley—"

Tidak ada lagi Red. Mengapa?

"—aku bukan cemburu pada Eastley. Aku ingin melindungi cowok baik-baik seperti Eastley itu, agar tidak terlibat dengan pelacur sepertimu."

Oh, _no_! Mengapa bisa jadi seperti ini?

Rose mencabut tongkat sihirnya, dan Malfoy melakukan hal yang sama. Namun, tidak ada yang saling menyerang. Ini kan rumah sakit.

"Tujuan hidup kita adalah saling benci, bukan? Kita berhasil... Lagipula, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatmu lebih membenciku."

"Bagus sekali, Malfoy, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan memberitahu semua orang, apa yang kita lakukan di Irlandia. Tentu saja, dengan bumbu-bumbu gosip, di mana kau melemparkan diri padaku dan memaksaku tidur denganmu. Aku juga akan menambahkan bahwa kau membunuh anakku yang ada di kandunganmu... Kau menggugurkan bayi itu, meskipun aku berniat untuk bertanggung jawab."

Rose memandang Malfoy dengan kemurkaan yang menyala-nyala, lalu memakinya dengan makian yang belum pernah kudengar.

Malfoy menyeringai. "Kurasa aku akan menikmatinya, Red... Aku juga berniat mengirim kisah ini ke Witch Weekly. _Putri dari Pasangan Legendaris Ronald dan Hermione Weasley Membunuh Bayinya_...Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi orangtuamu dan semua keluargamu saat melihat artikel itu. Dan kurasa semua orang akan berpihak padaku, sebagai calon ayah bertanggung jawab. Lalu kau, tentu saja akan menjadi sampah masyarakat sihir!"

Rose mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Malfoy dan berseru, "_Obliviate_!" Namun, Malfoy segera memasang Mantra Pelindung, "_Protego_!"

Pertemuan kedua mantra itu mengakibatkan bunga api dan bunyi dentuman kecil.

"Mau menghapus ingatanku, Red!" Malfoy tertawa sinis. "Kau tidak akan berhasil."

"Bisa, Malfoy... Secepatnya, aku akan menghapus ingatanmu. Bukankah koridor adalah tempat paling sempurna untuk memantrai seseorang?"

"Kuberitahu kau, Red, aku sudah merekam ingatanku. Aku sudah menyuruh orang untuk menyiarkannya kalau aku melupakan kejadian itu."

"Kau—" Saking marahnya, Rose tidak berkata apapun.

Dan aku berbaring dalam keraguan; apakah mereka sebenarnya saling menyukai atau saling benci? Aku harus mengatakan bahwa kebencian mereka pada satu sama lain lebih kuat dari perasaan suka itu.

Malfoy dan Rose masih saling mendelik, saat dari tempat tidur Hugo terdengar bunyi desahan.

"Hugo!" Rose segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hugo, sementara Malfoy akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Hugo terduduk di tempat tidurnya, dan mengumpat. "Rose, minuman itu. Aku yakin itu ramuan pingsan. Aku tahu aromanya, tapi aku sudah terlanjur meminum. Kalau aku menemukan siapa yang melakukan ini padaku, dia tidak akan selamat."

Rose tertawa. Tampaknya sudah melupakan apa yang telah dikatakan Malfoy padanya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hugo. Dia melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan memandang berkeliling, dan berlama-lama di tempat tidurku.

"Semua baik-baik saja," kata Rose. "Slughorn pasti sudah mendetensi orang yang memberimu ramuan pingsan. Dan kau harus bertanya pada Lily apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Selina Fluge," Hugo berkata, mendatangi tempat tidurku.

"Selina?" ulang Rose, menyusul Hugo. "Oh, dia memang Selina," lanjut Rose setelah tiba di tempat tidurku.

Akhirnya Rose menyadari bahwa aku juga ada di sini.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya," Rose berkata lagi. "Memar dan luka di wajahnya membuatku tak mengenalinya. Dia tampak seperti—" Dia berdehem, mungkin menahan tawa.

Oh, tertawa saja, Rose. Tampangku memang seperti hantu kubur.

"Bersikaplah prihatin, Rose," kata Hugo tegas, mendelik pada Rose. "Apa yang terjadi padanya? Dan siapa yang memukulnya sampai separah ini."

"Entahlah," kata Rose, setelah berdehem lagi. "Padahal kita mencari-carinya sepanjang hari. Ternyata dia ada di sini."

"Apakah James sudah tahu?" tanya Hugo.

"Kurasa belum. Dia juga mencari-cari Selina dan sempat mengancam Eastley. Pastinya, mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau Selina di sini."

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka, dan oh, syukurlah Bryan muncul. Aku tetap pada posisiku, pura-pura tidur.

"Selina? Mana Selina?" Dia bergegas menghampiri tempat tidurku. "Aku baru mendengarnya dari Profesor Patil bahwa Selina ada di sini," katanya, tidak pada siapa pun, karena Rose dan Hugo tampaknya tidak peduli.

Bryan memandangku, membuatku menutup mata rapat-rapat. Aku belum ingin bangun sekarang. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Kemudian, seseorang menggenggam tanganku, pasti Bryan, tidak mungkin Rose atau pun Hugo. Tangan itu begitu lembut menggenggam tanganmu, membuatku mengeluh dalam hati.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padanya?" Bryan mendesah. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata, "Pasti Potter yang melakukannya."

Aku membuka mataku semilimeter, dan melihat Bryan sedang memandang Rose dan Hugo dengan marah.

"James tidak mungkin melakukannya." Rose mendelik. "Dia sangat mencintai Selina. Dia tidak mungkin memukulnya."

"Benar," kata Hugo setuju. "Sekarang saja dia sedang cemas, karena tidak melihat Selina sejak pagi."

"Oh, kalian tidak tahu Potter," kata Bryan.

"Apa yang kami tidak tahu?" tantang Rose. "Kami sepupunya, kami tahu dia tidak akan memukul cewek, apalagi Selina."

"Bukankah Potter menunjukkan perasaan dengan cara berbeda... Mungkin saja, memukul sampai babak belur adalah salah satu caranya menunjukkan cinta."

"Jaga mulutmu kalau bicara!" Rose berdiri tegak, siap membela Potter.

"Aku tidak akan menjaga mulutku untuk hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keselamatan Selina... Seharusnya kau melihat orang seperti apa sepupumu itu."

"Kau—" Rose tampak ingin mencekik Bryan, sedangkan Hugo memandang Bryan dengan tatapan menghina.

Aku berdehem halus. Aku tidak ingin terjadi duel tongkat sihir di sisi tempat tidurku.

Semua langsung berhenti saling mendelik, dan memandangku. Aku menutup mataku lagi.

Beberapa saat hening. Kemudian Hugo bertanya, "Mengapa Madam Pomfrey memberinya infus? Itu kan pengobatan ala Muggle."

"Entahlah," jawab Bryan. "Kurasa dia mengalami luka dalam, yang tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan meminum ramuan. Jadi, pengobatannya harus langsung diberikan melalui aliran darah. Karena itu, infus ini diperlukan. Atau bisa saja, dia tidak bisa meminum ramuan itu, sehingga harus di-infus."

Saat membuka mata semilimeter untuk mengecek, Rose dan Hugo sedang mengangguk, sedangkan Bryan tampak berpuas diri, seolah dia adalah ahli pengobatan Muggle.

"Tapi jika dia mengalami luka dalam. Itu pasti gara-gara Potter." Bryan mulai lagi.

"Mengapa kau selalu menyalahkan James?" tuntut Rose. "Dan mengapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau sudah tidak berkencan lagi dengan Selina? Kau berkencan dengan si Ketua Murid, Yolanda Reedham, kan?"

"Aku berkencan dengan siapa pun bukan urusanmu," kata Bryan.

"Urusanku ada hubungannya dengan James dan Selina. Kalau kau masih menempel pada Selina, artinya kau berurusan denganku."

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sepupumu pada Selina, kan, Weasley? Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di Hogsmeade, kan?"

Jangan! Jangan katakan, Bryan!

"Apa yang terjadi di Hogsmeade?" tanya Hugo.

"Potter menyuruh Selina berbelanja keperluannya, sedangkan dia bersenang-senang di Three Broomstick."

"Aku tak percaya," kata Rose.

"Aku juga tak percaya," kata Hugo. "James tidak mungkin melakukan itu, apa lagi pada Selina."

"Terserahlah... Kalian para Potter/Weasley kan sama saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" Rose menaikkan nada suaranya.

Bryan baru akan menjawab saat pintu rumah sakit terbuka lagi, dan Fred, Louis, Roxanne, Al, Lily dan Potter masuk dengan ribut.

"Bagaimana Hugo, Rose?"

"Hugo, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ramuan pingsan, eh!"

"Lily sudah bercerita pada kami tentang apa yang terjadi."

"Cara yang benar-benar kasar menurutku. Dia harus lebih banyak membaca novel romantis."

"Terima kasih, Fred!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di situ? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Potter, lalu dia beserta seluruh anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley, kecuali Rose dan Hugo, segera menghampir tempat tidurku.

Mereka rupanya tidak mengenaliku, berarti wajahku benar-benar mengerikan.

"James, sebenarnya dia—"

"Kau tidak boleh mendekat, Potter," kata Bryan, berdiri di antara tempat tidurku dan Potter, menghalanginya mendekatiku.

Pandanganku terhalang punggung Bryan, jadi aku tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan Potter.

"Mengapa kau melarangku mendekatinya, Eastley?" tanya Potter. "Siapa dia?"

"James, dia adalah—" Rose mulai lagi, tapi terhalang Bryan.

"Lihat, sepupu kalian sudah sembuh, sehat, baik-baik saja! Kalian bisa pergi dari sini sekarang!"

Bagus, Bryan, buat mereka semua menyingkir dari sini. Aku ingin tidur.

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Eastley." Potter bergerak ke kiri ingin melihat wajahku, tapi Bryan menghalanginya lagi.

"James, dia adalah—"

"Pergilah, Potter!"

"Dia Selina, James!" Hugo berhasil menyampaikan apa yang dengan susah payah ingin di sampaikan Rose tapi terhalang Bryan.

"Apa?" suara Potter terdengar benar-benar terkejut. Aku masih belum bisa memandangnya. "Benarkah dia Selina?" Dia bergerak ke kiri lagi, dan kali ini aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat saat memandangku. "A-apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Wajahnya luka parah, sehingga kau mungkin sulit mengenalinya, tapi dia memang Selina," kata Hugo menjelaskan dengan gaya penyembuh bersertifikat. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Madam Pomfrey akan berhasil menyembuhkan memar dalam beberapa jam. Dan tentang tabung infus ini, menurut kami adalah bagian dari penyembuhan untuk luka dalam yang dideritanya. Keadaannya benar-benar memprihatikan. Tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, karena dia akan segera sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Madam Pomfrey tidak pernah gagal menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit yang diderita murid-murid Hogwarts."

Oh, ya ampun, pidato yang panjang ini, intinya cuma satu, yaitu Potter tidak perlu khawatir karena aku baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya, siapa yang perlu dihibur, Potter atau aku.

Sementara itu, wajah Potter sudah sama seperti tembok di belakangnya, benar-benar pucat.

"Benar kata Hugo, Madam Pomfrey akan berhasil menyembuhkannya, James," kata Fred.

"Benar," sambung Louis segera. "Madam Pomfrey selalu berhasil menyembuhkan luka yang paling parah sekalipun."

"Yah, kurasa Selina akan berhasil sembuh dengan cepat," kata Roxanne.

"Ya, Selina kan kuat..."

Para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley mulai mengucapkan kalimat penghiburan untuk Potter. Sementara aku, si sakit yang sebenarnya, dilupakan.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, Eastley!" gertak Potter tiba-tiba, saat para saudara sudah berhenti mengucapkan kalimat penghiburan. Suaranya tiba-tiba berubah dingin. Dan aku bisa melihat seluruh tubuhnya menegang dan kepalan tangannya terkepal kuat.

Dia sedang marah, dan biasanya kalau Potter marah dia akan sangat menakutkan. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sangat marah. Aku ingin sekali memberi isyarat pada Bryan untuk segera menyingkir, tapi Bryan berkata dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mendekatinya, Potter. Tidak sekarang, saat aku sudah tahu apa yang kaulakukan padanya."

Potter menahan nafas, marahnya terlupakan. "Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan padanya?"

Aku tahu Potter cemas tentang kutukan Imperius itu.

"Ya... Kau memanfaatkannya, bukan? Menjadinya pesuruh, menyuruhnya membayar semua belanjaanmu. Meninggalkannya sendirian di udara dingin. Aku tidak terkejut kalau dia juga terkena _hypothermia_."

Wajah Potter kembali pucat, tak berdarah. Namun, matanya mengandung kemarahan yang sangat. Aku menunggu, mempersiapkan diri melihat dia meninju Bryan, tetapi itu tidak terjadi. Dia menggeleng kepalanya dan memandangku.

_Lihatlah, Selina, aku tidak diijinkan untuk mendekatimu! Aku ingin sekali meninju dan memantrai orang ini sampai dia harus dikirim ke St Mungo. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak bisa menyakiti orang yang kaucintai dan membuatmu sedih. Aku minta maaf, jika akulah penyebab kau menjadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku, karena tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan. Maaf, karena aku lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sisiku, tahukah kau? Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan Selina? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bersama Eastley. Tidak bisa! Aku mungkin akan membunuh salah satu dari kalian kalau itu terjadi. Mengertikah kau? Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada Eastley. Tidak akan! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi selamanya. Kau milikku dan selamanya akan tetap begitu. Aku akan menjagamu. Kita akan bersama selamanya._

Tidak! Tidak mau! Kau sudah berniat melepaskanku suatu saat nanti. Mengapa sekarang kau berubah pikiran? Mengapa? Aku tidak ingin bersamamu, kau tahu itu.

_Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang, aku akan datang lagi nanti._

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!"

"Tapi James, Selina—"

"Dia baik-baik saja, Lily... Ayo!"

Potter berjalan ke pintu diikuti oleh para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley yang lain.

Tidak! Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu! Kau sudah berjanji untuk melepaskanku. Sekaranglah saatnya. Tidakkah kaulihat aku sangat menderita? Aku sakit.

Tanpa sadar airmataku mengalir. Bryan yang sudah kembali memandangku, terkejut.

"Selina, kau baik-baik saja?" Bryan meraih tanganku.

"Maafkan aku, Bryan!" desahku pelan. Menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya, jika Potter tidak akan melepaskanku.

"Tidak, tidak, akulah yang harus minta maaf, aku mengusirnya dan kau pasti sedih..."

"Tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti..."

Merasa bahwa jam-jam yang telah berlalu ini sangat melelahkan, aku memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Hidupku benar-benar rumit, dan aku tidak bisa menghadapinya lagi. Aku benar-benar ingin pergi jauh. Mengapa _hypothermia_ yang kualami bukanlah _hypothermia _parah? Kalau begitu kan aku bisa mati dengan tenang.

* * *

**Tanggal: Senin, 10 Januari 2013**

**Waktu: 2. 08 a.m**

**Lokasi: Rumah sakit**

Dear Diary,

Sesuatu membuatku terbangun. Sebuah gerakan halus di samping tempat tidurku. Aku memaksakan diri membuka mataku yang terasa berat dan memandang sebuah sosok kabur berjubah hitam dalam kegelapan bangsal rumah sakit. Ingin sekali aku menjerit, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Tubuhku sangat lemah, bahkan tidak mampu untuk membuat bibirku bergerak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini aku." Itu suara Potter.

Aku mengerjap dan mencoba memandang wajahnya dalam kegelapan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu. Jadi aku datang kemari. Lagipula, aku kan sudah berjanji untuk datang lagi..."

"Apakah Mr Roots dan para Prefek tidak menangkapmu karena berkeliaran malam hari di koridor?" tanyaku, dalam hati berharap hal itu terjadi.

"Aku pakai Jubah Gaib," jawabnya, menunjukkan jubah perak yang berkilau dalam kegelapan.

"Oh, itu menjelaskan segalanya," kataku, mencoba untuk bergerak, tapi tidak berhasil. Jadi, aku hanya bisa meringis.

"Kau tidak boleh bergerak dulu," kata Potter, tampak cemas, lalu memandangku dengan prihatin. "Apakah kau benar-benar sakit?"

"Pertanyaan yang benar-benar lucu," sindirku. "Tidak mungkin aku terbaring sini, pakai infus, kalau aku sehat, kan?"

"Maaf," katanya. "Jadi, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada mereka kalau kau tahu?"

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang telah mereka lakukan padamu," katanya kejam. Wajahnya mengeras dengan dendam.

Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan kejahatan demi aku.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahumu..."

"Apa? Mengapa tidak? Bukankah kau ingin membalas untuk apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Aku ingin sekali membalas mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukannya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena ini masalahku!"

"Masalahmu adalah masalahku juga. Siapa yang menyakitimu akan menerima balasannya dariku."

"Oh, hentikan!" seruku jengkel. "Kau sama saja seperti mereka. Bahkan lebih. Kau menyakitiku, lebih dari yang mereka lakukan."

"Aku tidak pernah memukulmu," katanya dingin.

"Aku berbicara tentang kutukan Imperius... Kau meng-Imperius aku, dan itu lebih parah daripada sebuah tinju di wajah."

"Aku tidak meng-Imperius-mu sekarang."

"Hanya untuk sementara saja, aku tahu..." kataku menyesal. Seandainya aku bisa bergerak dengan sehat, seandainya tongkat sihirku ada di sini, aku akan bisa memantrainya, dan membebaskan diri darinya segera.

"Sementara, ya..."

"Dan kau berniat untuk tidak melepaskanku selamanya. Mengapa bisa begitu? Kau sudah berjanji untuk melepaskanku suatu saat nanti, bukan?"

"Aku memang mengatakan akan melepaskanmu nanti, tapi aku tidak pernah berjanji... Setelah ini kau harus membiasakan diri dengan kutukan Imperius, karena kau akan di-Imperius selamanya."

"Mengapa?" tanyaku putus asa. "Mengapa kau berubah pikiran?"

"Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu... Saat melihatmu terbaring sakit seperti ini aku merasa ingin sekali aku menggantikanmu. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita, aku ingin kau bahagia, dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia..."

"Kau ingin membuatku bahagia dengan cara meng-Imperius-ku?" tanyaku tak percaya. "Kau gila! Aku malah akan benar-benar menderita kalau tetap di-Imperius. Jika kau memang ingin aku bahagia, maka lepaskan aku!"

Potter memandangku.

"Dengar, James, kau melihat semuanya dengan cara yang salah. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan. Walaupun kau sangat mencintaiku dan tetap memaksaku untuk tinggal di sisimu, kau tetap tidak akan bahagia. Kita berdua akan terluka. Kau terluka karena aku tidak membalas cintamu, dan aku terluka karena mencintaimu orang lain. Kurasa kau akan lebih berbahagia, jika tidak memaksakan diri. Jadi, pikirkanlah itu!"

Potter tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi memandang selang infus yang terhubung dengan jarum ke tubuhku.

"Katakan apa yang tidak kausukai dariku, aku akan mengubah diri untukmu!"

"Tidak ada, James, kau baik-baik saja, tapi ini masalah perasaan..."

Beberapa saat hening, Potter tampak tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, sementara aku merasa perlu untuk tidur lagi. Aku memejamkan mata.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan bunga yang ada dalam genggamanku," kata Potter tiba-tiba.

"Bunga itu bukan bunga plastik, James... Dia akan layu dan mati kalau tak ada air," desahku mengantuk.

"Aku akan memberinya air dan merawatnya dengan baik... Dia akan tumbuh dengan indah," kata Potter berkeras.

"Tetapi bunga itu juga memerlukan pupuk. Pupuknya haruslah pupuk yang sesuai dengan bunga itu. Kurasa kau tidak bisa memberikannya."

Ah, hentikan metaforanya, aku ingin tidur.

Sincerely

Selina Fluge

PS: Bunga akan layu dan mati, kalau pupuknya adalah pupuk yang salah.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**RR :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 4, Rise Star, selviovelia, aliooonggg, rest, christabellicious, bigfan, revacharmy, Yuina Noe-chan, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Lily Purple Lily, DarkBlueSong, Purwanting, yanchan, Rin, Shine, Rotiskuter, SeiraAiren, winey, zean's malfoy, Ochan malfoy, Chalttermore3-23, qunnyv19, qeqey, Uvii Radclieffe, Alf Velyta, the-antabellum, tinaweasley,** **driccha,** **Akane Fukuyama, YaotomeShinju, kira, mikhaela malfoy, atacchan. **

**Rest: Image story dari google\search\** **james_sirius_potter_by_x8xdanix6x-d4852xk**

**Selamat membaca JMA chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

* * *

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 5

**Tanggal: Senin, 17 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: Sebelum sarapan**

**Tempat: Kamar anak-anak perempuan kelas tujuh Ravenclaw.**

Dear Diary,

Akhirnya, aku bisa juga keluar dari tempat membosankan bernama rumah sakit. Senang dan membahagiakan. Bebas dari derita sakit yang menyiksa dan bebas dari perhatian Madam Pomfrey yang berlebihan. Sekarang semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa, yah, kecuali Kutukan Imperius ini. Sulit juga, walaupun aku sudah bicara panjang lebar dengannya, bahkan memanggilnya 'James', Potter tetap tak bergeming. Dia tidak berhenti mengatakan bahwa bunga itu adalah miliknya, dan akan berusaha mencarikan pupuk yang cocok agar si bunga tetap hidup. Ada-ada saja.

"Apakah kau sudah benar-benar sembuh? Wajahmu masih pucat..." Yang bicara adalah Helen. Dia dan teman-temannya mengunjungiku beberapa kali di rumah sakit, dan membawa catatan pelajaran yang tidak kuikuti. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Saat ini, dia sedang berganti pakaian dan akan segera turun untuk sarapan, menyusul _gang_-nya yang baru saja turun beberapa menit yang lalu. "Menurut Profesor Patil, kau juga terkena _hypothermia_, apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkanmu berjalan di koridor? Mereka tidak memasang Mantra Pemanas Ruangan di sana kan?"

Aku, yang tadinya sedang berbaring menatap kosong ke langit-langit ruangan yang sewarna dengan langit malam berbintang, segera duduk, mengecek temperaturku sendiri, lalu tersenyum padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja... Aku bisa mengatasi udara dingin di koridor," jawabku, tak ingin membuatnya cemas.

Helen merapikan dasinya, memandang bayangannya di cermin, lalu melangkah mendekatiku. "Kulihat James mengunjungi rumah sakit setiap hari, begitu juga Bryan," katanya, duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri, lalu mengawasiku.

Kalau Helen memandangku dengan serius seperti ini, artinya dia ingin bicara sesuatu yang dianggapnya penting. Sedikitnya, aku sudah menduga apa itu.

Potter dan Bryan memang menghabiskan satu minggu ini dengan tak hentinya mengunjungiku di rumah sakit. Kunjungan mereka bukannya menghibur, tapi menyebabkan masalah karena mereka masing-masing menganggap bahwa yang satu lebih pantas berada di dekatku daripada yang lain. Dan pertengkaran pun terjadi, dengan Potter sebagai pemenangnya, tentu saja. Dengan Kutukan Imperius, dia berhasil menyuruhku mengusir Bryan dari rumah sakit. Setelah itu, tinggallah aku, tenggelam dalam rasa penyesalan yang dalam. Namun, Bryan, diberkatilah dia, tidak menganggap pengusiran yang kulakukan dengan kejam itu serius. Dia selalu datang untuk menghiburku, setelah pembicaraanku dengan Potter yang berakhir menyedihkan. Kurasa Bryan sudah memutuskan untuk menungguku, meskipun dia tidak tahu sampai kapan. Oh, Bryan, andai saja kau tahu bahwa Potter tidak akan melepaskanku.

"Aku lihat kau senang menjadi rebutan dua cowok populer," kata Helen lagi, kali ini dengan nada tajam

Dua cowok populer? Maksudnya Potter dan Bryan. Aku setuju kalau Bryan disebut cowok populer; dia Ketua Murid yang tampan, cerdas dan baik hati. Satu hal lagi, dia memiliki senyum yang tulus dan hangat. Sungguh, kau tidak akan rugi dengan hanya melihatnya tersenyum. Tetapi Potter, tidak ada yang patut disukai darinya. Oke, dia memang bisa dikategorikan sebagai _hot_; itu kalau kau suka tipe berandal—dia menunjukkan tatonya padaku saat mengunjungiku di rumah sakit, dan aku sama sekali tidak terkesan. Menurutku dia tidak populer, yang populer adalah orangtuanya.

"Tetapi Selina, itu sama sekali tidak baik..." lanjut Helen, mengagetkanku dari ingatan tentang Potter dan tato-tatonya. "Tidak baik membiarkan dua cowok memperebutkan dirimu."

Aku memandangnya. Kurasa Helen iri padaku, karena dia sendiri tidak pernah menjadi rebutan dua cowok populer. Dia kan jenis cewek yang hanya dijadikan teman kencan, tapi bukan untuk dijadikan cewek yang dicintai dengan tulus. Dalam hal ini Louis Weasley, dia tidak mencintai Helen, aku tahu itu. Helen hanyalah sekedar teman kencannya.

"Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Helen, tampak tersinggung. "Kau kasihan padaku?"

"Tidak, bukan itu..." aku membantah, merasa sedikit bersalah. "Aku hanya—"

"Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, tapi lupakan itu!" Helen memandangku dengan tajam. "Sekarang aku tidak ingin bicara tentang kisah cintaku. Kita bicara tentang kisah cintamu; kau telah mempermainkan dua cowok yang tergila-gila padamu."

"Aku tidak mempermainkan mereka," aku membantah lagi.

"Kau memang tidak _bermaksud _mempermainkan mereka, tapi orang lain melihatnya seperti itu. Dan anak-anak mulai membicarakanmu sebagai cewek yang merebut pacar orang lain. Jadi, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati!"

"Cewek yang merebut pacar orang lain?" ulangku tak percaya. "Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak pernah merebut pacar orang."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu atau berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau Bryan berkencan dengan Yolanda..."

Benar. Bryan dan Yolanda. Aku seharusnya tahu, Helen adalah sahabat Yolanda. Dia tentu ingin Yolanda bahagia. Dan bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang salah. Akulah orang ketiga dalam hubungan Bryan dan Yolanda. Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku juga menyukai Bryan.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa Yolanda menyukai Bryan sejak dulu. Dia mengalah padamu saat kau dan Bryan berkencan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tetapi sekarang saat kau sudah bersama James, aku minta padamu untuk lepaskan Bryan... Bicaralah pada Bryan agar dia menjauhimu. Tegaskan padanya bahwa kau hanya menyukai James, dan suruh dia tidak perlu mengharapkanmu lagi. Dengan begitu, semua orang akan bahagia. Kau dan James akan bahagia, Yolanda dan Bryan akan bahagia. Kau mengerti, kan?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi..." Aku tidak menyukai James, aku di-Imperius. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan semua ini, tapi aku telah diseret masuk dengan paksa. Sekarang aku seperti dikurung dalam penjara. Penjara ini, Helen, adalah penjara besi yang benar-benar mengerikan dan membuatku sangat menderita. Lalu, yang paling menyakitkan adalah aku tidak akan pernah terbebas dari penjara itu selamanya... Bryan adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku bisa bertahan dalam menghadapi penderitaan ini. Jadi, aku memerlukannya."

"Kau bicara apa, sih?" Helen memandangku, sedikit bingung. "Kau tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang hidupnya dalam penjara. Kalau kau ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan para napi, pergilah ke Azkaban."

Yah, Helen mana mengerti kalau aku memakai penjara sebagai kata kiasan untuk menggambarkan diriku dalam Kutukan Imperius.

"Dan tentang Bryan, menurutmu apa yang dipikirkan Bryan saat melihatmu bersama Potter? Dia pasti sangat sedih... Kau mungkin akan bahagia dengan adanya Bryan di sisimu. Tetapi dari sudut pandang Bryan, kurasa dia lebih bahagia kalau melepaskanmu untuk bersama Potter. Jadi, kuharap kau memikirkan itu. Buatlah keputusan seperti layaknya orang dewasa dan jangan mementingkan diri sendiri!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ingin melepaskan Bryan?" tanyaku coba-coba, membuat mata Helen menyipit marah.

"Aku akan menyebutmu cewek egois," katanya.

Egois? Aku egois? Apakah itu artinya aku bisa disamakan dengan Potter, yang memaksakan sesuatu untuk kebahagian sendiri? Tidak, aku tidak sama dengan Potter. Bryan dan aku saling menyukai, tapi harus terpisah karena keadaan yang memaksa. Jadi, aku tidak egois. Namun, hati kecilku membisikkan hal yang berbeda. Rasanya, aku cukup egois dengan membawa Bryan menderita bersamaku. Benar kata Helen. Bryan pasti sangat menderita melihat Potter bersamaku sepanjang hari. Dia juga pasti sangat marah dan sedih karena dipaksa harus mengalah demi Potter. Dan jika aku ingin melihat Bryan bahagia, aku harus melepaskannya. Dengan begitu dia bisa terbebas dari penderitaan menungguku tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Oh bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melepaskan penghiburan terbesarku. Ya, aku memang sama seperti Potter, sama-sama egois.

"Keegoisanmu bisa membuat orang-orang yang terlibat denganmu terluka; Bryan, Yolanda, dan James juga—Oh ya, dia juga terluka," kata Helen cepat saat melihatku mengangkat alis, ketika dia menyebut nama Potter. "James mungkin akan menjadi orang yang lebih terluka. Kau sudah mengatakan suka padanya di depan semua orang. Tapi setelah dia juga menyukaimu, kau malah mempertahankan Bryan di samping. Itu merupakan keegoisan yang tak bisa dimaafkan."

Ingin sekali aku tertawa... Semua orang pasti berpikir seperti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Helen. Semua orang pasti merasa Potter perlu dikasihani, sementara aku adalah orang yang patut dibenci. Dan mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mereka tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku karena Kutukan Imperius ini.

"Yang paling terluka adalah aku," kataku.

"Tidak. Yang paling terluka adalah James, karena kau cukup egois untuk tidak melepaskan salah satu dari mereka."

"Aku terluka!" Hampir saja aku menjeritkan kata-kata itu. "Kau tidak tahu mengapa aku tinggal di rumah sakit selama seminggu, kan? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mereka memukulku sampai babak belur, bagaimana aku hampir saja mati terkena radang dingin, bagaimana seluruh Galleonku habis dan—"

"Bilang padanya."

"Apa?"

"Katakan pada James bahwa _groupies_-nyamenyerangmu!"

"Tidak..."

"Nah, itu masalahmu. Kau tidak ingin James membantumu..."

"Kau tidak mengenal James, Helen. Kau tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya, kalau dia tahu siapa yang menyerangku?"

"Kurasa dia pasti akan memberi mereka peringatan atau sesuatu seperti itu."

"Peringatan? Kalau kau berkata seperti itu berarti kau tidak mengenalnya... Dia tidak akan memberi mereka peringatan. Dia akan melakukan pada mereka seperti yang telah mereka lakukan padaku."

"Maksudmu dia akan membuat mereka babak belur?"

"Ya."

"Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak pernah memukul seorang gadis..."

"Percayalah. Dia bisa melakukannya kalau sedang sangat marah. Dan aku tidak ingin Farley dan teman-temannya mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang kualami."

"Wah, kau sangat baik hati," kata Helen sinis.

"James tidak boleh memukul seseorang gara-gara aku," kataku tegas. Yah, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak ingin berutang budi padanya. "Jadi, aku ingin kau tidak memberitahu siapapun bahwa Farley dan teman-temannyalah yang menyerangku, apalagi pada James. "Omong-omong, siapa lagi yang tahu bahwa aku diserang oleh para anggota JPLC?"

"Hanya aku dan teman-teman sekamar kita, kecuali Yolanda. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Ketua Muridnya sehingga tidak memperhatikanmu. Tetapi kalau kau memang tak ingin ada yang tahu, kami tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun sampai kau sendiri siap untuk memberitahu yang lain."

"Terima kasih, Helen," kataku tersenyum.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu? Sudahkah kau memutuskan untuk melepaskan Bryan?" Helen tampaknya tak ingin melepaskan topik ini. Dia juga sepertinya mengharapkan aku bisa mengambil keputusan secepatnya, seakan melepaskan Bryan bagiku adalah sesuatu yang mudah, yang tidak pantas dipikirkan dalam beberapa hari.

"Entahlah... Aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Aku ingin kau membuat keputusan yang tepat. Lepaskan Bryan, dan jadilah gadis yang tidak mementingkan diri sendiri."

Ingin rasanya aku mendengus dan memberontak, tapi aku tidak ingin Helen berpikir bahwa aku sudah gila. Jadi, aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"

"Bagus... Baiklah, aku harus segera turun. Ikut?"

"Sebentar lagi... Kau pergilah duluan!"

Helen mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah ditinggal Helen, aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin menghadapi hari ini. Hari ini Transfigurasi, dan aku akan bertemu Potter juga Bryan. Dan kehidupan akan menjadi sangat tidak menarik.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Bagaimana Helen bisa tahu bahwa para anggota JPLC-lah yang menyerangku? Ah, mungkin karena dialah yang memperingatkanku tentang mereka. Jadi, dia bisa menduga siapa-siapa saja musuhku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: Setelah kelas Transfigurasi**

**Tempat: Perpustakaan**

Dear Diary,

Oh, syukurlah, aku bisa menghindari Potter setelah Transfigurasi. Profesor Patil menyuruhnya tinggal setelah pelajaran—entah apa penyebabnya, aku tak ingin tahu—jadi aku bisa menyusup pergi bersama Bryan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Fred dan Louis Weasley, tampaknya tidak setuju kau pergi bersamaku," kata Bryan, setelah kami duduk dengan nyaman di perpustakaan.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka. Mereka memang seperti itu," kataku, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley yang agak aneh.

"Kurasa kau memang cocok bersama mereka," katanya, tersenyum.

Aku memperhatian Bryan dengan sangat teliti; wajahnya yang tampan, pandangannya yang lembut, dan senyumnya yang hangat dan tulus. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Sungguh, aku sangat menyukainya. Tetapi, Helen benar. Aku harus bisa melepaskan, dengan begitu orang lain juga akan bisa melepaskan aku. Bukankah ada yang mengatakan bahwa jika kita ingin seseorang melakukan sesuatu untuk kita, kita harus lebih dulu melakukan itu pada orang lain? Jadi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mendengarkan Helen; aku akan melepaskan Bryan, agar Potter—yah, kalau dia punya rasa belas kasihan—akan melepaskanku juga.

"Jadi, begini Bryan, aku—" Aku menghela nafas, menguatkan diri. "Aku berbicara pada Helen dan dia—dia menuduhku sebagai gadis tak tahu diri yang mementingkan diri sendiri."

Bryan tampak terkejut. "Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak seperti itu."

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Bryan. Tetapi, tidakkah kau merasa aku egois? Aku lebih mementingkan kebahagianku daripada kebahagiaanmu."

"Mengapa kau berbicara tentang kebahagian?" Bryan tampak bingung. "Yah, kalau kau ingin tahu, aku bahagia saat kau ada di dekatku, seperti ini."

Oh, Bryan, mengapa kau membuat semua ini begitu sulit bagiku?

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Er, kulihat kau selalu bersama Yolanda..."

Ekspresi wajah Bryan langsung berubah serius. "Kami Ketua Murid dan kami melakukan beberapa hal bersama... Tetapi, aku tidak akan membicarakan Yolanda denganmu."

Aku menggeleng lagi, tak akan melepaskan topik ini. "Saat aku membuatmu terluka, kau pergi ke Yolanda dan dia menghiburmu," kataku. "Lalu, karena kau sayang padaku, kau kembali lagi, tapi aku membuatmu terluka lagi, dan kau kembali lagi ke Yolanda untuk mendapatkan penghiburan. Kupikir itulah yang terjadi pada kita—Tidak, jangan membantah!" selaku, saat melihatnya akan berbicara. "Biarkan aku melanjutkan apa yang ingin kukatakan... Kau tidak bisa meninggalkan Yolanda karena dia adalah tempatmu mendapatkan penghiburan saat aku melukaimu. Tetapi, kita tidak bisa begini selamanya, karena ini membuat kau, Yolanda dan aku terluka. Jadi, aku sudah membuat keputusan."

"Selina, dengarkan aku!" kata Bryan cepat. "Kalau kau ingin aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Yolanda, aku akan mengakhirinya segera."

"Tidak," aku menolak ide itu. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu berbuat begitu. Hubungan kitalah yang harus diakhiri. Kau tidak perlu lagi menungguku, karena aku—aku tidak akan meninggalkan James." Aku mengatakan kalimat terakhir tanpa memandangnya.

"Tetapi, waktu itu, di Hogsmeade, kau memintaku untuk menunggumu. Mengapa sekarang—"

"Aku minta maaf..." Aku masih belum memandangnya. "Kuharap kau bisa menganggapku sebagai sahabat mulai sekarang. Dan pergilah pada Yolanda, dia sangat menyukaimu. Kau tentu akan lebih bahagia bersamanya daripada menjadi orang ketiga di antara James dan aku."

Bryan memandangku selama beberapa saat. "Aku akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu, kalau Potter sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, selama dia masih menganggapmu sebagai pesuruhnya, dan menjadikanmu kantong tinjunya."

"Belanjaan itu bukan punya James," kataku segera, "dan bukan dia yang memukulku. Dia sama cemasnya denganmu saat melihatku terluka."

Bryan tampak tak percaya.

"Seharusnya aku menjelaskan masalah ini padamu sejak awal. Belanjaan itu punyaku. James sedang ada urusan penting di toko pamannya, jadi dia tidak menemaniku. Sementara orang-orang yang menyerangku itu sudah dibereskan olehnya. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan."

"Begitukah?" Bryan tampak terpukul.

"Ya... Maafkan aku!"

"Apakah aku benar-benar harus melepaskanmu?"

"Ya, kau harus melepaskanku, karena sekarang aku sudah bahagia." Aku menahan airmata yang hendak mengalir; aku tidak bahagia. "Dan kau juga harus bahagia..." Ya, kau juga harus bahagia, Bryan, kau terlalu baik hati untuk terlibat dalam kekusutan hidupku.

Kami berpandangan cukup lama, sampai Bryan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanganku di atas meja.

"Aku akan pergi karena kaulah yang menyuruhku pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau terbeban oleh perasaanku," katanya. "Jadi, kita akan berpisah di sini."

"Ya," bisikku.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!" perintahnya, masih memandang tanganmu.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku. Dia menerima uluran tanganku, lalu memeriksa denyut nadiku. "Aku akan melakukan training sebagai penyembuh di St Mungo setelah lulus Hogwarts. Mereka sudah mengirim surat pemberitahuannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku baru bisa memberitahumu sekarang."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Bryan mengatakan ini padaku, tapi kurasa ini penting untuknya, jadi aku harus mengucapkan sesuatu. "Selamat! Kau pasti senang."

Bryan tersenyum, menggenggam tanganku, lalu berkata, "Kau pasti ingat bahwa dulu kita pernah berbicara banyak tentang masa depan; bekerja bersama-sama sebagai penyembuh, tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan akhirnya menikah suatu saat nanti..."

Oh, Bryan, jangan membuatku teringat semua impian kita! Kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa memberikanmu pada Yolanda. Aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu. Aku akan jadi sama egoisnya seperti Potter.

"Semua pasangan yang pernah berkencan pasti sering membicarakan masa depan. Kurasa mereka melakukannya karena yakin mereka bisa bersama selamanya." Dia menggelengkan kepala, lalu melanjutkan, "Setelah apa yang kita alami, aku harus menganjurkan pada mereka untuk tidak membicarakan masa depan saat berkencan, karena impian seperti itu akan menjadi kenangan paling menyedihkan jika hubungan itu berakhir."

Aku mengerjap. Rasanya seperti telah menghancurkan impian seorang anak. Dan itu lebih jahat daripada misalnya aku menghajar para Bowtruckle sampai babak belur. "Maafkan aku, Bryan," aku berbisik.

Bryan masih memandangku. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Ya, ya, sangat boleh!

"Ya," bisikku lagi.

Dia mencondongkan diri ke arahnya, dan kami berciuman. Ciuman yang lembut dan mengharukan. Aku menjerit dalam hati, menyesali kehangatan yang tidak akan pernah jadi milikku selamanya.

"SELINA FLUGE!" seseorang meneriakkan namaku dalam kekagetan dan kemarahan.

Bryan dan aku saling melepaskan diri, lalu memandang Lily yang mendelik padaku dari tempatnya berdiri, beberapa meter dari meja kami.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi," kata Bryan, setelah memandangku lagi.

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Bryan!"

Dia tersenyum suram, lalu berjalan pergi. Sementara itu, Lily berjalan ke arahku dengan kecepatan penuh, lalu berdiri di depanku dengan wajah murka. Tak menghiraukannya, aku segera mengeluarkan buku Mantra Tingkat Lanjut-ku, membukanya sembarangan dan mulai membaca. Entah tentang apa aku tak peduli, aku hanya ingin menghindari Lily.

"Tadi apa?" Lily tampaknya tak mau menyerah. Suaranya terdengar berbahaya, seperti akan mengucapkan makian kejam setiap saat. "Jelaskan padaku, Selina!"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabku, memandang barisan kata-kata di halaman buku.

"Kau menciumnya, dan kau bilang bukan apa-apa? Bagaimana dengan James?"

"James tidak akan tahu, jika kau tidak memberitahunya," jawabku asal.

Lily marah besar. Dia mengataiku sesuatu yang bahkan lebih kasar dari wanita sundal, jalang tak tahu diiuntung.

"Lily Luna!" seseorang memanggilnya.

Aku mengangkat muka dan memandang si pendatang baru. Dia adalah—oh, ya ampun, mengapa pemuda ini sangat tampan? Dengan rambut berwarna pirang emas dan mata hijau gelap, dia tampak seperti tokoh pangeran tampan dalam buku-buku cerita. Seharusnya cowok tidak boleh memiliki wajah seperti ini. Membuat orang iri saja! Kurasa kita tidak akan tahu jenis kelaminnya apa, kalau saja dia membiarkan rambutnya sedikit panjang. Dan kalau dia mau, dia bisa menyamar jadi cewek dengan sempurna. Jangan salah menduga, aku tidak mengatakan dia sebagai cowok feminin. Dengan tubuh tinggi, tegap dan proporsional, dia tampak sangat maskulin bagiku. Hanya saja, wajah cantiknya itu, lho!

Setelah dia semakin dekat ke meja kami, aku sadar, dengan sedikit tidak percaya, bahwa dia adalah Lorcan Scamander. Tampaknya Lorcan Scamander baru saja menyelesaikan sesi luluran dan maskeran berjam-jam di salah satu salon kecantikan langganan ibunya.

"Lysander!" Lily yang tadi marah besar, langsung berubah sikap menjadi Lily yang 'aku tidak baru saja mengata-ngatai gadis ini'.

Lupakan Lily! Sekarang kita kembali pada si cowok cantik, yang tadi dipanggil Lysander. Jadi, dia bukan Lorcan Scamander. Tak diragukan lagi, dia pasti kembarannya yang tinggal di Slytherin, aku bisa melihat dasi hijaunya. Yah, meskipun keduanya sangat mirip, perbedaannya terasa sangat jelas. Lorcan Scamander, pemain Quidditch yang hebat, berkulit kasar dan merah karena sering terbakar sinar matahari. Sedangkan cowok cantik ini, berkulit halus dan lembut, seperti tidak ada yang dilakukannya di rumah selain luluran dan mandi _lotion_.

"Sedang apa?" tanya cowok cantik Lysander Scamander. Dia memandang Lily seperti cara seorang pemimpin memandang anak buahnya yang tidak becus bekerja.

Nah, nah, wajah boleh saja cantik, tapi sikapmu itu. Pantas saja, dia tidak populer. Dengan wajah seperti itu, seharusnya dia sudah memiliki _fan club_, menjadi salah satu dari jajaran cowok-cowok paling tampan di Hogwarts, dan menyaingi cowok cantik lain, Louis Weasley.

"Aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa, hanya _berbicara_ pada Selina," jawab Lily datar.

"Selina?" Lysander Scamander memandangku. Caranya memandangku biasa saja, tidak seperti caranya memandang Lily. "Selina siapa, ya? Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Kurasa dia adalah satu-satunya murid Hogwarts yang tidak mengikuti apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts.

"Aku Selina Fluge," kataku, tidak ingin menjabat tangannya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya kalau ternyata tangannya lebih halus dari tanganku?

"Aku Lysander Scamander," katanya, dengan gaya dewasa yang berlebihan, seolah mengharapkanku langsung tahu apa yang dilakukannya, di mana dia tinggal dan berapa jumlah Galleon dalam lemari besinya di Gringgots.

Aku mengangguk; agak bingung juga menghadapi seseorang yang sikapnya tidak biasa. "Er, yah, aku satu asrama dengan kembaranmu," kataku memberi informasi dengan suka rela karena tak tahu harus berkata apa, sementara Lily mendelik.

"Lorcan? Ya, tentu saja Ravenclaw," katanya, memandang dasi biruku. "Asrama untuk orang-orang pintar..." Dia memandangku dengan teliti, seperti seorang pencari bakat yang sedang memperhatikan bakal calon artis. "Kami memerlukan beberapa orang pintar di tempat penelitian... Kalau kau memerlukan pekerjaan kau bisa langsung datang ke sana." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama berwarna emas dan memberikannya padaku. "Jika kau menunjukkan kartu itu, mereka akan langsung menyuruhmu menemui Manager Personalia Scamander Research Laboratory. Bilang saja aku yang mengirimmu." Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lily, "Lily Luna, aku harus mencari sebuah buku Herbology lama. Kau harus membantuku mencarinya!"

"Mengapa aku harus membantumu mencarinya?" tanya Lily sebal.

"Aku mendengarmu menyebutnya 'sundal'. Apakah kau ingin aku menyurati ibumu?"

"Baik, baik, mari kita segera menemukan buku sialan itu! Dan setelah itu, kau harus segera kembali ke ruang bawah tanah dan membusuk di sana!"

Lysander Scamander tak peduli pada kekasaran Lily. Dia mengangguk singkat padaku, dan berjalan menuju rak-rak buku, sementara Lily, setelah mendelik padaku, segera mengikutinya. Dan aku sendiri terbengong-bengong memegang kartu nama dengan buku Mantra terbuka di depanku. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Lysander Scamander merupakan cowok cantik yang antik. Apakah dia gila, waras, kelebihan percaya diri, atau apa pun, aku tidak tahu. Ataukah sebenarnya akulah yang gila karena bereaksi seperti ini. Oh, mungkin memang wajar jika ada murid Hogwarts yang memberikan kartu namanya pada sesama murid Hogwarts.

Aku masih terbengong-bengong dengan kartu nama di tangan, saat Hugo datang dan duduk begitu saja di depanku.

"Sedang apa?" dia bertanya, memandang kartu nama, dan mengambilnya dari tanganku. "Apa ini? _Scamander Research Laboratory_?" Dia melemparkan kembali kartu nama itu di atas meja dengan jijik. "Lysander tertarik padamu... Kalau begitu kau akan segera bergabung dengan kalangan _jet set_."

"Kalangan _jet set_?"

"Orang-orang kaya, VIP."

"Aku tahu apa itu _jet set_... Aku hanya bingung mengapa kau mengatakan aku bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Kalau Lysander tertarik padamu, itu berarti kau akan langsung diterima bekerja di Scamander Research Laboratory... Kau tahu berapa gajimu kalau bekerja di sana? Ribuan Galleon!"

Aku tidak tertarik dengan penelitian, tapi—yah, siapa tahu? Ribuan Galleon tampaknya cukup menjanjikan. Aku menyimpan kartu nama itu di tas, dan mencoba untuk membaca buku Mantra yang terbuka di depanku. Sementara itu, Hugo mulai menggelar perkamen yang tampaknya adalah esai Herbologi.

"Omong-omong, Lily di mana?" tanya Hugo seraya membuka lembaran-lembaran buku sumber di depannya dengan tak sabar.

"Lysander Scamander meminta Lily menemaninya mencari buku," jawabku tanpa mengangkat wajah dari bukuku.

"Mengapa Lysander mencari buku di sini? Bukankah dia menganggap perpustakaan Slytherin adalah miliknya?"

"Perpustakaan Slytherin?" Aku memandang Hugo dengan tertarik dan sedikit kesal. "Bagaimana asrama Slytherin bisa punya perpustakaan sendiri? Mengapa asrama-asrama lain tidak punya?"

"Mana aku tahu..." Hugo menjawab dengan kesal. "Kurasa itu karena anak-anak Slytherin, yang semuanya dari kalangan _jet set_, merasa tidak nyaman naik ke lantai tiga hanya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Tetapi mengapa kau ada di sini? Mengapa—" Aku memandang berkeliling dan melihat beberapa anak-anak Slytherin termasuk Scorpius Malfoy, juga tiga anak kelas tujuh Slytherin, duduk beberapa meja dari tempat kami. "—mengapa mereka ada di sini kalau kalian punya perpustakaan sendiri?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hugo. "Tidak semua orang datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk membaca dan mengerjakan PR. Alasannya bisa berbeda-beda, tergantung masing-masing orang. Misalnya gadis itu—" Dia mengangguk pada seorang gadis berambut gelap berdasi hijau, yang duduk beberapa meter di sebelah kiri kami. "Dia kelas tiga dan dia naksir si Ketua Murid Eastley, jadi dia datang ke sini untuk sekedar melihat Eastley."

"Benarkah?" Aku memandang gadis itu dengan tertarik, tapi tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hugo, karena gadis itu tidak tampak seperti sedang menanti seseorang untuk 'sekedar dilihat'; dia sedang asyik membaca. "Bagaimana dengan Malfoy apakah dia juga datang ke sini untuk 'sekedar melihat' seseorang?" tanyaku memandang Malfoy, yang duduk dekat seorang cewek yang luar biasa cantik berambut merah gelap dan beberapa anak lain. Mereka juga sedang membaca, tapi sesekali berbincang-bincang. Dan dengan sentakan, aku teringat pada Rose, juga percakapannya dengan Malfoy di bangsal rumah sakit. Jujur saja, Rose tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan si rambut merah gelap. Kalau aku Malfoy, tentu saja aku akan memilih gadis itu.

"Malfoy?" Hugo melemparkan pandangan tak sabar pada Malfoy. "Kurasa dia bosan dengan ruang bawah tanah. Atau bisa saja dia ingin tebar pesona di sini... Lihat teman-temannya! Mereka adalah anak-anak kalangan _jet set_ yang kumaksudkan tadi."

Aku memperhatikan _Malfoy and the gang _sekali lagi, dan menyadari bahwa si cewek Goyle juga termasuk di dalamnya.

"Cewekmu ada bersama mereka, Hugo," kataku, menggoda Hugo.

Hugo melirik _Malfoy and the gang_ sekilas, lalu mengangkat bahu saat memandangku. "Maksudmu Nerissa Goyle? Kami tidak berkencan ataupun bersahabat... Lily pasti sudah mencuci otakmu, ya?"

"Aku mendengar Lily di rumah sakit, saat kau pingsan... Apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Goyle setelah itu? Mereka didetensi Slughorn, kan?"

"Yup, membersihkan piala-piala di ruang piala."

"Dan kau tidak membalasnya?"

"Buat apa? Kurasa itu hanya kesalahpahaman... Aku sudah melupakannya," kata Hugo, lalu kembali menekuni esai Herbologinya.

Aku memandang si cewek Goyle dan mendapatinya sedang memperhatikan Hugo. Saat melihatku memandangnya, dia segera mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah bersemu merah. Aku memandang Hugo lagi dan berkata, "Kau tidak menyukainya, ya?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya tentang itu?" tanya Hugo bingung.

"Hanya ingin tahu..."

Hugo mengangkat bahu lagi. "Meskipun banyak terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara kami, aku tidak membencinya. Tapi aku juga tidak menyukainya. Perasaanku padanya biasa-biasa saja, seperti perasaanku pada murid-murid Hogwarts lain."

"Mengapa kau tidak menyukainya? Maksudku menyukainya dengan cara romantis..."

"Mengapa aku harus menyukainya dengan cara romantis?" tanya Hugo lagi.

"Yah, karena aku sebenarnya setuju dengan Lily. Kalian berdua adalah pasangan sempurna..."

Hugo tertawa kecil. "Lily ternyata sudah benar-benar mencuci otakmu. Ayolah, aku empat belas tahun, aku tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Menurutku, menyukai seseorang—seperti yang kaukatakan—dengan cara romantis adalah sesuatu yang terjadi begitu saja. Jadi, aku akan menunggu sampai hal itu terjadi padaku. Aku tidak akan memaksakan diri menyukai seseorang yang tidak kusukai hanya untuk membuatmu dan Lily senang."

Sekali lagi aku melirik cewek Goyle, dan sekali lagi aku mendapatinya sedang memperhatikan Hugo, yang tampak sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Sekarang aku tahu alasan Nerissa Goyle datang ke perpustakaan Hogwarts.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau ternyata Nerissa Goyle menyukaimu?"

"Dia menyukaiku?" tanya Hugo heran.

"Seandainya... seandainya dia menyukaimu, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," jawab Hugo tak peduli. "Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku tidak berurusan dengan hal-hal romantis seperti itu. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan, selain melibatkan diri dengan gadis-gadis."

"Jadi, kau tidak akan berkencan?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Mungkin nanti, saat aku sudah lebih dewasa. Sekarang aku tidak memikirkan hal itu..."

"Oke... Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Lily, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, menutup topik Nerissa Goyle dengan kecewa. "Mengapa kalian datang ke perpustakaan ini, jika ada perpustakaan Slytherin?"

"Kami lebih suka perpustakaan Hogwarts," Hugo tersenyum saat aku sudah mengubah topik. "Buku-buku di sini lebih banyak dan kami juga bisa bertemu, James, Fred dan yang lain..."

"Tetapi asyik juga kalau punya perpustakaan di asrama, jadi kita tidak perlu turun ke sini," kataku setengah ngelamun. Andai saja Ravenclaw punya perpustakaan sendiri, aku akan mengurung diri di asrama dan tidak akan turun, kecuali untuk makan dan mengikuti pelajaran.

Hugo menggeleng. "Aku lebih menyukai perpustakaan umum, jadi kita bisa bertemu banyak orang..."

"Selina!" Rose melangkah cepat mendekati meja kami, melewati meja Malfoy tanpa melirik. Sepertinya Rose tidak melihat Malfoy _and the gang _duduk di sana. Dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah Rose sudah menghapus ingatan Malfoy dan apakah Malfoy sudah mengirim artikel yang berisi skandal tentang Rose ke redaksi Witch Weekly. Dilihat dari sikap mereka, yang sama sekali tidak cemas (Rose) ataupun berpuas diri (Malfoy), kurasa tak seorangpun dari mereka melakukan sesuatu.

"Rose, ada apa?" tanya Hugo, setelah Rose mendekat.

Tak mempedulikan Hugo, Rose segera duduk di sampingku. "Selina, apa yang terjadi? Aku baru saja melihat James beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan dia kelihatan sangat marah. Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah?"

"Er—" Aku ragu. Apakah Potter melihat Bryan dan aku berciuman?

"James tidak biasanya sangat marah—yah, kecuali itu ada hubungannya denganmu." Rose memandangku dengan tajam. "Katakan padaku, apa yang telah kaulakukan!"

Yah, kurasa Potter memang telah melihat Bryan dan aku berciuman, tapi mengapa dia tidak langsung menanyaiku? Mengapa dia malah pergi? Apakah dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghukumku? Jangan sampai! Aku baru saja keluar rumah sakit.

"Selina, jangan bengong saja! Kau harus segera mencari James. Dia mungkin di ruang rekreasi kami—kata kuncinya Cahaya Peri. Kau harus bicara dengannya!"

"Tidak mau," kataku tegas.

"Mengapa?" tanya Rose curiga, sedangkan Hugo memandangku dengan alis terangkat.

"Maksudku nanti..." kataku cepat. "Aku akan bicara dengannya nanti, karena sekarang aku harus menyelesaikan esai Mantraku." Aku mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dan mulai menulis namaku di bagian kiri atas perkamen.

"Selina—" Rose mulai, tapi Lily muncul sendirian dari balik rak dengan wajah merah padam. Rose mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Lily. "Aku bisa menggoreng telur di wajahmu?"

Lily, yang tubuhnya bergetar karena marah, mendelik pada Rose, lalu duduk di kursi di depannya. "Lysander Scamander, bangsat itu—" Dia mengumpat dengan umpatan yang membuat wajahku bersemu merah. "Rose, bantu aku! Kita harus segera menyingkirkan Lysander, sebelum aku jadi gila dan tidak mempedulikan apa pun, bahkan ibuku, selain mengurung Lysander di Kamar Rahasia."

Rose dan Hugo saling pandang. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat. Sementara aku, yang tidak mengerti mengapa Lysander harus disingkirkan, memandang mereka bergantian.

"Kau benar-benar membencinya, ya?" tanya Rose tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi," desis Lily kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara masuk ke sana," kata Hugo.

"Apa?" Lily, Rose dan aku memandang Hugo.

"Kamar Rahasia," kata Hugo. "Kau harus bisa Parseltongue, jika ingin masuk ataupun ingin mengurung Lysander di sana."

Lily mendelik pada Hugo, sedangkan Rose memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya," kata Lily tajam. "Masalahnya adalah bagaimana agar aku terbebas dari Lysander tanpa melakukan hal-hal eksrim, seperti membunuhnya." Dia memandang Rose. "Rose, kau tahu aku tidak suka diperintah, disuruh-suruh, dan aku sangat benci, jika ada seseorang yang menguasaiku. Tetapi, Lysander melakukan itu, dia mengusaiku, karena ibuku—yang tidak mengenalnya dengan baik itu—menyukainya. Ibuku sendiri memintanya untuk mengawasiku... Dan aku ingin sekali mencukur rambutku dan menjadi botak!"

"_No way_," Rose menjerit tertahan.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya!" Hugo tampak benar-benar terkejut, sementara aku membayangkan bagaimana tampang Lily kalau rambutnya dicukur, lalu cepat-cepat menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya," kata Lily jengkel. "Tetapi aku ingin sekali melakukannya hanya untuk membuat Lysander jengkel. Dia mengatakan bahwa rambutku tidak boleh dipotong."

"Apa urusan Lysander dengan rambutmu?" tanya Hugo. "Kupikir cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang peneliti, bukannya pemangkas rambut..."

Hugo dan aku cekikikan, sedangkan Lily dan Rose mendelik.

"Rose, pikirkan sesuatu!" Lily memberi Rose pandangan memohon.

"Agak sulit juga," kata Rose seraya berpikir. "Kau tahu bagaimana orang dewasa memuji-mujinya. Victoire bahkan berkata kalau dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Teddy, dia akan menikah dengan Lysander."

"Silakan saja, aku bersedia menukarnya dengan Teddy," desis Lily geram.

"Dengar, yang perlu kaulakukan adalah menemukan rahasianya, dan gunakan itu untuk mengancamnya. Cowok tukang ancam seperti dia, harus dibalas dengan ancaman juga."

"Apa rahasianya?" tanya Lily tertarik.

"Itu aku tidak tahu... Kau yang harus menemukannya. Kau menyusup saja ke kamarnya dan mencaritahu apa yang disembunyikannya."

"Apa yang disembunyikannya?" tanya Hugo.

"Rahasia, Hugo... Rahasia yang akan membuatnya malu kalau semua orang mengetahuinya. Yah, misalnya, dia tidur dengan boneka panda, atau mungkin dengan sebuah selimut kumal yang sangat dicintainya, atau dia masih mengisap jarinya atau—"

Hugo tertawa, sementara Lily menggelengkan kepala.

"Dia tidak seperti itu," kata Lily. "Kurasa tidak ada yang dirahasiakannya. Kehidupan pribadinya sangat jelas. Bahkan dia sengaja bersikap berlebihan agar semua orang tahu dia adalah anak pemilik Scamander Research Laboratory."

"Yah, kalau begitu tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan," kata Rose menyerah.

"Pikirkan sesuatu, Rose... Aku tidak bisa begini selamanya. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya aku menikah dengannya, aku hanya akan jadi istri penurut yang dipajang bagi tamu-tamu Scamandar Research Laboratory."

"Kau sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya?" tanya Hugo tak percaya, sedangkan aku terbengong-bengong lagi. Lysander Scamander dan Lily bertunangan? Mengapa tidak ada yang mengatakannya padaku?

"Tidak, aku belum memutuskan apa-apa? Tetapi aku merasa bahwa aku mungkin akan menikah dengannya. Dari apa yang dikatakan Aunt Luna, dia dan Mom telah melakukan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar. Aku tidak ingin salah satu dari mereka mati. Jadi, aku memang harus menikah dengan Lysander. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin dia memerintahku seenaknya. Kau harus menolongku, Rose. Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Benarkah Aunt Ginny dan Mrs Scamander melakukan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar?" tanya Hugo. "Kalau begitu, Lily, selamat menempuh bahtera rumah tangga penuh derita!" Dia tertawa, sementara Rose dan Lily mendelik lagi.

"Ini tidak adil untukmu, Lils," kata Rose. "Bagaimana kalau di kehidupan dewasamu kau menemukan seseorang dan jatuh cinta?" Dia memandangku. "Apakah ada cara untuk membatalkan Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggar?"

Tak menduga diberi pertanyaan seperti ini, aku berpikir sesaat. "Kurasa tidak ada, tapi beberapa orang pintar sedang mempelajari hal itu di Depertemen Misteri, Kementrian Sihir."

"Pernikahan itu masih lama, Rose, kita akan membahasnya nanti... Sekarang yang kuinginkan adalah membalas Lysander."

"Jika tujuanmu hanya untuk membalas Lysander. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

"Apa?" tanya Lily tertarik.

"Lakukan apapun yang dia ingin kaulakukan," kata Rose.

"Hah? Tidak! Tidak mau... Mengapa kau menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai?"

"Dengar dulu!" perintah Rose. "Kau harus melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya, bersikap baiklah padanya, tunjukkan bahwa kau menyukainya... Lalu—" Wajah Rose bersinar oleh kejahatan terencana.

"Lalu?" tanya Lily, Hugo dan aku.

"Lalu, jadilah musuh dalam selimut!" kata Rose.

"Musuh dalam selimut?" Sekali lagi Lily, Hugo dan aku bertanya, memandang Rose sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudku, jadilah sahabatnya, dan mantrailah dia di belakangnya!" Rose menjelaskan. "Jadi, saat kau jadi sahabatnya, kau bisa menyiksanya; memantrainya diam-diam, mencuri bukunya, membakar jubahnya, atau apalah. Dan dia tidak akan menuduhmu. Kau kan sahabatnya. Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil," kata Hugo, tak setuju, tapi tidak memberikan sanggahan yang berarti.

Rose dan Lily memandangku.

"Yah, er, menurutku ide itu boleh juga," kataku tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Kalau kau bersahabat dengannya, dia tentunya tidak akan mengancammu. Dan kau mungkin juga akan tahu rahasianya."

"Baiklah," kata Lily, akhirnya memutuskan. "Demi tujuanku untuk menyengsarakan hidupnya, kurasa aku bisa bertahan menghadapi sikap sok dewasanya. Thanks, Rose!"

Aku menggeleng kepala dengan tidak yakin. Rasanya ini akan menjadi masalah di kemudian hari.

"Nah, setelah kita membahas masalahku, kita akan membahas masalah Selina," kata Lily, memandangku dengan tajam.

Rose dan Hugo memandang Lily dan aku bergantian.

"Selina berciuman dengan Bryan Eastley beberapa saat yang lalu..." Lily memberitahu Rose dan Hugo.

"Apa?" Rose dan Hugo terkejut, saling pandang, lalu bergantian memandangku dan Lily.

"Kau serius?" Rose tampak belum percaya.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Dan kau tahu aku tidak akan berbohong untuk sesuatu yang seperti ini."

"Kukira kita sudah melupakan masalah itu," kataku, memandang Lily.

"Mana bisa aku lupa... Kau mengkhianati kakakku di depanku. Aku tidak akan melupakannya."

"Mengapa kau berciuman dengan Bryan? Bukankah kalian sudah putus—Oh..." Suatu pemahaman muncul di wajah Rose. "Itulah penyebab kemarahan James... dia telah melihatmu dan Bryan..."

"Dengar, ini masalah James dan aku, jadi aku tidak ingin membahasnya dengan kalian."

"Tidak bisa," Lily membantah. "Aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi, aku adiknya... Aku tidak ingin dia sakit hati."

"Aku yakin James pasti sangat terluka... Dia sangat mencintaimu," kata Rose, menggeleng kepala.

"Kalian tidak mengerti," kataku, lalu menunduk memandang perkamenku.

"Cobalah!" kata Rose. "Kami sudah dewasa untuk mengerti bagaimana perasaan James padamu."

"Apakah kau sebenarnya tidak menyukai James? Kau hanya—seperti kata Al: mencari sensasi?" tanya Hugo dengan nada mencela.

"Kalau kau hanya sekedar mencari sensasi, kau berhasil..." kata Lily, memberiku pandangan menghina. "Menurutku kau lebih menyebalkan dari Gemma Farley... Aku akan bicara pada James tentang ini... Ayo, Hugo kita ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor!"

Lily dan Hugo pergi setelah memberiku pandangan menghina, sementara Rose memandang mereka sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Rose, setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi kalau kau terus mencium orang lain di belakang James, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Dia bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Namun, beberapa langkah dari mejaku, Malfoy muncul dari balik rak dan menghadangnya.

"Weasley," sapa Malfoy. Suaranya terdengar cukup jelas dari tempatku. Tak ingin dikira sedang mencuri dengar, aku segera menunduk memandang perkamenku.

"Menyingkirlah, Malfoy!" gertak Rose.

"Apakah kau sudah merasa takut dan cemas?" Malfoy bertanya, memperhatikan Rose dengan seksama. Mungkin mencari sinar ketakukan dan kecemasan di matanya.

"Malfoy, aku punya banyak masalah," kata Rose tak sabar. "Kau dan kekonyolanmu adalah hal terakhir dalam pikiranku. Permisi!" Dia menyenggol Malfoy, dan berjalan pergi.

Malfoy, dengan kening berkerut, sedang memandang punggung Rose yang berjalan pergi, saat sebuah suara halus muncul dari balik rak tempat Malfoy tadi muncul.

"Dia tidak seperti biasanya." Yang berbicara adalah si cantik berambut merah gelap.

"Kurasa dia sedang melibatkan diri dengan masalah sepupunya," kata Malfoy, seakan sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Rose. "Kau tahu bagaimana para Weasley itu."

Si rambut merah gelap menggelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak boleh terlibat dengan mereka, Scorpius."

"Aku _tidak _terlibat dengan mereka," kata Malfoy tegas. "Weasley dan aku saling benci, dan mungkin akan terus membenci selamanya."

Dari mejaku, aku memandang Malfoy dengan tidak yakin. Tidak mungkin mereka saling membenci selamanya, kan? Menurutku, mereka saling menyukai.

"Kupikir setelah ciuman itu, kau dan Weasley—yah, saling menyukai dan—"

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai Weasley." Malfoy mendengus jijik, dan aku ingin sekali melempar buku Mantraku ke wajahnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana kami saling membenci. Dan ciuman itu bukan apa-apa. Yah, meskipun aku sedikit menikmatinya, pikiran waras memaksaku menyadari bahwa dia adalah Weasley dan bagaimana seluruh keluargaku membencinya."

"Apakah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kalian berdua?" tanya si rambut merah gelap curiga. "Dari apa yang tersirat setiap kali kau berbicara dengan Weasley... Aku merasa telah terjadi sesuatu antara kalian saat kita di Irlandia."

Malfoy tertawa kejam. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Memang terjadi sesuatu. Dia dan Rose tidur bersama, lalu menggunakan hal itu untuk membuat Rose menderita. Cowok tak berperasaan seperti Malfoy seharusnya disingkirkan dari muka bumi.

"Ayolah, Scorpius, aku sepupumu... Kau bisa mengatakannya padaku," si rambut merah gelap, yang ternyata adalah sepupu Malfoy, memandang Malfoy dengan serius. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapa pun."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa," ulang Malfoy. "Dia mabuk dan aku membawanya ke hotel. Setelah terbangun, dia menuduhku telah melakukan sesuatu padanya, lalu dia meninjuku." Dia mengusap rahangnya dengan geram; mungkin teringat saat Rose meninjunya.

Kuharap Rose tidak hanya meninjuku. Lebih baik jika dia menghancurkan hidung Malfoy juga.

"Mengapa kau membawanya ke hotel dan tidak membawanya ke penginapan kita?"

"Saat itu aku juga mabuk dan tidak berpikir sampai ke sana... Di sebelah gedung kantor QI/EF ada hotel dan aku membawanya ke sana. Kami tidur bersama, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa... Percayalah, aku tidak begitu mabuk sampai ingin melibatkan diri dengannya... Dan kau tidak mengharapkan aku tidur di lantai, kan?"

"Tapi, mengapa dia bisa menuduhmu telah melakukan sesuatu padanya, kalau memang tidak terjadi apa-apa?" tanya sepupu Malfoy bingung.

Ya, poin yang bagus. Aku juga bertanya-tanya mengapa.

"Itu karena dia bodoh," kata Malfoy jengkel. "Dia tidak mengerti hal-hal yang seperti itu... Aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah berciuman dengannya, kalau kau mengerti maksudku..."

Si cantik berambut merah memandang Malfoy dengan curiga. "Apakah kau melepaskan gaunnya?"

"Ya..."

"Mengapa kau melepaskan gaunnya? Pantas saja dia berpikir telah terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua..."

"Dia muntah di mana-mana dan mengotori kami berdua. Jadi, aku melepaskan pakaian kami... Lagipula tidak ada yang perlu dilihat dari Weasley."

Brengsek, ini benar-benar penghinaan bagi Rose. Kurasa satu tonjokan tidak cukup. Suatu saat nanti aku harus mencari kesempatan untuk menonjok Malfoy.

"Kau benar-benar yakin tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kalian?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Lalu mengapa kau membiarkan Weasley mengira bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu antara kalian berdua?"

Malfoy menyeringai. "Aku senang kau menanyakan hal itu... Di sinilah poinnya. Melihat Weasley cemas, kuatir dan was-was adalah suatu yang menyenangkan..."

Sepupunya tertawa. Selera humornya benar-benar mengerikan, dan aku ingin sekali menonjoknya juga.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Scorpius," katanya, tidak benar-benar memaksudkannya karena dia tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar merasa lega kau tidak menyukai Weasley, karena selama ini aku berpikir bahwa kau mungkin menyukainya..."

Malfoy berpikir sebentar. "Sebenarnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu kadang-kadang. Tetapi, kurasa aku lebih suka melihatnya marah dan cemas..."

"Bagus kalau kau tidak menyukainya... Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan. Ini tentang gadis yang diperkenalkan orangtuamu saat pesta Natal Kementrian Sihir?"

"Oh, Veronica dari keluarga Balannese atau Balandere atau apalah. Cucu Mentri Sihir Rusia, kan?" Malfoy agak bingung. "Mengapa kau berbicara tentang dia?"

"Namanya Veronique Berovic," kata sepupunya. "Kata ibuku, dia akan berlibur di Inggris musim panas ini, dan dia akan tinggal di Manor."

"Mengapa bukan di Zabini Mansion? Dia kan cewek, jadi akan lebih baik kalau dia di tempatmu..."

"Scorpius, apakah kau tidak mengerti?" sepupunya memberi pandangan mencela. "Dia dijodohkan denganmu!"

"Apa? Tidak..." Malfoy tampak benar-benar terkejut.

"Ayolah Scorpius, kau tahu bagaimana keluarga kita... Mereka sudah mempersiapkan pasangan hidup untuk kita. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegahnya!"

"Aku tidak mengeluh soal pasangan hidup yang ditentukan, aku hanya agak kecewa karena mereka tidak mengatakannya padaku." Malfoy tampak benar-benar kecewa.

"Mereka bukan orangtua yang akan mendiskusikan apa yang kita suka dan tidak kita sukai."

"Bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau juga sudah dijodohkan?"

"Ayahku berniat menggabungkan Zabini Group Interprise dengan perusahaan keluarga Goyle. Vincent dan aku mungkin akan menikah suatu saat nanti." Sepupunya menghembuskan nafas dengan sedih, dan melepaskan sebuah kalung berliontin dari lehernya. "Aku harus melupakan cinta pertamaku."

Malfoy mengambil kalung itu dan memperhatikannya. "Bukankah ini kenang-kenangan dari dari seseorang?"

"Ya, tapi aku harus melupakannya, karena aku harus berusaha—seperti kata ibuku, berlatih menjadi istri yang baik bagi Vincent."

"Vincent belum mengetahuinya, dia masih berkencan dengan Suzanne."

"Orangtuanya akan segera memberitahunya. Kurasa liburan musim panas nanti akan menjadi liburan musim panas yang sangat menyedihkan..."

Malfoy tersenyum meremehkan. "Menurutku tidak begitu... Veronica lumayan, aku mungkin akan bersenang-senang."

"Veronique..." kata sepupunya, lalu bergumam sesuatu yang kedengaran seperti 'dasar cowok'

"Ayo, kita harus kembali... yang lain sudah menunggu kita," kata Malfoy, menyerahkan kembali liontinnya pada sepupunya dan berjalan pergi.

Sepupu Malfoy masih berdiri di sana. Memandang liontinnya beberapa saat, mengusap sudut matanya, lalu melemparkan liontin itu ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan yang mulutnya langsung membuka untuk menelan liontin itu. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menyusul Malfoy.

Aku tak bisa bergerak selama beberapa detik, memandang tempat kosong, di mana Malfoy dan sepupunya baru saja berbicara panjang lebar tentang sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh kudengar.

"Oh," seruku tiba-tiba, segera bangkit dan berlari menuju tempat sampah.

Si tempat sampah menolak membuka mulutnya, meskipun aku telah berbicara dengan lembut. Tak ingin menyerah, aku segera mengambil tongkat sihirku dan membuatnya terpaksa membuka mulut. Dengan tangan tenggelam sebatas lengan, aku merogoh ke dalam tempat sampah dan berhasil mengeluarkan liontin berwarna perak.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan ini. Tetapi aku ingin sekali menyelamatkan liontin ini. Pandangan sedih sepupu Malfoy saat melemparkan liontin ini mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri saat akan melepaskan Bryan. Aku yakin si rambut merah tidak ingin membuang liontin ini, tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Teman-teman, lihat!"

"Mungkin setelah lulus Hogwarts dia berniat menjadi pemulung."

"Dia memang lebih cocok jadi pemulung..."

Dari posisi dudukku di dekat tempat sampah, aku bisa melihat Farley dan tiga orang temannya mendekatiku. Aku kembali ke posisi yang lebih bermartabat, berdiri dengan tegak, dan memandang mereka mendekat.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanyaku, mempersiapkan tongkat sihirku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku diserang lagi. Untuk apa aku belajar Mantra dan Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, jika bukan untuk ini.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat, karena telah berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit." Farley mengatakan itu dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat.

"Terima kasih," kataku datar.

Meninggalkan kepura-puraan, Farley segera berkata, "Kulihat kau belum berpisah dengan James... Kau masih menempel padanya."

Aku tak berbicara apapun, tapi memandang mereka dengan tajam.

"Kami akan menyiksamu lagi, jika—jika kau belum meninggalkan James dalam satu minggu."

Aku tak bergeming, membuat mereka mendesis kesal.

"Kau..." Farley berniat mendorongku dan aku bersiap-siap memasang Mantra Pelindung. Tetapi sebelum salah satu dari kami melakukan apapun, Al muncul dari belakang gadis pirang Hufflepuff dan berkata, "Apa-apaan ini?"

Farley langsung menjauh dariku. "Oh, Al, aku hanya berbicara sedikit dengan Selina."

"Aku mendengarmu mengancamnya," kata Al dingin. "Dari apa yang kudengar tadi, aku menyimpulkan bahwa kau juga yang memukulnya beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Oh tidak seperti itu," kata Farley cepat. Dia dan teman-temannya tampak mengerut di bawah tatapan Al yang tajam.

"Aku tidak akan mengancammu, tapi aku memperingatkanmu; jauhi Selina, jika tidak ingin berurusan denganku."

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," Farley tetap membantah, mendelik padaku; mungkin mengharapkanku mengatakan sesuatu untuk membelanya. Aku membalasnya dengan menyeringai. Dia pikir aku bodoh?

"Aku tak peduli... Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Selina, maka aku akan memintamu bertanggung jawab. Dan kau akan lihat bahwa aku tidak sebaik hati seperti yang kalian kira selama ini." Al mengatakan hal ini dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata.

Farley dan teman-temannya saling pandang, lalu melangkah pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Al.

Aku mengela nafas lega. "Aku baik-baik saja..."

"Selama ini aku sudan curigai mereka... Mereka yang memukulmu, bukan?" Al menatap geram pada Farley dan teman-temannya, yang berjalan menjauh.

"Ya..." kataku. "Terima kasih..."

"Tak usah berterima kasih," kata Al segera. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau tidak mengatakannya pada James... Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan James pada mereka, kalau dia tahu tentang ini."

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada James, kan?" tanyaku kuatir.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun padanya... Ini akan menjadi rahasia kita," katanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Aku balas tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" Al memandang liontin yang masih ada di tanganku.

"Oh, hanya sesuatu yang dibuang seseorang di tempat sampah," kataku, menyerahkan liontin itu padanya.

Al memeriksa liontin itu dengan penuh perhatian, lalu memandangku. "Maafkan aku jika aku bersikap kasar. Bisakah kau memberikan liontin ini padaku? Aku—"

"Boleh untukmu," kataku cepat, tak ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya. Dari ekspresinya saat memandang liontin itu, aku tahu Al akan menjaga liontin itu dengan baik. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membayar tagihan Butterbeerku, kau boleh memilikinya."

Al tertawa. "Terima kasih," katanya. Dan tanpa mempedulikanku lagi, dia segera berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Aku masih termenung di dekat tempat sampah selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, dengan tergesa-gesa kembali ke mejaku, menyambar tasku dan melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan saat bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi nyaring dalam kastil.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Hari ini sangat aneh dan otakku dipenuhi hal-hal aneh.

* * *

**Review please!**

**RR :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 5: rest, Rotiskuter, Ochan malfoy, christabelicious, WatchFang, Yuiki Nagi-chan, Bigfan, driccha,** **Rise Star, SeiraAiren, Alf Velyta, Lily Purple Lily, yanchan,** **MichelleOey, Yuina Noe-chan, guilliano, mikhaela malfoy, Devia Purwanti, qeqey, tinaweasley, Akane Fukuyama, Uvii Radclieffe, tukang nguntit, megu takuma, Shine, Chalttermore3-23,** **Rin, kira, Molly Efrisari, Ameliasinta5.**

**MichelleOey: Hugo/Nerissa, Al-Ariella (baca seluruh serial Kisah Next Generation 1****—****8 dan sequel-sequelnya)**

**tukang nguntit: Diary Selina bercerita tentang dirinya yang di-Imperius. Larangan utama Kutukan Imperius yang diberikan James adalah tidak menceritakan pada siapa pun bahwa dia di-Imperius****—****di sini tersirat, baik dalam bentuk tulisan ataupun ucapan****(baca chapter 2).**

* * *

**Selamat membaca JMA chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

* * *

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS****AKU!**

Chapter 6

**Tanggal: Senin, 17 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: Sebelum tengah malam**

**Tempat: Menara Astronomi**

Dear Diary,

Potter tidak bicara denganku sepanjang hari ini. Dia bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihatku saat pelajaran Mantra dan Sejarah Sihir. Aku sih senang-senang saja. Selama Potter tidak menghiraukanku, aku merasa setiap detik berlalu dengan sangat menyenangkan.

Menurutmu, apa sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah Potter? Tak ada halangan apa pun baginya untuk bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi. Cukup melepaskan pengaruh Kutukan Imperius sesaat dan memintaku menjelaskan. Kalau dia melakukannya, tentu saja aku akan menjelaskan, dengan sejelas-jelasnya, bahwa Bryan dan aku sudah benar-benar berpisah. Tetapi, jika dilihat dari sikapnya yang _cool _dan berpura-pura tak peduli, aku yakin dia tidak akan bertanya. Dia tidak mengharapkanku menjelaskan masalah ini tanpa ditanya, bukan? Walaupun aku ingin menjelaskan, aku tidak bisa melakukannya selama pengaruh Kutukan Imperius masih ada. Jadi, masalahnya terletak pada dirinya sendiri, bukan padaku.

Setelah beberapa kali meliriknya di jam-jam membosankan bersama Profesor Binns, aku diam-diam menyadari bahwa Potter cemburu berat. Dalam hati aku tertawa. Dia cemburu apa, sih? Selama Kutukan Imperius ini masih ada, aku adalah miliknya.

Dan, tadi setelah makan malam, dia memerintahkanku untuk menemuinya di menara Astronomi sebelum tengah malam. Entah apa yang ingin dilakukannya di sana aku tidak tahu, dan dia tidak memberitahuku. Kemungkinan besar, di sanalah aku akan menerima hukuman karena telah berani berciuman dengan Bryan. Jadi, setelah menghindari Helen _and the gang _yang mengajakku mengerjakan PR Mantra bersama dan para Prefek yang suka mencampuri urusan orang, aku berhasil tiba di Menara Astronomi. Lalu, dengan perasaan kuatir yang kian memuncak, aku menunggunya sambil bersandar di pagar balkon tingkat atas menara.

Sebagai tambahan, aku sudah memakai kostum yang cocok untuk kesempatan ini; mantel tebal di atas _sweater _rajutan milik Daniel dan rok panjang norak dengan bunga-bunga _Poppy_, kaus tangan dan kaus kaki, topi wol berwarna putih dengan dua telinga panjang melengkung seperti telinga anjing _cocker spaniel_, syal biru Ravenclaw berumbai yang melingkar di leherku, juga sepatu _boot _tinggi yang biasa dipakai oleh para pekerja. Aku ingin bersiap-siap, kalau saja Potter menyuruhku untuk menjelajah halaman bersalju.

Yang membuatku heran adalah mengapa Potter memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat pertemuan. Tempat ini seharusnya tidak boleh didatangi, karena banyak desas-desus aneh yang berhubungan dengan tempat ini. Menurut rumor, di sini tinggal sesosok hantu yang lebih menyeramkan dan menakutkan daripada Baron Berdarah. Entah kabar angin itu benar atau tidak, aku tidak tahu, karena belum ada yang benar-benar pernah melihat hantu itu. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa di Menara Astronomi inilah, murid-murid Hogwarts melakukan berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia mistik, seperti ritual memanggil arwah orang mati, dan berbagai hal menyeramkan lainnya. Dan yang paling sering dibicarakan adalah tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk melakukan aksi bunuh diri. Murid-murid Hogwarts yang ingin mengakhir hidup mereka, biasanya melompat dari tempat ini. Ah, kurasa itu omong kosong, karena belum ada murid yang pernah benar-benar melompat dari menara ini. Aku sendiri berpendapat bahwa Menara Utara adalah tempat paling baik untuk bunuh diri. Meskipun bukan menara yang paling tinggi di Hogwarts, di bawah menara itu ada bebatuan besar yang bisa menghancurkanmu dalam sekejap.

Selain desas-desus aneh, ada juga cerita romantis yang beredar tentang Menara Astronomi. Aku pernah mendengar seorang gadis Gryffindor kelas tiga mengatakan pada temannya di perpustakaan; jika kita berciuman di balkon Menara Astronomi, kita dan pasangan kita akan berakhir sebagai suami-istri. Ini benar-benar terjadi, katanya, karena pasangan legendaris Harry dan Ginny Potter melakukan ciuman pertama mereka di tempat ini dan akhirnya menikah. Aku tidak yakin apakah cerita itu benar, atau hanya dikarang oleh seseorang untuk mempromosikan Menara Astronomi. Tetapi, aku setuju dengan beberapa gadis yang sering menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk _ngerumpi _di toilet. Kata mereka, dan aku membenarkan, Menara Astronomi merupakan tempat kencan yang romantis. Di sini kita dapat melihat langit yang luas, seluruh halaman Hogwarts, danau dan Hutan terlarang. Lalu pada malam hari, kita dapat melihat bintang-bintang yang bertaburan bagai intan permata di langit.

Mengingat bagaimana Potter, aku tidak percaya dia menyuruhku datang ke sini untuk melihat bintang. Dia bukan tipe romantis seperti itu. Dia mungkin ingin aku berdiri semalaman di sini untuk menghukumku. Tetapi bukankah itu kejam? Membiarkanku kedinginan di luar seperti ini, padahal aku baru saja sembuh dari _hypothermia_.

Sebuah gerakan di belakangku membuatku terkejut. Pikiranku langsung dipenuhi oleh sesosok hantu berwajah menyeramkan, yang berniat membalas dendam karena aku telah mengganggu ketenangannya. Tetapi tidak ada hantu, yang ada hanyalah Potter—yah, dia ataupun hantu sebenarnya sama saja; sama-sama mengerikan. Dia muncul dari dalam bayang-bayang gelap ruang menara dan melangkah lamban ke arahku.

Kebalikan dariku, Potter tampak keren. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna gelap di atas kaos hitam bergambar lima personil Shadow Men, dengan tulisan _Shadower for Love _di bawah gambar. Celananya dari bahan _jeans _berwarna biru gelap. Dia tidak mengenakan kaos tangan dan syal. Tampaknya udara malam ini cukup hangat untuknya. Setelah dia semakin dekat, aku langsung mengubah pendapatku tentang betapa kerennya dia, saat melihat anting perak berbentuk bulat di telinganya dan tindikan di hidungnya.

Sebenarnya ini tidak begitu mencengangkan, karena aku sudah menduga Potter yang asli pasti seperti ini. Apalagi aku juga telah melihat tato-tato di lengannya. Kurasa tato dan tindakkannya juga ada di tempat lain di tubuhnya.

Kami berdiri di sana saling pandang, dan menyadari bahwa kami berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat kontras. Potter dengan penampilannya yang seperti berandal, tapi keren, dan aku dengan penampilanku yang seperti petugas pembersih salju di jalanan Hogsmeade.

"Berapa kau membayar untuk pakaian ini?" Dia memberi pandangan mencela pada rok panjang dan _boot_-ku.

Menurutku, itu adalah pertanyaan yang tak pantas ditanyakan pada seorang gadis yang telah berdiri selama lima belas menit yang melelahkan hanya untuk menunggunya. Dia bahkan tidak membawa bunga, sebagai permintaan maaf karena terlambat. Seharusnya ada seseorang yang mengajarkan pada Potter bagaimana cara bersikap romantis.

Kami saling pandang selama beberapa detik lagi, dan tanpa kusadari, dia menarik lepas topi wol dari kepalaku, sambil berkata, "Apakah kau memang perlu memakai topi ini?"

Aku ingin sekali merebut topi itu kembali, tapi tidak bisa melakukannya. Ucapan dan gerakanku sedang dibatasi oleh Kutukan Imperius. Saat bersamanya, aku memang tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menatap kosong padanya.

Dia memperhatikan topi itu selama beberapa saat, lalu melemparkannya keluar pagar balkon. Dan aku, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, memandang topi itu melayang turun, lalu menghilang ke dalam kegelapan di bawah menara. Saat mengangkat muka memandangnya, Potter sedang memandangku dengan pandangan aneh, seolah menantangku untuk melompat dari sini, jika ingin mendapatkan topi itu kembali.

Kau menyuruhku ke sini untuk membuatku melompat dari menara ini? Mengapa? Kau sangat marah padaku sampai merasa sangat ingin membunuhku?

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melompat... Kau pikir aku sejahat itu?" Potter tampak kesal.

Kupikir kau bisa melakukannya kalau kau mau.

Dia meraihku ke arahnya dan memelukku. "Jangan berpikir bahwa aku akan senang melihatmu mati! Tidak, aku tidak senang... Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi apakah kau tidak bosan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'?

Dia melepaskanku, mundur beberapa langkah lalu memperhatikanku. Sementara aku, memandang ke kegelapan malam dan berusaha menebak kira-kira topi wol-ku terjatuh di mana. Kalau topi itu terbawa angin ke Selatan, pasti letak jatuhnya tidak akan jauh dari kebun sayuran.

"Apakah topi itu berarti bagimu?" tanya Potter.

Dia tidak mengharapkan aku menjawab pertanyaan ini, kan? Sebenarnya tidak begitu berarti, tapi Mom, yang belum pernah merajut sebelumnya, merajut topi itu dan mengirimnya sebagai hadiah Natal saat aku tinggal di Hogwarts di tahun ketigaku. Yah, kurasa topi itu berarti karena itu adalah benda pertama dan terakhir yang dirajut ibuku—Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti merajut karena, katanya, merajut adalah pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

"Aku akan membelikanmu topi baru pada kunjungan Hogsmeade berikutnya..."

Tetapi kurasa itu tidak akan sama.

"Dan aku harus mengatakan bahwa kau lebih baik tanpa topi itu. Topi itu membuatmu kelihatan seperti anjing Peking."

Baiklah, _Mister Hot_, terus saja menghina penampilanku. Aku datang ke sini kan untuk membuatmu terkesan agar kau bisa menyadari bahwa kita berdua sama sekali tidak cocok.

Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan rambutku; menyelipkan helaian rambut di balik telinga, dan berlama-lama menyentuh telinga kiriku.

"Kau tidak memakai anting," katanya.

Mengapa aku harus memakai anting? Kita bukan akan ke pesta, kan?

"Oh—" Seperti sedang terinspirasi oleh sesuatu, dia segera melepaskan anting di telinga kirinya dan memakaikannya ke telinga kiriku.

Hei, hei, siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu? Lepaskan, jangan sentuh telingaku!

"Nah, selesai!" Dia menjauh dariku, memperhatikan wajahku dengan seksama, tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau cantik!"

Ya, jika dibandingkan denganmu! Aku memang lebih cantik darimu. Dan dengan anting yang cuma sebelah, kau telah sukses menjadikanku salah satu preman Hogwarts.

"Kau tidak boleh melepaskan anting itu," katanya. "Aku akan memantrainya dengan Mantra Pelekat Permanen agar kau tidak bisa melepaskanya."

Mantra Pelekat Permanen? _No Way_! Ini gila! Bagaimana kalau aku ingin memakai anting lain. JANGAN!

Tanpa mempertimbangkan perasaanku, Potter mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku dan aku merasakan anting itu melekat erat di telingaku. Aku mengumpatnya dalam hati menggunakan kata-kata yang pernah dipakai Lily untuk mengumpat Lysander Scamander.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Ini lebih baik daripada aku membuat tato namaku di tubuhmu," katanya datar, menyimpan tongkat sihirnya di kantong jaket.

Aku ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi melepaskan anting sialan ini. Dan selamanya, aku akan terlihat seperti preman. Apa yang akan dikatakan orangtuaku, Daniel, saudara-saudaraku dan masyarakat sihir? Sial! Aku mengumpatnya lagi, menggunakan kata-kata yang dipakai Rose untuk mengumpat Malfoy. Dalam hati, tentu saja.

"Ayo!" katanya, meraih tanganku yang berkaos tangan dan menggenggamnya. "Kita masuk sekarang!"

Aku tidak tahu ke mana Potter akan membawaku. Tetapi dengan sangat yakin, Potter menggandengku menuju tembok kosong di sebelah kiri balkon menara. Nah, nah, sebenarnya apa sih yang kami lakukan di sini? Kalau Potter mengajakku hanya untuk memandang tembok batu, kami kan tidak harus melakukannya di Menara Astronomi. Kami bisa melakukannya di mana saja.

Tak menyadari apa yang kupikirkan, Potter segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetuk tembok batu itu tiga kali. Aku ingin mendengus. Sebenarnya Potter mengharapkan apa sih? Berharap tembok batu berubah menjadi pintu menuju taman indah dengan bangku taman tempat kami bisa duduk dan bercengkrama. Ataukah dia mengharapkan sebuah kamar mewah dengan ranjang ukuran _king _dan kamar mandi mewah lengkap dengan _Jacuzzi_?

Namun, tembok batu itu tidak berubah jadi pintu. Tetapi dengan mencengangkan, tembok batu itu bergerak ke kiri, seperti pintu geser, menampilkan sebuah ruangan sangat luas, yang sudut-sudutnya tidak bisa kulihat karena penerangan yang remang-remang. Dari dalam terdengar suara ribut-ribut disertai suara musik keras, yang kedengarannya seperti _Mantra Cinta _dari Shadow Men. Saat menarik nafas, aku membaui bau campuran antara alkohol dan asap rokok. Rasanya seperti sedang memasuki sebuah bar _underground _Muggle.

"Selamat datang di Hogwarts' Night Club," bisik Potter pelan, lalu menggandengku masuk melewati beberapa orang yang tampaknya adalah murid Hogwarts, juga melewati meja-meja persegi dengan kursi panjang yang melengkung menuju meja lain tengah ruangan. Aku melepaskan mantel, meletakkannya di punggung kursi, lalu duduk. Sementara Potter, duduk di ujung lain kursi, lalu memandangku dengan ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" dia bertanya.

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Ruangan ini tidak begitu luas, berlawanan dari perkiraanku semula; jumlah mejanya kurang dari sepuluh. Di langit-langit ada lampu disko yang berputar-putar memusingkan. Di depan kami ada panggung kecil yang kosong, sedangkan di di bawah panggung beberapa orang sedang bergerak-gerak dengan riang—entah sedang berdisko, atau mabuk aku tidak tahu. Di belakang kami terdapat meja bar sepanjang dinding, dengan botol-botol penuh minuman keras berjajar rapi di lemari yang terletak di belakang meja. Pada ujung sebelah kiri dan kanan kami terdapat sebuah pintu berwarna gelap di masing-masing dinding; pintu di sebelah kanan adalah pintu lebar yang bisa digeser tempat kami masuk—dari luar pintu itu tampak seperti tembok batu; sedangkan aku tidak tahu menuju ke mana pintu yang di sebelah kiri—bisa saja menuju tempat rahasia lain. Dan aku tidak ingin memberi pendapat apa pun tentang tempat ini. Tetapi, jika aku boleh berkata, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa tempat ini tidak akan kujadikan tempat pertama untuk bersenang-senang.

Potter tersenyum. "Kau baru saja mengetahui rahasiaku yang lain. Di sinilah aku menghabiskan malam sebelum kita berkencan."

Pantas saja, kau jadi seperti ini. Dan sekarang kau menginginkan aku menghabiskan malamku di sini? Tidak, ini bukan tempatku.

Setelah duduk sebentar, Potter berdiri dan berjalan menuju bar. Dia muncul lagi beberapa saat kemudian dengan dua gelas berisi cairan berwarna kemerahan di tangannya.

"Tidak ada pelayan di sini... Pengunjung melayani dirinya sendiri," Potter menjelaskan, meskipun aku tidak ingin tahu.

Dia meletakkan gelas untukku di meja, duduk lagi, lalu meneguk gelasnya sendiri. Dan aku memandang minumanku tanpa minat. Sebenarnya, kalau Potter punya otak, dia tentu akan memesan minuman tak beralkohol untukku. Ah, andai saja, aku bisa mendapatkan jus apel.

"Tidak ada jus di sini," kata Potter, seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. "Itu _wine_. Kadar alkoholnya rendah. Minumlah, kau tidak akan mabuk. Walaupun kau mabuk, aku akan mengurusmu, tenang saja!"

Walaupun kadar alkoholnya rendah, aku tidak akan meminumnya. Bagaimana kalau Potter membawaku ke tempat yang aneh? Goa Hogsmeade sudah cukup untukku.

Melihat aku tidak menyentuh minumanku, Potter mengangkat bahu, lalu mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dari dalam kantong jaketnya. Menyelipkan rokok di mulutnya, menyalakannya dengan tongkat sihir, lalu mulai mengisapnya dalam-dalam. Sementara aku, memandangnya dari balik kepulan asap.

"Jangan begitu terkejut!" katanya datar, menarik rokok dalam-dalam lagi dan menghembuskan asapnya lewat hidung. "Aku memang seperti ini..."

Aku tahu, aku sudah menduganya saat melihat tato di tubuhmu. Hanya saja, kau sangat berbeda dari apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangmu; James Potter, anak Harry Potter, yang berpenampilan meyakinkan, pemain Quidditch yang penuh percaya diri, penyayang dan berjiwa pemimpin. Tidak ada yang mengatakan padaku tentang James Potter yang kejam dan egois; bersedia menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya; juga James Potter yang tampak seperti berandal Hogwarts. Dan tidak, aku tidak terkejut. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu, bahwa kau memang seperti ini, atau akan berakhir seperti ini. Karena itulah aku menjauh darimu dan tidak ingin terlibat denganmu.

"Aku bergabung dengan tempat ini sejak berusia empat belas tahun," katanya. "Aku menghabiskan malam-malamku di sini dan bertemu beberapa orang... Aku tahu kau mungkin akan semakin tidak menyukaiku karena hal ini. Tetapi—" Dia memandangku dengan serius. "Aku ingin kau melihat siapa aku yang sebenarnya."

Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu siapa kau. Kalau aku tidak tahu, aku tidak akan menghabiskan enam tahun untuk menghindarimu.

"Aku adalah orang yang tidak menyukai aturan yang terlalu mengikat, aku tidak suka terikat..."

Kalau begitu jangan melibatkan diri denganku, karena kau akan terikat. Jika akhirnya nanti aku menyukaimu, dan kita benar-benar berkencan, tentu saja aku akan mengikatmu di sisiku.

"Aku suka kehidupan yang bebas dan santai..."

Baiklah, seandainya aku menikah denganmu, apakah kau akan membawaku ke kehidupanmu yang bebas dan santai? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan rumah tangga kita? Nah, apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Aku juga tidak memikirkan masa depan... Aku menjalani apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dan aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi esok... Tetapi—" Dia menjentikkan abu rokok di asbak dan memandangku.

Yah, tetapi apa? Mari kita dengarkan!

"Tetapi saat melihatmu terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berubah dalam diriku. Aku mengubah cara pandangku tentang semua hal. Aku tidak lagi memikirkan kesenangan dan kebahagianku, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia..."

Oh, benarkah? Jika kau ingin membuatku bahagia, lepaskan aku. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan bahwa aku lebih bahagia tanpamu?

"Aku membenci diriku sendiri saat melihatmu terluka... Aku merasa seperti bajingan yang tidak bisa melindungimu." Wajahnya berubah kelam. "Katakan siapa yang melukaimu? Siapa yang memukulmu?"

Kutukan Imperius tidak bisa membuatku bicara jujur, kau memerlukan Veritaserum untuk itu. Tapi aneh juga kau bertanya seperti itu. Kaulah yang paling membuatku paling terluka, tahu tidak?

"Jika aku melepaskan Kutukan Imperius ini, apakah kau akan mengatakannya padaku?"

Apakah aku bodoh? Tentu saja, tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau memukul Gemma Farley dan teman-temannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memberitahuku," katanya, menarik rokoknya lagi.

Oh, Potter, apakah kau ingin terkena kanker paru-paru! Walaupun aku membencimu, aku tidak ingin kena kanker.

"Aku melihatmu mencium Bryan di perpustakaan," katanya.

Aku tahu, dan aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu.

"Kulihat kalian sangat serasi... Kau lebih bahagia bersamanya daripada bersamaku!"

Benar, tapi aku bisa menjelaskan bahwa Bryan dan aku—

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi bersamanya... Tidak akan!" Wajah Potter tampak menegang.

Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi bersamanya, sebenarnya Bryan dan aku sudah berpisah. Kami bersahabat.

Dia memandangku dengan serius. "Aku sudah memikirkan masa depan untuk kita..."

Masa depan? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak memikirkan masa depan. Di mana Potter yang 'aku suka kehidupan yang bebas dan santai'? Di mana Potter yang 'aku menjalani apa yang terjadi sekarang... aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi esok'?

"Itu karena aku ingin kau bahagia..."

Jadi, menurutmu aku akan bahagia jika kau memikirkan masa depan? Darimana pikiran itu berasal, hah?

"Lily bilang kebahagian ada hubungannya dengan masa depan dan aku setuju!"

Kau setuju dengan orang yang mengatakan tipuan pada Nerissa Goyle hanya agar Goyle bisa berbicara dengan Hugo? Kau salah orang Potter... Jika kau menginginkan nasihat soal percintaan mengapa tidak memintanya pada—siapa, ya? Er, pokoknya jangan meminta nasihat dari saudara-saudaramu.

"Kau adalah bagian dari masa depanku... Kita akan bersama selamanya; membangun sebuah rumah kecil yang sederhana di pinggiran London dan menjalani kehidupan yang nyaman dan tenang... Ataukah kau suka tinggal di rumah yang besar, gedung?"

Tidak, aku tidak suka rumah yang besar. Aku suka rumah kecil sederhana di pinggiran London. Tetapi keinginanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, kan?

"Kita juga akan memiliki kebun di depan rumah, dan kau bisa menanaminya dengan sayuran dan bunga... Aku akan bekerja—" Dia memandangku, bingung. "Menurutmu sebagai apa? Aku belum memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts..."

Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di Kementrian Sihir, mengurus administrasi atau apa pun yang tidak terlalu melelahkan? Er, apa sih yang kupikirkan? Kurasa Potter tidak akan cocok bekerja sebagai petugas administrasi di Kementrian Sihir. Lagipula, aku tidak suka tinggal di rumah dan hanya mengurus kebun, aku ingin bekerja di Scamander Research Laboratory dan mendapatkan ribuan Galleon.

"Kita akan memiliki tiga orang anak; dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan, seperti keluargaku."

Kurasa dua anak cukup; satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, seperti Daniel dan aku.

"Lalu setelah anak-anak kita dewasa, kita akan menjadi tua bersama dan mati juga bersama. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku tidak akan memberikan pendapatku. Tetapi, kurasa aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Bryan; kita tidak boleh berbicara tentang masa depan dengan orang yang belum tentu akan terus bersama kita. Bukankah ini semua tidak nyata? Aku harus pergi meninggalkannya satu saat nanti, dan dia harus rela melepaskanku.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku gila karena berbicara tentang masa depan... Tetapi aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu... Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku berjanji!"

Hupf, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa. Perasaannya sangat kuat dan aku seperti tenggelam di dalamnya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin tenggelam, aku harus berenang keluar... Ingat, yang berbicara ini adalah cowok kejam yang sudah meng-Imperius aku.

Dia meletakkan puntung rokok dalam asbak dan bersandar dengan santai di kursi. Namun, sepertinya dia tidak bisa bersantai, karena seorang gadis berpakaian minim—gaun ketat dengan dada terbuka—mendekatinya, duduk di pangkuannya dan menciumnya dengan bernafsu. Dan, Potter—si pengkhianat brengsek, penipu bermuka dua—sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menjauh, dia malah memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

Aku duduk di sana, memandang mereka dengan mata terbelalak lebar dan nafas tertahan. Bola kaca kecil, berisi bayang samar masa depan kami dalam rumah sederhana di pinggiran London dengan tiga anak kecil yang berlarian, jatuh dan hancur berantakan di kakiku. Tanah tempatku berpijak seolah naik dan menelanku, membawaku ke dalam kegelapan pekat, yang membuatku tak bisa bernafas. Sesak. Dadaku terhimpit oleh sesuatu yang sangat berat yang tak bisa kutanggung. Sebutir airmata mengalir di pipiku, aku menyekanya, tapi sebutir lagi mengalir dan butiran lain lagi mengalir, terus mengalir.

Pengkhianat, berciuman dengan gadis lain setelah dengan gamblang menggambarkan masa depan bersamaku! Penipu, sekarang aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu. Seharusnya aku tahu, bukankah Bryan pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa masa depan hanyalah kebohongan. Mengapa juga aku merasa marah? Apakah tadi aku percaya bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Kurasa _cinta _bagi Potter adalah menjadikan aku miliknya, tapi tidak membiarkan aku memilikinya, sehingga dia dengan bebas boleh berciuman dengan siapa saja.

Sial! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa aku tiba-tiba sangat ingin membunuhnya? Mengapa juga airmata ini terus mengalir? Berhenti mengalir! Oh, di mana sapu tangan pada saat aku sangat memerlukannya? Bagaimana ini? Potter tidak boleh melihatku seperti ini. Dengan bersusah payah, aku menghapus airmataku, memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas panjang untuk menghentikan gelora dalam dada.

Potter tidak memandangku, atau pun sekedar melirikku. Dia masih terus mencium gadis itu, tak menghiraukan sekeliling seakan dunia adalah milik berdua, dan aku seolah sama sekali tidak ada di sini bersama mereka.

Tak ingin menambah perasaan terhimpit di dadaku, aku segera mengalihkan pandangan, memandang gelasku di atas meja. Sebenarnya mengapa aku bisa merasa marah dan sedih? Apakah aku sudah menyukai Potter, dan tidak ingin dia berciuman dengan gadis lain? _Tidak_! Aku _tidak mau _menyukainya. Aku kan pernah mengatakan bahwa ada banyak ketakutan dan kesedihan dalam hari-hariku di Hogwarts, yang melibatkan Potter. Aku juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku membencinya karena aku di-Imperius. Mana ada orang yang menyukai seorang, yang telah meng-Imperius-nya. Meskipun gambaran tentang masa depan kami sangat indah, itu tidak membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Airmataku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Potter.

Seperti gerakan yang diperlambat, kedua orang itu mulai melepaskan diri dengan malas-malasan. Dan saat itulah aku menyadari, dengan sentakan; mata terbelalak lebar dan mulut menganga, bahwa gadis itu adalah Yolanda. Yolanda yang kata Helen sangat menyukai Bryan dan merasa sedih saat Bryan berkencan denganku. Yolanda yang kata Helen tidak akan berhenti menyukai Bryan, meskipun Bryan menyukaiku. Yolanda yang terlihat sangat baik hati, sopan dan Ketua Murid yang sempurna. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Apakah kehidupan di luar sana hanya kedok untuk menutup kehidupan nyata di tempat ini? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu mana Yolanda yang sebenarnya; gadis ini atau si Ketua Murid?

Ini seperti yang dilakukan Potter; menipu semua orang dengan penampilan luar yang berbeda. Tetapi, Yolanda. Mengapa bisa seperti ini? Ini sangat mengejutkan! Lagipula, dia berciuman dengan Potter. Apakah mereka sedang menjalin hubungan? Lalu bagaimana Bryan dan aku? Apakah mereka sedang merencanakan suatu yang buruk untuk kami? Ataukah kami hanyalah pasangan di kehidupan palsu mereka? Bryan, oh, andai saja kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Yolanda dan Potter.

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga di sini, James," Yolanda berkata dengan manja, masih bergayut di leher Potter.

"Banyak urusan," jawab Potter santai, tangannya memegang pinggang Yolanda yang masih duduk di pangkuannya. Dan aku ingin sekali menyiram keduanya dengan gelasku yang masih penuh dengan anggur.

"Urusan apa? Berkencan dengan Selina?" Yolanda tertawa. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ya?"

Oh, jadi dia tahu Potter jatuh cinta padaku. Tetapi mengapa dia masih saja bergantung seperti itu di leher Potter.

Sementara Potter tampak heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu? Kupikir Ketua Murid tidak berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Ayolah, kau terkenal dan pernyataan cinta di Aula Besar itu cukup mencengangkan, jadi semua orang membicarakanmu."

"Ya, kurasa begitu."

"Sebenarnya beberapa orang di sini sedang bertaruh puluhan Galleon untukmu."

"Bertaruh? Untuk apa?"

"Mereka bertaruh untuk kau yang tidak akan datang lagi ke sini setelah berkencan dengan Selina."

"Tetapi aku datang lagi ke sini, kan?"

"Artinya aku rugi sepuluh Galleon."

"Kau juga bertaruh?"

"Aku kan tidak boleh melewatkan kesenangan ini."

"Sebenarnya, aku belum bisa meninggalkan pada Ranger... Calon penggantiku masih belum yakin tentang apa yang harus dilakukan."

Ranger? _Go go power rangers_!Helo, ini dunia sihir, lho!

"Menurutku mereka akan sangat kehilangan saat kau pergi nanti..."

"Aku tahu..."

Mereka masih terus berbicara, sedangkan aku menatap kosong pada gelas Potter di atas meja. Aku tidak dilibatkan dalam percakapan ini, karena kehadiranku tidak penting. Jadi untuk apa aku di sini? Aku ingin pergi dari sini!

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranku, Potter segera memberi perintah: _Jangan ke mana-mana! Tetap di tempatmu dan diam!_

Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak mengijinkanku pergi? Bukankah ada Yolanda? Kalian kelihatannya sangat akrab, dan ciuman bukanlah hal baru bagi kalian. Kurasa kau tidak memerlukan aku.

Aku memandangnya dan mendapatinya sedang mengawasiku dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Sementara Yolanda yang masih ada di pangkuannya, terus berbicara tentang betapa rindunya ia pada Potter.

_Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apakah kau marah melihat aku berciuman dengannya?_

Aku tercengang. Maksudnya?

Setelah beberapa detik aku menyadari apa yang sedang dipikirkannya; Potter ingin membuatku cemburu. Dia mencium Yolanda untuk membuatku cemburu! Oke, kurasa airmata yang mengalir beberapa waktu yang lalu menandakan betapa cemburunya aku dan betapa marahnya aku. Tetapi, aku tidak akan memberitahumu, tentu saja, karena aku tidak ingin membuatku menjadi lebih sok. Kurasa aku bisa mengatasi perasaan cemburuku dan terus membencimu.

"Sepertinya, aku harus pergi, James. Sebentar lagi Sherly dan Irene datang, dan mereka akan membenciku karena memonopolimu," kata Yolanda, lalu menjauh dari Potter.

Oh, astaga, jadi selain Yolanda, ada dua gadis lain lagi yang bersedia mencium Potter. Oh, betapa beruntungnya Potter, dan betapa sialnya aku karena percaya bahwa aku satu-satunya orang yang akan memilikinya. Seharusnya aku tahu, Potter hanya ingin memilikiku, tapi aku tidak boleh memilikinya. Selain satu bunga dalam genggaman, Potter juga memiliki bunga-bunga lain yang ditanamnya di belakang rumah.

"Sebentar Yolanda, aku membawa teman." Potter mengangguk ke arahku.

Yolanda akhirnya sadar bahwa aku juga ada di sana, dia terbelalak memandangku. "Selina? Oh, aku tidak menyadari kau di situ... Tapi mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Selina memberikan pandangan mencela pada pakaianku, dan menganga dengan tidak percaya saat melihat _boot_-ku.

Aku tahu aku salah kostum, tapi pakaianku lebih baik daripada potongan kain yang kaukenakan.

Dia memandang Potter. "Mengapa kau membawanya ke sini?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Sangat tidak sopan! Dia berbicara seolah aku tidak ada di sana.

"Dia pacarku, Yolanda... Aku akan membawanya ke manapun aku ingin membawanya."

Yolanda mendengus, lalu memandangku. "Kuharap kau tidak mengatakan tentang tempat ini pada siapa pun, Selina!"

Potter memberi isyarat, dan aku mengangguk.

Yolanda masih memandangku, sementara aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya mengapa dia berciuman dengan Potter, sementara Bryan... Bagaimana dengan Bryan?

_Tanyakan: Mengapa kau mencium James?_

Pertanyaan konyol! Kau ingin aku bertindak sebagai pacar yang cemburu di depanmu.

"Mengapa kau mencium, James?" tanyaku.

Yolanda tertawa halus. "Sebelum kau berkencan dengannya, aku sudah sering menciumnya di tempat ini. Seharusnya kau bertanya padanya sebelum datang ke sini." Dia memandang Potter. "Kau tidak menjelaskan apa pun tentang tempat ini padannya?"

"Dia akan mengerti kalau aku langsung membawanya ke sini."

Aku tidak mengerti, dan tidak mau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin tahu, mengapa Yolanda memperlakukan Bryan seperti ini? Padahal Bryan adalah cowok terbaik yang pernah kukenal. Ini sangat tidak adil!

Seolah membaca apa yang sedang kupikirkan Yolanda berkata, "Bryan adalah hal yang berbeda, Selina. Dia adalah pacar yang sempurna untuk Ketua Murid, tapi James adalah pasangan yang sempurna untuk Yolanda."

Bryan adalah pacar sempurna untuk Ketua Murid? Apa maksudnya? Jadi, dia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menyukai Bryan?

"Tapi ini yang terakhir Yolanda, Selina dan aku akan bertunangan dan menikah suatu hari kelak."

Yolanda tertawa lagi. "Kau serius?"

"Ya..."

"Dan melupakan semua kesenangan di sini? Bagaimana dengan hidup tanpa ikatan dan tanpa masa depan?"

"Aku berubah pikiran..."

Yolanda memandangku. "Kau benar-benar berhasil mengubahnya, Selina..."

Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dan aku tidak ingin tahu apa pun yang terjadi pada Potter. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang Bryan, bagaimana dia sekarang?

"Kupikir semua yang kulakukan berhasil membuatmu menjauh dari James, tapi ternyata sia-sia... Cinta kalian sangat kuat!"

Semua yang kaulakukan? Apa yang telah kaulakukan? Kau tidak menyuruh Bryan untuk mendekatiku, kan? Bryan mendekatiku karena dia memang menyukaiku, kan?

"Apa yang kaulakukan untuk membuatnya menjauh dariku?" tanya Potter, memandang Yolanda dengan curiga.

"Ini masalah cewek, James, dan aku tidak akan memberitahumu..."

"Apakah kau mengirim Bryan untuk menghancurkan hubungan kami?" tanya Potter, tampaknya dia tidak ingin melepaskan topik ini.

"Oh tidak... Bryan terlalu baik hati untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu... Dia juga sangat mencintai Selina. Kau tahu apa yang dibicarakannya setiap hari? _Selina mengalami hari yang buruk... Selina tidak akan bahagia bila bersama Potter..._ _Selina ini, Selina itu_...Dia terus saja membicarakan Selina, membuatku sebal..." Yolanda mendengus dengan tak sabar.

Jadi, kalau bukan Bryan, berarti—berarti JPLC. Tidak! Yolanda dan JPLC? Mengapa, mengapa tidak ada yang memperingatiku tentang ini? Apakah Helen _and the gang _tahu tentang ini?

"Lalu?" tanya Potter.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Yolanda bingung.

"Apa yang kaulakukan untuk memisahkan Selina dan aku?"

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu... Ini adalah urusan Selina dan aku... Aku harus pergi!" Yolanda hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi Potter segera berdiri dan berkata, "Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi?" tanya Yolanda.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksamu bicara, ya?"

"Tentu saja, tidak... Meskipun kau pemimpin para Ranger, kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk menguasaiku..."

Mereka bertatapan. Sedangkan aku berharap dalam hati agar Yolanda segera pergi. Aku juga tidak ingin Potter tahu tentang Gemma Farley dan teman-temannya yang menyerangku.

"Jangan lakukan apa pun, Yolanda," Potter memberinya peringatan. "—kalau kau tidak ingin aku menyengsarakan hidupmu."

Yolanda tertawa. "Ayolah, masa demi dia kau mengancamku?"

"Dia adalah orang yang kucintai..."

Yolanda mengangkat bahu, tak acuh.

Potter masih memandang Yolanda dengan tajam, perlahan-lahan warna wajahnya berubah menjadi kelam, sebuah pemahaman tampak di wajahnya. "Bukan kau yang memukulnya sampai dia dikirim ke rumah sakit. Benar kan, Yolanda?"

"Bukan aku..." jawab Yolanda santai.

"Bukan kau?" Potter mengulang kata-kata itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Memang bukan aku..."

"Dan kau menyuruh orang lain?"

"Baiklah kalau memang kau ingin tahu—"

JANGAN, JANGAN BILANG PADANYA!

"Aku menyuruh sepupuku Gemma dan teman-temannya—"

Yolanda tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Potter sudah mencengkram lehernya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya telah berubah merah padam dengan cepat, tanpa melewati merah dulu. Sementara Yolanda, megap-megap kehabisan nafas.

Perasaan takut melandaku. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Potter membunuhnya? Tidak, dia tidak boleh membunuhnya! Aku berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan kesadaran diri, dan berjuang demi keinginanku untuk menghentikan Potter. Keinginanku Untuk Menghentikannya!

"_Tidak, lepaskan dia!_" Aku menjerit. Berhasil, aku berhasil menjerit. Aku berhasil mengalahkan Kutukan Imperius. Tetapi, mengapa tidak ada yang datang menolong? Mengapa orang-orang masih saja berjingkrat-jingkrat seperti ada segerombolan tikus di lantai? Mengapa semua orang masih berbincang-bincang sendiri. Aku tahu suaraku terhalang suara Sean Ogbourne yang melengkingkan lagu _Mantra Cinta_.

Aku bergerak menghampiri Potter yang masih mencengram leher Yolanda. "James, kumohon lepaskan dia!" Suaraku bergetar ketakutan.

_Diam dan duduk tenang!_

Ah, Kutukan Imperius lagi. Tetapi—Tidak! Aku tidak akam diam saja melihatmu membunuhnya. Tidak! TIDAK!

Dan berhasil lagi, aku berhasil melawan perintah. Aku mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mengarahkannya pada tangan Potter di leher Yolanda. Tangan itu terlepas sedetik kemudian. Tak menghiraukan Potter yang terpental ke kursi, aku segera menghampiri Yolanda yang terpuruk di lantai, tampak tak sadarkan diri.

"Yolanda, buka matamu, _please_!" Aku menusukkan tongkat sihirku ke dada kirinya dan dia merintih."Oh, syukurlah!"

Dia membuka matanya dan wajahnya yang pucat kembali berdarah. Aku membantunya untuk duduk, saat dia bergerak bangun sambil batuk-batuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Dia gila!" suara Yolanda terdengar serak, lalu berusaha berdiri, dan aku membantunya lagi.

"Yolanda, menurutku kau lebih baik berbaring dulu dan—"

"Kau!" Yolanda tak menghiraukanku, tapi mendelik pada Potter, yang sudah berdiri dan memperhatikan apa yang Yolanda dan aku lakukan.

"Ya, aku..." Potter balas memandang Yolanda dengan tajam.

"Kau ingin membunuhku!"

"Mauku begitu, tapi tidak jadi... Dan itu tidak menutup kemungkinan pada kesempatan lain, jika kau masih mengganggu Selina."

Yolanda masih mendelik.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ikut aku!" Dia meraih tangan Yolanda dan berniat menyeretnya pergi.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan padanya?" tanyaku, berdiri di depan Potter, menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Minggir!"

"Tidak... aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya." Aku tetap berdiri di depannya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya, meskipun ingin sekali melakukannya," kata Potter, memandangku dengan penuh perhatian.

_Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang ini? Tidakkah kau tahu, sekarang aku merasa lebih bersalah! Semua yang terjadi padamu adalah karena aku, padahal aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita. Tetapi, akulah penyebab kau mengalami hal-hal ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Lepaskan aku! Dan aku akan terbebas dari semuanya.

_Dan jangan! Jangan memintaku melepaskanmu karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kau adalah nafas hidupku... Mengertikah kau?_

Aku mendengus, menatapnya dengan tajam.

_Aku tahu kau berhasil mengalahkan pengaruh Kutukan Imperius. Tapi, jangan senang dulu! Itu karena aku sedang marah, jadi pengaruhku padamu berkurang. Sekarang duduk! Dan jangan ke mana-mana sampai aku kembali!_

Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

Tetapi yang terjadi adalah aku duduk kembali di kursiku dan memandang Potter menyeret Yolanda menuju pintu di sebelah kiri.

Setelah mereka menghilang di balik pintu, aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri. Ini sebuah kemajuan yang hebat. Aku Berhasil Mengalahkan Kutukan Imperius. Hore! Aku bahkan berhasil memantrai Potter. Kurasa, jika aku berusaha sekuat tenaga, aku bisa mengalahkan kutukan ini. Kutukan Imperius bisa dikalahkan oleh waktu dan kepribadian yang kuat. Kurasa dalam kasusku, waktu adalah alasannya, dan kepribadian juga kurasa. Kepribadianku harus bisa mengalahkan, atau setidaknya, mengimbangi kepribadian Potter. Dengan begitu, perlahan-lahan aku bisa mengalahkan pengaruh kutukan ini.

"Selina Fluge!" suara seperti kaleng berisi kerikil terdengar dari sisi kiriku, dan aku melihat orang yang tidak ingin kutemui, orang yang sama parahnya seperti Potter, mendekatiku bersama empat teman Slytherinnya.

"Mau apa, Nott?" tanyaku, berdiri dan mempersiapkan tongkat sihir.

Belajar dari pengalaman, aku tahu Paul Nott dan teman-temannya tidak akan membiarkanku duduk tenang di sini tanpa melakukan suatu.

Wajah mirip tikus Nott mengerut memandang tongkat sihir di tanganku. "Potter mengajakmu ke sini? Di mana dia?"

"Aku tidak harus menjawab pertanyaanmu," kataku.

"Memang," Nott menyeringai. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Potter. Dia akhirnya berhasil mendapatkanmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu, tahu tidak? Mengawasimu—mengutus para Ranger untuk menjagamu—menyebut namamu saat sedang mabuk. Aku sampai berpikir bahwa dia mungkin akan jadi gila, kalau tidak bisa memiliki."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan Nott, tapi aku tidak harus menanggapi apa pun.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa kau juga menyukainya," kata Nott lagi, tidak peduli dengan sikap diamku. "Apa sih yang kausukai dari Potter?"

"Apa pun yang kusukai dari Potter, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

Nott tertawa. "Ya, ya, aku tahu... Tipe lemah sepertimu memang menyukai tipe sok kuasa seperti Potter..." Dia memperhatikan telinga kiriku yang tidak terhalang rambut, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh, dia memberimu antingnya..." Teman-temannya ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Terima kasih, Potter, sekarang aku akan menjadi lelucon bagi semua orang.

"Benar-benar romantis!" lanjutnya dengan jijik.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Memang bukan, tapi—" Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku segera mengacungkan tongkat sihir, siap menyerangnya.

"Oke... Oke!" Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak akan menyerangmu." Dia memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya untuk pergi dan aku menurunkan tongkat sihirku. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku kaku, dan tongkat sihir terjatuh dari tanganku. Seseorang baru saja menyerangku dengan Mantra Pembeku.

"Bagus, Flint," kata Nott, tersenyum pada seorang anak Slytherin berambut cokelat, lalu memandangku. "Selina Fluge sekarang di tangan kita. Ayo, bawa dia!"

Mengapa hidupku begini menyedihkan? Mengapa aku bisa terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti ini?

Mereka menyeretku menuju pintu di sebelah kanan, dan sekali lagi, tanpa dipedulikan oleh orang-orang yang berjingkrat-jingkrat di bawah panggung dan oleh orang-orang yang duduk berbincang-bincang di beberapa meja. Kami keluar di balkon menara Astronomi yang berangin, membuat tubuhku, yang tanpa mantel, menggigil kedinginan. Nott dan kawan-kawannya tak peduli pada keadaanku. Mereka terus menyeretku menuju ujung lain balkon menara, lalu mendorongku ke sudut tembok.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Flint, anak Slytherin kelas tujuh, yang tadi telah memantraiku.

"Entahlah," jawab Nott agak bingung.

"Dia cukup cantik... bagaimana kalau kita memakainya dan menghapus ingatannya?" seorang anak Slytherin berwajah mengerikan, seperti troll, mengusulkan sambil menyeringai.

Tubuhku terasa dingin, yang tak ada hubungannya dengan udara dingin di bulan Januari. Ketakutakan menyerangku seperti air bah, membuat tubuhku bergetar. Mereka ingin _memakaiku _dalam hal ini memperkosaku, lalu menghapus ingatanku. Tidak! Tidak Mau, siapa pun tolong aku!

"Tidak," kata Nott. "Jampi Memori bisa dipatahkan oleh sihir tingkat tinggi. Kita akan dalam masalah, kalau ada yang tahu."

Meskipun kata-kata Nott yang mengandung penolakan bisa menyelamatkanku, tapi tubuhku tetap bergetar ketakutan. Tubuhku seolah lumpuh, meskipun memang tubuhku masih dimantrai oleh Mantra Pembeku.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Flint.

"Kurasa kita bisa menggunakannya untuk menyiksa Potter," kata Nott lagi.

Menyiksa Potter? Apa maksudnya? Tidak! Mereka tidak bermaksud menyuruh seseorang menusukkan tongkat sihir ke leherku, dan yang lain memukul Potter sampai babak belur, kan? Dan setelah itu, mereka membiarkanku berlari untuk menyelamatkan Potter dengan membiarkan diriku ikut ditonjok. Helo, memangnya ini _Hana Yori Dango_—komik Muggle yang menjadi bacaan kesukaan Mom.

"Potter sangat mencintainya," Nott melanjutkan, mengagetkanku dari lamunan tentang Mom dan rumah. "Pasti dia akan segera datang untuk menyelamatkannya, kalau kita mengatakan bahwa Selina Fluge ada di tangan kita... Setelah itu, kita akan menghajarnya sampai babak belur..." Dia menyeringai.

Aku yakin sekali Nott terinspirasi _Hana Yori Dango_. Dia mungkin pernah membacanya entah di mana.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus..." kata Flint, "sudah lama kita tidak berperang melawan para Ranger. Aku merindukan mereka!"

Nott memandang Flint. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melibatkan para Ranger, tapi kurasa idemu boleh juga..."

Kalau kalian melibatkan Ranger, atau apa pun mereka itu, berarti tidak ada salah satu adegan _Hana Yori Dango _versi Hogwarts.

Flint memandang Nott dengan heran. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita beramai-ramai menghajar Potter dan mengancam akan melukai Selina Fluge kalau dia membalas—"

Nah, dugaan awalku benar.

"—tapi kurasa idemu lebih baik... Sebenarnya, aku juga merindukan Potter yang biasa."Nott memandangku dan mendelik. "Tetapi, karena dia sibuk denganmu, kita semua dilupakan, bahkan Ranger..." Dia lalu memandang Flint. "Baiklah, Flint, kau pergilah ke markas para Ranger, Potter pasti ada di sana, dan bilang padanya kalau Selina ada di tangan kita."

Flint mengangguk singkat dan berjalan menuju tembok batu. Namun sebelum Flint sampai di sana, tembok itu sudah terbuka dan Potter muncul dengan wajah pucat pasi. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Selina!" aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar berat dan bergetar. Rupanya dia sedang mencariku, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Nott dan teman-temannya, juga aku sedang berada di ujung lain balkon.

"Lihat!" kata Nott padaku. "Dia mencarimu!"

Potter tampak bingung. Dia berniat menuju pintu untuk keluar dari balkon menara, saat Nott memanggilnya dengan ceria. "Potter!"

Potter menoleh. Langit malam yang remang-remang membuatnya bisa melihat kami dengan jelas sekarang.

"Orang yang kaucari ada bersama kami," Nott berkata lagi dengan ceria.

Potter memandang mereka satu persatu dan melihatku. Wajahnya berubah dari bingung, menjadi wajah murka.

"Brengsek, apa yang kaulakukan padanya?" Dia berjalan dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan ke arah Nott.

"Berhenti!" teriak Nott, ketika jarak Potter sudah semakin dekat. "Atau aku akan memantrainya?"

Tetapi, Potter tidak berhenti, dia terus bergerak ke arah Nott sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya, dan aku mendengar seseorang berkata, "_Crucio_!"

Rasanya seperti ada ribuan pisau yang sangat tajam sedang menyayat sekujur tubuhku, menembus kulitku sampai lapisan daging terdalam dan melukai tulang-tulangku. Perihnya tak tertahankan, dan aku lebih memilih untuk mati agar aku tidak perlu merasakan siksaan ini. Aku ingin sekali menjerit sekeras-kerasnya, tapi aku masih dalam pengaruh mantra Flint yang membuat tubuhku kaku dan tak bisa bersuara.

"Jangan! Hentikan!" Aku mendengar Potter menjerit. "Jangan sakiti dia!"

Rasa sakit itu terangkat dariku dan aku jatuh terpuruk di lantai.

"Kau..." Potter menunjuk Nott dengan ganas.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu berhenti, Potter... Kau sendiri yang menginginkan dia terluka!" kata Nott.

"Apa? Apa yang kaulakukan padanya..."

"Cuma Mantra Membeku, tenang saja!" kata Nott. "Mana Rangers?"

"Memang aku peduli. Aku ingin kau melepaskannya!" kata Potter dingin.

"Nanti, Potter, aku ingin kita bertarung dulu, seperti biasa." Nott memandang Flint yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan, Flint. Panggil Rangers!"

Flint menangguk, berjalan menuju tembok batu, dan menghilang beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau menginginkanku, bukan, Nott? Aku ada di sini, jadi aku memintamu untuk melepaskan Selina..." Potter maju selangkah ke arahku, tapi Nott mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku.

"Kalau kau bergerak selangkah lagi, aku akan mengutuknya."

Mereka saling pandang. Tampaknya sedang menguji kekuatan masing-masing.

"Kau tidak ingin aku melaporkanmu pada MacGonagall, kan?" tanya Potter dingin.

Nott tertawa. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Potter. Kurasa kau tidak ingin MacGonagall bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi, dan mengambil resiko membongkar semua rahasia tentang Hogwarts' Sanctuary."

Mereka saling pandang lagi. Dan aku tahu Potter tidak akan menang.

Nott menjauhkan tongkat sihirnya, lalu mengamati Potter. "Cinta kadang bisa menjatuhkan orang hebat sekalipun," katanya sok bijak.

"Tahu apa kau tentang cinta, Nott!"

"Belajar dari pengalaman saat mengamatimu."

"Suatu saat nanti kau mungkin akan mengalaminya, dan kau akan menyesal telah melakukan hal kejam padanya Selina." Potter memandangku, dan aku bisa melihat bayangan penderitaan di matanya.

_Maaf... Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan aku. Aku ingin sekali memelukmu dan meyakinkanmu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi aku tahu semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Dan itu karena kesalahanku. Maafkan aku!_

Suara tembok yang bergeser membuka terdengar, Flint muncul bersama kira-kira empat orang yang tidak kukenal, tapi sering kulihat di Aula Besar dan di koridor.

"Apa yang terjadi, James?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang, saat dia dan tiga temannya tiba di dekat James. Dan Flint bergabung dengan Nott dan teman-temannya.

"Selamat datang di pesta kami, Saunders," kata Nott.

"Pesta?" si pirang yang ternyata bernama Saunders memandang Nott, lalu menyeringai. "Aku tidak melihat hidangan pembukanya, Nott... Dan aku ingin hidangan utama yang benar-benar enak!"

"Lihat baik-baik, Saunder," kata Nott. "Hidangan pembukanya sudah ada di depanmu." Dia menganggukkan kepala ke tempatku terduduk kaku.

"Selina Fluge?" Saunders tampak bingung. Dia memandang Potter. "Tapi—" Potter diam saja.

"Siap berperang, Rangers?" tanya Nott ceria.

"Baiklah," kata Potter. "Tanpa tongkat sihir, dan tanpa komplain, walaupun salah satu dari kita harus menginap seminggu di rumah sakit."

Nott tampak benar-benar bersemangat. "Peraturan yang bisa... Tidak perlu diulang lagi!"

Potter memandangku. _Apakah Mantra Pembeku itu tidak berpengaruh pada matamu? Kalau tidak, pejamkan matamu, aku tidak ingin kaumelihat ini!_

Aku berkedip; Mantra Pembeku tidak berpengaruh pada mataku. Jadi, aku memejamkan mata.

Setelah itu terdengar suara baku hantam—kepalan tinju yang terkena pada daging, suara rintihan, jeritan kesakitan dan teriakan kemarahan. Aku terus memejamkan mata, tak ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. Lalu beberapa waktu kemudian, terdengar suara-suara orang berbicara dan suara langkah-langkah kami meninggalkan balkon.

_Sudah selesai... Bukalah matamu!_

Aku membuka mataku, bersamaan dengan perasaan bahwa Mantra Pembeku telah diangkat dariku; aku bisa bergerak lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Potter sudah ada di dekatku.

Aku memandangnya. Dia tampak tak berubah dari biasanya, tak ada lebam-lebam, tak ada luka. Tampaknya dia telah mengalahkan Nott dengan sekali pukul. Dan aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang sangat berat di dadaku yang harus kukeluarkan. Tak peduli, meskipun aku masih di-Imperius. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan pengaruh kutukan itu, untuk sepenuhnya mengusai kendali atas diriku. Ternyata aku berhasil, aku berhasil mengusai diriku lagi; aku menampar pipi kirinya dengan sangat keras, sampai telapak tanganku sakit.

Bunyi tamparan bergaung di keheningan malam. Para Rangers yang sedang menyembuhkan lebam-lebam di wajah mereka tak jauh dari tempat kami, terkejut dan berhenti dari kegiatan mereka untuk memandang kami. Potter menyentuh pipinya yang terkena tamparan, sementara matanya memandangku dengan bingung.

Airmata mengalir di pipiku. Ini adalah airmata penyesalan. Aku menyesali hari saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya di kereta api Hogwarts; menyesali enam tahun yang telah berlalu, yang membuatku terpaksa terlibat dengannya; menyesali Kutukan Imperius yang mengikatku selama dua minggu yang telah berlalu. Aku juga menyesali ciuman malam Halloween, dan ciuman di Goa Hogsmeade. Aku menyesal karena pernah mengenalnya...

"Cukup!" kataku, suaraku bergetar. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi semua ini... Kurasa hukumanku sudah selesai, sekarang kau bisa melepaskan aku."

"Hukuman?"

"Hukuman..." aku membenarkan. "Hukuman karena aku tidak menyukaimu, hukuman karena aku menertawakanmu... Kau lihat? Aku sudah menghabiskan seminggu di rumah sakit, karena disiksa oleh para fangirl-mu, dan karena _hypothermia _yang kausebabkan. Kau juga sudah merenggut semua hal dariku: _privacy_, keinginan, pikiran dan tubuhku; aku tidak memiliki apa-apa saat bersamamu... Dan karena aku _pacarmu_, aku dikutuk dengan Kutukan Cruciatus... Mereka juga berniat _memperkosaku_!" Aku menjeritkan kata terakhir dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar memperkosaku? Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. "Itu karena aku adalah pacarmu. Jadi, aku ingin berhenti... Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi pacarmu... _Aku tidak mau_!" Aku menarik nafas, menghapus airmata yang tak berhenti mengalir, lalu memandangnya lagi. "Aku ingin hidup tenang, senang dan bahagia dengan menjadi diriku sendiri. Dan itu bisa kuperoleh jika aku tidak berhubungan denganmu lagi... Kau tahu apa yang sangat kusesali dalam hidupku? Aku menyesal karena pernah mengenalmu..."

Potter menatapku, tatapan terkejut di wajahnya telah berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kesedihan.

"Kalaupun akhirnya kau akan terus memaksaku berada di sisimu, dengan Kutukan Imperius atau pun Ramuan Cinta. Kau tidak akan pernah memilikiku. Kau mungkin akan mendapatkan tubuhku, tapi hatiku tidak. _Selamanya hatiku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu_!"

"_Aku mencintamu_!" Dengan marah dia mengguncangku.

"Terimalah kenyataan, Potter, dan bersikaplah seperti pria dewasa! Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kau harus merelakanku pergi dan membiarkanku hidup bahagia."

Potter mencabut tongkat sihirnya.

Oh, ingin meng-Imperius-ku lagi? Silakan saja, dan kita akan lihat apakah aku bisa melepaskan diri dari kutukan itu atau tidak!

Dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya padaku dan mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi bukan Kutukan Imperius, karena apa pun mantra yang kena padaku itu, membuatku merasa sangat mengantuk dan ingin rasanya aku memejamkan mata dan tidur.

Oke ini adalah Mantra Tidur...Mengapa Mantra Tidur? Apakah ini berarti Potter akan menghapus ingatanku segera setelah ini? Baguslah, kalau itu terjadi! Hapuslah semuanya! Kalau bisa dari awal, sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Kuharap Potter tidak meninggalkanku di sini, di menara ini.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**Teman-teman yang baru saja mulai membaca KNG pada sequel ini! Please, mulailah membaca dari Kisah Next Generation 1****—****8 dan sequel-sequel-nya agar lebih memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara karakter-karakternya.**

**Dan aku ingin minta maaf pada teman-teman yang merasa sequel KNG ini terlalu panjang. James/Selina adalah pairing fave-ku sejauh ini, dan perkembangan hubungan mereka juga agak aneh. Jadi, mohon dimaklumi.**

**RR :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 6: Rise Star, Atsilla, Ochan malfoy, driccha, Yuina Noe-chan, WatchFang, Rotiskuter, Bigfan, SeiraAiren, Yuiki Nagi-chan, DarkBlueSong, rest, yanchan, nmfath28, mikhaela malfoy, Chalttermore3-23, Uvii Radclieffe, MichelleOey, Lily Purple Lily, revacharmy, Tinkebot, Shine, kira, Alf Velyta, tukang nguntit, Ameliasinta5, rosejean, Last-Heir Black, Devia Purwanti, tinaweasley.**

**Tukang nguntit: Aku tdk pernah marah sm reviewer kok, aku malah senang ada yang review. Tentang Lily, tenang saja, nti kuusahain bikin dia sekeren mungkin. Ya, bulan ini memang bulan ujian, gimana klo update next chap-nya bulan depan aja biar yang ujian bisa konsen belajar? Btw, semoga berhasil dalam ujian! **

**Kira: Harry/Ginny ciuman di Menara Astronomi hanya rumor romantis yang didengar Selina dari anak kelas tiga Gryffindor. Belum tentu benar, kan? (coba baca lagi chapter 6)**

* * *

**Selamat membaca JMA chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 7

**Tanggal: Selasa, 18 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: Sebelum sarapan**

**Tempat: Kebun sayur**

Dear Diary,

Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa pagi-pagi aku sudah bangun dan berkeliaran di luar kastil? Ada dua alasan menarik untuk itu. Pertama, aku tidak bisa tidur, karena aku terbangun dini hari dan menemukan diriku terbaring di luar pintu tak bergagang yang menyembunyikan ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw. Aku tergeletak begitu saja di lantai berselimutkan mantelku sendiri. Saat bergerak, aku merasakan benda panjang tipis, yang adalah tongkat sihirku, dalam saku mantel. Potter tidak tampak di mana pun. Meskipun aku sangat berterima kasih karena dia telah menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil tongkat sihirku, tapi aku tetap ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sangat tidak bertanggung jawab. Meninggalkanku di koridor yang dingin, padahal dia tahu bahwa aku mudah sekali terkena radang dingin. Sebenarnya tidak ada salahnya, jika dia membaringkanku di _sofa _dalam ruang rekreasi yang hangat, lalu meninggalkan surat permintaan maaf untuk apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku. Mungkin saking bodohnya, Potter tidak bisa menjawab teka-teki. Atau mungkin saja, dia sangat membenciku, sehingga mengharapkan aku terkena radang dingin lagi.

Setelah tiba di kamar, aku terbaring menatap langit-langit kamar tanpa bisa benar-benar tertidur. Meskipun telah menghitung domba sampai ratusan, pikiranku tetap kembali pada saat-saat di Menara Astronomi. Dengan kesal aku bangun, memantrai sekitarkudengan Muffliato, lalu mulai membereskan barang-barangku: mengatur ulang pakaian di lemari, buku-buku dalam tas, membuang barang-barang yang sudah tak digunakan lagi, seperti perkamen lama, pena bulu rusak dan botol tinta kosong. Ketika matahari masih belum terbit juga, aku menulis surat untuk orangtuaku dan Daniel; bercerita tentang hari-hariku di Hogwarts yang benar-benar menyenangkan—Aku tidak mungkin bercerita pada mereka bahwa aku mengalami dua minggu yang buruk akibat Kutukan Imperius. Dan saat matahari terbit, di sinilah aku, berjalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara segar dan menunggu waktunya sarapan.

Alasan kedua keberadaanku di kebun sayur pagi-pagi: aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Ingat, semalam Potter telah melemparkan topi wol-ku dari Menara Astronomi. Setelah memperkirakankan jarak dan arah angin, aku yakin topi itu jatuh tidak jauh dari kebun sayur. Sebenarnya tempat yang dinamakan kebun sayur ini, bukanlah kebun sayur seperti kebun-kebun Muggle, yang ditanami lobak, wortel, bayam dan lain-lain. Kebun sayur Hogwarts adalah sebuah rumah kaca yang sangat luas, yang telah dimantrai agar tetap hangat, meskipun temperatur di luar sangat dingin. Di sini tidak hanya ditanami berbagai macam sayuran, tetapi juga tanaman rempah-rempah yang berguna untuk pengobatan. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kurasa tempat ini lebih cocok dinamakan Herbarium Hogwarts.

Lalu, meskipun aku telah mencari-cari di dalam dan di luar Herbarium Hogwarts, topi itu tidak ada di mana pun. Namun, ada banyak sekali jejak kaki lain, selain jejak kakiku, di atas salju. Kurasa seseorang atau beberapa orang sudah berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini pagi-pagi sekali sebelum matahari terbit. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sini, aku tidak ingin tahu. Atau bisa saja ini adalah jejak kaki Potter. Mungkin dia menyesal karena telah membuang topiku dan datang ke sini pagi-pagi untuk mencarinya. Ah, kurasa tidak mungkin! Orang kejam seperti Potter tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Berbicara tentang Potter, aku jadi ingat beberapa hal yang menjadi beban pikiranku. Pertama, mengapa Potter tidak lagi meng-Imperius aku. Kedua, mengapa dia bahkan tidak menghapus ingatanku. Tentang mengapa Potter tidak lagi meng-Imperius aku, aku sudah memikirkan jawabanku. Menurutku, Potter akhirnya mengerti bahwa cinta tidak selamanya memiliki. Dia akhirnya paham bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Atau mungkin saja, Potter merasa bahwa hukuman untukku sudah cukup, dan sudah saatnya dia melepaskanku. Dan, tentang mengapa Potter tidak menghapus ingatanku, aku belum memikirkan jawabannya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak menghapus ingatanku, padahal aku sangat berharap dia melakukannya. Kurasa Potter tidak ingin aku melupakannya. Bukankah dia bilang, dia mencintaiku? Dia pasti ingin aku selalu mengingatnya. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya, karena aku mencatat semuanya dalam catatan harian ini.

Aku berjalan semakin jauh di sekitar halaman Hogwarts, juga di luar Menara Astronomi, tapi tetap saja tidak menemukan topi itu. Ya sudah, kurasa pagi ini aku tidak beruntung. Mungkin siang nanti aku akan lebih beruntung. Lagipula, aku tidak boleh ketinggalan sarapan pagi ini, karena Profesor Slughorn pasti akan menahan kami tiga jam dalam ruang bawah tanah yang dingin.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Aku bahagia karena telah kembali mendapat kontrol atas tubuh dan pikiranku. Aku sangat bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari terindah dalam semester ini.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: Saat Sarapan**

**Tempat: Aula Besar**

Aula Besar masih sama seperti biasa; penuh sarapan enak dan ramai oleh suara anak-anak Hogwarts yang berceloteh. Saat aku masuk beberapa anak, khususnya cewek-cewek Hogwarts, langsung berhenti bicara. Mereka memandangku dengan tajam, saling mendekatkan diri, lalu berbisik di antara mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bisikkan pada satu sama lain, tapi rasanya risih juga, karena mereka masih terus berbisik dan memandangku meskipun aku sudah bergabung bersama Helen _and the gang _di meja Ravenclaw.

Setelah duduk di dekat Helen, aku segera meraih sendok dan memandang bayanganku. Mungkin saja ada kotoran di wajahku, jadi mereka membicarakanku. Tetapi, wajahku bersih, tidak ada kotoran. Dan anting sialan di telinga kiriku juga tak terlihat, karena tertutup rambut. Jadi, apa yang membuat mereka memandangku? Oke, mungkin masih ada salju di jubah Hogwartsku. Tidak. Aku sudah mengeringkan seluruh tubuhku di Aula Depan. Lalu apa?

"Tidak ada apa pun di wajah, di rambut dan dijubahmu," Helen berkata tanpa memandangku, sementara Dolly, Malaika dan Diane memandangku dengan penuh perhatian. Yolanda tidak terlihat di mana pun. Mungkin dia sedang berada di kamarnya, di menara khusus Ketua Murid, dan masih tidur.

"Masa kau tidak tahu mengapa mereka memandangmu?" tanya Malaika tak percaya.

"Kurasa dia tidak tahu," jawab Dolly.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu... Mengapa aku harus tahu? Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal buruk pagi ini. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan di kebun dan—"

"Oh astaga!" Helen mendengus. "Mereka memandangmu karena kisah tentang kau berciuman dengan Bryan di perpustakaan telah tersebar luas."

"Juga tentang kau dan James yang akhirnya putus..." Malaika menambahkan.

"Ya, James tidak bicara denganmu sepanjang hari kemarin," lanjut Diane.

Oh, jadi cewek-cewek penggosip Hogwarts sudah membuat kesimpulan sendiri tentang apa yang terjadi kemarin. Kurasa aku beruntung, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya Potter dan aku tidak lagi akan terlihat bersama.

Saat melihatku terdiam, Helen segera bertanya, "Kau benar-benar berpisah dari James dan memilih Bryan?"

Aku menggeleng lagi, menarik telur dadar ke arahku, dan sebelum menyuapnya ke mulutku, aku berkata, "Aku tidak memilih kedua-duanya..."

"Jadi maksudmu kau meninggalkan dua cowok populer Hogwarts yang tergila-gila padamu, dan memilih untuk tidak berkencan?" ulang Malaika, tak percaya. "Kau serius?"

"Aku tidak memilih untuk tidak berkencan," bantahku, menelan telurku. "Aku hanya tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka."

"Lalu mengapa kau mencium Bryan, jika kau tidak memilihnya?" tanya Dolly.

"Itu ciuman perpisahan..." kataku, mengambil segelas jus apel dan meminumnya. Rasanya aku seperti model majalah Witch Weekly, yang berdiet dengan jus buah.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berpisah dari keduanya," kata Helen segera. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan Bryan."

"Aku tidak harus mendengarmu, kan?" jawabku agak kasar. "Itu keputusanku."

"Bagaimana dengan James?" tanya Malaika heran. "Apa katanya?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakannya," jawabku datar.

"Tapi menurut Gemma, James-lah yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian karena kau berciuman dengan Bryan," kata Diane, mengerutkan kening.

"Sama saja, kan?" aku mengangkat alis. "Potter atau pun aku, hasilnya sama saja. Kami putus..."

"Ya, jelas beda." Dolly melambaikan sendok buburnya, membuat lelehan bubur bercampur saus terjatuh di meja. Helen memandangnya dengan jijik, tapi Dolly tak peduli dan segera melanjutkan. "Jika James yang mengakhiri hubungan kalian, kami akan tahu bahwa dia tidak benar-benar menyukaimu. Sebaliknya, jika kau yang mengakhirinya, kami tahu bahwa kau tidak menyukainya."

"Belum tentu begitu," sanggahku segera. "Ada pasangan yang putus, meskipun masih saling mencintai—Tapi bukan Potter dan aku," tambahku cepat, ketika melihat Malaika sudah akan mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Aku tidak mencintainya, meskipun—" Menurutnya, dia sangat mencintaiku.

"Meskipun dia mencintaimu?" tanya Helen.

"Ya, seperti itulah," jawabku, tidak begitu yakin.

"Mengapa kau tidak mencintainya?" tanya Diane. "Menurutku, James orang yang mudah dicintai."

Potter orang yang mudah dicintai? Ya, Diane kan tidak mengenal Potter seperti aku mengenalnya.

"Dengar," kataku cepat, memandang mereka satu persatu. "Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini. Potter dan aku sudah berakhir, selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan Bryan?" Pandangan Helen mengandung peringatan. "Kau tidak akan mendekati Bryan setelah putus dari James, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawabku, setengah berpikir. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti. Bryan adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku menyukainya dan aku ingin sekali merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang biasa diberikan Bryan padaku.

Helen meninggalkan roti panggangnya, dan memandangku dengan tajam. "Selina, ingat, Yolanda dan Bryan—"

"Ya, Yolanda..." kataku segera, teringat Yolanda dan JPLC. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Helen, yang tak senang aku menyela pidatonya yang membosankan tentang Yolanda dan Bryan, segera memandangku dengan sebal. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak memberitahuku tentang Yolanda dan JPLC..."

Helen menghela nafas, sedangkan Dolly, Diane, dan Malaika segera kembali ke sarapan masing-masing. Tampaknya, mereka tidak ingin terlibat dalam percakapan ini. Dari sikap mereka aku tahu, mereka tahu tentang Yolanda dan JPLC. Hal itu membuat kemarahan timbul dalam diriku. Mereka memberiku peringatan tentang JPLC, tapi tidak mengatakan apu pun tentang Yolanda.

"Yolanda-lah yang membentuk JPLC," kata Helen, setelah meneguk jus labu kuningnya.

Jadi, mereka memang tahu tentang itu. Mereka juga pasti tahu Yolanda mengirim Gemma Farley dan teman-temannya untuk menyiksaku. Lalu, mengapa mereka masih datang ke rumah sakit, menghiburku dan membawa catatan pelajan yang tidak kuikuti? Mengapa mereka masih peduli padaku? Oh, aku tahu... Mereka pasti menertawakanku di belakangku, dan mereka mengunjungiku hanya untuk memastikan apakah aku benar-benar terluka parah atau tidak.

"Maaf..." kata Helen tiba-tiba, sedangkan Malaika, Dolly, dan Diane menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sedih yang pantas ditunjukkan saat menghadiri upacara pemakaman.

"Aku harus pergi..." kataku, meraih tasku.

"Aku tidak memberitahumu, karena aku tidak ingin kau membenci Yolanda," kata Helen, membuatku menghentikan niatku untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan Aula Besar. "Kurasa Yolanda tidak bermaksud melakukannya..."

Tidak bermaksud melakukannya? Apakah Helen selalu percaya apapun yang dikatakan Yolanda?

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan, aku juga menyuruhmu mengatakan hal ini pada James, karena dia tentu bisa mengontrol mereka," Helen melanjutkan.

"Kami mengunjungimu di rumah sakit, karena kami benar-benar cemas... Tidak ada maksud lain," kata Malaika.

"Dan kami tidak menertawakanmu di belakang kami... Kami tidak seperti itu!"

Aku memandang mereka satu persatu dan merasakan amarahku mereda. Pada dasarnya aku memang seorang pemaaf. Lagipula tidak baik menyimpan amarah terlalu lama, tidak baik untuk pikiran. Namun, kalau berhubungan dengan Potter, kupikir aku tidak sepemaaf itu, meskipun akhir-akhir ini aku merasa bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya dan melupakan semua hal yang telah lalu.

"Kalau kau tahu tentang ini, mengapa kau masih memaksaku bersama Potter?" tanyaku, memandang Helen dengan tajam untuk memastikan bahwa dia bicara jujur.

"Karena aku ingin Bryan bersama Yolanda," kata Helen sederhana. "Meskipun mengidolakan James, Yolanda tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Kurasa dia belum menyadarinya, tapi orang yang benar-benar dicintainya adalah Bryan. Jadi, aku memintamu untuk tidak mengganggu hubungan mereka. Aku—menurutku, kau harus segera kembali pada James!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau Yolanda menyukai Bryan? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia tidak mencium orang lain di belakangnya?"

"Aku mengenal Yolanda..." jawab Helen dengan ketegasan yang tidak bisa terbantahkan. "Dia tidak mungkin berciuman dengan orang lain, ketika sedang berkencan dengan seseorang."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Helen tidak mengenal Yolanda. Dia tidak melihat Yolanda dalam gaun minim di Hogwarts' Night Club.

Saat aku sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyanggah kata-kata Helen tanpa menyebut Yolanda dan Hogwarts' Night Club; Potter, Fred dan Louis masuk ke Aula Besar melewati meja Ravenclaw tanpa memandangku. Tentu saja aku tidak mengharapkan mereka, khususnya Potter, memandangku. Potter dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Tidak ada lagi Kutukan Imperius yang mengikat kami. Sekarang aku bebas... bebas... Tak masalah meskipun dia tidak memandangku.

"James tidak sedih putus denganmu," komentar Dolly, dia dan yang lain juga sedang memandang Potter.

"Bukan urusan kita... Nah, tadi kita berbicara tentang Yolanda dan Bryan," kataku cepat, membuat Helen _and the gang _kembali memperhatikanku. "Jadi, menurutmu aku harus melupakan Bryan?"

"Benar..." jawab Helen.

"Bagaimana kalau Bryan mendekatiku? Apalagi sekarang, saat Potter dan aku putus..."

"Minta dia supaya menjauhimu," kata Helen keras kepala. "Bilang padanya bahwa kau masih menyukai Potter, maksudku James. Mengapa kau memanggilnya Potter?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Aku memanggilnya Potter karena tidak ingin akrab dengannya.

Helen tidak menunggu jawabanku, tapi segera melanjutkan, "Kurasa kalau kau bicara pada James, dia akan memaafkanmu dan mau menerimamu kembali. Dia sangat mencintaimu dan kurasa dia mengharapkanmu untuk meminta maaf..." Helen, yang merasa dirinya tahu banyak tentang hubunganku dengan Potter, melirik Potter sekilas lalu memandangku. "Minta maaf padanya, dan semua akan kembali seperti semula! Kau mau, kan?"

Aku meraih telur dadar lagi, dan menghindar dari menjawab pertanyaan Helen dengan memasukkan banyak telur ke mulutku. Sambil mengunyah dengan lamban aku segera memandang Potter di meja Gryffindor. Dia sedang tertawa bersama Fred dan Louis, seakan tidak ada yang dipikirkannya, seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Memang apa lagi yang harus dipikirkannya? Semua sudah berakhir. Semua baik-baik saja... Mengapa sih aku mengulang-ulang sesuatu yang sudah jelas?

Seperti merasakan bahwa aku sedang memandangnya, Potter mengalihkan wajahnya dari Fred dan memandangku. Tetapi, sebelum aku bisa tersenyum, mendelik atau bahkan berkedip, dia sudah memandang Fred lagi, dan tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Fred.

Oke, kami memang sudah berakhir. Tetapi bukankah kami pernah berciuman, berpelukan, bersentuhan, tidak ada salahnya kalau dia tersenyum padaku atau apa? Masa dia membenciku hanya karena aku ingin terbebas dari Kutukan Imperius? Masa dia membenciku karena aku tidak mencintainya? Potter memang tidak dewasa.

Omong-omong, aku belum pernah melihatnya tertawa. Dia selalu tampak serius dan marah saat bersamaku. Tetapi sekarang dia tertawa. Dia tampak lebih baik dan lebih manusiawi, juga tampak berbeda. Sekarang aku bisa membenarkan beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa dia _hot_, dia memang seperti itu. Yang mengherankan adalah mengapa dia menyukai, bahkan mencintaiku, gadis yang biasa-biasa saja? Aku tidak cantik, meskipun aku bisa menyebut diriku manis. Aku pendek, meskipun aku menyebut diriku sendiri mungil. Aku tidak seperti Yolanda yang benar-benar seksi dari wajah, tubuh, sampai caranya melangkah dan berbicara.

Keheningan yang tiba-tiba membuatku mengalihkan pandangan, dan melihat Helen _and the gang _sedang memandangiku dengan pandangan aneh, seolah mereka tahu sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

"Kau memang masih menyukainya," kata Malaika dramatis.

"Minta maaf saja," kata Dolly. "Dia pasti akan memaafkanmu."

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pergilah ke meja Gryffindor dan katakan pada James kau ingin kalian berkencan lagi," kata Helen.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya," kataku, meneguk jus apelku dengan cepat, lalu setelah meletakkan gelas aku melanjutkan, "Kalau aku melakukannya berarti aku kurang waras."

Helen _and the gang_ tampaknya masih ingin bicara, tapi aku meraih tasku dan berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Mengapa harus aku yang minta maaf? Ini kan bukan salahku.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: Setelah sarapan**

**Tempat: Kelas Ramuan**

Dear Diary,

Meskipun aku sangat ingin menghindari Potter, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Kami merupakan partner dalam mengerjakan proyek ramuan sejak dua minggu terakhir ini, saat aku sedang di-Imperius. Jadi, mau tidak mau kami akan terus bersama, karena aku tidak mungkin meminta Profesor Slughorn menukar pasangan saat proyeknya sudah setengah jalan.

Aku berdiri di dekat mejaku, memandang ramuan Veritaserum belum sempurna yang berbuih dalam kuali, sambil sesekali melirik pintu depan, menunggu Profesor Slughorn masuk ke kelas. Sedangkan Potter berdiri di dekatku, tak memperhatikanku, ataupun memandang kuali. Dia sedang memandang pintu.

Berdiri diam seperti ini membuatku salah tingkah. Yah, kami kan pernah sangat dekat; bersentuhan, berpelukan dan berciuman. Jadi, saat tidak saling bicara, aku merasa agak aneh.

Mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, aku memandang seluruh kelas dan mendapati semua orang tampak asyik berbicara dengan partner masing-masing. Bryan, yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kami, tersenyum padaku, aku balas tersenyum dan melambai. Yolanda mendelik, sementara Potter tampak tak peduli.

Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan itu membuatku salah tingkah lagi, dan agak gugup. Aku memandang Potter, yang tampak biasa-biasa saja, dan merasa jengkel. Mengapa dia tidak berusaha untuk bicara denganku? Bukankah kami pernah mengalami banyak hal bersama? Aku juga sudah bersikap bijaksana dengan memaafkannya, dan melupakan masalah yang telah lalu, termasuk Kutukan Imperius itu. Aku sudah melupakannya. Jadi, bukankah kami bisa menjadi teman? Lagipula, kami partner dalam ramuan, kami harus bicara, saling bekerja sama, jika ingin mendapat nilai bagus.

Aku berdehem. "Er, Potter, apakah menurutmu hari ini kita sudah bisa menambahkan akar Rhodophyta pada ramuan kita?"

Potter memandangku. "Mengapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Er—"

"Tanyakan pada Slughorn jika dia datang nanti," katanya datar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu lagi.

Aku memandangnya tak percaya. Aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap ramah, mengapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Kurasa sekarang dia membenciku, meskipun aku tidak tahu di mana salahnya, jika seseorang ingin terbebas dari Kutukan Imperius.

Setelah itu, aku tidak mencoba untuk bicara dengannya lagi. Jadi, kami terus berdiam diri sampai Profesor Slughorn masuk ke kelas.

"Baik anak-anak, setelah dua minggu, kurasa sudah saatnya kita memasukkan akar Rhodophyta," kata Profesor Slughorn tanpa basa-basi, bahkan sebelum dia duduk di kursinya. "Ingat, akar itu harus dihancurkan sampai benar-benar halus dan—"

"Profesor," Potter tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Seluruh kelas memandangnya, aku dengan kening berkerut.

"James?" Profesor Slughorn memandangnya.

Ya, Potter adalah murid favorit Profesor Slughorn—dia sering mengikuti pesta-pesta yang diadakan Klug Slug. Jadi wajar, jika Profesor Slughorn memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Kurasa sangat tidak adil untuk anak-anak lain. Tetapi Profesor Slughorn melakukan apa pun yang disukainya di Hogwarts.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan partner lain?" tanya Potter, lalu memandangku. "Fluge tidak ingin berpasangan denganku."

Fluge? Sejak kapan dia memanggilku Fluge? Dia tidak pernah memanggilku begitu sebelumnya. Lagipula, aku tidak bilang, tidak ingin berpasangan dengannya.

"Benarkah?" Profesor Slughorn memandangku.

"Profesor, aku—"

"Aku bisa berpasangan dengan Selina, Sir," Bryan menawarkan diri, sementara Yolanda mendelik.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," kata Profesor Slughorn ramah. "Pindah sekarang, James, dan kau juga Mr Eastley!"

Bryan melangkah mendekatiku sambil tersenyum, tapi aku memandang Potter yang berjalan ke arah Yolanda. Aku mendelik, sementara Yolanda tampak takut.

"Profesor," kata Yolanda, memohon. "Aku tidak bisa berpasangan dengan Potter. Er, kami punya masalah—" Dia menambahkan setelah Profesor Slughorn memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kening.

Aku tahu apa yang ditakutkan Yolanda. Aku ingin tersenyum bahagia melihatnya ketakutan, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tahu perasaan itu. Aku pernah mengalami perasaan itu dulu pada tahun-tahun awalku di Hogwarts.

"Profesor," kataku cepat, dan Profesor Slughorn memandangku. "Biar aku yang berpasangan dengannya..."

"Tapi—" Potter, Bryan dan Yolanda semua mendelik padaku.

"Ayo, ayo, cepat pindah kalau begitu! Kalian telah menghabiskan 15 menit hanya untuk berdebat tentang siapa yang berpasangan dengan siapa," kata Profesor Slughorn tak sabar, lalu memandang seluruh kelas. "Jika ada lagi yang ingin bertukar partner, silakan meninggalkan kelas!"

Aku menyambar tas dan peralatan ramuanku, lalu berjalan cepat menuju meja Yolanda, sebelum Profesor Slughorn berubah pikiran.

Potter memandangku dengan tajam, saat kami berpapasan, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Mengapa kau mau berpasangan denganku?" tanya Yolanda dalam bisikan tajam saat aku sudah tiba di dekatnya.

"Bukankah kau takut pada Potter?" aku balas berbisik, tidak memandangnya, tapi memandang Bryan yang masih mendelik padaku dari mejaku semula. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan Bryan membalasku dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Aku ingin Bryan kembali, bukan kau!" bisik Yolanda lagi.

"Potter tidak mau berpasangan denganku, kau tidak ingin berpasangan dengan Potter. Jadi, menurutku ini yang terbaik."

Yolanda ingin menjawab dengan tajam, tapi Profesor Slughorn sudah menyuruh kami untuk mulai menghancurkan akar Rhodophyta.

"Tumbuk sampai benar-benar hancur..." kata Profesor Slughorn. "Setelah dimasukkan ke dalam kuali, aduk selama satu jam. Amati perubahan warna, tekstur dan aromanya dan buatlah catatan tentang itu!"

Seluruh kelas menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan, lalu mulai sibuk dengan akar masing-masing.

"Bukankah kau yang tidak mau James jadi pasanganmu?" tanya Yolanda, saat meraih alu dan lesung kecil yang terbuat dari tembaga, sedangkan aku meraih pisau perak, dan mulai mencacah akar agar mudah ditumbuk.

"Potter dan aku sudah putus," kataku. "Sekarang kau bebas untuk mendekatinya."

"Kau gila!" kata Yolanda cepat. "Aku tidak akan menyukai cowok seperti dia... Dia mengerikan!"

"Bagaimana dengan _James Potter Lover Community_?" tanyaku.

"Sudah bukan urusanku lagi. Gemma yang mengurusnya sekarang," kata Yolanda, mengambil akar yang sudah dicacah dan mulai menumbuknya. "Omong-omong, apakah Potter pernah memukulmu? Dilihat dari betapa mengerikannya dia terhadapku, kurasa dia tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu, kalau kau membuatnya jengkel."

"Satu-satunya pukulan yang kuterima adalah dari Farley dan teman-temannya."

"Itu bukan salahku," kata Yolanda tak peduli. "Kau harus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena daya refleksmu kurang."

"Daya refleksku?" Aku mendelik padanya, sambil menekan pisau perak kuat-kuat pada akar yang tersisa.

Yolanda mengangguk. "Maksudku sebagai penyihir kau harus memiliki daya refleks yang baik. Karena tidak semua orang akan memberitahumu kalau dia ingin menyerangmu... Pastikan kau waspada dan memperkuat refleksmu."

"Jadi, kau memiliki daya refleks yang kuat?"

"Daya refleksku lumayan, karena aku adalah anggota Klub Duel Hogwarts. Kami sering latihan duel di sana. Dan, jika kau tidak ingin orang-orang mengganggumu, belajarkah berduel!"

"Kurasa nasihat itu sudah terlambat," kataku. "Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan Hogwarts."

Yolanda menghentikan kegiatan menumbuknya sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak dulu, saat James juga Nott dan teman-temannya mengganggumu. Aku sebal padamu karena kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membela dirimu sendiri, padahal kau punya tongkat sihir. Dan kau bahkan tidak berusaha mencari cara untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri."

"Cara untuk melindungi diriku sendiri? Misalnya bergabung dengan klub duel?"

"Ya, itu. Atau kau bisa berlatih mantra secara otodidak..." Yolanda melirik Potter. "Kupikir itu adalah alasan utama James menyukaimu."

Aku memandangnya tak mengerti. "Karena aku tidak bisa melidungi diriku sendiri?"

"Ya, kau tahulah," kata Yolanda lagi. "James itu suka menunjukkan kekuasaan di mana-mana. Dia adalah pemimpin Rangers dan dia suka melindungi semua orang. Mungkin saat melihatmu, dia merasa bahwa kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menjagamu. Tahu tidak, setelah dia dipilih jadi pemimpin Rangers, dia menyuruh mereka semua menjagamu siang dan malam, untuk memastikan Nott dan teman-temannya tidak menyakitimu."

"Aku tidak menyadarinya," kataku, memandang Potter yang sedang menumbukkan alu ke lesungnya dengan sebal. Mungkin dia jengkel pada sesuatu yang dikatakan Bryan, yang kelihatan benar-benar riang.

Ya, aku tidak menyadarinya. Aku terlalu memperhatikan Bryan sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Potter sedang melakukan sesuatu untukku, melindungiku.

"Dia memang tidak mengharapkan kau mengetahuinya... Dia hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja. Menurutku, di balik sikapnya yang kasar dan tidak romantis itu, tersimpan sisi lembut yang hanya untukmu."

"Aku tahu," kataku, teringat bagaimana dia menciumku.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu mengapa kau malah mencium Bryan dan memutuskan hubungan kalian?"

Aku memandang Yolanda. "Jangan menyalahkan aku! Dia juga berciuman denganmu..."

"Ah," Yolanda mengangkat bahu. "Itu tidak seperti dugaanmu... Semua yang terjadi di Hogwarts' Sanctuary adalah kebohongan. Kami berciuman dan tidur bersama, kalau memang saling suka. Tetapi kami tidak terikat satu sama lain, kami hanya bersenang-senang. Tanpa komitmen, tanpa apa pun."

"_Kau tidur bersamanya_?" aku berbisik tajam.

"Tidak, kami belum sampai di sana. Potter dan aku hanya sekedar berciuman, berdansa, berbincang-bincang... bersenang-senang."

"Oh..."

"Tenang saja, sekarang aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi, aku juga akan menyuruh para cewek di Hogwarts' Sanctuary untuk menjauhinya. Kau tidak usah cemas... Kurasa aku sedikit ketakutan. Dia sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah."

"Ya," kataku, paham sekali.

"Tetapi, kau tidak mau kembali padanya?"

"Tidak..."

"Kau akan kembali pada Bryan?"

Aku mengangkat muka dari cacahan akar Rhodophyta dan memandangnya; mencari sinar kesedihan ataupun sinar putus asa di matanya, tetapi aku tidak menemukannya. Yolanda tampak biasa-biasa saja. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Yolanda benar-benar menyukai Bryan, seperti yang dikatakan Helen?

"Aku belum tahu..." jawabku, memandang Bryan, memikirkan betapa hangat senyumannya, dan aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja bila aku bersama Bryan, tapi... Aku memandang Potter yang sekarang sedang mendelik pada Bryan.

"Mereka kenapa, sih?" tanya Yolanda, yang juga sedang memandang Potter dan Bryan.

"Kurasa mereka sedang bertengkar..."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka sebenarnya sangat manis," kata Yolanda, memandang Potter dan Bryan dengan aneh.

Aku tidak yakin, kata 'manis' cocok untuk Potter.

Yolanda masih memandang mereka.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang memikirkan sebuah fanfiksi dengan James dan Bryan sebagai karakter utama."

"Fanfiksi?"

"Ya, fanfiksi..." kata Yolanda, lalu menjelaskan, "Menulis fanfiksi adalah salah satu kegiatan JPLC... Kami tidak hanya menghabiskan waktu kami dengan menempel pada idola kami. Ada beberapa kegiatan bermanfaat yang kami lakukan, contohnya menulis fanfiksi. Jadi, kami bisa sekalian berlatih menulis."

"Kalian membuat fanfiksi tentang James?"

"Ya, dia adalah tokoh utama di semua fanfiksi kami, meskipun kami sendiri terlibat di dalam cerita, kadang-kadang... Cobalah sekali-sekali kau berunjung ke markas kami, di lemari sapu lantai empat dekat lukisan Sir William Wales the Conquerer. Di sana ada banyak fanfiksi tentang James yang dipajang di dinding lemari. Kisahnya bermacam-macam, cerita romantis, horor dan banyak genre lain. Namun, akhir-akhir ini anak-anak sedang giat-giatnya membuat fanfiksi tentang James, dan memasukkanmu sebagai karakter tambahan."

"Aku? Apa yang kulakukan dalam fanfiksi?"

"Biasanya kau digambarkan sebagai karakter yang mati mendadak, terkena cacar naga, _Spattergroit_ dan berbagai penyakit mengerikan lainnya. Beberapa menggambarkan kau sebagai cewek nakal yang tidur dengan semua laki-laki."

"Oh, ya ampun!" Aku memandang Yolanda dengan tak percaya.

"Jangan begitu terkejut!" kata Yolanda tak peduli. "Fanfiksi memang begitu. Karakter aslinya baik-baik saja, tapi eh, dibuat jadi cowok/cewek brengsek yang bercinta dengan seseorang di kamar mandi hanya agar karakter yang disukai bisa jadian dengan karakter yang disukai lainnya."

"Sebegitu mengerikankah fanfiksi itu?"

"Begitulah dunia fanfiksi. Tetapi kau tidak bisa menuntut mereka. Tidak ada undang-undang sihir yang melarang orang menulis fanfiksi."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima ini. Masa aku digambarkan sebagai cewek brengsek yang bercinta dengan seseorang di kamar mandi hanya agar Potter bisa jadian dengan karakter lain?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," kata Yolanda santai, lalu mengedipkan mata. "Kurasa kau harus membaca tentang adegan kamar mandinya."

Aku mendengus. "Jadi siapa yang berpasangan denganku di kamar mandi?"

"Paul Nott!"

"Apa?" Aku terbelalak. "Siapa yang menulis fanfiksi itu?"

"Gemma... Jadi, kau digambarkan sebagai cewek brengsek yang disukai Potter, sementara Gemma adalah cewek alim yang baik hati dan sangat menyukai Potter. Dan, pada suatu hari, Potter menemukan kau dan Nott sedang bercinta di kamar mandi. James patah hati dan berbalik mencintai Gemma."

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Mengerikan! Aku baik-baik saja, aku orang baik, mengapa dijadikan cewek brengsek yang bercinta dengan Nott. Kalau Bryan sih masih bisa kuterima, tapi Nott? Mengerikan!

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menyuruh mereka menulis fanfiksi lain yang agak berbeda. Karakternya adalah James dan Bryan." Yolanda tersenyum lebar.

"Yolanda, apakah semua ide cerita itu darimu? Apakah kau yang mengatur bagaimana karakternya?" tanyaku curiga.

"Tidak, ide ceritanya bukan dariku... Tapi aku yang mengatur karakternya."

"Jadi, kau menyuruh mereka menulis tentang aku sebagai cewek brengsek?"

"Ya..."

"Kau..." aku menunjuknya dengan ganas.

"Jangan tersinggung, itu cuma fanfiksi! Cuma fanfiksi! Pengarang serial Harold Parker, J. K Rowlance saja tidak tersinggung karakter Roney Weable dibuat jadi cowok brengsek atau mati mendadak oleh para pengarang fanfiksi agar Hernia Green bisa jadian dengan Drake Mallory."

"Siapa J.K Rowlance?"

"Pengarang novel remaja... Lupakan! Aku cuma ingin mengatakan bahwa dalam dunia fanfiksi, si pengarang bebas berbuat apa saja terhadap karakter aslinya. Mau dibuat jadi orang baik, orang jahat, orang brengsek, setan atau malaikat. Terserah pengarangnya..."

"Pengarang fanfiksi bisa jadi sangat mengerikan, ya? Tetapi, kalau karakter dalam novel tak masalah. Bagaimana kalau orang hidup, seperti aku? Aku tidak mau dijadikan karakter yang terbunuh tiba-tiba, apalagi jadi cewek brengsek..."

"Sudahlah, aku kan sudah bilang itu cuma fiksi, tidak nyata... Kau kan tidak mungkin terbunuh tiba-tiba."

Aku masih belum bisa menerima ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang seseorang membuat fanfiksi dari orang hidup. Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, aku segera bertanya, "Omong-omong, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Potter dan Bryan dalam fanfiksi?"

Yolanda tersenyum ceria, lalu mengedipkan mata. "Oh ayolah, kembangkan imajinasimu!"

"Apa—Oh!" Wajahku merona merah. Aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yolanda.

"Mereka berdua manis, kan?"

"Bolehkan aku membacanya kalau sudah selesai ditulis?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Kau juga suka yang seperti itu?" tanya Yolanda, cekikikan.

"Sedikit," kataku, cekikikan juga. "Mereka memasukkan adegan kamar mandinya, kan?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan penggambarannya sangat jelas."

Kami cekikikan lagi. Kali ini rupanya suara cekikikan kami sangat keras, karena semua orang memandang kami.

"Sudah cukup perbincangan di sana!" Profesor Slugorn berkata dengan keras, mengangkat wajah dari perkamen yang sedang ditulisnya. "Miss Reedham, Miss Fluge, pindah ke meja di depanku sekarang juga! Bawa barang-barang kalian."

Yolanda dan aku berhenti cekikikan, mengangkat barang-barang kami, juga kuali yang berbuih dan pindah ke meja yang letaknya tepat di depan meja Profesor Slughorn.

Kami bekerja dalam diam selama beberapa saat—menuang bubuk akar Rhodophyta dan mulai mengaduk—sampai Slughorn berdiri dan berjalan berkeliling meja untuk mengecek ramuan semua anak.

"Helen sangat percaya padamu," kataku, membuka percakapan. "Dia bilang kau tidak berciuman dengan orang lain, saat kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang."

Yolanda tampak tak mendengarkan, dia sibuk mengaduk ramuan. "Kau harus mengatakan padanya tentang apa yang kaulakukan... Kurasa dia akan sangat marah kalau tahu kau menyembunyikan perihal Hogwarts' Night Club ini padanya," lanjutku.

"Hogwarts' Night Club?" ulang Yolanda. "Maksudmu Hogwarts' Sanctuary?"

"Apapun namanya terserahlah..." kataku tak sabar. "Aku berbicara tentang Helen."

"Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak memberitahunya," kata Yolanda, dan aku teringat telah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama saat berbicara pada Lily. "Kuharap kau merahasiakan hal ini dari siapa pun. Jika kau mengatakan pada semua orang tentang Hogwarts' Sanctuary, maka kau akan menghancurkan apa yang telah dibangun oleh pendahulu kita beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Aku bisa menjaga rahasia," kataku. "Aku tahu apa konsekuensinya terhadap semua yang terlibat, kalau Hogwart's Night Club diketahui Profesor McGonagall. Tetapi, aku yakin Helen juga bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Semakin sedikit yang tahu, semakin baik bagi tempat itu."

Aku ingin membantah, tapi Profesor Slughorn telah melangkah mendekati meja kami. Dia mengendus ramuan dalam kuali sebentar, lalu mulai memberikan komentar tentang ramuan yang terlalu kental.

"Terlalu kental..." katanya. "Apakah kalian menakar bubuknya dengan benar? Tiga ons untuk satu ramuan Veritaserum."

Yolanda dan aku berpandangan. Kami tidak menakar bubuk itu, kami langsung memasukkan bubuk tanpa menakarnya.

Profesor Slugorn mulai lagi berkomentar tentang kurangnya konsentrasi, kurangnya pemahaman, juga otak yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar, selama hampir setengah jam sampai bel akhir pelajaran berdentang nyaring di sepanjang koridor.

"Miss Reedham, Miss Fluge, juga kau, James dan Mr Eastley—ramuan kalian tidak diaduk dengan benar—aku akan menunggu kalian di sini malam ini setelah makan malam. Kalian harus mengerjakan ramuan ini lagi! PR: Tulis esai tentang perubahan warna, tekstur dan aroma pada Ramuan Veritaserum setelah menambahkan bubuk akar Rhodophyta."

Yolanda mengumpat, setelah Profesor Slughorn meninggalkan ruangan. "Aku masih harus menyusun ulang proposal pesta Valentine. Bagaimana aku bisa punya waktu mengerjakannya, jika aku harus hadir di sini setelah makan malam?"

Ya, kau kan menghabiskan waktumu di Hogwarts' Night Club.

Yolanda mengatur peralatan ramuan dan buku-bukunya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan meja, sementara aku mengatur barang-barangku dengan lebih lambat sambil menyesali keputusan Profesor Slughorn. Aku tahu ini salah kami karena tidak membaca petunjuk dengan benar, tapi aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di ruangan sama dengan Potter, Yolanda dan Bryan, berempat saja.

"Ayo, Bryan!" aku mendengar suara Yolanda.

Aku yang mengharapkan Yolanda telah meninggalkan kelas, berbalik dan melihat Yolanda sedang berdiri di dekat meja Bryan, mengamati Bryan yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Potter tidak ada di mana pun. Kurasa dia telah meninggalkan kelas lebih dulu.

"Kau pergilah duluan, Yolanda... Aku masih harus bicara dengan Selina," kata Bryan, lalu memandangku. "Selina, bisakah kau menungguku?"

Yolanda mendelik. "Bryan, kita harus bertemu Profesor McGonagall membahas proposal itu."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan menyusulmu nanti. Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Selina." Dia menunduk memandang buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut di tangannya, lalu berkata, "Ini bukan punyaku."

"Pasti punya James," kata Yolanda.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku, atau mungkin aku sudah gila, aku segera mendekati Bryan yang masih memegang buku itu dan berkata, "Berikan padaku! Aku akan mengembalikan buku itu padanya!"

Bryan menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

Wajahku terasa sangat panas. "Er, maksudku kalau kau dan Yolanda harus pergi ke Profesor McGonagall, aku bisa mengembalikannya pada Potter. Aku punya banyak waktu luang..."

"Ya, berikan buku itu pada Selina, Bryan!" kata Yolanda cepat.

"Baiklah." Bryan menyerahkan buku itu padaku. "Tetapi—"

Aku memeriksanya untuk memastikan bahwa buku itu memang milik Potter.

"—aku masih ingin bicara denganmu. Aku—"

"Sampai nanti, Bryan, Yolanda!" kataku, setelah memastikan bahwa bukuitu memang milik Potter.

"Hei, Selina!" aku mendengar Bryan memanggilku, tapi aku tidak berhenti. Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas dan berlari menyusuri koridor bawah tanah yang dingin.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Oh Circe, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan buku ini?

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: Setelah kelas Ramuan**

**Tempat: Lantai tujuh**

Dear Diary,

Aku menghabiskan waktu dua puluh menit untuk mencari Potter. Dia tidak di Aula Depan, di halaman dan di perpustakaan. Aku memang bertemu beberapa orang anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley di perpustakaan, tapi mereka memberiku tatapan dingin, jadi aku tidak bisa bertanya pada mereka di mana Potter.

Setelah memutuskan bahwa dia mungkin ada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, aku segera naik ke lantai tujuh, sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Rose tentang kata kunci ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Tersesat, Miss?" tanya seorang perempuan yang luar biasa gemuk bergaun _pink _dalam lukisan yang memenuhi pintu. "Kau bukan Gryffindor..."

"Er, ya, aku Ravenclaw... Aku ke sini untuk mengembalikan buku."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu kata kuncinya?"

"Cahaya Peri?" kataku ragu-ragu.

"Benar..." kata si Nyonya Gemuk, lalu lukisan itu terbuka.

Aku masuk ke sebuah ruangan berbentuk bundar, dengan kursi-kursi yang nyaman dan perapian besar di sudut. Hampir semua anak Gryffindor berkumpul di sana; ada yang menulis, ada yang membaca dan ada yang menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang. Dan mereka semua memandangku saat aku masuk, membuatku berdiri salah tingkah di dekat pintu.

"Er, hai," kataku, tidak pada siapa pun.

"Selina Fluge, kan? Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya seorang cowok Gryffindor kelas tujuh. Aku lupa namanya.

"Ya, aku—er—" aku memandang berkeliling ruang dan melihat Potter sedang duduk di depan perapian. Dia tidak melakukan apa pun, hanya memandang api yang menari riang dalam perapian.

"Oh, kau mencari James," kata si cowok Gryffindor kelas tujuh tersenyum penuh pengertian, yang membuat wajahku memanas.

"Ya, sebenarnya—"

"James," panggil si Gryffindor kelas tujuh. "Seseorang mencarimu..."

Potter menoleh. "Siapa? Oh—" dia memandangku. Walaupun dia terkejut melihatku ada di sana, dia berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

Dia bangkit dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau perlu denganku?" dia bertanya saat sudah tiba di dekatku.

"Ya." Sudah jelaskan? Untuk siapa lagi aku datang ke sini jika bukan untuk bertemu denganku.

"Ada perlu apa?" dia bertanya datar.

Sebenarnya, aku mengharapkan dia membawaku menjauh dari mata semua anak Gryffindor yang ada dalam ruang ini. Karena sekarang, semua anak telah meninggalkan kegiatan masing-masing dan memandang kami.

"Er, bisakah kita mencari tempat lain untuk—"

"Katakan saja, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kulakukan."

Hal penting apa? Memandang api di perapian.

Dengan kesal aku mengeluarkan buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut-nya dari dalam tas dan menyerahkan padanya. "Kau melupakan bukumu di kelas Ramuan, jadi aku datang ke sini untuk—"

"Terima kasih," katanya, mengambil buku itu, berbalik, dan kembali ke kursinya di depan perapian tanpa menghiraukanku.

Aku berdiri di sana, seperti bodoh, selama lima detik yang paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Sementara semua anak Gryffindor yang ada dalam ruangan memandangku, seakan aku adalah tontonan menarik.

Seperti orang yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk, aku berjalan linglung meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Setelah pintu lukisan tertutup di belakangku, aku segera berlari kencang meninggalkan koridor Nyonya Gemuk. Berbelok di tikungan, berhenti dan bersandar di dinding koridor. Airmata berjatuhan di pipiku dan terus mengalir meskipun aku telah berusaha untuk mencegahnya.

Memalukan! Benar-benar memalukan! Aku memang bodoh. Kupikir aku bisa—kami bisa bersikap ramah pada satu sama lain dan bersahabat. Kurasa harapanku terlalu muluk.

Setelah menenangkan diri; menghapus airmataku dan mengatur nafas, aku melangkah lagi, ingin segera meninggalkan lantai tujuh. Aku tidak mengharapkan bertemu dengan siapa pun, tapi dari tikungan lain di koridor ini, Fred dan Louis muncul. Mereka tampak terkejut melihatku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Fred, berhenti melangkah setelah tiba di dekatku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku hendak berjalan melewati mereka.

"Sebentar, Selina!" Fred menyuruhku berhenti.

Aku memandang mereka. "Ada apa?"

"James sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami, juga Kutukan Imperius itu," kata Fred, sementara Louis mengangguk.

"Kami tidak menduga dia melakukan itu padamu," katanya. "Kami sudah bicara dengannya, dan kami pastikan dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Ya, aku juga tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kurasa aku cukup mengenalnya sekarang untuk memastikan hal itu.

"Kami, mewakili James, ingin minta maaf padamu," kata Fred. "Kau pasti sangat menderita. Apalagi, kau juga sudah dilukai oleh para fangirlnya."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku. "Aku sudah melupakannya." Ya, aku memang sudah melupakannya. Aku bukan gadis pendendam, kan? Aku bahkan bersikap biasa pada Yolanda.

"Kami ingin berterima kasih karena kau tidak melaporkannya pada McGonagall," kata Louis.

"Aku tidak melaporkannya," aku membenarkan.

"Mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?" tanya Fred. "Kupikir hal pertama yang kaulakukan setelah terbebas dari Kutukan Imperius adalah melaporkan James."

"Entahlah," aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku tidak ingin merusak masa depannya... Aku juga tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan hukum sihir yang rumit, belum lagi artikel di majalah—Potter kan terkenal."

"Terima kasih, Selina," kata Louis.

"Yah, kurasa aku harus mengatakan padamu bahwa ini mungkin adalah pertemuan terakhir kita, karena James melarang kami semua berbicara denganmu."

"Oh, mengapa?" tanyaku. Pantas saja, beberapa anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley bersikap dingin padaku di perpustakaan.

"Karena tidak ada lagi yang menghubungkan kami denganmu... Kau dan James sudah berakhir," jawab Louis.

"Aku mengerti," kataku, memandang ujung sepatuku.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu," kata Fred, mengeluarkan topi wol-ku dari balik jubahnya. "Ini.." Dia menyerahkannya padaku. "James bilang ini milikmu. Kami menemukannya di dekat kebun sayur."

"James memaksa kami membantunya mencari benda ini pagi-pagi sekali."

Aku mengambilnya dari tangan Fred, lalu memandang topi itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kami harus pergi... Sampai jumpa!"

Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Fred dan Louis sudah meninggalkanku. Kini aku sendirian di koridor lantai tujuh dan berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ya, aku baik-baik. Semua telah kembali seperti semula.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Mengapa aku selalu menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja? Apakah sebenarnya tidak ada yang baik-baik saja?

* * *

**Review please!**

**Teman-teman, maaf tidak bisa membalas semua review, tapi aku sudah membaca semuanya dan mempertimbangkan semua masukan, pendapat, dan idenya. Terima kasih!**

**RR :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 7: SeiraAiren, Alf Velyta, yanchan, qeqey, DarkBlueSong, Rise Star, Atsilla, Bigfan, Rin, Ochan malfoy, the-antabellum, nmfath28, mikhaela malfoy, WatchFang, Ameliasinta5, Kira, Lily Purple Lily, Devia Purwanti, driccha, RotiSkuter, Shine, Guest, Last-Heir Black, tinaweasley, pure luhan, Tinkebot, Yuina Noe-chan, Chalttermore3-23,** **Yuiki Nagi-chan.**

**Rise Star: Selina mungkin terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi di Menara Astronomi sehingga dia melupakan Mantra Panggil. Atau dia mungkin memang ingin berjalan-jalan pagi karena tidak bisa tidur... Last-Heir Black: Bukan dimarahi, tapi harus ada di ruang bawah tanah selama tiga jam pelajaran Ramuan. Jadi, harus sarapan biar tidak kelaparan. Coba baca lagi chapter 7... the-antabellum: Resep untuk update cepat; ingat pada beberapa orang (para reviewer) yang sudah menyediakan sedikit waktu dan pulsa hanya untuk mengingatkan kita bahwa mereka membaca apa yang telah kita tulis. Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kita terharu dan ingin menyenangkan mereka dengan berusaha untuk update cepat, bukan?... Yuina Noe-chan: Itu kan karena sequel ini hampir dua bulan nggak update. Jadi, banyak yang menginginkan fanfic ini dilanjutkan. Nah, kalau ingin fanfic punya banyak review update tiap dua/tiga bulan sekali.**

* * *

**Selamat membaca JMA chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 8

**Tanggal: Selasa, 18 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: Setelah makan malam**

**Tempat: kelas Ramuan**

Dear Diary,

Aku harus ke ruang bawah tanah untuk menyelesaikan ramuan Veritaserum, proyek Yolanda dan aku, yang terlalu kental. Tetapi aku tidak melihat Yolanda, sejak setelah makan malam. Sesaat dia ada di sana bersama Bryan, makan malam bersama Helen, Dolly, Diane, Malaika dan aku, detik berikutnya keduanya telah pergi. Seharusnya mereka mengajakku, jika akan ke ruang bawah tanah. Mereka tidak mengajakku. Kurasa mereka sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain. Bukankah mereka mengatakan akan menyusun ulang proposal pesta Valentine yang tidak disetujui kepala sekolah? Oh, mudah-mudahan saja mereka tidak melakukannya malam ini, aku tidak ingin sendirian saja bersama Potter di ruang bawah tanah.

Ya, Potter... Mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya padaku—berpura-pura tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara kami, aku akhirnya memutuskan bahwa aku juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama. Aku juga bisa berpura-pura bahwa aku tidak mengenalnya. Itu lebih baik daripada aku memaksakan diri berbicara dengannya atau memaksakan diri untuk jadi sahabatnya. Tanpa pemaksaan diri seperti itu, aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri lagi, dan tidak akan ada lagi airmata. Aku akan baik-baik saja dan semua kembali seperti biasa. Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku ujian NEWT, dan ketika ujian selesai aku akan bisa meninggalkan Potter dan Hogwarts untuk selamanya.

Setelah memutuskan tidak ada gunanya aku berlama-lama di Aula Besar menunggu Brian dan Yolanda yang tampaknya tidak akan muncul lagi, aku segera turun ke ruang bawah tanah. Di bawah sini benar-benar suram dan dingin. Koridornya remang-remang karena menerangan tidak memadai— hanya berasal dari cahaya obor yang ditancapkan di dinding. Setengah berlari, aku segera berbelok di tikungan menuju kelas Ramuan. Syukurlah, aku tidak bertemu anak-anak Slytherin yang sok, terutama Nott dan teman-temannya. Tentunya di jam-jam seperti ini, mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi mereka sendiri untuk mengerjakan PR, menulis esai, duduk dan bergosip, atau berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana jahat. Siapa tahu? Walaupun tidak bertemu anak-anak Slytherin, aku tetap merasa bahwa ruang bawah tanah ini menakutkan. Suara langkah kakiku seperti telah diperbesar dua kali, membuatku agak terkejut. Aku bahkan takut pada suara nafasku sendiri, yang terdengar seperti suara seseorang memanggil arwah. Oh lupakan, imaginasi hororku kadang berlebihan.

Saat tiba di kelas Ramuan yang pintunya tertutup, aku mendengar suara orang berbicara. Terdengar seperti suara Profesor Slughorn. Rupanya, mereka semua sudah ada di dalam dan aku terlambat. Bryan dan Yolanda tampaknya berpendapat, tidak ada gunanya mengajakku ke kelas ramuan bersama mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan aku yang sudah duduk menunggu selama lima belas menit di Aula Besar.

Setelah mengatur nafas, merapatkan jaket dan syal yang melingkar di leherku, aku mendorong pintu pelan-pelan dan masuk. Tidak ada Bryan dan Yolanda, hanya ada Potter dan Profesor Slughorn di sana. Profesor Slughorn sedang memberi instruksi bagaimana cara mengaduk ramuan yang benar pada Potter yang berdiri mengamati di dekat kualinya.

"Aduk searah jarum jam lima kali, lalu aduk berlawanan arah jarum lima kali. Begitu seterusnya sampai ramuan berubah warna menjadi bening kekuningan." Profesor Slughorn mengangkat muka dan memandangku. "Oh, akhirnya kau ingat bahwa aku menyuruhmu hadir di sini setelah makan malam, Miss Fluge."

"Selamat malam, Profesor," kataku sopan, memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan bahwa Bryan dan Yolanda memang tidak ada di sana. Menghela nafas, aku segera melanjutkan, "Begini, Sir, aku mencari Yolanda dan Bryan, tapi aku tidak menemukan mereka dan—"

"Mereka sudah mendapat ijinku untuk tidak hadir di sini malam ini," Profesor Slughorn menyelaku.

Aku memandangnya dengan ingin tahu. "Mengapa, Sir?"

Dia menatapku dengan tajam. "Aku tidak harus menjelaskan alasanku padamu, kan, Miss Fluge? Tetapi kalau kau ingin tahu, mereka harus mengerjakan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan sebagai Ketua Murid. Aku tidak tahu detail pekerjaan mereka, dan walaupun aku tahu aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu. Nah, sudah cukup omong kosongnya. Lakukan pekerjaanmu sekarang, sebelum aku memberimu detensi karena terlambat!"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku menuju kuali yang terletak di atas meja dekat meja guru, kemudian memandang ramuan yang mengental dan berbuih di dalamnya. Masalahnya adalah bagaimana caraku membuat rebusan ramuan ini tampak normal. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus merebus ulang ramuan ini? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dalam semalam, karena diperlukan waktu dua minggu untuk menambahkan bubuk akar Rhodophyta. Setelah berpikir beberapa waktu lamanya, aku memutuskan bahwa yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mencari mantra untuk mengurangi kekentalan ramuan. Sederhana dan gampang. Tapi, mantranya apa?

Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini—salah merebus ramuan. Aku selalu berkonsentrasi dan melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan hari ini; bukan hari indah seperti sangkaanku semula, tapi hari yang membingungkan. Karena itulah, konsentrasiku pecah dan tidak berhasil merebus ramuan dengan benar. Nah, karena aku selalu mengerjakan ramuan dengan baik, aku tidak pernah mempelajari mantra-mantra lain untuk memperbaiki ramuan, seperti cara mengurangi kekentalan ramuan. Biasanya mantra-mantra seperti itu dipelajari oleh murid-murid yang otaknya di bawah rata-rata, dan yang pikirannya melayang-layang saat mengerjakan ramuan.

Baiklah, kurasa aku akan menemukan cara mengurangi kekentalan ramuan dalam buku _Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_. Aku mengeluarkan buku itu dari dalam tas, dan mulai membuka halaman 201. Halaman itu dan beberapa halaman berikutnya memberi keterangan lengkap tentang bahan-bahan, cara meramu, manfaat dan larangan penggunaan Ramuan Veritaserum, juga gambar sebuah kuali berisi ramuan Veritaserum yang tak berwarna. Tetapi tidak ada keterangan apa pun tentang bagaimana cara mengurangi kekentalan ramuan.

"James," kata Profesor Slughorn tiba-tiba. Aku mengangkat muka untuk memandangnya. Dia masih berdiri di dekat meja Potter, mengawasinya mengaduk ramuan. "Aku bertemu Harry beberapa hari yang lalu saat berkunjung ke Kantor Urusan Goblin—Kau tahu, ada beberapa bekas muridku di sana... Harry mengatakan padaku bahwa dia dan Ginny mencemaskan masa depanmu."

Potter masih mengaduk ramuan.

Profesor Slughorn melanjutkan, "Neville juga pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa saat konsultasi karir bersamanya, kau tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts." Dia memandang James dengan kening berkerut. "Kau membuat mereka semua cemas."

Potter berhenti mengaduk ramuannya, dan tanpa memandang Profesor Slughorn ataupun aku, dia berkata, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat semua orang cemas. Aku hanya belum tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan..."

Mau tidak mau, aku menyadari bahwa Potter sama sepertiku. Aku juga tidak bisa memutuskan apa pun, saat konsultasi karir bersama kepala asrama. Memulai training, atau langsung bekerja pada satu bidang pekerjaan, rasanya masih merupakan sesuatu yang jauh dari pikiranku. Namun, waktu itu Profesor Patil tidak menyerah pada kurangnya rasa antusiasku. Dia mengusulkan beberapa pilihan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku di Kementrian Sihir, dan memaksaku mendengarkan pidato singkat tentang beberapa pekerjaan bagus yang bermanfaat bagi masyarakat sihir dengan gaji yang lumayan. Jujur saja, aku tidak begitu tertarik bekerja di belakang meja dan terikat dengan waktu. Rasanya aku akan menghadapi terlalu banyak tuntuntan. Dan meskipun Lysander Scamander telah memberiku tawaran pekerjaan di Scamander Research Laboratory, aku tetap merasa bahwa menjadi peneliti bukanlah karir yang tepat untukku.

Tidak seperti orangtua Potter yang cemas akan karir anaknya, Mom dan Dad menanggapi hal ini dengan santai. Mereka yakin, suatu saat nanti aku tentu akan bisa memutuskan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, karena semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Itulah yang kusukai dari orangtuaku; mereka adalah sepasang penyihir yang menganggap bahwa hidup ini akan terasa lebih menyenangkan, kalau kita menghadapinya dengan santai.

"Banyak pilihan karir yang bisa kaupilih," Profesor Slughorn masih terus bicara. "Kau punya beberapa kualitas yang diperlukan oleh berbagai bidang pekerjaan."

"Profesor Longbottom juga mengatakan hal yang sama," komentar Potter sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Namun, aku belum bisa memutuskan apapun saat ini."

"Bagaimana dengan Auror? Itu adalah pekerjaan yang mulia. Kurasa Harry akan senang, jika salah satu anaknya mengikuti jejaknya sebagai Auror."

Potter mengangkat bahu.

"Kau harus sudah memutuskan apa yang ingin kaulakukan," Profesor Slughorn berkeras. "Kau tidak mungkin jadi pengangguran dan selamanya tinggal bersama orangtuamu, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Potter tampak ngeri dengan ide itu. "Aku tidak akan jadi pengangguran, Profesor, percayalah! Dan aku _tidak akan_ _tinggal_ bersama orangtuaku selamanya."

Aku menatap Potter dengan heran. Menurutku tidak ada salahnya tinggal bersama orangtua setelah dewasa. Orangtua tidak mungkin menuntut si anak untuk segera mendapatkan pekerjaan dan meninggalkan rumah. Sebaliknya, kurasa mereka akan senang dengan adanya si anak di rumah. Namun, rata-rata penyihir muda sekarang ini berpendapat bahwa tinggal bersama orangtua itu merepotkan. Banyak aturan, kata mereka. Daniel juga berpendapat begitu, sehingga dia akhirnya memilih tinggal bersama pacarnya di sebuah flat di dekat Milchester. Mom dan Dad agak sedih waktu itu, tapi Daniel tetap berkeras. Dia berkata bahwa tidak baik bagi penyihir yang sudah dewasa untuk tinggal bersama orangtua. Tidak baik apanya? Kurasa dia hanya ingin tinggal berdua dengan pacarnya, sehingga mereka bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Dasar! Tidak ada salahnya, kalau mereka menikah dulu, kan?

Para penyihir muda sekarang memang seperti itu. Gaya hidup mereka adalah pergaulan bebas, tanpa memikirkan nilai-nilai dan norma dalam masyarakat sihir. Yah, memang tidak ada larangan untuk seseorang bergaul dan tinggal dengan siapa saja yang mereka suka. Tetapi, apakah mereka tidak memikirkan kemurnian pernikahan? Kurasa aku adalah satu-satunya penyihir muda di zaman ini yang masih berpikir kuno. Caraku berpikir mungkin bisa disamakan dengan cara pikir para penyihir muda di zaman para pendiri Hogwarts.

Dan berbeda dari penyihir muda zaman sekarang, aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama orangtua. Meskipun, nanti aku telah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan hidup yang mapan, aku akan tinggal bersama mereka, kecuali kalau aku menikah dan berkeluarga. Aku memandang Potter, yang masih dipandangi dengan tidak sabar oleh Profesor Slughorn, lalu teringat tentang bayangan masa depan kami dalam rumah kecil di pinggiran London dengan tiga anak kecil. Yah, kalau nanti aku menikah, tentu saja aku harus meninggalkan rumah orangtuaku. Aku menghantam kepalaku dengan _Pembuatan Ramuan Tinggal Lanjut_ yang masih ada di tanganku. Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Masa aku membayangkan diriku membangun keluarga bersama Potter? Itu pasti karena Potter telah meracuni pikiranku dengan bayangan masa depan.

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan dalam hidup ini?" Profesor Slughorn tampaknya tak mau menyerah.

"Yang kuinginkan dalam hidup ini—" Potter berpikir sebentar, lalu menatapku selama beberapa saat. Aku juga menatapnya, ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Ya?" Profesor Slughorn memberi dorongan dengan halus.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Potter, mengalihkan pandangan.

Tidak ada? Omong kosong! Semua orang pasti punya sesuatu yang diinginkannya dalam hidup ini. Seperti aku, contohnya, aku ingin punya rumah kecil, punya dua anak yang sehat dan manis, dan suami yang... Sekali lagi, aku harus memukul diriku sendiri dengan buku, karena saat membayangkan _suami_, aku membayangkan James, er maksudku Potter. Argh, aku pasti sudah gila!

Sementara aku memarahi diriku sendiri, Profesor Slughorn tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Potter. "Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan menemukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan." Dia berpikir sebentar. "Bukankah kau suka terbang? Kau bisa mencoba untuk mengikuti tes masuk tim Quidditch profesional dan—"

"Aku belum memikirkannya..."

"Kuberitahu sesuatu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Neville mengatakan padaku bahwa kau memiliki kualitas sebagai pemimpin. Dia memilihmu sebagai Kapten Quidditch Gryffindor, tapi Minerva merasa Roxanne Weasley akan lebih bagus memimpin tim. Dia satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim, kan? Kurasa itulah alasan kepala sekolah memilihnya."

"Roxy hebat," kata Potter, membela sepupunya.

Profesor Slughorn melambaikan tangannya dengan tak sabar sambil mendesahkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti 'tak masuk akal'. Sementara aku merasa Potter tidak akan punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, kalau dia masih harus memimpin Tim Quidditch Gryffindor juga. Bukankah dia pemimpin Rangers?

"Aku punya koneksi di beberapa klub Quidditch ternama di Inggris; Tornadoes, Cannons, Puddlemere United dan beberapa yang lain. Kalau kau sudah memutuskan ingin berkarir sebagai pemain Quidditch, aku bisa menghubungi manager klub Quidditch kenalanku dan memperkenalkan kalian. Dan kurasa sebagai mantan Kapten Holyhead Harpies, Ginny pasti punya banyak kenalan pemilik klub, juga managernya. Kau tidak akan menemui kesulitan, jika ingin berkarir sebagai pemain Quidditch."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, Sir," kata Potter sopan, lalu kembali mengaduk ramuan, sementara Profesor Slughorn memandangku.

Aku menunduk, memandang halaman 201 buku _Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_-ku. Nah, apa yang akan dikatakannya tentang aku?

"Madam Rosmerta menulis padaku tentang seorang siswi yang menghibur orang-orang di Three Broomsticks pada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade di awal semester," katanya dengan suara yang ceria, seperti baru saja mendapat permen nanas favoritnya.

Aku memandangnya, bingung. Dia bicara apa, sih?

"Dia bilang kau memiliki suara yang merdu," dia melanjutkan. "Beberapa pengunjung memujimu dan ingin kau menyanyi lagi di sana."

Oh, dia berbicara tentang peristiwa menyebalkan, saat aku disuruh Potter menyanyi di bar. Apa katanya tadi? Beberapa pengunjung memujiku? Memujiku? Sulit dipercaya!

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Dia memandangku, mengerutkan kening. "Kurasa kau harus lebih percaya diri, Miss Fluge... Mereka menganggap suaramu bagus, dan kau juga bisa menjadi penyanyi yang baik, kalau kau mau. Kukira tak lama lagi kau pasti akan menerima surat dari pencari bakat atau dari produser musik."

"Tidak mungkin!" Aku benar-benar merasa bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Aku memang suka menyanyi dan bersenandung di mana-mana. Tetapi, aku tidak pernah mempertimbangkan karir sebagai penyanyi. Dan baru sekali itulah aku menyanyi di depan umum. Itu juga karena aku dalam pengaruh Kutukan Imperius.

Profesor Slughorn tampak jengkel. "Aku tidak akan meyakinkanmu, Miss Fluge... Kita lihat saja, apakah kau benar-benar mendapat surat dari produser musik atau tidak." Dia lalu memandang Potter. "Kau boleh pergi kalau ramuan itu sudah berubah warna menjadi bening kekuningan, James. Dau kau, Miss Fluge, tetap di sini sampai aku kembali. Aku akan pergi sebentar, ada beberapa hal yang harus kulakukan."

Profesor Slughorn berjalan keluar kelas. Aku mendengus pelan. Kukira 'beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan Profesor Slughorn' adalah kembali ke kantornya yang nyaman dan duduk di kursi malas sambil bersandar dengan santai menikmati permen nanas favoritnya dalam toples kaca. Tetapi aku senang dia pergi, sekarang aku punya waktu untuk memikirkan kata-katanya. Jika benar seorang produser musik atau pencari bakat menulis padaku, apa yang akan kulakukan? Aku—aku tentu saja akan mempertimbangkannya. Bayangkan saja, aku punya album sendiri, mengadakan konser solo di Merlin Dome dan berdiri sejajar dengan orang-orang terkenal lainnya, seperti Celestina Warbeck, The Weird Sisters, Shadow Men dan Snow Plan. Aku pasti akan terlihat sangat hebat. Tapi... aku memandang Potter, yang masih sibuk mengaduk ramuan. Saat itu aku menyanyi di depan umum karena di-Imperius, apakah aku berani menyanyi tanpa dikutuk dengan Kutukan Imperius dulu?

Lalu, saat memandang kuali lagi, aku sadar bahwa aku masih belum menemukan cara mengurangi kekentalan ramuan. Yah, lupakan tentang konser solo, pikirkan cara untuk menyelesaikan ramuan ini agar bisa kembali ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw secepat mungkin! Setelah mempertimbangkan dan memikirkan beberapa hal yang berlawanan dengan hati nurani, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Potter. Dia biasanya selalu salah merebus ramuan, dan menurutku dia memiliki volume otak di bawah rata-rata, dia pasti tahu mantra untuk mengurangi kekentalan ramuan. Ah, kurasa aku harus berhenti menganggap diriku lebih pintar dari orang lain. Bukankah karena dia pintar, dia berhasil mengambil kelas NEWT Ramuan?

"Er, Potter..." ujarku ragu-ragu.

Dia masih mengaduk ramuan. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia mendengarku atau tidak.

Aku memberanikan diri berkata dengan agak keras, "Potter, aku ingin tahu apakah kau tahu cara mengurangi kekentalan ramuan?"

Dia masih mengaduk ramuannya.

"Aku merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada ramuan ini."

Dia masih mengaduk ramuan, seperti tidak mendengar apapun yang kukatakan. Tetapi tidak mungkin dia tidak mendengarku. Suaraku cukup keras untuk didengar oleh orang yang berjalan di koridor, kalau ada. Sial, apakah Potter sedang berpura-pura bahwa aku tak tampak?

"Jika aku tidak sangat memerlukan bantuanmu, aku tidak akan bertanya," kataku kesal. "Aku sangat memerlukan bantuanmu, dan kau bahkan tidak menoleh padaku. Yah, aku mengerti, cowok brengsek yang hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, biasanya tidak peduli pada—"

"Tutup mulut!" Potter membentakku, membuatku agak mengerut ketakutan. "Berhenti mengoceh karena aku sedang berkonsentrasi!"

Dia memandangku dengan marah dan aku, yang benar-benar terkejut bercampur takut, bergerak mundur merapat ke meja.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dia lalu kembali memandang ramuannya. "Sampai di mana aku tadi? Empat..." Dia mulai mengaduk lagi. "Lima... Lalu searah jarum jam, satu... dua..." Dia terus menghitung.

Aku memandangnya sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, mencegah airmata yang akan jatuh. Mengapa airmataku mudah sekali menetes untuk hal-hal yang tak penting? Aku harus segera mengunjungi Madam Pomfrey. Mungkin ada sesuatu di mataku, yang membuat kelenjer airmata-ku bekerja sangat aktif akhir-akhir ini.

Oke, aku memang salah karena sudah mengganggu konsentrasinya, tapi dia tidak perlu membentakku seperti itu, kan? Kurasa sekarang Potter memang benar-benar membenciku. Cinta yang ditolak biasanya berakhir dengan kebencian. Bukankah ada yang mengatakan bahwa garis antara benci dan cinta itu sangat pendek? Kita bisa sangat mencintai, tapi kita juga bisa membenci sebesar kita mencintai orang tersebut. Dalam kasus Potter dan aku, cinta yang berubah jadi benci merupakan akhir yang baik bagi hubungan kami. Benar, kan?

Setelah berpaling darinya, aku segera menenggelamkan diri dalam _Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut_, mencari bagaimana cara mengurangi kekentalan ramuan.

Setelah hampir 40 menit berlalu, Potter tiba-tiba bertanya, "Apa yang akan kauberikan padaku?"

Terkejut, aku segera mengangkat wajah dari bukuku. Potter sedang mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari kuali, lalu memandangku, tampak benar-benar santai.

"Apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Apa yang akan kauberikan padaku kalau aku memberitahumu mantranya?"

Cowok ini benar-benar brengsek! Kurasa dia tidak pernah mendengar orang berkata tentang _memberi tanpa mengharapkan imbalan_.

"Aku punya Galleon... kau perlu berapa?" tanyaku.

Setelah berkata begitu, aku teringat bahwa aku tidak punya Galleon. Aku sudah memberikan semua Galleon-ku pada Bryan sebagai pembayaran utang. Yah, aku harus menulis pada Mom dan Dad malam ini. Kurasa buku-buku hilang, bisa menjadi alasan yang bagus untuk meminta Galleon.

"Aku tidak memerlukan Galleon-mu... Aku punya Galleon," ujar Potter, mengagetkanku dari lamunan tentang bagaimana reaksi orangtuaku, kalau aku menulis surat permintaan Galleon dengan alasan tongkat sihir hilang. Sesantai apapun orangtuaku, mereka tentu akan terkejut sekali.

Aku memandangnya lagi, dan memikirkan tentang apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Jika dia punya Galleon, dia seharusnya tidak perlu memerasku. Seorang pemeras biasanya menginginkan Galleon, bukan? Ataukah ada hal lain yang diinginkannya?

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku, setelah beberapa saat.

Potter memandangku dari atas ke bawah. Caranya memandang begitu serius sehingga aku merasa seperti sedang diekspos. Bukannya marah atau tersinggung, wajahku malah terasa panas, seolah semua darah telah terpompa ke wajahku; dan kepalaku dipenuhi beberapa hal yang tidak pantas dipikirkan oleh gadis baik-baik. Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Aku segera memalingkan wajah dan mendengus pelan. Kurasa Potter termasuk menyihir muda yang menyikuti zaman. Bukankah dia sering berada Hogwarts' Night Club? Entah apa saja yang mereka lakukan di sana. Jadi, ciuman ataupun lebih dari ciuman bukanlah apa-apa baginya. Tetapi aku beda, aku termasuk penyihir muda, seperti yang pernah eksis pada zaman para pendiri Hogwarts. Bagiku tidur dengan seseorang harus dilakukan setelah menikah.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu hanya untuk sebuah mantra," kataku tegas, juga untuk mengurangi rasa jengah.

"Aku tidak memintamu tidur denganku," katanya. "Jika aku menginginkanmu, aku pasti sudah tidur denganmu saat kau masih di-Imperius."

_Jika aku menginginkanmu_? Jika. Itu berarti dia sebenarnya tidak menginginkanku.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku," bisikku, menggelengkan kepala, merasakan mataku berkaca-kaca. Setelah mengerjap, aku mengalihkan pandangan darinya. "Mengapa kau memaksaku untuk terus berada di sampingmu, jika kau tidak menginginkanku?"

"Apa?" Potter tampak bingung. "Kau bicara apa? Tadi aku mengatakan _Jika aku menginginkanmu, aku pasti sudah tidur denganmu saat kau masih di-Imperius_."

Aku memandangnya. "Bukankah itu berarti kau tidak menginginkanku?"

Potter memandangku seolah aku orang bodoh. "Keinginan untuk bersamamu dan keinginan untuk tidur denganmu adalah dua hal yang berbeda."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Coba jelaskan!" Nah, nah, mengapa aku terus memaksa? Ya, kurasa aku memang sudah gila?

"Oh, ya ampun!" Potter tampak kesal, kemudian memandangku dengan serius. "Kelihatannya kau menyesal karena aku tidak tidur denganmu, Miss Fluge."

"Apa?" Aku terbelalak memandangnya. "Aku tidak seperti itu... Bukan itu maksudku. Kau salah mengartikan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Aku—"

"Lebih baik kita tidak usah membahas hal itu." Potter melambaikan tangannya dengan tak sabar. "Jadi, bukankah kau ingin aku memberitahumu mantra untuk mengurangi kekentalan ramuan?"

"Oh, benar. Apa mantranya?" Aku mendesah, bersyukur karena aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun padanya. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kujelaskan. Semua hal ini membuatku bingung.

"Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuku."

"Apa?" Aku memandangnya dengan curiga. Melakukan apa? Mencuri ramuan Veritaserum di lemari pribadi Profesor Slughorn? Melemparkan Bom Kotoran ke kantor Mr Roots? Mencuri soal ujian NEWT di kantor kepala sekolah?

"Ciuman... Aku mau kau menciumku."

Ciuman? Oh, ciuman! Hanya sebuah ciuman... Aku tersenyum. Hah, kok aku malah senang? Seharusnya aku menunjukkan raut wajah kesal, kan? Bukankah sebelum ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk membencinya? Tetapi, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menunjukkan raut wajah kesal, karena saat ini suasana hatiku jauh dari rasa kesal. Aku bahagia; akhirnya, kami bisa berciuman lagi.

Menggelengkan kepala, aku memutuskan bahwa reaksiku kadang berlebihan. Belum sampai sehari aku terbebas dari Kutukan Imperius, tapi aku sudah merindukannya. Apa? _Rindu_?Oh ya, itu adalah kata yang tepat, _rindu_. Aku memang sangat merindukannya, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku merindukan dua minggu yang telah berlalu; mendengarnya berbicara tentang keluarganya, juga apa saja yang menurutnya menarik; ciuman, sentuhan dan pelukan itu. Aku merindukan semuanya. Mungkin _rindu _adalah alasanku melupakan harga diri dan pergi ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor untuk bertemu dengannya. Mengembalikan buku hanyalah kamuflase untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa aku ingin berbicara dengannya, ingin menyentuhnya dan ingin menciumnya.

Namun, kebalikan dari apa yang menjadi khayalanku, kedatanganku ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor adalah bencana. Dia melukai harga diriku, meninggalkanku dalam kesedihan dan rasa malu. Aku malu pada perasaanku sendiri. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh merasakan semua perasaan itu, karena itu tidak baik. Bagaimana aku bisa sangat merindukannya, sedangkan dia sama sekali tak peduli?

Lalu sekarang dia ingin aku menciumnya. Jadi, tentu saja aku masih boleh berharap bahwa kami akan kembali seperti saat aku dalam pengaruh Kutukan Imperius. Kali ini kami akan memulainya tanpa Kutukan Imperius. Aku menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mengakui bahwa 'memulai tanpa Kutukan Imperius' berarti aku harus berkencan dengannya lagi. Aku mencoba mencari alasan masuk akal untuk tidak berkencan dengannya. Ternyata tidak ada. Tentu saja tidak apa-apa kalau aku berkencan dengannya—yah, kecuali Nott dan teman-temannya yang akan terus menggangguku, juga para JPLC. Tetapi bukankah ada yang mengatakan bahwa semakin banyak rintangan cinta akan semakin kuat?

CINTA? Oh, Merlin, Circe, Rowenna! Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Potter—oke, James, kan? Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Tidak! Ini belum sehari aku terbebas dari Kutukan Imperius, masa aku tiba-tiba jatuh cinta padanya? Masa karena dia bersikap tak peduli dan dingin padaku, aku jatuh cinta padanya? Helo, ini kan bukan drama percintaan yang sering didengar Mom di radio, ini juga bukan drama musical yang pernah ditonton Mom dan aku di Merlin Dome, juga bukan salah satu dari roman picisan yang sering dibaca Mom. Ini adalah kehidupan nyata. Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang yang bersikap dingin dan tak peduli padaku. Tapi, bukankah aku merindukannya? Bukankah rindu berarti cinta? Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta pada orang yang telah meng-Imperius aku, membuat hidupku sengsara selama enam tahun ini?

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku bisa menemukan banyak alasan mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Pertama, aku suka saat dia menciumku. Berciuman dengannya berbeda dari berciuman dengan Bryan. Dengannya, seluruh indra, perasaan dan tubuhku seperti aktif. Aku bahkan bisa melupakan segalanya hanya dengan satu ciuman.

Kedua, aku senang saat dia menyentuhku atau memelukku. Aku tidak menyadarinya waktu itu (saat aku di-Imperius). Ternyata sentuhan dan pelukan itu begitu lembut dan menyenangkan. Aku merasa terlindungi dan aman bersamanya. Dan aku baru saja mengerti bahwa memang itulah maksud dari pelukan itu, agar aku tenang bersamanya, agar aku tidak perlu merasa takut lagi, karena dia akan melindungiku. Oh, mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku malah bersikap sangat jahat padanya; menertawakannya, menganggapnya brengsek. Padahal semua yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah untukku, untuk kenyamananku.

Setelah mengerjapkan untuk mencegah airmata yang akan mengalir lagi, aku segera memikirkan alasan ketiga mengapa aku bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Kurasa wajah yang tampan bisa dijadikan alasan. Dia memang benar-benar tampan, bukan cantik seperti Louis Weasley. Dia sangat maskulin, dengan mata cokelat yang selalu menatap tajam, hidung dan mulut yang sempurna, dan rambut yang selalu tampak berantakan. Sebenarnya aku bukan ahli menggambarkan cowok tampan dalam satu kata, tapi ada istilah yang sering digunakan oleh Helen _and the gang _untuk menggambarkan cowok tampan. Apa ya istilahnya? _Cowok banget_! Ya itu, tapi itu dua kata. Mungkin _macho_, atau _hot_. Ya, kurasa itu sudah benar. Dan jika dia berhasil menutup tato dan tindikannya dengan baik, aku mungkin akan segera memperkenalkannya pada orangtuaku.

Aku tersenyum. Kurasa tato ataupun tanpa tato, orangtuaku akan tetap menyukainya, jika dia benar-benar menyukaiku.

Dengan itu, kita akan masuk pada alasan terakhir mengapa aku bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta padanya. Dia mencintaiku. Itu sudah cukup. Menurutku, seseorang akan dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang mencintainya. Jika dia telah melakukan segalanya untuk orang itu, tentu saja orang itu tidak mau kehilangan perasaan dicintai itu. Dia akan merasa aman karena dicintai dan dia akan balas mencintainya suatu saat nanti. Nah, itulah yang kurasakan. Aku akhirnya mengerti bahwa aku juga mencintainya. Reaksiku menunjukkan hal itu. Awalnya, aku sedikit bingung dengan reaksiku sendiri; marah dan cemburu saat dia berciuman dengan Yolanda; merindukannya saat dia bersikap dingin dan tidak bicara padaku; juga selalu ingin menangis di saat-saat yang aneh. Tetapi, akhirnya aku tahu aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku kembali memandangnya, menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian. Pemahaman itu membuat beban di dadaku seperti terangkat. Sekarang, karena aku sudah tahu aku mencintainya, aku jadi ingin sekali menyentuhnya, aku ingin memeluknya! Oh, James, bagaimana aku menyampaikan hal ini padamu?

"Berhenti memandangku dengan wajah seperti itu!" Dia berkata dengan tajam, membuatku segera mengalihkan pandangan. "Jadi? Sudah membuat keputusan?"

"Keputusan?" tanyaku bingung. Apakah dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Apakah dia tahu bahwa aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Apakah dia tahu bahwa aku ingin sekali memeluknya?

"Keputusan..." dia mengulang dengan tak sabar.

"Ya, aku—" Aku harus mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Aku harus mengatakannya. "Sebenarnya aku—aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku—" _aku mencintaimu_. Oh, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku bukan Gryffindor, aku Ravenclaw. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang membutuhkan keberanian besar.

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Dia tampak bingung lagi. "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk menciumku demi mantra itu, atau tidak?"

"Mantra?"

Dia tampak jengkel. "Apakah kau sedang mempermainkan aku? Bukankah kau ingin tahu mantra untuk mengurangi kekentalan ramuan?"

"Oh ya, mantra itu!" Aku bahkan melupakan alasan utama aku memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Ya, perasaan yang baru saja muncul di hatiku ini membuat mata dan pikiranku tertutup pada hal lain.

"Ya, mantra itu... Jadi, mau menciumku?

Tentu saja aku mau menciumnya. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Mungkin, aku bisa menyampaikan perasaan yang tak terkatakan ini lewat ciuman.

Aku mengangguk, memberikan senyuman yang menurutku paling manis, dan berkata, "Ya, aku mau menciummu."

Dia memandangku lagi dengan kening berkerut, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Kadang aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan tentang aku."

Aku tahu, aku telah membuatmu bingung. Aku tahu sikapku tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku telah, dengan sengaja, menutup mata pada semua hal tentangmu, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat bahwa kau telah bersusah payah untuk membuatku senang, membuatku bahagia. Terima kasih karena sudah begitu mencintaiku, meskipun aku bersikap sangat tidak masuk akal; menertawakanmu, membuatmu terluka dan marah. Maafkan aku karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Apakah semuanya sudah terlambat? Apakah kita tidak bisa memulai semuanya dari awal?

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan memandangku seperti itu!" katanya geram. "Dengar, aku tidak akan bertanya apa pendapatmu tentang aku. Itu bukan urusanku. Nah, bukankah kita harus berciuman?" Dia melambai padaku. "Kemarilah!"

Dengan tubuh gemetar dari kepala sampai ujung kaki, aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku bukan gemetar karena ketakutan, aku cuma tegang. Ini akan menjadi ciuman pertama kami, setelah aku menyadari perasaanku padanya. Kurasa ciuman ini akan menjadi sejarah. Karena itu, aku akan melakukannya dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku akan menyampaikan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya, bahwa aku menginginkannya lewat ciuman ini.

Saat sudah berdiri di depannya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya tampak tegang. Mengapa dia seperti ini? Mengapa dia tidak pernah tampak santai di dekatku? Oh Circe, akulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Akulah yang membuatnya selalu tegang dan dingin. Semua adalah salahku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum santai, dan merasa nyaman saat bersamaku. Kesedihan dan luka hati adalah dua hal yang selalu ada saat dia bersamaku. Aku yang menyebabkan dia jadi seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan, James? Katakan padaku! Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu bahagia? Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia!

"Oh, hentikan!" Dia mundur, menjauh dariku. "Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau tidak suka berciuman denganku? Kau tidak sedang di-Imperius, kau bisa mengatakan apa yang kauinginkan."

Aku mengerjap. "A-aku tidak mengerti... Aku suka menciummu. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakannya dulu?"

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau menangis?"

"Apa?" Saat itu barulah aku menyadari bahwa aku memang menangis. Mataku telah dipenuhi oleh airmata. Aku sedih untuknya, untuk luka hati yang didapatkannya saat bersamaku.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Jadi, hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Maafkan aku!" bisikku serak. Kata maaf ini bukan saja untuk airmataku yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi untuk semua hal—untuk semua yang telah kulakukan padanya. Setelah menghapus airmataku, aku berkata lagi, "Baiklah, kita bisa memulainya lagi. Aku tidak akan menangis!" Yah, aku harus berciuman denganmu. Aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku lewat ciuman, karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lewat kata-kata.

Dia menggelengkan kepala sambil memandangku dengan prihatin. "Kau terlihat menyedihkan! Jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Tidak... Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku ingin—"

"Sudahlah, mantranya _Viscousity Reducto_!"

Aku menatapnya, sepenuhnya tidak menerima bahwa ciuman yang telah kutunggu-tunggu dan harus dilakukan, ternyata tidak jadi dilakukan. Alasannya hanya karena dia salah mengerti airmataku. Dia pikir aku menangis karena tidak ingin dipaksa berciuman dengannya. Mengapa aku selalu menangis di saat yang salah?

Dia menatapku selama beberapa saat, ketika aku berusaha untuk mengeringkan wajahku dari airmata. "Aku tidak akan lagi memaksamu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kausukai," bisiknya, mengulurkan tangan ke arah wajahku. Tampaknya ingin menghapus sisa airmata pipiku.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Ya, sentuh aku! Sentuh aku dan aku akan menjadi milikmu! Aku akan langsung terbang ke pelukanmu. Ayo!

Tetapi, tangannya berhenti di udara, lalu kembali pada posisi semula. Dia tidak menyentuhku. Aku sangat menyesalkan hal itu, sampai mataku kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tenang saja, aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk menjauh darimu dan melupakanmu," katanya, salah mengartikan raut wajahku yang sedih dan mataku yang berkaca-kaca. "Jadi, semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa."

Tidak! Semuanya tidak akan kembali seperti biasa. Tidakkah kau melihatku? Lihat aku! Aku sedih, aku menangis di depanmu (yah, sekarang airmataku sudah kembali memenuhi mataku). Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa aku juga mencintaimu? _Aku mencintaimu_.

Dia memandangku selama beberapa, lalu mengalihkan pandangan. "Fred dan Louis sudah bicara denganmu, kan? Kurasa aku akan mengatakannya lagi. Aku minta maaf atas semua yang sudah kulakukan padamu, hari-hari yang buruk beberapa tahun lalu, kutukan Imperius dan segalanya. Aku minta maaf!"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu... Aku sudah melupakannya," kataku cepat. "Aku—kita bisa memulai lagi. Aku—"

"Yah, kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal," katanya, dan aku tersenyum, lalu menghapus airmataku. Akhirnya, kami bisa memulai lagi. Aku sangat bahagia, rasanya seperti ada balon kebahagian yang terus membesar di dadaku. Namun, saat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, balon kebahagian dalam dadaku langsung meletus dengan cepat. "Kembali ke awal, pada posisi kita masing-masing. Kau akan berpura-pura bahwa kau tidak mengenalku, dan aku akan berusaha untuk berpikir bahwa kau tidak ada di Hogwarts. Jadi, tidak perlu mencoba berbaik hati padaku dengan berbicara denganku, karena aku akan menanggapinya dengan dingin. Aku juga tidak suka kau mencoba untuk mendekatiku, karena akan sulit bagiku untuk melupakanmu..."

Jangan! Jangan lupakan aku! Aku menggelengkan kepala, dan sekali lagi dia salah mengartikan gerakanku.

Dia berkata, "Aku tahu, kau tidak akan mencoba untuk bicara denganku lagi..."

Tidak, bukan begitu!

"Oh ya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah memaafkanku dan sudah melupakan apa yang telah terjadi. Dengan begitu, aku terbebas oleh rasa bersalah, dan kau terbebas oleh rasa takut."

Bukan, bukan rasa takut, tapi rasa cinta. Dan aku tidak ingin terbebas oleh rasa itu. Aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana caraku mengatakannya padamu?

"Apakah kau menangis karena bahagia terbebas dariku?" dia bertanya memandangku dengan sedih dan juga prihatin.

Mengapa dia bisa salah mengartikan airmataku? Ini bukan airmata bahagia karena terbebas darinya. Ini adalah airmata sedih karena aku tidak ingin terbebas darimu, aku ingin bersamamu.

Namun, dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Dia memandang pintu dan berkata lagi, "Aku harus pergi... Katakan pada Slughorn, aku sudah menyelesaikan ramuanku."

Dia berjalan meninggalkan kelas, sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencegahnya. Saat pintu kelas mengayun tertutup di depanku, aku menyesali diriku yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaan. Sekarang baru aku tahu bahwa menyampaikan perasaan suka ke seseorang itu sangat sulit. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Bryan, dan cewek-cewek seperti Gemma Farley, Helen _and the gang_, bisa menyampaikan perasaan mereka tanpa merasa takut, padahal mereka Ravenclaw seperti aku. Apakah aku satu-satunya Ravenclaw yang tidak memiliki keberanian?

Aku memandang ramuanku lagi, dan mengucapkan mantra untuk mengurangi kekentalan ramuan. Setelah itu, aku mulai mengaduk ramuan dengan airmata mengalir bebas di pipi tanpa bisa kucegah.

Berakhir sudah. Aku tahu semua pintu yang membuka ke hatinya sudah tertutup, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Sekalipun nanti aku berhasil mendapatkan keberanian untuk menyampaikan perasaanku, apakah dia akan percaya? Dia mungkin akan beranggapan bahwa aku mempermainkannya, bahwa aku melakukan itu untuk membalas semua yang dilakukannya padaku. Padahal, beberapa saat yang lalu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk memulainya, meskipun aku tahu bahwa nanti saat bersamanya tidak akan ada kehangatan seperti yang kualami bersama Bryan. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa nanti akan banyak rintangan, tapi aku masih tetap ingin bersamanya, karena aku yakin kami pasti akan bisa mengatasinya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Jadi, aku harus mengubur perasaan ini dalam-dalam di dalam hati. Mungkin dengan melupakannya, aku tidak akan membuatnya sedih dan terluka lagi. Mungkin dengan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa, aku akan bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Aku tidak tahu bahwa mencintai seseorang itu begitu menyakitkan. Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan mencintaiku begitu lama? Ya, kurasa aku juga bisa melakukan, aku juga bisa bertahan mencintainya, meskipun perasaan ini menyakitkan.

* * *

**Tanggal: Jumat, 28 Januari 2023**

**Waktu: Setelah makan siang**

**Tempat: Perpustakaan**

Dear Diary,

Sungguh mengherankan, aku bisa melalui beberapa hari ini dengan baik. Sungguh mengherankan, aku berhasil mencegah diriku untuk tersenyum padanya saat kami berpapasan di koridor. Aku juga heran, aku bisa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sekolahku dengan sempurna, seperti biasa. Tetapi di balik semua itu, aku tak bisa menghabiskan makananku, aku tak bisa tidur di malam hari, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain duduk dan memandang gunung yang tertutup salju di luar jendela ruang rekreasi, atau memandang kosong pada buku yang terbuka di depanku.

Aku merindukannya... Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku baru saja tahu, ada perasaan yang begitu kuat, yang membuat jantung ini sangat sakit, yang membuat kelenjer airmata ini begitu aktif. Dan aku baru saja tahu bahwa airmataku sangat banyak. Airmata ini tidak ada habisnya, meskipun aku telah melalui malam-malamku dengan menangis.

Entah mengapa, Helen _and the gang_ menghindariku. Kurasa itu bagus, karena aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapa pun. Aku nyaman dengan kesendirianku, sehingga aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk tenggelam dalam lamunan. Namun, Bryan tidak menyadari bahwa aku ingin sendiri, dia selalu ada di dekatku, entah dengan mengajakku bicara, atau hanya duduk saja menemaniku. Syukurlah, dia tidak memaksaku untuk menceritakan apa yang menyebabkanku tampak sangat melankolis, tampak sangat sedih. Kurasa dia mengerti, ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa dibagikan dengan orang lain.

Hari ini, sekali lagi aku ingin sendiri, tapi Bryan berhasil menemukanku. Dia duduk di depanku saat aku sedang memandang halaman buku tanpa benar-benar membaca.

"Selina, hai, syukurlah aku menemukanmu," kata Bryan ceria.

Aku menutup buku _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_, dan memandangnya.

"Quidditch?" Bryan mengerutkan kening. "Tertarik pada Quidditch sekarang rupanya?"

Tak menghiraukannya, aku segera bertanya, "Mengapa kau mencariku?"

"Aku dengar Potter mendapat surat dari beberapa klub Quidditch," kata Bryan dengan gaya tak peduli.

Aku tak memberi komentar apapun, tapi aku menghargai berita ini. Aku bahagia mendengar apa pun tentang James. Itu bisa menghapuskan sedikit rasa rinduku padanya.

"Tetapi, menurut Helen dia memilih The Shamrock... Dia akan pergi ke Irlandia, setelah lulus Hogwarts."

"Oh..." Aku menunduk memandang halaman buku yang terbuka di depanku.

Jadi, dia akan meninggalkan Inggris. Dia akan pergi dan aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Kurasa itu akan membuatnya bahagia. Tetapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi, aku akan merana seumur hidupku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup, jika dia tidak ada? Bagaimana? Aku sangat mencintainya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ini!"

Aku mengangkat muka dan melihat Bryan mengulurkan sapu tangan.

"Terima kasih," kataku, menerima sapu tangan dan mulai menangis.

"Sebenarnya aku mencarimu karena ingin mengajakmu ke Hogsmeade," katanya, setelah beberapa saat. "Sejujurnya, aku masih menyimpan perasaan padamu—Tidak, jangan bicara!" lanjutnya saat aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. "Aku tahu kau mencintai Potter..."

Ya, kali ini Bryan menebak dengan benar.

"Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau tidak memikirkan aku?" Bryan bertanya, memberiku tatapan sendu yang membuatku sangat bersalah. "Kita pernah mengalami saat-saat yang indah, bukan?"

Sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Bryan dan aku memang pernah mengalami saat-saat yang indah. Aku pernah mencintai Bryan, pernah berbahagia bersamanya. Dan sampai sekarang aku tetap menganggap bahwa senyumannya adalah senyuman indah, yang bisa menimbulkan kehangatan. Aku tetap merasa bahwa jika bersamanya aku akan merasa aman dan terbebas dari segala masalah. Namun, entah mengapa, aku tidak lagi suka pada rasa aman itu. Aku merasa seperti pemberontak, yang menginginkan masalah. Aku juga tidak lagi menginginkan senyuman hangat, aku ingin mata yang menatap dingin. Aku ingin membeku, juga ingin tenggelam dalam masalah, karena dengan itulah aku merasa hidup.

James telah membuatku melihat hidup yang sebenarnya. Masalah membuat hidup lebih berarti, membuat kita lebih menghargai hidup dan membuat kita lebih dewasa. Dia juga telah membuatku melihat bahwa sesuatu yang dingin membekukan tidak selalu jelek. Bukankah salju di luar tampak benar-benar indah? Bukankah ada perapian yang membuatmu tetap hangat? Karena itu, aku telah memilih. Aku memilih hidup dan James adalah hidupku. Tetapi, bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidup ini, jika dia pergi?

Silakan, panggil aku pengecut! Yah, itu adalah panggilan yang tepat untukku karena aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sejujurnya, aku takut dia akan bersikap dingin padaku, seperti yang telah dikatakannya malam itu. Dan aku akan merasa hancur, jika dia mengabaikanku seperti yang dilakukannya di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti," kata Bryan, saat aku mengusap wajahku dengan sapu tanganku.

"Maafkan aku!" kataku serak.

"Kau tidak bisa begini selamanya," katanya lagi, tampak prihatin. "Bicaralah dengan Potter, kurasa—"

Dia berhenti bicara, saat orang yang dibicarakan lewat di dekat meja kami bersama Fred dan Louis. James memandangku—aku masih menangis dalam sapu tangan—dan Bryan sekilas, lalu membuang muka. Dan sambil terus berjalan, dia berbicara dengan sepupunya tentang sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar.

"Kurasa dia akan memikirkan kembali tentang keputusannya putus denganmu, kalau kau bicara dengannya," Bryan melanjutkan, seolah tidak ada interupsi, saat James dan sepupunya sudah duduk di meja paling jauh dari tempat kami.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, lalu kembali memandang bukuku. Aku tidak ingin bicara, karena aku akan menangis lagi.

"Aku melihatnya bersama Gemma Farley beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Bryan lagi.

"Bisakah kita bicara tentang hal lain?" tanyaku, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu. Aku tahu tentang itu. Aku juga melihatnya berciuman bersama Farley di koridor lantai lima beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku tahu, dia juga mungkin berciuman dengan banyak cewek di Hogwarts' Night Club.

Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tentang hal ini. Aku tidak bisa melarangnya melakukan sesuatu yang disukainya. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan bisa memilikinya? Dia bukan milikku, meskipun aku sangat menginginkannya. Dia adalah sepenuhnya milik dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya, Helen memintaku untuk memberikan surat ini padamu," kata Bryan, mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru dari saku jubahnya.

Aku menerima amplop itu dan memandang Bryan dengan bingung. "Dari siapa?" tanyaku heran, memandang huruf-huruf rapi berwarna putih bertuliskan, _Selina Fluge, Ruang Rekreasi Ravenclaw_. Ini bukan tulisan orangtuaku ataupun Daniel. Lagipula, Mom dan Dad biasanya mengirim surat dengan pos pagi.

Bryan mengangkat bahu. "Bacalah!"

Aku membalikkan amplop. Namun, tak ada alamat pengirim, kecuali sebuah cap bertuliskan SFA yang bersifat resmi. Dengan heran, aku segera membuka amplop itu. Dua perkamen lain terlampirkan bersama perkamen pertama. Tetapi, aku membuka lipatan perkamen pertama dan mulai membaca.

_Dear Miss Fluge_

_Sehubungan dengan laporan pencari bakat kami, Mr Arin Alexander, yang telah melihat bagaimana anda telah memukai pengunjung di bar Three Broomsticks, dan juga dari cara dia memuji bakat anda, kami memutuskan untuk mengajak anda bergabung dengan agency kami._

_Bersama surat ini, kami melampirkan formulir pengisian biodata dan surat persetujuan orangtua/wali. Segera kirim balik formulir yang sudah diisi dan surat persetujuan yang telah ditandatangi oleh orangtua/wali sebelum tanggal 2 Juni ke alamat berikut:_

_Mr Arin Alexander, Birmingham 31_

_SAF Agency, Kingston street, London_

_Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut anda bisa menghubungi alamat-alamat tersebut._

_Sincerely_

_Tom Kielty _

_Manager personalia SAF Agency._

Aku memandang dengan tidak percaya pada perkamen di tanganku, juga dua perkamen lainnya.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi," kataku tak percaya. Ini tidak mungkin!

Bryan mengambil surat dari tanganku dan membacanya sendiri.

"Wow," katanya, setelah selesai membacanya. "Mereka memanggilmu untuk bergabung bersama SAF Agency. Itu kan satu-satu agency di Inggris yang memiliki perusahaan rekaman sendiri dan telah membesarkan penyanyi-penyanyi ternama seperti Celestina Warbeck dan Snow Plan."

Aku mengangguk, masih belum mempercayainya.

"Kau tidak akan langsung membuat album, kau mungkin akan dilatih dulu setahun atau dua tahun," Bryan menjelaskan. "Kalau kau berhasil, kau akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal..."

"Aku—aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan," aku menggelengkan kepala, mengusir perasaan bahwa surat ini telah menentukan hidupku. Surat ini memberi kesan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bertemu James lagi selamanya.

Bryan melipat perkamen itu, menyimpannya di atas meja, lalu berkata dengan hati-hati, "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun. Ini adalah hidupmu, kau sendirilah yang harus membuat keputusan."

Aku memandang meja yang paling jauh dan melihat James dan kedua sepupunya sedang sibuk menulis, sementara beberapa buku terbuka di dekat mereka. Tampaknya mereka sedang mengerjakan PR. Aku menahan keinginan untuk bergabung bersama mereka, dan bertanya pada James, apa yang harus kulakukan. Dan walaupun aku bertanya padanya, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dia mungkin akan berkata: Menurutku itu hebat, penyanyi adalah pekerjaan yang hebat. Kau bisa berbahagia dengan orang yang berbahagia, dan kau bisa menghibur yang sedih. Ayolah, percaya pada dirimu sendiri! Suaramu bagus, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Bergabunglah dengan mereka dan kau akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal!

"Kau juga harus berbicara dengan orangtua," Bryan berkata lagi, dan aku segera menghilangkan bayangan James dari kepalaku. "Jangan kuatir, kau masih memiliki waktu empat bulan untuk berpikir. Berpikirlah baik-baik!"

Aku mengangguk lalu memasukkan kembali ketiga perkamen itu dalam amplop. Setelah itu, aku menatap kosong pada amplop di tanganku.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Bryan, berdiri. Tampaknya dia ingin memberiku kesempatan berpikir.

"Yah, er, terima kasih, Bryan," kataku.

"Tak masalah... sampai nanti!" katanya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Aku membuka lagi _Quidditch dari Masa ke Masa_,memandang huruf-huruf kecil di dalamnya selama beberapa saat lamanya, lalu memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya aku kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Aku menyandang tasku di bahu, dan berjalan ke rak buku untuk mengembalikan buku itu. Tetapi, aku belum tiba di rak yang seharusnya, saat aku mendengar suara-suara di balik rak di depanku.

"Mengapa harus Irlandia, James?" Itu suara Fred. Kelihatannya, dia, James dan Louis sedang berdiri tepat di balik rak. "Kau kan bisa bergabung bersama Cannon atau Tornadoes."

"Kalian tidak mengerti," James menjawab pelan. "Aku harus meninggalkan Inggris."

"Ya, karena alasan mulia lain... Untuk menghindari cinta?" Louis terdengar sinis. "Seharusnya kau senang kau masih bisa melihatnya, sedangkan aku? Kau tahu bagaimana kisahku..."

James membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak kudengar, tapi Fred berbicara agak keras, "Helen bertahan cukup lama bersamamu."

"Aku tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada Helen," kata Louis.

Kasihan Helen, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini padanya. Helen mungkin akan sakit hati, karena dia benar-benar menyukai Louis.

"Oh, lupakan!" Louis berkata lagi, dengan cepat. "Kudengar kau berkencan dengan Farley."

"Ya," kata Fred jengkel. "Mengapa kau kembali padanya? Cewek seperti Farley itu benar-benar sangat merepotkan."

James menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'bukan urusan kalian', lalu berkata dengan nada humor yang terdengar jelas dalam suaranya, "Seharusnya kalian melihat bagaimana wajah Lily saat aku mengatakan bahwa Gemma dan aku berkencan lagi."

"Apakah dia mengumpatmu dengan kata-kata yang—yah, yang didengarnya dari Teddy?" tanya Fred.

James membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kudengar, dan ketiganya tertawa. Kelihatannya mereka melihat sisi humor dari sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dijadikan lelucon. Dasar cowok!

"Kita harus kembali!" kata Louis, setelah mereka berhenti tertawa. "Tidak baik kita berbicara di sini... Bisa saja ada yang mendengar kita, kan?"

Ya, aku mendengar kalian dengan sangat jelas.

"Di sini saja... Aku tidak ingin melihatnya," kata James. "Apakah kalian melihatnya bersama Eastley?"

Louis mendengus. "Cewek memang begitu, mereka biasanya akan kembali ke pelukan mantan pacar, atau mencari penghiburan pada sahabat cowok terbaik, kalau kita membuat mereka sakit hati. Mereka akan berpura-pura bahwa masalah tidak pernah terjadi, menghindari kita, dan membuat kita merasa bersalah, meskipun sebenarnya itu bukan salah kita."

Hei, aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak kembali ke pelukan Bryan.

"Ah, cewek hanya butuh dibujuk. Belikan mereka hadiah dan mereka akan segera kembali padamu," kata Fred sok tahu.

"Apakah menurut kalian aku harus membelikannya hadiah?" tanya James.

"Jangan!" kata Fred. "Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk melupakannya? Jangan melibatkan diri dengannya, jika kau tidak ingin sakit hati!"

"Aku tahu..." kata James. "Aku akan melupakannya."

Beberapa saat hening, lalu Fred berkata lagi, "Jika kau tidak ingin melihatnya, kita bisa kembali ke ruang rekreasi."

"Ya," kata James.

Lalu, aku mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki di balik rak di depanku. Mereka telah pergi.

Aku bersandar di rak di dekatku, dan memejamkan mata. Dia memang akan melupakanku, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Bagaimana caraku memaksa diriku sendiri untuk berani mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin dia melupakanku?

* * *

**Review please!**

**RR :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 8: marina malfoy, Rise Star, WatchFang, mrsbubugig, Atsilla, Shine, mikhaela malfoy, Rin, driccha, yanchan, megu takuma, seekersnitch91, Putri Greengrass, deejareed, Beatrixmalf, Lily Purple Lily, Ochan malfoy, mei anna aihina, SeiraAiren, tinaweasley, Last-Heir Black, kira, herianiyulia, Yuiki Nagi-chan, evita yukina, tukang nguntit, Ferra.**

**Tinaweasley: sequel Louis/Alice nti setelah KNG Hugo.**

* * *

**Selamat membaca JMA chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 8

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 14 February 2023**

**Waktu: 7 p.m**

**Tempat: Aula Besar**

Dear Diary,

Proposal Pesta Valentine Yolanda ternyata disetujui kepala sekolah. Sangat mengejutkan tentu saja, karena Profesor McGonagall tidak pernah tertarik pada sesuatu seperti pesta Valentine. Tetapi, tampaknya Yolanda dan Bryan berhasil berdebat dengannya tentang itu. Menurut kabar, pesta ini jadi diadakan di Hogwarts, dengan syarat tanpa Wiski Api. Tentunya kepala sekolah tidak ingin anak-anak yang mabuk karena Wiski Api membuat keributan di Aula Besar. Namun dia tidak tahu Yolanda sering mengunjungi Hogwarts' Night Club. Mereka pasti, entah bagaimana, akan menyusupkan beberapa botol Wiski Api, tanpa diketahui oleh Bryan, para Prefek dan para staff pengajar yang ditugaskan oleh Profesor McGonagall untuk berjaga.

Seluruh sekolah tampak hadir di pesta Valentine malam ini; mulai dari anak-anak kelas satu yang berpakaian jubah putih dan bergaun _pink_ sampai Mr Root yang memakai jas bulukan berwarna kuning menyala dan berbau kapur barus. Semua tampak menikmati pesta ini; Profesor McGonagall, Profesor Longbottom, Profesor Patil dan beberapa pengajar lainnya kelihatan benar-benar santai; dan aku mendengar anak-anak berseru 'Oh' atau 'Wow' saat memandang dekorasi Aula Besar yang spektakuler. Wajar saja, makanan yang dihidangkan oleh para peri-rumah benar-benar enak, dan dekorasi ruangan, yang didominasi warna _pink _dan putih sangat indah.

Yah, aku harus mengatakan bahwa Aula Besar sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Suasananya benar-benar romantis. Sebuah panggung berukuran sedang berdiri megah di bagian depan aula, sejajar dengan pintu. Di atas panggung dihamparkan karpet merah yang terbuat dari beludru, sementara sejumlah balon bentuk hati berwarna merah, _pink _dan putih bertebaran di atasnya. Dua buah patung cupid diletakkan di bawah panggung; salah satu patung memegang busur dan anak panah, sementara patung yang lain memegang sebuah alat musik petik, yang biasa dimainkan oleh para dewa dan dewi Yunani, bentuknya mirip kecapi tapi dengan ukuran lebih kecil—entah namanya apa, mungkin _lyra _atau _lyre_, atau apalah yang sejenis dengan itu.

Selain panggung, di aula juga ada sebuah lampu gantung berukuran sangat besar, terbuat dari kaca. Lampu itu digantung di langit-langit tepat di tengah aula, dan menerangi seluruh aula dengan cahaya putih yang terang benderang. Kertas-kertas _pink _panjang dan berkilau menghiasi seluruh langit-langit aula, sementara di sudut-sudut aula ada patung-patung cupid berukuran lebih kecil dari dua patung cupid di bawah panggung. Meja-meja berbentuk bulat disusun dengan rapi di dalam aula, dihiasi oleh sebuah _vase_ bunga berisi setangkai mawar yang warnanya berbeda di setiap meja. Dan yang membuat suasana pesta lebih meriah lagi adalah cupid-cupid hidup, bukan patung, yang terbang dengan riang di atas kepala anak-anak sambil menebarkan konfeti.

Kurasa aku harus menghargai usaha kedua Ketua Murid dan para Prefek yang telah membuat Aula Besar menjadi lebih indah dari biasanya, meskipun aku tidak setuju dengan para cupid penebar konfeti ini. Mereka menebarkan konfeti hampir di kepala semua orang, tak peduli apakah orang itu sendirian, atau bersama pasangannya. Dan, sambil menyingkirkan konfeti dari rambut, juga dari gaun merah gelap yang kukenakan, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana Yolanda berhasil mengundang para cupid menyebalkan ini. Namun, mau tidak mau aku mengakui bahwa cupid penebar konfeti jauh lebih berkelas daripada kurcaci-kurcaci pembawa pesan cinta yang pernah diundang di Hogwarts tahun 1992 oleh Profesor Lockhart.

"Makanannya enak," komentar Helen, saat sedang menghadapi piringnya yang berisi sayuran hijau. Kurasa dia sedang berdiet atau apa, karena sayuran seperti itu tidak akan menjadi makanan utama pilihanku saat sedang menghadiri pesta.

Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berdiet. Sistem metabolisme tubuhku sangat sempurna, sehingga aku tidak perlu berdiet untuk menjaga tubuh agar tetap bugar. Yah, Helen tidak tahu, aku kadang berolahraga malam, berjalan keliling kastil di malam hari. Itulah alasan mengapa aku selalu bertemu anak-anak sok, seperti Nott dan James di malam hari. Tetapi aku tidak lagi melakukannya (jalan-jalan di malam hari), sekarang aku lebih suka berjalan-jalan di pagi hari sambil menghirup udara segar. Nah, mengapa juga aku menceritakan caraku menjaga tubuh agar tetap bugar?

"Peri-rumah berusaha sangat keras malam ini," kata Louis.

Helen dan Louis, keduanya, duduk satu meja denganku. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa ada di sini aku juga tidak begitu mengingatnya. Awalnya hanya aku sendiri di sini, duduk memandang berkeliling aula dengan takjub. Tiba-tiba mereka muncul. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun seolah aku sama dengan setangkai mawar jingga dalam _vase _di atas meja, mereka duduk dan mengklaim meja itu sebagai milik mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan tentu saja, ini bukan meja pribadiku. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka terus berdiri, karena tidak ada meja kosong lain di dalam aula. Tetapi, setidaknya mereka bisa melibatkanku dalam pembicaraan mereka kan? Bukannya berbicara sendiri dan menganggapku tak tampak.

Meskipun sebal pada mereka berdua, mau tidak mau aku mengakui bahwa keduanya sangat cocok berdua. Helen tampak cantik dalam gaun berwarna _pink _lembut yang melambai saat dia melangkah, sedangkan Louis luar biasa tampan dengan jas putih bersih yang sempurna di tubuhnya. Tapi, kebalikan dari Helen yang begitu bahagia, Louis kelihatannya tidak ingin berada di pesta ini. Yah, aku kan sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Louis sebenarnya tidak jatuh cinta pada Helen. Wajar kalau dia tidak menikmati pesta ini. Jika ingin bahagia di pesta Valentine, kita harus menghadirinya bersama orang yang memang benar-benar kita cintai.

Dalam kasus Louis, aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tetap bertahan bersama Helen, kalau memang dia tidak menyukainya. Mengapa dia tidak meninggalkan Helen? Bukankah dia tahu Helen menyukainya? Helen-lah yang akan patah hati, jika suatu saat nanti Louis meninggalkannya. Dan itu pasti akan terjadi. Kasihan Helen!

Aku memandang Louis dengan sebal. Yah, semua anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley kan aneh-aneh. Cewek-ceweknya menganggap diri mereka pintar dan tahu semua hal, padahal sebenarnya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena itulah, mereka kemudian melakukan hal-hal aneh yang membuat mereka terjebak dalam masalah. Dan cowok-cowoknya, _egois abis_. Aku baru saja menemukan cowok-cowok egois seperti mereka. Aku tidak begitu mengenal Fred, tapi dari cerita anak-anak tentangnya (beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kuceritakan di sini), aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia memang egois. Lalu, James... Huh, tidak usah ditanyakan lagi, dia sudah jelas paling egois dari mereka semua. Mengherankan, dari apa yang kudengar tentang Harry Potter, dia adalah orang yang paling tidak egois yang pernah ada. Tetapi, mengapa anaknya seperti itu? Mungkin itu karena darah Weasley yang mengalir dalam tubuhku. Yah, semua sikap aneh dan temperamen itu mungkin karena darah Weasley-nya. Kemudian Louis... Lihat saja, dia mempertahankan Helen di sisinya, meskipun dia tidak mencintainya. Bukankah itu namanya egois? Padahal dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa Helen sangat menyukainya. Ah sudahlah, semua itu bukan urusanku. Aku tidak ingin terlibat.

Memandang Helen dan Louis yang masih tak mempedulikanku, aku tiba-tiba menyadari alasan mengapa mereka mengabaikanku. Yah, seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal, jadi aku tidak perlu terkejut. Para anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley mungkin telah dilarang oleh James untuk berbicara denganku. Dan mereka tentu tetap tidak akan bicara denganku, meskipun aku duduk di depan mereka ataupun kami berbagi meja yang sama. Sementara itu, sikap acuh Helen padaku mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Bryan, yang selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini sering menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku. Kukira Helen tidak suka aku dekat dengan Bryan, meskipun dia seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa kami tidak berkencan.

Menurutku, kedua alasan itu adalah alasan aneh dan kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi, yah, karena yang aku hadapi adalah orang-orang aneh, aku akan berusaha menerima itu sebagai sesuatu yang wajar. Kurasa aku adalah satu-satu orang waras yang terlibat di sini. Ataukah aku juga gila? Sudahlah, mengapa aku mempermasalahkan hal itu? Terserahlah, mau mengabaikanku, mau membenciku aku tak peduli! Asalkan aku masih bisa makan dan minum tanpa ada yang melarang.

Helen meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, lalu memandang ke panggung dengan gelisah. "Aku tidak yakin Yolanda benar-benar serius saat mengatakan bahwa mereka berhasil mengundang Snow Plan ke acara ini."

Yah, Snow Plan adalah alasan mengapa aku meninggalkan ruang rekreasi yang hangat dan melupakan kesedihanku karena James selama beberapa waktu untuk ada di sini malam ini. Kurasa Snow Plan juga adalah alasan mengapa hampir seluruh Hogwarts hadir di sini malam ini, karena tidak semua orang sedang terlibat dalam romantisme, sehingga perlu mengikuti pesta Valentine, juga tidak semua orang menyukai keramaian dan pesta-pesta seperti ini. Tetapi, aku yakin hampir seluruh Hogwarts menyukai Snow Plan. Karena tahu hal ini, Yolanda (sebelum pesta) dengan penuh semangat telah menyebarkan ke semua orang bahwa bintang tamu malam ini adalah Snow Plan. Jadi di sinilah aku malam ini berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak mencari James di antara kerumunan anak-anak, dan mencoba menghabiskan pasta ikan lezat di depanku.

"Semua orang masih makan. Acara utamanya kan setelah makan malam," kata Louis, juga memandang panggung.

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Helen melirikku. Akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa aku juga ada di sini. Aku senang, dia tidak menganggapku tak tampak lagi. Mencoba bersikap ramah, aku tersenyum, tapi dia segera membuang muka dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Louis. Baiklah, aku akan menutup mulutku sepanjang malam.

"Mana James?" tanya Helen pada Louis.

"Entahlah," jawab Louis tak peduli. "Mungkin bersama Farley. Kau tahu kan mereka berkencan."

"Oh," kata Helen, tampak kecewa. Dia memandangku dan mengangkat bahu.

Aku mendengus dalam hati, setelah pelan-pelan menebak apa yang dipikirkan Helen. Kurasa dia kecewa, karena James bersama Farley dan bukannya sendirian, seperti yang diharapkannya. Dia mungkin ingin aku bersama James lagi, agar Bryan bisa bersama Yolanda. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu kuatir. Meskipun akhir-akhir ini aku sering bersama Bryan, tidak ada yang terjadi di antara kami. Bryan adalah sahabatku dan aku tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi padanya, karena aku mencintai James. Seharusnya Helen sudah tahu tentang itu, kan?

"Selina!"

Bryan, orang yang baru saja kupikirkan, datang dan duduk di sampingku. Helen tampak sebal, dan entah kenapa, Louis juga. Apakah dia mungkin menyukaiku dan cemburu pada Bryan? Hah, mana mungkin? Suasana Aula Besar yang romantis ini membuatku memikirkan hal aneh.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya bersama Yolanda?" tanya Helen.

"Benar, Ketua Murid kan harus mengawasi jalannya pesta," ujar Louis.

Bryan tidak menghiraukan mereka, tapi memandangku. "Aku senang kau mau datang."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Kau kan tidak mengharapkan aku melewatkan Snow Plan."

Bryan tertawa kecil, memandangku, lalu berkata, "Kau cantik..."

"Terima kasih," kataku, lalu mengedip. "Kau juga tidak buruk. Beberapa anak kelas tiga di ujung sana memandangmu dengan terpesona." Aku mengangguk ke beberapa anak kelas tiga yang duduk beberapa meja dari tempat kami.

Bryan memandang mereka, memandangku lagi, lalu mengangkat bahu.

Aku tertawa. "Oh ayolah, mereka tidak seburuk itu. Kau harus mengajak salah satu dari mereka untuk berdansa..."

"Mungkin nanti," kata Bryan, lalu kami tertawa bersama.

Suara tawa kami tampaknya membuat Helen dan Louis semakin sebal.

"Yolanda tampak benar-benar bercahaya dengan gaun _pink _itu," kata Helen, mengangguk pada Yolanda yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja kami, dan tampak sedang berbicara serius dengan beberapa orang yang di dada mereka terdapat pin bertuliskan hurup besar P. Yah, dia memang terlihat sama berkilaunya seperti Nona Kelabu dengan gaun _pink _berimpel itu.

Dan Louis berkata dengan ceria, "Lihat itu James!" Dia menunjuk James dan Farley yang baru saja masuk ke Aula Besar, lalu memandangku. "Dia tampan, bukan?"

Apakah Louis memang perlu menanyakan pertanyaan itu? Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu ditanyakan, karena James jelas-jelas sangat tampan dengan jas hitam itu. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya, dan aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik saking terpesonanya. _Oh ayolah, kendalikan dirimu_!

"Oh, dia memang sangat tampan," kata Helen dengan gaya berlebihan, lalu dengan teriakan keras dia memanggil, "James, Gemma!"

James dan Farley yang masih memandang berkeliling mencari meja, segera berpaling untuk memandang Helen.

"Kemarilah!" panggil Helen.

Oh _no_! Apakah Helen tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin berada di dekat James saat dia sedang bersama Farley? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa bersembunyi, mereka telah melihatku. Lagipula mau sembunyi di mana? Lampu di aula terlalu terang dan tidak ada meja kosong lain sejauh ini.

James dan Farley segera berjalan ke arah kami.

"Sebaiknya kau menyingkir Eastley," kata Louis. "Mejamu bukan di sini, kau harus duduk bersama Ketua Murid dan para prefek, bukan?"

Bryan menatapku, kuatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia sepertinya menyadari ketidak-nyamananku.

"Ya, aku—"

"Tentu saja dia tidak apa-apa, Bryan," jawab Helen sebal. "Apakah kaupikir kami akan menjadikannya makanan penutup?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kataku tersenyum pada Bryan, tak ingin membuatnya cemas.

"Aku ada di sana kalau kau memerlukanku," kata Bryan, menunjuk meja tempat Yolanda dan para Prefek duduk.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pergi dulu," katanya lagi, lalu berjalan meninggalkan meja kami, sementara Helen dan Louis mendelik padanya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, tahu!" geram Helen padaku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"James, Gemma, hai!" Helen menyapa James dan Farley yang sudah ada di dekat meja kami, dan tak mempedulikanku.

"Hai Helen, Louis!" kata Farley ceria, lalu mendelik padaku, sementara James menatap Louis dengan tajam.

"Helen yang memanggilmu, bukan aku!" kata Louis, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Tetapi kalau kau ingin berdiri, silakan saja!"

"Semua meja sudah penuh, James," kata Helen. "Ini satu-satu meja yang tersisa. Atau kau ingin bergabung dengan Mr. Roots dan Madam Pince?"

Mr Roots dan Madam Pince duduk berdua di meja yang letaknya paling jauh dari panggung.

Farley mendengus, memandang berkeliling lagi. Menyerah, dia segera menarik kursi di dekat Helen. James juga menyerah, dia menarik satu-satu kursi yang tersisa, yaitu di dekatku, dan duduk.

Jantungku berdebar kencang tanpa bisa kucegah. Wajahku terasa panas. Dan untuk menutupi wajahku yang mungkin sudah sama merahnya seperti gaunku, aku menunduk memandang pasta ikan yang ada di depanku, mencoba untuk makan lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa makan, tanganku gemetar saat aku memegang garpu. Oh, sial! Apakah tidak bisa makan tanpa merasa gugup?

"Mengapa kalian terlambat?" tanya Louis, setelah James menancapkan garpu dan pisau ke _beef steak_ di depannya.

"Apakah kau perlu menanyakan pertanyaan itu?" James balik bertanya. "Tanya Gemma!"

Farley tampak tak sabar. "Aku kan harus tampil cantik. Ini malam yang istemewa..."

"Gemma telah empat kali mengganti gaunnya, sampai dia mendapatkan gaun yang cocok. Dan tidak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya, meskipun dia memakai gaun yang berbeda."

Louis tertawa, sementara Farley cemberut.

"Teman sekamarku mengatakan bahwa warna merah tidak cocok dengan rambutku," katanya membela diri.

James memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali menekuni _beef steak_-nya.

Sementara percakapan itu berlangsung, aku terus menunduk memandang pasta ikan. Aku benar-benar ingin makan, tapi aku tidak bisa menelan. Yah, ini adalah cara diet yang bagus. Panggil saja orang yang sedang kita sukai untuk duduk di samping kita, dan kita tidak akan bisa makan dengan baik karena salah tingkah.

"Selina, kau sendirian malam ini?" tanya Farley, memberiku senyum licik yang membuatku segera mempersiapkan diri. Aku tahu dia pasti tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghinaku. "Dengan penampilan seperti itu, tentu saja tidak ada yang mengajakmu kencan."

_Penampilan seperti itu_? Apa maksudnya? Kurasa gaunku cantik, dan aku merasa nyaman memakainya. Buat apa memakai gaun yang satu nomor lebih kecil, hanya untuk membuat bentuk tubuh terlihat jelas dan membuat kita sulit bernafas?

"Cowok juga tidak akan tertarik dengan sikapmu yang sok dingin dan sok jual mahal itu," lanjut Farley.

_Sok dingin_? _Sok jual mahal_?Kapan aku bersikap seperti itu?

Aku menegarkan diri dan memandangnya dengan tajam. "Sebenarnya Farley, jika matamu tidak hanya memandang dirimu sendiri, kau akan melihat bahwa Bryan dan aku tak terpisahkan selama beberapa minggu ini... Aku duduk sendirian di sini, karena Bryan harus duduk bersama sesama Ketua Murid. Tetapi aku yakin dia tidak akan melewatkan dansa bersamaku."

Itu bohong, aku tahu. Aku memang datang sendirian ke sini, tapi aku tidak ingin James tahu bahwa aku tidak berhubungan dengan siapa pun saat dia meninggalkanku. Harga diriku melarangku untuk terlihat menyedihkan di depannya. Sedikit kebohongan tidak masalah selama aku bisa membuat wajah Farley merah padam karena marah. Tetapi, aku merasa bersalah pada Helen yang mendelik padaku dari atas sayuran hijaunya. Dan juga merasa heran, saat melihat Louis memberikan pandangan prihatin pada James, yang menancapkan garpu ke _beef steak_-nya dengan sebal. Yah, kurasa Louis pasti kasihan pada James karena memiliki Farley, cewek sok tahu itu, sebagai pacar.

"Tapi sebagai Ketua Murid, Bryan harus berdansa dengan sesama Ketua Murid," kata Helen. "Dia harus membuka acara dansa bersama Yolanda..."

Aku berusaha tersenyum ceria. "Tentu saja, aku bisa menunggu."

"Kita kan tidak harus berdansa dengan pasangan kita," kata Helen cepat, lalu tersenyum, tampaknya dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah ide menarik. "Ya, kita bisa berdansa dengan orang lain. Louis, kau bisa berdansa dengan Gemma, dan kau James, kau bisa berdansa dengan Selina... Mau kan, Selina?" Dia mendelik padaku.

Aku mengabaikannya dan kembali menghadapi pasta ikan-ku. Sedetik kemudian aku merasakan kakiku ditendang dengan keras di bawah meja. Beruntung, aku berhasil menyamarkan jeritan kesakitan dengan berdehem keras. Aku tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang padaku.

"Kau mau berdansa dengan James, kan, Selina?" Helen masih terus mendelik.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus," kata Louis, tersenyum pada James, yang masih menyantap makan malamnya. "Bosan juga kan, kalau terus berdansa dengan orang yang sama sepanjang malam."

"Tetapi, kita tidak bisa memaksa seseorang berdansa dengan orang yang tidak disukainya," kataku, mendelik pada Helen, lalu berusaha balas menendang kaki Helen di bawah meja. Namun tarikan nafas tajam di sampingku membuatku sadar bahwa bukannya kena kaki kaki Helen, tapi kaki James.

James meletakkan pisau dan garpunya, lalu memandang berkeliling meja—mencari siapa yang baru saja menendang kakinya. Louis dan Helen tampak santai, mendengarkan Farley yang berkata, "Aku tidak mau berdansa dengan dengan orang lain. Aku mau berdansa dengan James."

Akhirnya James memandangku. Aku menghindari pandangannya, dan berusaha bersikap santai (memandang Farley dengan tertarik) seolah aku tidak baru saja menendang kakinya. Namun, ternyata warna merah di wajahku mengkhianatiku.

"Mengapa kau menendang kakiku?" dia bertanya dalam bisikan tajam, sementara Farley masih mengumumkan penolakannya untuk berdansa dengan Louis.

"Bukan aku," jawabku berbohong, masih memandang Farley yang sekarang berkata, "Aku tidak mau James berdansa dengan orang lain, apalagi dengan Selina. Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau yang melakukannya!" bisik James, berkeras.

"Mengapa? Kau takut, Gemma? James dan Selina sudah putus. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan," kata Helen.

"Bukan aku yang melakukan," balasku, masih tak memandangnya. "Mengapa kau menuduhku?"

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang di meja ini yang terlihat merasa bersalah..."

"Benar, tidak perlu takut!" kata Louis. "Satu kali berdansa tidak akan membuat pasangan yang sudah berpisah kembali berkencan."

"Seharusnya kau tidak bicara denganku, kan? Seingatku, kau pernah berjanji untuk tidak berbicara dengan denganku lagi."

"Aku memang pernah berjanji seperti itu. Tetapi aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku, jika kau melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal hanya untuk menarik perhatianku," bisik James tajam.

_Apa? _Aku melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal untuk menarik perhatiannya? Oke, aku memang pernah dengan sengaja menumpahkan sisa ramuan Veritaserum ke jubahnya di kelas Ramuan. Aku pernah sengaja memantrainya kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, meskipun dia bukan partnerku. Aku pernah sengaja men-Transfigurasinya menjadi setengah orang utan di kelas Transfigurasi. Dan, aku juga pernah beberapa kali sengaja menabraknya di koridor. Tetapi, aku tidak sengaja menendang kakinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu," bisikku, sementara Helen berkata, "Ya, aku setuju denganmu, Louis. Jika sekali berdansa bisa membuat pasangan kembali bersatu, tidak akan ada lagi sakit hati dan airmata."

"Tetapi aku tetap tidak ingin Selina berdansa dengan James... Selina tidak bisa dipercaya. Bisa saja, dia merebut James dariku," kata Farley, cemberut, mendelik padaku.

Aku tersenyum kaku sambil menggeleng, sedangkan James berbisik, "Kau memang melakukan hal-hal seperti itu... Apakah kau ingin membalaskan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Mengapa? Bukankah kau sudah memaafkanku?"

"Selina tidak akan merebut James darimu, dia punya Eastley," kata Louis, sementara aku berpaling untuk memandang James—hal yang terus kuhindari sepanjang percakapan berlangsung.

Dan wajar jika aku berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya, karena saat memandangnya, seperti saat ini, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Aku melupakan apa yang ingin kukatakan, yaitu tentang aku yang sudah memaafkannya, tentang aku yang tidak akan melakukan hal buruk untuk membuatnya sengsara, juga tentang aku yang tidak sengaja menendang kaki. Ya, aku melupakan semuanya saat menatapnya.

Dia juga sedang menatapku, dan sesuatu dalam matanya membuatku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik, jantungku berdebar kencang. Semua orang di sekelilingku seolah lenyap. Suara Helen, Louis dan Farley yang masih berdebat tentang pasangan dansa tak terdengar lagi. Waktu seolah berhenti, dan dunia hanya berpusat pada dia dan aku. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini, kecuali kami.

Oh, mengapa aku merasa seperti ini? Mengapa dia membuatku seperti ini? Bukankah di sini ada Farley, pacarnya? Seharusnya tidak boleh seperti ini! Dan aku—aku ingin sekali menciumnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi wajahku hanya tinggal beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Tanpa sadar aku sudah memajukan wajahku ke wajahnya. Nah, apa yang kulakukan? Apakah aku benar-benar tidak mempedulikan sekelilingku dan akan menciumnya? Benar, aku hanya ingin berciumannya dengannya sekarang!

"Kau kadang membuatku bingung, tahu tidak?" katanya serak, di wajahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku agak bingung. Sesaat tadi aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, selain ingin menciumnya.

Dia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh anting yang berada di telinga kiriku, lalu memandangku selama beberapa saat. "Dan, kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu, aku akan menciummu, lalu kita berdua akan menyesalinya setelah itu."

"Aku—" Aku ingin berkata bahwa aku tidak akan menyesali apapun, aku akan senang kalau kami berciuman. Tetapi, suara Farley yang tajam dan marah terdengar berkata, "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Aku berpaling dan melihat Farley sedang mendelik padaku. James dan aku lalu saling menjauhkan diri. James tampak santai, sedangkan aku berusaha menghindari pandangan semua orang dengan meraih garpu untuk memakan sisa pasta ikanku yang sudah dingin.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata James, memandang Farley dengan tak sabar. "Aku hanya membisikkan sesuatu padanya."

"Apa? Apa yang kaubisikkan padanya?" tuntut Farley. Dan, dari sudut mataku, aku melihatnya mendelik padaku.

"Aku bilang..." James memandangku, dan aku mengangkat muka untuk memandangnya—ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Farley. "Kau malam ini sangat cantik... Aku benar-benar terpesona," katanya, menatapku beberapa detik lagi, lalu berpaling dan tersenyum pada Farley.

"Ya, dia memang berkata seperti... kau memang sangat cantik, Farley," kataku, tersenyum pada Farley, dengan wajah yang sama panasnya seperti kobaran api.

"Oh, James, aku sudah tahu kau akan menganggapku cantik," kata Farley tersenyum ceria pada James.

Aku tahu kata-kata itu bukan untuk Farley, tapi untukku. Rasanya senang karena dia menganggapku cantik, tapi aku menyesal karena tidak bisa balas memuji penampilannya. Tidak di depan Farley, tentunya.

"Selina," kata Helen tiba-tiba. "Bisakah kau menemaniku ke kamar mandi?"

"Kau kan bisa pergi sendiri, mengapa dia harus menemanimu?" tanya Louis.

"Cewek tidak pernah pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian... Ayo Selina!" kata Helen memaksa, mendelik padaku.

"Baiklah," kataku, lalu berdiri. Tetapi, seseorang telah mencengkram pergelangan tanganku tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain.

Aku memandang tanganku, lalu memandang James. Dia telah mencengkram tanganku dengan kuat membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Tetapi, dia tidak memandangku, dia sedang memandang Farley yang berkata, "Kurasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuk kita berdua, James."

"Selina, ayo!" kata Helen tak sabar. Dia juga sudah berdiri dan sudah berjalan beberapa langkah dari meja kami.

Aku menarik tanganku, dan James melepaskannya. Saat aku memandangnya, dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, membuatku hampir saja pingsan karena tak kuat menanggung efek kedipan maut.

Dengan tak sabar, Helen segera menyeretku meninggalkan Aula Besar dan memojokkanku di Aula Depan.

"Nah?" tuntut Helen.

"Nah apa?" tanyaku bingung. "Bukankah kita harus ke kamar mandi?"

"Omong kosong," katanya tak sabar. "Jadi, bagaimana kau dan James? Jangan bohong! Aku tahu tadi dia hampir saja menciummu."

"Hah?"

"Ayolah, meskipun kalian bisa menipu Gemma, tapi kalian tidak bisa menipuku. Katakan padaku!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan," kataku menyesal. Memang tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa..."

"Aku akan memakan telur Doxy, kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa," kata Helen, memandangku dengan sebal. Setelah menarik nafas dia berkata lagi, "Aku akan memaksa Louis menyingkirkan Gemma. Dan kau bisa berdansa dengannya... Kalian bisa jadian lagi dan Bryan bisa bersama Yolanda."

Tak percaya, aku memandang Helen. Dia rupanya belum menyerah juga, meskipun aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Bryan dan aku sekarang tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat.

"Hei, kalian di sini?" tanya suara Farley. Dia baru saja muncul dari pintu Aula Besar, dan sedang berjalan ke tempat kami.

"Gemma," kata Helen.

"Kupikir kalian di kamar mandi..."

"Yah, Selina dan aku sedang membicarakan beberapa hal yang tidak boleh dikatakan di depan cowok-cowok itu," kata Helen, tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga ingin berbicara denganmu, Selina," kata Farley, memandangku.

Aku mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Farley. Aku tahu apapun yang dikatakannya pasti bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Menyerahlah, Selina!" katanya. "James sekarang sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku. Dia milikku dan tidak akan pernah lagi menjadi milikmu."

Aku memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya..."

Farley tersenyum, menerawang. "Kami sudah melakukannya dan itu adalah malam yang paling indah dalam hidup kami..."

"Melakukannya?" tanyaku tak mengerti, sedangkan Helen memandang tak percaya pada Farley.

"Kami tidur bersama," kata Farley tersenyum ceria. "Kau tahu, dia sangat hebat... Berciuman dengannya membuat seluruh tubuhku luluh di pelukannya. Sentuhannya membuatku bergetar dan—"

"_Diam_!" aku tidak sadar telah meneriakkan kata itu. Suaraku bergema di Aula Depan yang kosong dan dingin. Namun, dinginnya udara di aula ini, tidak sedingin udara yang masuk ke dalam hatiku. Membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan James dan Farley, membuat hatiku terasa perih.

Dengan susah payah aku menahan airmata, dan memandang Farley yang tertawa ceria. Menahan keinginan untuk mencakar wajahnya, aku berkata, "Aku tidak ingin mendengarkannya... Aku tidak ingin dengar apapun yang kau dan James lakukan..."

"Oh, aku tahu kau juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama saat bersamanya," katanya, tersenyum licik. "Tetapi, sekarang jangan pernah berharap lagi! Kuberitahu, ya, James tidak menyukaimu. Dia hanya kasihan padamu, karena kau melemparkan dirimu padanya. Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan tentangmu? Dia bilang, menciummu seperti mencium batu..."

"Bohong!" aku memandang Farley penuh kengerian.

Tidak mungkin! Menciumku tidak mungkin seperti mencium batu. James tampak senang-senang saja saat menciumku. Dia mencintaiku, tidak mungkin dia merasa seperti itu.

Sekali lagi, aku memandang Farley yang masih tersenyum ceria. Tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa mungkin bagi James, dibandingkan mencium Farley, Yolanda dan beberapa cewek lain, berciuman denganku adalah yang paling buruk. Aku kan tidak pernah dilatih untuk berciuman, aku hanya pernah berciuman dengannya, juga sekali dengan Bryan. Aku tidak tahu kalau teknik menciumku sangat mengerikan.

"Dia terlalu baik hati untuk mengatakannya padamu secara langsung," kata Farley lagi. "Oh ya, dia pernah bercerita tentang malam Halloween, di mana kau memaksa agar dia menciummu...Fluge, Fluge, dari luar kau tampak berkelas dan bermoral, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya dengan pelacur..."

Aku berdiri terpaku di tempatku. Kepalaku pusing dan pandanganku kabur oleh airmata. Aku sakit hati. Aku tidak menduga James mengatakan semua hal ini pada Farley. Mengapa? Apakah seseorang memang harus bercerita tentang mantan pacarnya pada pacar terbarunya? Apakah dia perlu menceritakan pada pacarnya semua yang telah kulakukan bersamanya? Apakah dia tidak bisa menyimpan hal itu untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Satu hal lagi, James berkata dia senang terbebas dirimu..." Farley menyeringai. Dan aku, setelah menguatkan diri, berbalik dan melangkah masuk kembali ke Aula Besar. Tak menghiraukan Helen yang berteriak memanggilku.

Aula Besar telah berubah saat aku masuk. Lampu kaca yang digantung di langit-langit ruangan telah dipadamkan. Sekarang cahaya hanya berasal dari patung-patung cupid yang ada dalam aula. Dan dua patung cupid di depan panggung bercahaya lebih terang daripada yang lain. Semua meja dan kursi juga telah disingkirkan merapat ke dinding, meninggalkan lantai kosong di tengah ruangan, di mana beberapa pasangan sedang berdansa mengikuti musik yang dimainkan oleh para personil Snow Plan di atas panggung.

Sambil menghapus airmataku, aku berjalan menghindari anak-anak yang berkeliaran di aula menuju meja kosong di sebelah kiri panggung, tepat di dekat sebuah patung cupid yang bercahaya. Dari sini aku bisa melihat panggung dengan jelas. Di atas panggung vokalis Snow Plan, James Ryan sedang menyanyikan lagu _Dekat Denganmu_.

_Kehidupan terus berjalan dan mimpi indah pun berakhir_

_Jadi aku segera melupakan mimpi itu untuk melanjutkan hidupku_

_Tak pernah tahu bahwa mimpi itu sangat dekat, dan kita sedang menunggunya._

_Namun aku tahu tangan ini ingin memelukmu selamanya._

_Kita bahagia, dan susah sekali percaya ini hanya pura-pura_

_Dan kebersamaan kita hanyalah sementara_

_Sekarang kau ada di sampingku dan besok semua akan berbeda _

_Kau sangat dekat, tapi terasa sangat jauh_

Sementara di samping James Ryan,Scodior O'Connoly memetik gitarnya dengan lembut, menciptakan irama melodi yang menyentuh hati. Airmataku menetes lagi tanpa bisa kubendung. Ah, mengapa mendengarkan lagu ini membuatku menangis? Aku menghapus airmataku, lalu dengan menyesal memandang Scodior O'Connoly. Kalau saja dia tidak setua ini dan kalau saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada James, aku mungkin akan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Cupid sialan!" aku mendengar seseorang mengumpat. Kedengarannya seperti suara Rose.

Aku berpaling dan melihat Rose, yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatku duduk, sedang memandang sebal pada cupid yang terbang di atas kepalanya sambil menebarkan konfeti.

"Cukup!" katanya lagi.

Si cupid terkikik, lalu terbang menjauh untuk menebarkan konfeti ke kepala Lily dan Lysander Scamander yang berdansa dengan kaku beberapa meter dari tempat Rose berdiri.

"Kau terus menginjak kakiku, Lily Luna," aku mendengar Lysander berkata, saat si cupid terbang untuk menebarkan konfeti ke pasangan lain.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Lysander," Lily mendesah dengan sangat manis, sama sekali tidak seperti Lily. "Aku benar-benar tidak pandai berdansa. Yah, jika kau ingin kita berhenti berdansa—"

"Tidak apa-apa... Terus berdansa!" geram Lysander.

Lily berpaling dan mengedip pada Rose yang terkikik geli di tempatnya.

Yah, kurasa Lily sedang melakukan misi _musuh dalam selimut_-nya pada Lysander Scamander. Sebenarnya, aku tetap tidak yakin bahwa misi ini akan berhasil.

"Merasa bahagia, karena sepupumu berbahagia, Weasley?" Scorpius Malfoy sudah berada di dekat Rose. "Bukankah kau seharusnya merasa iri karena tidak ada yang mengajakmu berdansa?"

Rose memberi Malfoy pandangan menghina, lalu berjalan menuju meja kosong di sebelah mejaku. Malfoy mengikutinya, dan mereka duduk di sana, tanpa menyadari bahwa aku duduk di dekat situ.

Aku merasa bersalah. Aku ingin beranjak dari tempat ini, karena sebentar lagi akan dilakukan pembicaraan pribadi ala Scorpius dan Rose. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka! Tetapi, aku mau ke mana? Ini adalah tempat sempurna untuk memandang Scodior O'Connoly.

"Tinggalkan aku, Malfoy!" kata Rose, sementara cupid lain yang mencium roman dalam jarak satu kilometer segera terbang menghampiri meja mereka.

Malfoy bersandar dengan santai di kursinya, memandang lantai dansa, sedangkan si cupid menebarkan konfeti di atas kepalanya. Dia mengumpat sambil menyingkirkan konfeti dari matanya, sementara si cupid beralih pada Rose, yang langsung memiringkan kepalanya, sehingga seluruh pundaknya tersiram konfeti. Si cupid terkikik, lalu meninggalkan mereka. Kurasa untuk mencari roman lain yang tercium olehnya.

"Kau tidak berdansa?" tanya Rose, menyingkirkan konfeti dari pundaknya yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak mau berdansa denganku," kata Malfoy santai.

Rose mendelik, lalu merapikan gaunnya.

"Gaun apa itu?" tanya Malfoy, memandang gaun Rose.

"Jangan berkomentar!"

"Apakah gaun ini merupakan salah satu rancangan Miss Weasley yang terkenal aneh itu?"

"Tutup mulut, Malfoy!"

Aku memperhatikan gaun Rose dan menyadari bahwa kata-kata Malfoy memang benar. Gaun Rose tampak aneh, tapi juga seksi sebenarnya. Sebelah kiri gaun itu terbuka dari pundak ke dada, sementara bagian perut sampai pinggang penuh cabikan yang artistik. Bawahannya sebatas lutut dan jatuh dengan manis di kaki Rose yang panjang. Yah, gaun itu cantik.

"Mengapa kau tidak memakai gaun biasa saja seperti gadis itu?" kata Malfoy, mengangguk pada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang lewat di depan mereka. Gadis itu memakai gaun berpotongan sederhana, tapi elegan.

"Pakaianku bukan urusanmu, Malfoy!" gertak Rose.

"Ayolah, Red, cobalah untuk bicara dengan lebih sopan!" kata Malfoy lagi. "Lihat, semua orang sedang bahagia! Suasananya begitu romantis... Mengapa kau merusaknya dengan wajah cemberutmu itu? Wajahmu yang sudah jelek, semakin jelek sekarang!"

"Malfoy, silakan kau mencari sobat Slytherin-mu sendiri, jika ingin berbincang-bincang tentang penampilan seseorang atau tentang hal-hal romantis. Jangan libatkan aku, karena aku punya urusan lain yang lebih penting!"

"Urusan yang lebih penting? Menyusun rencana jahat bersama Lily Potter?" tanya Malfoy, melirik Lily dan Lysander di lantai dansa.

"Bukan urusanmu!" geram Rose.

"Tahu tidak, Red, aku sudah menghabiskan beberapa menit mencarimu, dan aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun setelah menemukanmu."

Rose memandangnya, bingung. "Mengapa kau mencariku?"

"Untuk menjagamu agar tidak terlalu mabuk dan menghabiskan malam dengan orang tak dikenal."

Rose mendengus. "Aku tidak akan mabuk... Dan, Malfoy, aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi, karena sekarang aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya."

"Tetapi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melupakannya... Ingat, aku sudah bilang akan mengirim artikel tentang kita ke Witch Weekly!"

Rose tertawa sinis. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, Malfoy... Kalau artikel itu tersebar luas, nama keluargamu juga akan hancur. Kau tidak mau keluargamu malu, kan?"

"Kami sudah biasa, Red... Nama keluargaku sudah hancur sejak tahun 1998, saat Pangeran Kegelapan kalah melawan Harry Potter. Kekayaan dan loyalitas kami pada Kementrian Sihir-lah yang membuat pandangan orang terhadap keluarga Malfoy perlahan-lahan berubah setelah perang Hogwarts itu. Dan kami bisa bertahan... Tetapi, masih ada beberapa masyarakat sihir yang menganggap kami sampah. Jadi, kami tidak akan terpengaruh pada sebuah kolom gosip di halaman depan Witch Weekly."

Rose memandang Malfoy dengan aneh.

"Tetapi kau, Red," Malfoy melanjutkan. "Keluargamu akan malu besar, jika berita itu tersebar luas..."

Dengan sedih, aku memandang Rose yang mendelik pada Malfoy. Aku tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah kebohongan Malfoy. Mereka tidak pernah tidur bersama, dan Rose tidak perlu takut pada ancaman itu. Namun aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk berbicara dengan Rose, karena anggota keluarga Potter/Weasley tidak bicara denganku.

"Kau mencariku hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini?" tanya Rose geram.

"Itu, dan hal lain lagi," kata Malfoy.

"Hal lain apa?" tanya Rose ingin tahu.

"Aku dijodohkan..."

Rose tampak pucat. "_Apa? Dijodohkan? Dijodohkan? Dijodohkan?_"

"Nah, nah, suku kata mana yang tidak kaumengerti, Red?"

"_Kau dijodohkan? Dijodohkan? Dijodohkan?_"

"Dijodohkan... Tahu, kan? Orangtuamu mencarikanmu seorang yang menurut mereka cocok untukmu, untuk dijadikan suami atau istri di masa depan..."

"Aku tahu apa itu dijodohkan..."

"Lalu mengapa kau mengulang-ulang kata itu?"

"Aku hanya—yah, aku—"

"Shock? Terkejut? Lucu?"

"Lucu?" ulang Rose. "Apakah kau melihatku tertawa?"

Malfoy memandangnya. "Yah, kau memang tidak tertawa. Apakah kau shock?"

Rose balas memandang Malfoy, lalu mengangguk. "Yah, aku tidak menduganya, karena kupikir kau—Yah, aku seharusnya tidak boleh terkejut. Keluarga kalian memang seperti itu... Orangtuamu juga dijodohkan, bukan?"

"Yah, tapi mereka ternyata saling mencintai pada akhirnya. Apakah menurutmu, Veronica dan aku akan saling mencintai nantinya?"

"Veronica?"

"Namanya Veronica, cucu Mentri Sihir Rusia... Orangtuanya sedang menjalin kerjasama bisnis dengan orangtuaku."

"Oh..."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Rose kesal.

"Apakah menurutmu Veronica dan aku akan bahagia nantinya?"

"Memangnya aku peduli?" geram Rose. "Kau—silakan menikah dengan siapa saja! Anak mentri sihir, atau anak pemilik perusahaan atau apapun terserah. _Aku tidak peduli_!"

Malfoy menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tahu kau tidak peduli, tapi entah mengapa aku perlu mengatakannya padamu. Jadi, aku mengatakannya. Sekarang aku lega karena sudah mengatakannya... Oh ya, liburan musim panas ini Veronica akan tinggal bersamaku di Manor."

Rose tampak shock lagi. "_Apa? Tinggal bersamamu di Manor? Tinggal bersamamu? Tinggal bersamamu?_"

"Helo? Apakah kau perlu mengulang-ulang semua yang kukatakan?"

"_Dia tinggal bersamamu_? _Tinggal bersamamu?_"

"Bukan cuma aku... ada orangtuaku, kakek juga nenekku," kata Malfoy menjelaskan. "Banyak kamar di Manor, jadi dia tidak mungkin sekamar denganku, kalau itu yang kaukuatirkan..."

Rose tertawa, lalu berkata "Bagus..." dengan agak bingung.

Malfoy memandangnya dengan heran, lalu berkata, "Musim panas ini akan menjadi musim panas yang indah. Dan aku melarangmu untuk menulis surat cinta padaku, aku tidak ingin Veronica berpikiran lain."

Rose mendengus. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya... Dan kau tidak boleh memikirkan aku saat berkencan dengan Veronica..."

"Mengapa aku harus memikirkanmu?"

"Aku hanya memberimu peringatan..."

Keduanya berpandangan, sementara aku mendesah dalam hati. Hubungan Malfoy dan Rose memang sangat rumit. Sudah jelas mereka saling menyukai, tapi mereka berpura-pura tidak begitu. Ataukah mereka memang tidak menyadari bahwa mereka saling menyukai?

"Seharusnya aku yang memberimu peringatan, artikel tentang kita akan kukirim ke Witch Weekly pada hari pertama liburan musim panas!"

"Kau ingin aku terkurung di rumahku karena malu, Malfoy!"

"Ya, juga semua keluargamu... Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayah dan Grandpa Weasley-mu, saat mereka membaca tentang kau menggugurkan anak Scorpius Malfoy..."

Rose menarik nafas dan menunduk.

"Kehilangan kata-kata, Red?"

Mengangkat muka lagi, Rose berkata, "Kalau artikel itu sampai tersebar, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi selamanya, Scorpius. Apakah kau tidak akan sedih, jika aku menghilang?"

"Mengapa aku harus sedih? Aku suka kalau kau menghilang dari muka bumi ini, Rose," kata Malfoy.

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan, Malfoy... Kalau kau menyebarkan artikel itu, aku akan bunuh diri, dan menjadi hantu untuk menghantuimu selamanya?"

Malfoy tertawa. "Ayolah, Red, tidak ada hantu yang bisa menghantuiku... Tidakkah kau pernah mendengar tentang divisi di Kementrian Sihir yang mengatur para hantu? Aku akan melaporkanmu, dan kau akan diusir dari dekatku. Lalu kau bisa pergi menghantui rumahmu sendiri."

"Malfoy, apakah aku pernah bilang bahwa aku sangat membencimu?"

"Kurasa sudah ratusan kali," jawab Malfoy. "Katakan lagi, aku senang mendengarnya..."

"Aku membencimu," kata Rose tajam.

"Sama, Red, aku juga membencimu!"

Keduanya berpandangan lagi, dan aku mengeluh. Oke, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu Rose dalam menghadapi Malfoy. Mereka berdua benar-benar aneh.

"Bisakah kau mengambil minuman untuk kita, Malfoy? Kita harus merayakan berita bahagiamu ini. Menemukan seorang calon pasangan hidup yang cocok dengan kita adalah hal yang sulit, tapi kau sudah menemukannya. Kita pantas merayakannya."

Malfoy memandang Rose selama beberapa saat, lalu berkata, "Baiklah." Dia meninggalkan meja, dan Rose berpaling memandang tanpa berkedip pada Snow Plan yang sedang menyanyikan _Jika_.

_Jika aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir, jika aku tak ingin melepasmu_

_Maukah kau mendengarkanku? Maukah kau tetap di sini?_

_Ataukah kau berpikir aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu?_

_Jika, jika itu yang terjadi, biarkan aku pergi_

_Dan lupakanlah aku selamanya..._

Malfoy kembali beberapa saat kemudian membawa dua gelas _mead_, menyerahkan satu gelas pada Rose, lalu duduk.

Rose mengangkat gelasnya dan berkata, "Semoga Scorpius Malfoy menemukan kebahagiannya bersama Rose Weasley. Semoga mereka suatu hari nanti menikah, punya banyak anak, dan hidup bahagia selamanya." Dia meneguk gelasnya.

Malfoy mengerjap. "Bukan... Bukan Rose Weasley, tapi Veronica. Veronica Balandere."

"Balandere? Nama yang aneh..." kata Rose agak heran. "Tetapi, aku tetap akan mengatakan Rose Weasley... Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley pasti akan bahagia selamanya."

Malfoy tertawa. "Apakah kau baru saja meneguk Wiski Api, Red? Mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau dan aku akan bahagia selamanya?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau dan aku... aku mengatakan Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley."

"Sama saja, kan?" tanya Malfoy bingung.

"Tidak... tidak sama. Kau dan aku saling membenci, tapi Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley tidak... Mereka saling menyukai."

"Ha?" Malfoy semakin bingung.

"Scorpius Malfoy cemburu saat Rose Weasley dekat dengan Bryan Eastley. Dia juga selalu mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Rose Weasley. Dan, dia memanggilnya 'Red'. Nah, bukankah itu berarti bahwa Scorpius Malfoy sebenarnya menyukai Rose Weasley?"

Malfoy cemberut. "Kau menulis surat cinta dan menciumku. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa kau sebenarnya menyukaiku?"

"Apakah menurutmu, Scorpius Malfoy akan meninggalkan Veronica Balandere demi Rose Weasley?"

Malfoy berpikir sebentar. "Tidak mungkin, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Veronica demi dirimu..."

"Jadi?" tanya Rose.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Malfoy.

"Scorpius Malfoy akan tetap bertunangan dengan Veronica, dan akan tetap mengirim artikel sialan itu ke Witch Weekly."

"Aku akan tetap bertunangan dengan Veronica dan akan tetap mengirim artikel menarik itu ke Witch Weekly."

"Meskipun dia menyukai Rose Weasley?"

"Meskipun kau menyukaiku, Red... aku tetap akan mengirim artikel itu."

Setelah beberapa saat hening, Rose berkata dengan kesal, "Lalu untuk apa kau masih duduk di sini, kalau kau tetap melakukan hal yang membuatku sedih? Pergilah!"

"Untuk merayakannya, tentu saja!" kata Malfoy, lalu meneguk gelasnya.

Rose memandang Malfoy beberapa saat, lalu mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada dan memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Malfoy.

"Berdoa," jawab Rose, tanpa membuka mata.

"Berdoa?"

"Memohon sesuatu..."

"Memohon apa?"

Setelah beberapa saat, Rose membuka matanya dan menatap Malfoy. "Aku memohon, Malfoy, agar suatu hari nanti Scorpius Malfoy tidak jadi menikah dengan Veronica Balandore, dan hidup bahagia bersama Rose Weasley."

Malfoy mengerjap. "Tidak, aku tetap akan menikah dengan Veronica Balandore..."

"Tidak, Scorpius Malfoy akan menikah dengan Rose Weasley," kata Rose berkeras.

Oh ya ampun, ada apa sih dengan mereka berdua? Mengapa Rose menggunakan nama diri untuk menggambarkan dia dan Malfoy? Mengapa dia tidak menggunakan kata 'kau dan aku'? Kan lebih sederhana dan tidak bertele-tele? Apakah dia berbicara tentang orang lain? Ah, tidak mungkin... Tidak ada Scorpius Malfoy dan Rose Weasley lain selain mereka berdua.

Ah, mataku berkaca-kaca memandang mereka berdua. Hubungan aneh mereka membuat hatiku sedih. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Mereka sudah jelas-jelas saling suka, dan mereka tahu itu. Tetapi masing-masing tidak ingin mengambil inisiatif untuk bergerak maju. Mereka seperti sedang menunggu, dan membiarkan takdirlah yang akan menyatukan mereka. Dan tampaknya Rose sangat percaya pada takdir.

Aku memandang Rose lagi, melihatnya tersenyum pada Malfoy, yang memandangnya dengan agak bingung. Apakah aku juga harus percaya pada takdir? Apakah takdir akan menyatukan James dan aku suatu saat nanti? Ah mana mungkin!

Kurasa aku harus segera menyingkir dari sini. Mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka membuatku ingin menangis. Aku memandang Scodior O'Connoly untuk terakhir kalinya, berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan mejaku. Aku sudah sampai di pintu depan, saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Berbalik, aku melihat James berjalan ke arahku setelah menghindari sepasangan anak kelas dua yang berdansa dengan penuh semangat.

Melihatnya membuatku semakin sakit hati, apalagi setelah mengingat semua kata-kata Farley. Jadi, aku berpaling dan segera meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Suara langkah kaki di belakangku menandakan James tidak menyerah. Dia menyusulku sampai di Aula Depan.

"Selina!"

"Apa?" aku berbalik dan menghadapinya.

"Aku mencarimu dan—"

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku dingin. "Untuk mengatakan bahwa kau jijik padaku? Untuk mengatakan bahwa kau merasa tidak nyaman saat aku melemparkan diriku padamu di malam Halloween?"

"Apa?" James tampak benar-benar terkejut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berdansa—"

"Oh, tidak usah berbaik hati padaku!" kataku. "Jangan kasihan padaku! Aku tidak apa-apa... Katakan saja pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah pelacur murahan, bahwa kau merasa seperti mencium batu saat menciumku."

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku tidak—"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan kebenarannya pada pacarmu, James? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa kaulah yang memaksa aku berada di sampingmu? Kau yang meng-Imperius aku! Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk menciumku... Yah, dan katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak peduli pada apapun yang kalian lakukan di tempat tidur. _Itu bukan urusanku_... Selamat tinggal!" kataku dramatis, lalu berlari menuju tangga pualam, sebatas sepatu hak tinggiku mengijinkan.

"Selina," aku mendengarnya memanggilku, dan dia berhasil meraih lenganku saat aku tiba di kaki tangga pualam.

"Lepaskan aku!" aku menyentakkan lenganku dan dia melepaskanku.

"Dengar," katanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Gemma padamu, tapi apapun itu, itu bohong... Kau dengar aku! _Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu padanya_..."

"Oh sudahlah, James, tidak apa-apa! Katakan apapun padanya! Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari sebuah gosip murahan. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu merepotkan!" katanya keras. "Aku juga tidak kasihan padamu atau apapun... Aku suka menciummu, aku suka pada semua hal tentangmu... Kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Aku memberinya pandangan paling dingin yang bisa kuberikan. "Tidak James, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada semua orang di sekelilingmu. Terlalu banyak orang yang kausayangi dan menjadi milikmu, sehingga kau tidak mengijinkan seseorang memilikimu... Kau adalah milik dirimu sendiri, kan?"

"Bukan, aku bukan milik diriku sendiri. Aku adalah milikmu... Kau boleh memilikiku!"

Aku tertawa, sekaligus ingin menangis. Oh, kalau saja dia mengatakan hal ini dalam situasi yang normal, tidak saat kami sedang bertengkar. Aku mungkin akan memeluknya dengan erat dan memaksa diriku untuk mengumumkan cinta matiku padanya.

"Katakan padaku!" kataku, setelah menghela nafas, menenangkan diri. "Berapa cewek yang sudah tidur denganmu di Hogwarts' Night Club dan di luar sana?"

Dia menatapku dengan mata terbelalak. "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapa pun, aku menyukaimu, aku hanya menginginkanmu."

Aku mendengus tak percaya. "Kau yakin?"

"Oke, aku memang telah berciuman dengan banyak cewek. Aku juga telah melewatkan malam bersama banyak cewek, tapi kami tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ada banyak hal yang dilakukan di malam hari, selain tidur bersama... Kami minum-minum, main kartu, bertaruh..."

"_Main kartu_?" ulangku tak percaya. "Apakah kau mengharapkanku untuk mempercayaimu?"

"Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan? Itulah kebenarannya."

"Oh, bagus sekali..." kataku. "Kebenaran yang tidak akan pernah kita ketahui, kan? Yah, dan apapun kebenarannya, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

James tampak benar-benar frustrasi. "Berhenti mendramatisirkan keadaan! Sikapmu yang berlebihan itu membuatku sebal. Bagaimana kau bisa percaya pada Gemma? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kita."

"Dia tahu! Dia benar tentang malam Halloween itu, aku memang melemparkan diriku padamu dan memintamu menciumku, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu!" Ingin sekali aku menamparnya, dan membuatnya mengerti tentang perasaanku. Bukankah saat melemparkan diri padanya dan memintanya menciumku aku tampak seperti pelacur? Aku malu, apalagi saat Farley mengetahui hal itu. Berapa orang lagi yang tahu? Apakah seluruh Hogwarts sudah tahu? Mungkin saja! Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi semua orang besok?

"Lalu apa? Hanya itu..."

"Hanya itu?" ulangku sedingin mungkin. "Hanya cowok yang tidak peka-lah yang mengatakan hal sensitif seperti itu sebagai _hanya itu_."

"_Hal sensitif_?" James tampak sebal. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf sudah mengatakan _hal sensitif_ itu pada Gemma. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan hal itu, tapi aku akan tetap minta maaf. Jadi, sekarang maukah kau kembali ke Aula Besar dan berdansa satu lagu denganku."

Aku memandangnya, agak bingung. Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatku uring-uringan? Bukankah masalahnya sederhana saja? Farley berbicara tentang kebenaran, aku memang melemparkan diriku pada James malam itu. Lalu apa? Hanya itu! Aku tidak akan mati, walaupun semua orang berbicara tentangku di belakangku.

"Satu lagu saja..." kata James lagi. "Sekarang kan Valentine, lupakan semua kebencian! Untuk malam ini saja, berpura-puralah bahwa kau menyukaiku. Bantulah aku untuk menjadikan malam ini kenangan indah untukku! Setelah malam ini, kau boleh membenciku lagi, dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu..."

_Membencinya_? Bagaimana dia bisa mengira aku membencinya? Apakah dia tidak melihat aku memandangnya dengan terpesona? Tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku sakit hati karena Gemma mengatakan semua kebohongan itu, dan bahwa aku cemburu pada semua cewek yang pernah ada di sampingnya? Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku hampir saja menciumnya di depan pacarnya? Dan bukankah dia sudah tahu bahwa aku melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal itu untuk menarik perhatiannya? Tetapi, mengapa dia tidak mengerti juga? Oh, mengapa cowok ini begitu tidak peka? Apakah dia menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, untuk menyatakan perasaanku? Jika benar dia menunggu untuk menyatakan perasaanku, maka dia tidak akan mendapatkannya. Dia tahu aku tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu.

Dia masih menatapku, bertanya dengan ragu-ragu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Bolehkah kita berdansa?"

Aku mendengus sebal. Baik, jika dia ingin menungguku menyatakan perasaan, aku akan membiarkannya menunggu sampai mati. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Kita akan sama-sama melihat siapa yang bisa bertahan menghadapi sakit hati.

Dia menjatuhkan tangannya dengan sedih. "Baiklah, aku mengerti," katanya, berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Setelah terpaku selama beberapa detik, aku memanggilnya,"Tunggu!" lalu berjalan mendekatinya.

Dia menungguku.

"Begini, aku—aku ingin bertanya, apakah kau—kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini?" tanyaku. Tentang ini, maksudnya adalah bahwa aku juga mencintainya.

Dia tampak bingung. "Tentang ini apa?"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu..." kataku jengkel.

"Dengar, aku hanya ingin berdansa satu lagu denganmu... Kalau kau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengatasinya—"

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau."

"Hah?" dia tampak bingung. "Baiklah, aku bertanya sekali lagi, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

"Baiklah," jawabku, mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Tersenyum, dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke Aula Besar.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Aula Besar dan selama kami berdansa, dia terus saja tersenyum seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat membahagiakannya. Dan aku terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia tersenyum riang saat bersamaku. Dia bahagia... Ya itu, dia bahagia, sekarang aku bisa bahagia karena bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Perasaan haru muncul di hatiku, dan mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, hentikan!" dia tidak tersenyum lagi, tapi memandangku dengan jengkel.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Dia memdorongku pelan, dan aku berputar di lantai dansa.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" dia bertanya, saat aku sudah menghadapinya lagi.

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Oh ya?" Dia melepaskan tangannya di pinggangku dan menghapus airmata di pipiku. "Ini apa?"

"Oh, itu..." kataku. "Aku sebenarnya senang..."

"Yah, aku mengerti. Kau kan punya kecenderungan untuk menangis saat kau sedang bahagia. Kali ini kau bahagia karena apa?" dia bertanya, meletakkan tangannya kembali ke pinggangku.

"Aku tidak punya kecenderungan untuk menangis saat sedang bahagia," kataku, menjauh darinya, berputar mengikuti musik dan kembali lagi padanya. Kali ini dia menarikku agak merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengan waktu itu, di kelas Ramuan, bukankah kau menangis karena bahagia berbebas dariku?"

"Bukankah itu hanya kesimpulan yang kausimpulkan sendiri?"

"Jadi, apakah kesimpulanku itu benar?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu? Itu kan masalahmu, bukan aku..."

"Oh, jadi ini hanya masalahku dan kau tidak terlibat di dalamnya?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa terlibat, aku kan sudah menjauhkan diri darimu? Kita tidak lagi terikat, dan kau tidak perlu melibatkan aku dalam hidupmu. Kau bisa hidup dengan baik dan bahagia sekarang..."

Setelah mendengus, aku menjauh darinya dan berputar. Mengapa dia hanya memikirkan kebahagianku saja? Bagaimana dengan kebahagiannya? Apakah sebenarnya dia tidak seegois seperti yang pernah kupikirkan?

"Tampaknya kau bahagia saat tidak ada aku di sisimu," aku berkomentar, saat sudah kembali menghadapinya.

Dia mengerut kening. "Tidak perlu mempedulikan kebahagianku... Bukankah kebahagianmu yang utama? Aku menjauh darimu untuk membuatmu bahagia. Kalau aku hanya mementingkan diri sendiri dan kebahagianku, tentu sekarang kau masih di-Imperius."

Aku menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri berkata, "Aku sebenarnya sangat peduli pada kebahagiaanmu... aku sangat peduli."

"Apa?"

Kami berhenti berdansa. Dia memandangku dengan aneh, seolah tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja kukatakan.

"Apakah kau—kau—" dia memandangku, tampak kehilangan kata-kata.

Apakah dia ingin bertanya, apakah aku menyukainya?

Dengan tersenyum lebar, aku segera menjawab, "Ya, aku memang merasakan hal yang sama..."

"Apa?" dia tampak benar-benar bingung.

"Begitulah," kataku ceria. "Aku senang akhirnya bisa mengatakannya..."

Aku lega, akhirnya perasaan kami pada satu sama lain sudah jelas. Sekarang kami bisa memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini. Aku mungkin akan membujuknya agar dia tidak usah pergi ke Irlandia, dan bergabung dengan klub Quidditch lokal saja.

"Kau merasakan hal yang sama apa? Apa yang membuatmu senang? Sebenarnya, tadi aku ingin bertanya, _apakah kau_ selalu baik hati seperti itu? Peduli pada kebahagiaan semua orang?"

HA? Aku terbelalak memandangnya. Baik hati? Peduli pada kebahagiaan semua orang? Apakah dia sedang mempermainkanku?

"Kau!" aku melepaskan diri darinya dan menunjuknya dengan dramatis.

"Kau apa?" dia bertanya heran.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku di lantai, dan mengumpatnya dengan kata-kata yang dipakai Lily untuk mengumpat Lysander. Dia pasti sengaja. Aku yakin dia sengaja mempermainkan aku. Bukankah dia biasa mempermainkan orang?

Dia tertawa.

Nah, itu kan? Dia memang sengaja. Dia sengaja mempermainkan aku.

"Kau lucu," katanya, masih tertawa.

Aku lucu? Aku senang dia menganggapku lucu, tapi apakah aku terlihat sedang melawak?

"Kau hebat..." katanya, lalu mundur, menjauh dariku. Setelah menatapku selama beberapa saat dia berkata lagi, "Kau memang jauh lebih baik tanpa aku dalam hidupmu... Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Tidak perlu takut kau akan bertemu denganku setelah lulus Hogwarts, aku akan pergi ke Irlandia. Dan terima kasih untuk malam yang indah ini, aku tak akan pernah melupakannya."

Dia pergi, pergi begitu saja setelah lagu itu berakhir. Dan aku terpaku di tempat, karena kakiku tak mampu bergerak. Aku baru bergerak beberapa saat kemudian setelah Snow Plan memainkan lagu berirama cepat, dan cupid pembawa konfeti mengotori rambutku lagi dengan konfeti.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Aula Besar sambil memuji James. Bagus sekali, dia orang yang menepati janji. Dia berkata akan berdansa satu lagu denganku, dan dia memang berdansa hanya satu lagu denganku. Padahal, aku mengharapkan ada satu lagu lagi, atau minum-minum bersama setelah berdansa, atau berbincang-bincang selama beberapa saat.

Itu tidak terjadi tentu saja, karena James tidak akan melakukannya bersamaku. Katanya aku lebih bahagia tanpa dia di sisiku. Mungkin itu memang benar... Dia mungkin benar, aku mungkin akan lebih bahagia tanpa dia di sisiku. Jadi, aku harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal... Selamat tinggal, James, semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu suatu hari nanti!

Diary, kurasa sudah berakhir. Aku tidak lagi akan melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku akan melupakan cinta remaja, dan menjalani hidupku dengan baik. Mungkin, aku akan menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri suatu saat nanti.

Sincerely

Selina Fluge

PS: Aku tidak menangis. Bagus! Aku tidak apa-apa!

* * *

**Review, please**

**RR :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hai, terima kasih telah me-**_**review**_** JMA chapter 9: Rise Star, Shine, Bigfan, christabelicious, Rin, DarkBlueSong, megu takuma, SeiraAiren, deejareed,** **mikhaela malfoy, Atsilla, snitchseeker91, herianiyulia, YMFS, uliiiiii, dracoooo, dindaMalfoy, yanchan, WatchFang, princezeta, Yuina Noe-chan, Last-Heir Black,** **Devia Purwanti, Yuiki Nagi-chan, kira, Akane Fukuyama, nmfath28, qunnyv19, Lily Purple Lily, Putri Greengrass, a will a, Alf Velyta, Ferra, driccha, Infinite, qeqey, Ameliasinta5.**

* * *

**Bigfan: Tenang aja, aku tidak tersinggung. Ku lebih suka **_**commen**_** yang jujur, jadi aku bisa tahu yang dipikirkan pembaca. Nah, aku kan pernah bilang James/Selina adalah **_**pairing fave**_**-ku sejauh ini. Kalau aku aku suka **_**pairing**_** itu, maka aku suka sekali menulis mereka dan sayang sekali pada mereka sampai aku tidak ingin mereka berakhir. Jadi, aku akan membuat kisah mereka sepanjang mungkin, walaupun akhirnya (menurut beberapa reviewer) bertele-tele dan tidak masuk akal. Tetapi itulah gayaku bercerita. Jika sudah bersamaku sejak awal dalam **_**Cerita Cinta Rose Weasley **_**pasti akan tahu gayaku. Dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya, meskipun pembaca mulai meninggalkanku : )**

* * *

**Selamat membaca JMA chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

**Prequel: KNG 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 dan sequel-sequelnya.**

**JANGAN MENG-IMPERIUS ****AKU!**

Chapter 10

**Tanggal: Sabtu, 17 Juni 2023**

**Waktu: 10 a.m**

**Tempat: Aula Besar**

Dear Diary,

Akhirnya, hari terakhirku di Hogwarts tiba. Sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini selamanya, dan aku tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku sangat bahagia, tentu saja. Aku senang sekali bisa menyingkir dari Hogwarts dan melupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di sini. Aku akan melangkah ke dunia luar, ke dunia orang dewasa, untuk meraih cita-cita dan impianku yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi teka-teki.

Sebenarnya aku ragu, aku belum bisa memutuskan apakah yang aku lakukan sudah benar atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu apakah menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah benar-benar impianku. Apakah aku memang ingin terlibat dalam dunia _showbiz_ yang gemerlapan dan penuh misteri itu? Ataukah aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku terkurung dalam laboratorium di Scamander Research Laboratory? Aku tidak bisa memutuskannya. Aku takut mengambil keputusan yang salah, dan menghancurkan masa depanku.

Orangtuaku setuju dengan apapun keputusanku untuk masa depan. _Lakukan apapun yang ingin kaulakukan, ayahmu dan aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu_. Itulah kata-kata Mom dalam suratnya saat aku mengirim surat persetujuan orangtua/wali untuk ditandatangi. Tetapi, meskipun aku telah mengirim balik formulir pengisian biodata dan surat persetujuan orangtua/wali ke SAF Agency, keraguan masih tetap bercokol di hatiku, seperti racun yang membuatku merasa takut untuk menghadapi masa depan.

Sejujurnya, impianku hanya ada satu. Impian yang sederhana yang menurutku akan mudah sekali kugapai jika aku memiliki sedikit keberanian. Impian itu adalah tinggal bersama James dalam sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir London, membentuk sebuah keluarga impian dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Nah, impian itu sangat sederhana, bukan? Cukup berdiri di depannya, dan mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_. Bukan hal yang sulit! Yah, mudah mengatakan, tapi susah untuk melakukannya. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal sepertiku, aku tidak mampu. Aku mengenal diriku, dan tahu sampai di mana batas keberanianku. Meskipun telah memaksakan diri untuk berani, aku tetap tidak bisa.

Dan James juga sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Setelah malam Valentine itu kami tidak pernah lagi bicara, dia menghindariku, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak beradu pandang denganku. Dia menghabiskan waktunya bersama saudara-saudaranya dan tidak lagi terlihat bersama Gemma Farley, sesuatu yang membuatku menghembuskan nafas lega. Tetapi, aku kan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya di malam hari. Bisa saja dia masih menghabiskan waktunya di Hogwarts' Night Club dan mencium semua gadis di sana. Kalau sudah seperti itu, apakah kau masih tetap mengharapkan aku untuk memaksakan diri berdiri di depannya dan bilang _aku mencintaimu_? Bagaimana kalau dia tetap bersikap dingin? Bagaimana kalau dia mengatakan: _Sudah terlambat, Sayang, aku akan segera berangkat ke Irlandia. Aku akan melupakanmu dan menemukan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah untuk kucintai. Sekarang aku sudah lebih dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa cintaku padamu hanyalah cinta monyet_?

Sekarang kau mengerti, kan? Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menyatakan cinta. Ada banyak hal yang harus kupertimbangkan. Lagipula dia pernah berkata bahwa _aku lebih baik tanpa dirinya_. Meskipun sama sekali tak merasa lebih baik, aku harus berusaha untuk merasa lebih baik tanpa dirinya. Dan lagi, aku sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Hari ini Aula Besar telah diatur secara khusus untuk acara kelulusan. Sebuah panggung resmi berdiri di bagian depan aula, sementara kursi-kursi tanpa lengan diatur memanjang ke belakang menyisakan lorong yang dimulai dari kaki panggung dan berakhir di pintu aula. Semua murid kelas tujuh duduk di lima deret bagian depan, sementara para orangtua duduk di deretan belakang. Aku duduk dengan tegak pada sebuah kursi di sebelah kiri lorong, memandang Profesor McGonagall yang berbicara sesuatu di atas panggung—kedengarannya seperti _kejarlah semua impian, meskipun jalan yang dihadapi sangat sulit _dan _jangan takut untuk memulai sesuatu, karena ketakutan akan membuat kau gagal meraih impian_.

Sebenarnya sedih juga meninggalkan semua ini, maksudku meninggalkan Hogwarts. Selain kenangan menyedihkan bersama James dan kenangan menyebalkan bersama Nott dan gang Slytherin-nya, ada beberapa kenangan indah. Salah satunya adalah kenangan indah bersama James. Bersamanya aku melakukan banyak hal aneh, yang menyedihkan, menakutkan, mendebarkan, memalukan, dan sebagian menyenangkan. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, aku merasa bahwa sebenarnya ini sangat aneh. Bagaimana aku bisa jadi sangat mencintainya, setelah semua hal itu? Tak tersisa rasa benci, yang ada hanyalah perasaan cinta yang tampaknya mungkin akan pelan-pelan membunuhku suatu saat nanti, jika aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

Lalu, ada kenangan indah bersama Bryan dan Helen _and the gang_. Kenangan yang tak akan mungkin terlupakan, meskipun kami terpisah jauh. Bryan tetap akan menjadi cinta pertamaku, sedangkan Helen _and the gang _tetap akan menjadi sahabat-sahabatku, meskipun mereka tidak menganggapku begitu. Walaupun Helen, Yolanda, Dolly, Diane, dan Malaika lebih banyak bertingkah menyebalkan daripada menyenangkan, aku tahu aku tidak membenci mereka. Aku menyayangi mereka sebagai sahabat yang akan tetap kumiliki nantinya.

Setelah pidato panjang dan membosankan dari Profesor McGonagall, Yolanda membacakan pidato perpisahan, yang mungkin menyedihkan, karena beberapa anak Hufflepuff, juga Helen meneteskan airmata. Tetapi, aku tidak, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa menangis, kalau aku bahagia karena sebentar lagi bisa meninggalkan Hogwarts? Lagipula, aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi airmata. Malam pesta Valentine itu adalah malam terakhir aku meneteskan airmata. Aku tidak akan menangis lagi, tidak juga untuk hari terakhir ini.

Detik-detik berlalu dengan sangat membosankan. Aku ingin sekali mendapatkan ijasahku dan pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya agar bisa melupakan segalanya. Yah, mungkin dengan terkurung dalam asrama SAF Agency dan menjalani latihan keras bersama mereka, aku akan bisa melupakan James dan impianku. Siapa tahu nanti aku bisa menemukan cowok berambut gelap berwajah tampan dan jatuh cinta.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu lama, Profesor McGongall membagikan ijasah-ijasah kami. Setelah itu, kami menghabiskan setengah jam untuk berfoto bersama kepala sekolah, staff pengajar, para pegawai, Mr Roots dan para orangtua. Hogwarts memang telah menyewa beberapa tukang foto untuk mengabadikan momen ini.

Dan berakhir sudah. Ijasah sudah ada di tangan, foto bersama juga sudah, sekarang waktunya untuk pulang. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa langsung pulang, karena Helen dan Yolanda menyeretku dari sisi orangtuaku dan membawaku ke undakan depan kastil. Di sana semua anak kelas tujuh angkatan kami berbaris dengan rapi untuk difoto—dengan kastil Hogwarts dilatar belakang. Entah bagaimana kejadiannya, saat aku berpaling ke kanan, James berdiri di sana menatap ke depan dengan serius.

Perasaan aneh melandaku. Aku merasa seperti sedang berfoto bersamanya di suatu tempat lain, dan di suasana yang lain. Suatu tempat yang penuh bunga-bunga putih dengansuara _organ _mengalunkan _Wedding March_ dilatar belakang. Suasananya hening dan syahdu, tapi penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Bunyi ceklik kamera terdengar keras, dan aku mengerjap. Aku masih berdiri di undakan kastil, sementara James bergerak bersama teman-teman Gryffindornya ke arah danau. Aku terpaku, memandangnya. Tadi apa? Apakah aku mengalami _trans _dan melihat bayangan masa depan? Aku menggeleng kepala dengan tegas. Tidak mungkin! Ramalan bukan bidangku, dan aku tidak percaya pada _penampakan masa depan_.

"Selina, ayo!" Yolanda menarikku agak ke arah kiri kastil.

Anak-anak kelas tujuh Ravenclaw memang sedang berkumpul di sana—saling bertukar cerita tentang apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts, lalu berfoto bersama dengan berbagai gaya yang aneh sambil tertawa gembira (para cowok), juga menangis sedih (Helen _and the gang_).

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, jangan terlalu sedih," Bryan berkata pada Yolanda, yang meneteskan airmata di depannya.

"Kau benar, tapi—" Yolanda berpaling pada Helen, Dolly, Malaika dan Diane, lalu berlari memeluk mereka.

"Padahal mereka tidak akan keluar negeri atau ke mana-mana, mereka masih akan tetap tinggal di Inggris," kata Bryan, menggelengkan kepala, memandang Helen _and the gang_ yang berpelukan sambil menangis.

"Mereka sedih karena mereka tidak akan lagi bisa duduk bersama dan bergosip tentang cowok, pakaian, dan _make up_," kataku, mengalihkan pandanganku dari cowok-cowok Ravenclaw yang masih sibuk berfoto, pada Helen _and the gang_. "Mereka akan sibuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai orang dewasa, dan tidak akan ada lagi waktu untuk bergosip."

"Dasar cewek!" gumamnya, sedangkan aku tersenyum.

"Kalian berkencan sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Yolanda dan aku?" Bryan tampak heran. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Tapi kami akan melakukan _training _untuk menjadi penyembuh di St Mungo."

Ya, dan prospek untuk berkencan sangat besar. Aku tersenyum, dan dalam hati mendoakan agar Bryan dan Yolanda bahagia.

Bryan memandangku, lalu berkata, "Kudengar kau sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan SAF Agency."

"Ya," jawabku.

Mungkin menangkap nada keraguan dalam suaraku, Bryan bertanya, "Kau tidak ingin melakukannya, ya?"

Aku mendesah, lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin melakukannya, tapi menjadi penyanyi bukanlah hal yang mudah... Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mampu bertahan? Bagaimana kalau SAF Agency memutuskan bahwa aku kurang berbakat? Bagaimana kalau album pertamaku sama sekali tidak laku terjual?"

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, tahu tidak?" Bryan menggelengkan kepala. "Jalani dulu dan lihat sebatas mana kemampuanmu! Berusahalah untuk bekerja keras! Walaupun nantinya tidak berhasil, kau tidak akan menyesal, karena kau telah berusaha."

Aku memikirkan kata-katanya selama beberapa detik, lalu tersenyum. "Kau benar," kataku, membuat keputusan dengan cepat; aku akan terus melakukan apa yang sudah kumulai. "Terima kasih, Bryan!"

"Bryan, ayo!" Yolanda yang sudah melepaskan diri dari Helen, Dolly, Malaika dan Diane, memanggil Bryan. "Kita masih harus bertemu Profesor McGonagall, kan?"

Bryan mengangguk pada Yolanda, lalu kembali memandangku lagi.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabku. "SAF Agency ada di London."

Bryan tertawa kecil, lalu menjabat tanganku. "Sampai jumpa!" katanya, lalu melangkah ke arah Yolanda, yang melambai padaku dengan ceria.

"Sampai jumpa!" balasku, melambai juga.

Setelah Bryan dan Yolanda menghilang ke dalam kastil, aku berpaling untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Helen, Dolly, Diane, Malaika dan teman-teman cowok Ravenclaw-ku.

"O-oh, jangan pergi dulu, Selina," cegah Helen, saat aku telah berpelukan dengan mereka dan berjabat tangan dengan para cowok.

"Aku harus pulang, Helen, orangtuaku sedang menunggu," kataku, mengangguk pada Mom dan Dad yang sekarang sedang berdiri menunggu di gerbang Hogwarts.

Helen tampak tak peduli. "Nanti, masih ada yang harus kaulakukan, bukan?" katanya, meraih tanganku, lalu menyeretku ke arah danau, di mana anak-anak Gryffindor sedang berfoto.

"_No way,_" kataku, menancapkan kakiku di tanah. Aku melihat James bergaya di depan kamera bersama teman-teman Gryffindor-nya.

"_Yes way_," geram Helen, dan terus menyeretku ke arah danau.

Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bertemu James sekarang karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku lebih baik pergi tanpa harus berbicara dengannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Helen!" kataku tegas, saat kami sudah beberapa meter dari tempat anak-anak Gryffindor berfoto.

Helen berhenti, melepaskan tanganku, lalu menatapku dengan tajam.

"Apa sih masalahmu?" dia bertanya. "Apakah kau tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih? Tidakkah kaulihat aku sedang membantumu?"

"Membantuku?" ulangku. "Dalam hal apa?"

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai James," katanya langsung. "Beberapa minggu ini kau tampak selalu sedih dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingmu. Dan bagaimana akhirnya kau bisa lulus ujian dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sekarang saatnya untuk bersikap jujur pada dirimu sendiri dan James. Katakan padanya bahwa kau mencintainya!"

"Terima kasih, karena sudah memikirkanku," kataku kesal. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau membantuku. Masalah James dan aku bukanlah urusanmu. Dan aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun pada James... Orangtuaku sedang menunggu, aku harus pergi!"

Aku hendak melangkah pergi, tapi Helen berkata, "Tunggu!"

"Helen, aku menghargai usahamu, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Kami sudah benar-benar berpisah, dan tak ada gunanya aku berbicara dengannya sekarang."

"Baiklah, foto bersama kalau begitu," kata Helen, tak menyerah. "_Foto bersama_ tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap hubungan kalian, kan?"

"Foto bersama? Tidak, aku tidak mau!" aku menggeleng.

"Kau harus mau." Helen memegang tanganku dan dengan paksa menyeretku ke arah danau. Tetapi, sebelum kami tiba di sana, Louis Weasley menghalangi jalan dan memandang Helen dengan serius.

"Helen, aku ingin bicara denganmu," katanya cepat.

"Sebentar Louis, Selina dan aku—"

"Tidak, kita harus bicara sekarang. Ini penting!"

Helen tampak agak bingung, tapi aku bisa menduga apa yang akan dikatakan Louis. Itu mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kata _berpisah_. Aku kan pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintai Helen. Yah, kurasa di hari terakhir ini, bukan cuma aku, tapi Helen juga akan mengalami patah hati parah.

"Selina, bisakah aku meminjam Helen sebentar?"

"Ya, ya, silakan! Kami tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa," kataku ceria, memakai kesempatan untuk menyingkir dari sana. "Sampai jumpa, Helen, Louis!"

"Selina, tunggu!" Aku mendengar Helen memanggilku, tapi aku terus berjalan cepat menuju gerbang Hogwarts, di mana orangtuaku sedang menunggu. Mereka tersenyum padaku saat aku sudah tiba di dekat mereka.

"Siap pulang?" tanya Dad.

"Ya," jawabku, lalu berbalik, memandang kastil untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan akan segera ber-Disapparate meninggalkan Hogwarts, saat seseorang memanggilku. Berbalik, aku melihat Fred Weasley berjalan ke arahku. Dia tersenyum pada kedua orangtuaku, saat sudah tiba di dekat kami, lalu memandangku.

"Selina, bisakah aku berbicara denganmu? Sebentar saja, tidak akan lama."

Aku memandang orangtuaku, dan keduanya mengangguk.

"Kami menungguku di rumah, Sayang," kata Mom, lalu dia dan Dad ber-Disapparate.

Fred mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat dari balik jubahnya dan mengulurkannya padaku. "Untukmu," katanya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku, memandang amplop itu dengan penuh perhatian, tapi tidak mengambilnya.

Aku curiga, amplop ini mungkin berisi surat perpisahan bernada minta maaf dari James. Aku tidak ingin membaca kata maaf dan kata perpisahan, aku sudah pernah mendengarnya dan tak ingin melihatnya dalam bentuk tertulis.

"Ambillah!" Fred memaksa.

"Tidak!" aku menolak. "Jika itu dari James, aku—"

"Kau ini!" Fred meraih tanganku dan meletakkan amplop itu di telapak tanganku yang terbuka. "Bukalah kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah! Sampai jumpa!"

Dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku dengan amplop di tangan.

Dengan kening berkerut, aku memandang amplop di tanganku. Aneh sekali! Mengapa James tidak menyerahkan surat ini sendiri? Apakah dia juga tidak ingin berbicara denganku untuk terakhir kalinya? Tidak apa-apa! Perasaan kami sama. Perpisahan tanpa kata adalah cara terbaik untuk berpisah.

Jengkel, aku memasukkan amplop itu di saku jubahku, dan ber-Disapparate.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: Di hari terakhir ini, aku bahkan tidak sempat bertukar pandang dengannya.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 7 p.m**

**Tempat: Baker Street 145, London**

Dear Diary,

Mom telah menyiapkan pesta sederhana untuk merayakan kelulusanku. Saat aku tiba di rumah semua orang sudah berkumpul—Daniel dan pacarnya yang berambut gelap, Uncle Thomas, Aunt Clara dan si kecil Amber. Kami makan dan minum, bercanda dan semua mau mendengarkan ceritaku tentang apa yang akan kulakukan setelah meninggalkan Hogwarts.

Midge, pacar Daniel, sangat terkesan mendengar tentang SAF Agency yang mengajakku bergabung.

"Bukankah bagus punya seorang penyanyi terkenal dalam keluarga," kata Midge dan semua orang menyerukan persetujuan, lalu mendoakan agar aku berhasil dalam karirku.

Sore hari setelah semua pergi—Uncle Thomas sekeluarga kembali ke Yorkshire dan Daniel juga pacarnya kembali ke apartemen mereka di Midchester, barulah aku merasa tenang. Aku tertidur dan baru bangun saat waktu makan malam.

"Barang-barangmu sudah tiba," kata Mom, saat aku duduk di meja makan, dan dia menyajikan sup bawang panas di depanku.

"Barang-barangku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dari Hogwarts. Kopermu dan barang-barang lain, juga album foto," jawab Mom seraya duduk di depanku. "Aku menyimpan album foto di rak buku di kamarmu, sementara kopermu dan barang-barang lain ada di gudang. Kau bisa menyortirnya nanti."

Aku mengangguk, setelah menelan sup.

Barang-barang Hogwarts-ku memang telah dikirim secara terpisah, karena menurut Profesor McGonagall, murid-murid kelas tujuh lebih baik tidak disibukkan oleh koper mereka pada hari terakhir di Hogwarts.

"Kapan kau berangkat ke asrama SAF Agency?" tanya Mom lagi, setelah menyajikan sup bawang pada Dad yang baru saja bergabung di meja makan.

"Bulan depan," jawabku.

"Kau punya dua minggu untuk membereskan barang-barangmu," kata Mom. "Bawa barang-barang yang benar-benar penting! Kalau kau melupakan sesuatu kami akan mengirimnya nanti."

"Dia sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, Orphnee," kata Dad sabar.

Mom mengangkat bahu, lalu menunduk memakan sup bawangnya. Dan aku berpikir, wajar jika Mom cemas dan sedih. Aku hanya punya waktu dua minggu bersama mereka, padahal aku baru saja kembali dari Hogwarts. Yah, dan aku pernah mengatakan akan terus tinggal bersama mereka setelah lulus Hogwarts, tapi sekarang aku harus pergi lagi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Mom," kataku, tak ingin membuatnya dan Dad cemas.

Mom tersenyum sedih padaku, lalu berpaling pada Dad untuk menyampaikan keluhannya tentang pacar Daniel.

"Entah apa yang membuat Daniel tertarik pada gadis itu. Latar belakangnya tidak jelas, dia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya. Dan dia bahkan tidak bersekolah..."

"Daniel bilang dia sakit," kataku, membela Midge. "Dia berlatih sihir di rumah bersama ibunya..."

"Kupikir kau menyukainya?" tanya Dad heran. "Kau kelihatan baik sekali padanya."

"Aku kan tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukaku di depan Daniel... Dia mungkin akan sedih dan tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah lagi..."

"Kau bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya nanti," kata Dad, lalu mengusulkan beberapa cara halus untuk berbicara dengan Daniel.

Mom mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, sementara aku berusaha menghabiskan makan malamku secepat mungkin. Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tentang Midge.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku meletakkan sendokku dan berpamitan.

"Jangan membaca terlalu malam, kau harus banyak istirahat!" teriak Mom saat aku sedang menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarku.

"Baik, Mom," jawabku singkat, bergegas masuk kamar dan menutup pintu di belakangku.

Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku baru saja bangun tidur dan sama sekali tidak merasa mengantuk. Aku tidak ingin membaca, karena aku sudah banyak sekali membaca saat masih di Hogwarts. Tetapi, aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke bawah, karena mendengarkan Mom berbicara tentang Midge seperti itu, membuatku sedih. Aku suka Midge dan tahu Daniel sangat mencintainya. Kurasa Daniel tidak akan peduli pada hal-hal seperti keturunan yang tidak jelas, pada latar belakang pendidikan yang rendah dan pada apapun. Dia hanya peduli pada Midge yang ada di sampingnya dan mencintainya. Itulah cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang tulus...

Ah, aku harus berhenti memikirkan cinta, karena saat memikirkan cinta, aku teringat pada James. Sudahlah!

Aku mengambil amplop kuning dari rak lemari, dan mengeluarkan album foto besar berbentuk persegi. Namaku terukir dengan tinta hijau di sampul depan. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku sudah tersenyum sendiri saat melihat semua orang dalam foto. Rasanya seperti memandang sesuatu yang sudah lama terjadi, dan bukannya baru siang tadi. Tetapi, aku berhenti tersenyum saat memandang sebuah foto lain dengan latar belakang kastil Hogwarts; semua anak kelas tujuh berbaris rapi, dan James ada di sebelahku. Dia tampak serius memandang kamera, dan aku (dalam foto) tersenyum padaku, menarik James dengan agresif dan menciumnya.

Aku berhenti bernafas, masih memandang dua orang yang sedang berciuman itu. James dan aku (dalam foto) tampak tak peduli pada orang-orang lain yang masih melambai pada kamera. Mereka masih terus berciuman dan berpelukan, seolah tidak ada hal lain yang ingin mereka lakukan selain itu. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka melepaskan diri dan tersenyum pada satu satu sama lain. James mencium pipiku, lalu menggenggam tanganku sambil tersenyum pada kamera. Sementara aku juga tersenyum dan menyandarkan diri padanya.

"Oh, ya ampun!" Aku mendelik pada fotoku. "Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal ini? Kau ingin membuatku malu, ya? Sekarang semua orang yang melihat foto ini akan mengira bahwa ada sesuatu antara James dan aku."

Aku (dalam foto) tidak mempedulikanku, tapi kembali berciuman dengan James. Mereka tampak tak terpisahkan, seperti dua magnet dengan kutub yang berbeda.

Sepertinya, kedua orang ini (dalam foto) melakukan ciuman itu untuk mengejekku. Mereka tampaknya tahu itulah yang kuinginkan dalam hidup ini—selalu bersama James dan tak terpisah lagi. Namun, foto tetaplah hanya sebuah benda untuk menyimpan kenangan. Tidak akan berarti apa-apa, karena kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu. Kenyataannya James dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu untuk selamanya. Meskipun suatu saat nanti kami ditakdirkan untuk bertemu, kami mungkin akan berpura-pura bahwa apapun yang terjadi di Hogwarts tidak pernah terjadi.

Aku menutup album, melemparkannya ke atas meja dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Ketika menatap langit-langit kamar, aku tiba-tiba teringat amplop cokelat yang diberikan Fred. Buat apa aku membaca kata-kata maaf James? Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur. Tetapi aku tidak bisa tidur, karena bayangan amplop cokelat itu selalu muncul di pikiranku.

"Oke," kataku, duduk, mengambil tongkat sihirku dan menggumamkan Mantra Panggil untuk memanggil amplop itu.

Amplop cokelat itu melayang ke arahku dari jubah Hogwarts yang terletak begitu saja di kursi. Tadi, saat berganti pakaian aku memang meletakkan jubah itu di sana.

Setelah amplop cokelat itu sudah ada di tanganku, aku membukanya dan sesuatu yang bergemerincing lembut terjatuh di tanganku. Benda itu adalah sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk belahan separuh hati. Terkejut, aku memandang kalung itu selama beberapa saat. Mengapa James memberiku kalung? Apakah dia ingin aku memadukannya dengan anting di telinga kiriku? Apakah dia sinting? Tidakkah dia tahu aku ingin sekali menyingkirkan anting ini?

Aku melirik ke dalam amplop, mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen yang ditulis dengan rapi, dan membacanya.

_Dearest, Persephone _(Oh, ayolah, mengapa dia mengingatkanku tentang malam Halloween? Malam yang ingin kulupakan.)

_Aku seharusnya sudah memberikan kalung ini padamu sejak lama, tapi baru semalam aku ingat tentangnya dan memutuskan untuk memberikannya padamu. Kalung ini adalah hadiah yang kita dapatkan pada pesta Halloween__—__belahan sebelah hati-nya ada padaku. Kau pasti tidak ingat, karena saat itu kau langsung pergi. Dan aku tidak bisa terus menyimpannya, karena ini adalah milikmu__—__kau boleh membuangnya kalau kau tidak suka._

_Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menulis ini di sini, tapi aku harus mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja, meskipun aku telah berusaha. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini adalah masa yang sulit, karena aku mencaba menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku, tapi kau tetap tidak mau pergi. Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Jadi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan lagi berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Aku akan kembali mengejarmu, dan kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, apapun yang terjadi. Kau adalah milikku, aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Kau dengar aku? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi atau membiarkanmu bersama orang lain. Aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuhmu. Aku bisa melakukannya kalau aku mau. Kurasa kau sudah mengenalku, dan tahu apa-apa saja yang bisa kulakukan._

_Tetapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu sekarang, kau bebas menjalani hidupmu selama tiga tahun mulai dari sekarang. Setelah tiga tahun aku akan mencarimu, dan aku pasti akan menemukanmu, meskipun kau bersembunyi di Afrika, atau di manapun. Kau ingat anting yang kuberikan padamu, aku sudah memantrai anting itu dengan Mantra Deteksi-Tempat, jadi aku akan menemukanmu tanpa perlu berusaha. Dan jangan melakukan apapun untuk memblokir mantra itu, karena aku akan tetap menemukannya. Aku tahu cara-cara lain untuk menemukanmu dan aku tidak akan menceritakan cara lain itu di sini._

_Lalu, kita akan menikah, tak peduli kau mau atau tidak. Aku bisa meng-Imperiusmu lagi, atau memberimu Ramuan Cinta__—__aku akan memikirkannya nanti. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia dalam rumah kecil di pinggir London dan membangun keluarga impian._

_Oke, kurasa sudah cukup. Sampai Jumpa tiga tahun lagi!_

_Yours,_

_Phantom of the Opera_

_PS: I Love You_

Aku mengerjap, berhenti bernafas dan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Surat ini bukan berisi kata-kata maaf, ataupun kata-kata perpisahan, tapi berisi deklarasi perasaannya padaku. _Kau adalah milikku, aku sudah tahu itu sejak awal, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu_... Yah, tentu saja, aku adalah miliknya, aku memang merasa seperti itu. Meskipun beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku berusaha mengingkarinya, aku tetap tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengira bahwa aku akan bisa melupakannya suatu saat nanti? Bagaimana aku bisa mengira bahwa aku akan bisa hidup tanpa dia? Dia adalah hidupku. Bukankah foto itu telah menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya?

Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah sedikit keberanian untuk membuat kisah kami tidak berakhir di sini. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah sedikit keberanian untuk meraih impianku, impian yang sama dengannya. Akulah yang menentukan jalan hidupku, keputusannya ada di tanganku. Bukankah dalam pidatonya McGonagall mengatakan _jangan takut untuk memulai sesuatu, karena ketakutan akan membuat kau gagal meraih impian_. Aku tidak akan takut lagi, aku akan memulainya sekarang, karena aku tidak bisa menunggu selama tiga tahun. Kali ini dia tidak perlu mencariku, karena akulah yang akan mencarinya, seperti saat aku mencarinya di menara Gryffindor setelah kelas Ramuan.

Aku menghapus airmataku yang tanpa kusadari telah mengalir di pipiku, mengalungkan kalung berliontin separuh hati itu ke leherku, mengambil tongkat sihir dan ber-Disapparate, sementara kepalaku penuh dengan kata-kata: _rumah James, Godric's Hallow 145... rumah James, Godric's Hallow 145_.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: James, jangan ke mana-mana, tunggu aku!

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 7. 40 p.m**

**Tempat: Godric's Hallow 145, West Country**

Dear Diary,

Aku harus mengatakan rumah keluarga Potter adalah rumah yang indah. Rumah itu adalah sebuah rumah mungil bertingkat tiga dengan taman indah di depan rumah. Aku suka rumah ini, seperti aku menyukai rumahku sendiri. Rumah ini terlihat hangat, nyaman dan penuh suasana keluarga yang bahagia.

Setelah menghela nafas, aku membuka pintu pagar dan masuk ke halaman. Rumah itu sepi, seperti tak ada seorangpun di dalam. Aku menggeleng, tidak mungkin penghuninya sudah tidur, karena ini belum waktunya untuk tidur. Aku lalu mengetuk pintu, tak ada yang membukakannya. Mengetuk lagi, tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Kukira memang tak ada orang di rumah.

Aku duduk di beranda memandang bintang-bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit. Udara hangat bertiup melambaikan rambutku ke belakang. Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus menunggunya di sini, ataukah aku harus pulang dan datang lagi besok? Tidak! Kalau aku menunggu sampai besok, keberanianku akan lenyap dan aku akan menunggunya mencariku setelah tiga tahun. Tidak, tiga tahun terlalu lama, aku tidak mungkin menunggu selama itu.

Beralih memandang bunga-bunga di halaman, aku mengulang apa yang pernah dikatakan James dalam pikiranku; mengingat tempat-tempat yang akan dikunjunginya dan—The Burrow. Nama rumah itu muncul begitu saja dipikiranku. Ya, aku tahu, James pasti di sana; tempat di mana mereka akan berbagi kesenangan saat ingin merayakan sesuatu.

Aku meraih tongkat sihirku dan ber-Disapparate lagi... _Rumah kakek dan nenek James, The Burrow_.

Sincerely,

Selina Fluge

PS: James, _please_, kau harus ada di sana, karena aku tidak mungkin bisa menunggu sampai besok.

* * *

**Tanggal: Sama**

**Waktu: 7.45 p.m**

**Tempat: The Burrow**

Aku tiba di sebuah jalan tanah yang menuju rumah yang berdiri miring di ujung jalan. Papan bobrok di dekatku bertuliskan _The Burrow_, dengan cat yang sudah mulai terkelupas. Dengan gemetar, aku melangkah menuju rumah itu. Entah bagaimana, aku yakin bahwa James ada di sana.

Suara orang berbicara dan suara musik terdengar dari dalam, saat aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Dan percakapan di dalam berhenti saat aku mengetuk pintu.

"Siapa itu?" terdengar suara dari dalam. "Apakah kau mengundang seseorang, Arthur?"

"Tidak!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dan pintu terbuka. Di depanku berdiri seorang pria jangkung berkaca mata, yang rambut merahnya sudah beruban. Aku yakin, pria ini pasti Grandpa Weasley yang sering diceritakan James. Dia terbelalak memandangku, memicingkan matanya sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba berkata, "Penyamaran yang lumayan, Teddy, tapi aku lebih suka kau memakai pakaian yang layak, bukannya baju tidur tipis dan sandal kamar..."

Wajahku berubah panas membara. Aku memang lupa berganti pakaian. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun, selain bertemu James dan mengatakan _aku mencintainya_. Tetapi mengapa dia mengatakan aku sebagai 'Teddy yang sedang menyamar'? Apakah dia tidak melihat bahwa aku jelas-jelas seorang gadis?

"Mana Victoire?" tanya Grandpa Weasley. "Bukankah dia bersamamu?"

"Er—"

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk!"

Dia mundur, dan aku masuk ke sebuah ruang tamu mungil dengan kursi berlengan yang diatur dengan rapi.

"Kok bengong? Ayo!" Grandpa Weasley yang sudah menutup pintu segera berjalan menuju ruangan lain, sementara aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Aku masuk ke sebuah ruang keluarga luas di mana beberapa orang sedang duduk dan melakukan berbagai aktifitas setelah makan malam. Seorang wanita gemuk berambut putih dan juga berkacamata sedang duduk di sofa merajut sesuatu yang tampaknya adalah sebuah _sweater_. Dia pasti Grandma Weasley. Lima orang wanita dewasa sedang duduk berbincang-bincang di dekat situ. Di ujung lain ruangan Fred, Louis, James, Roxanne, dan seorang gadis Gryffindor yang tidak menyelesaikan sekolahnya—oh ya, namanya Morris, Lyra Morris—sedang duduk di atas karpet usang dan bermain kartu.

"Siapa, Arthur?" tanya Grandma Weasley.

"Cuma Teddy," jawab Grandpa Weasley, sementara semua orang dalam ruangan meninggalkan aktifitas masing-masing dan memandangku.

Semua orang tampak terbelalak dengan mulut terbuka, sementara James tampak terkejut bercampur marah.

"Benar-benar sempurna, Ted!" teriak Fred.

"Mirip sekali," kata Louis.

"Ekspresinya juga sama," kata Roxanne, lalu terkikik, sementara Lyra Morris tersenyum.

"Dengar, Teddy, kau—" James mulai, tapi wanita berambut merah yang duduk di sofa, yang mungkin adalah Ginny Potter, bertanya, "Kau tampak aneh, Ted! Pakaian apa yang kaukenakan itu?"

"Kau seharusnya menyisir rambut dulu!" komentar wanita, yang agak mirip Rose, tapi dengan rambut cokelat. Kurasa ini pasti Hermione Weasley.

"Sandal _pink_? Teddy, apakah kau juga bersusah payah membeli sandal itu?" tanya wanita pirang yang mirip Louis, mungkin ibunya.

Masih dengan wajah yang panas membara, aku menunduk memandang sandal _pink_-ku yang berbulu.

"Omong-omong, kau jadi siapa, Teddy?" tanya Ginny Potter, setelah semua berhenti mengomentari penampilanku.

"Selina Fluge, pacar James," kata Fred, lalu terkikik, sementara yang lain tertawa.

"Rambut merah gelap, James." Wanita yang mirip Roxanne berkata, tersenyum pada James. "Warna rambutnya sama denganmu, Ginny!" Dia melirik Ginny Potter yang masih memandangku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau tidak menderita _mother-complex _kan, James." Seorang wanita lain tersenyum menggoda pada James, yang sekarang cemberut.

"Aku tidak menderita _mother-complex_...Dan Teddy, hentikan sekarang juga, sebelum aku mengutukmu jadi kelelawar!" ancam James kesal, berdiri dan memandangku dengan tajam.

Oh tidak! Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan bahwa aku bukan seperti dugaan mereka? Aku bukan Teddy.

"Maaf, aku—aku bukan—" aku mulai, tapi James berkata keras, "Teddy, aku sudah memperingatkanmu, kau—"

"Dia pacarmu, James? Mengapa kau tidak memperkenalkannya pada ayahmu dan aku di acara kelulusan?" tanya Ginny Potter, heran.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan Selina pada kalian, tapi bukan sekarang... Nanti, setelah tiga tahun, setelah kami—yah memutuskan untuk bertunangan atau menikah—"

Semua orang terkikik dan yang lain bersorak. Wajah James merah padam, kurasa wajahku juga begitu. Tetapi, James sudah mengatakannya, dia sudah mengatakannya bahwa dia akan menikah denganku suatu saat nanti. Ini berarti dia serius. Apa lagi yang kutunggu? Aku menghela nafas, dan memaksa diri untuk berani.

Aku memandang Ginny Potter dan semua orang dalam ruangan, lalu berkata, "Maafkan aku, aku seharusnya memakai pakaian yang layak, mengisir rambutku dan memakai _make up_ di pertemuan pertama ini. Tetapi karena ada beberapa hal yang harus kusampaikan pada James secepatnya, aku tidak sempat berpikir untuk berpenampilan menarik. Dan karena aku sudah ada di sini, aku bisa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Selina Fluge, dan aku—er—yeah, aku—aku sangat mencintai James."

Aku berpaling dan tersenyum manis pada James yang tampak murka. Fred dan Louis bertepuk tangan sambil bersuit, sementara yang lain tersenyum.

"Ted, aku tidak menduga kau akan berakting sejauh ini saat aku memberikan foto Selina padamu," teriak Fred, masih bertepuk tangan.

"Foto Selina—" James mulai.

"Aku mengambilnya dari lacimu, maafkan aku!" kata Fred tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Ted," kata Roxanne. "Persis sama, begitulah suara Selina dan begitulah caranya memandang James..."

"Tapi layak..." teriak Louis. "Wajah James yang seperti itu memang layak jadi tontonan!"

"Brengsek, Teddy!" James yang sangat marah. Setelah mendelik padaku, dia berbalik hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"James, tunggu!" teriakku, berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah berdiri di depannya, aku berkata, "James, aku—"

"Oh, sudahlah, Ted," kata James kesal. "Aku akan pergi dan akan kembali kalau kau sudah kembali ke wujud aslimu."

"James, dengar aku—"

Bunyi pintu diketuk terdengar, membuat semua orang yang masih menonton James dan aku, termasuk kami berdua, terkejut.

"Siapa lagi itu?" tanya Grandma Weasley.

"Mungkin Victoire," jawab Arthur Weasley yang duduk membaca di dekat situ. Dia meletakkan bukunya dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.

Dia kembali beberapa detik kemudian bersama Victoire Weasley dan seorang pemuda tampan berambut hijau toska.

Semua orang berteriak, "Teddy?"

James memandangku dengan mata terbelalak. Tampaknya untuk beberapa saat, dia tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Hai, semua," kata pemuda berambut hijau toska ceria. "Mengapa semua terkejut melihatku?"

"Jadi kau tidak menyamar jadi Selina Fluge?" tanya Fred tak percaya.

"Victoire melarangnya... Dia memaksaku untuk memberitahunya apa yang akan kita lakukan malam ini, jadi aku mengatakan bahwa kita akan mengejutkan James. Dia marah-marah dan aku terpaksa harus mematuhinya..." Pemuda yang dipanggil Teddy itu menganggkat bahu, dan memandang Fred dan Louis dengan menyesal.

"Tidak baik mempermainkan James," kata Victoire Weasley, lalu memandang ibunya. "Kalian masih menyisakan makan malam untuk kami, kan? Kami belum makan... Oh ya, Molly, Dom dan Lucy sebentar lagi tiba."

"Ada makanan di dapur," kata ibunya.

Victoire Weasley mengangguk, lalu menyeret Teddy bersamanya.

"Jadi, kau siapa, Nak?" tanya Grandma Weasley memandangku, dan semua orang kini memandangku.

"Aku—"

"SELINA FLUGE!" Fred dan Louis memandangku dengan sangat terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar Selina Fluge?" tanya Roxanne.

"Ya, aku—aku sudah bilang bahwa aku Selina—"

"Jadi, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Ginny Potter. "Tidakkah orangtuamu merasa khawatir dan—"

"Permisi!" James meraih tanganku dan membawaku keluar ruangan, melewati ruang tamu dan tiba di halaman. Dia memandang ke belakang dan mengumpat, ketika melihat bayangan beberapa orang mengintip di jendela. Dia lalu membawaku, melalui jalan tanah dan baru berhenti saat tiba di dekat papan bobrok yang bertuliskan _The Burrow_.

"Apakah kau benar-benar Selina?" dia bertanya, memandangku dengan tajam. "Atau seseorang sedang mempermainkanku?"

"Aku Selina," kataku. "Lihat!" aku memperlihatkan anting di telinga kiriku dan kalung berbentuk belahan hati di leher. "Aku sudah membaca suratmu..."

"Oh," katanya. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini? Ingin mempermainkan aku dengan mengatakan hal-hal seperti tadi di depan semua orang?"

Ah, kurasa dia terlalu banyak bicara, dan kami sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Bukankah semua sudah jelas? Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya di depan sebagian besar keluarganya. Apa lagi yang dia tunggu? Mengapa dia tidak menciumku, seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai?

"Atau kau ingin memperingatkanku untuk tidak mengganggumu? Aku memang tidak akan mengganggumu tidak sekarang tentu saja, nanti setelah tiga tahun. Lebih baik sekarang kau menjauh dariku, sebelum aku berpikir bahwa tiga tahu terlalu lama dan memutuskan untuk menguranginya menjadi dua tahun."

Aku memandangnya dan menyadari bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. _Aku merindukannya_.

"Cium aku," bisikku.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyuruhmu menciumku!" kataku, melemparkan diri padanya dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selama beberapa detik, tapi setelah itu dia membalas ciumanku dan semuanya terasa begitu indah.

"_Well_?" dia memandangku, setelah kami melepaskan diri. Wajahnya tampak merah padam dan agak bingung.

"Begitulah," kataku, juga dengan wajah yang pasti lebih merah dari wajahnya.

"Begitulah apa?"

"Begitulah itu—aku sudah mengatakannya di depan sebagian besar keluargamu..."

"Aku sudah lupa kau mengatakan apa tadi," katanya, pura-pura berpikir.

"Jangan menyuruhku mengulang hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Tapi, aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," katanya serius. "Buat aku percaya, karena aku masih belum percaya pada apa yang terjadi sekarang... Semua rasanya seperti mimpi dan aku—aku tidak ingin terbangun."

Aku mengalungkan tangan ke lehernya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Ini bukan mimpi, dan aku ada di sini... Aku milikmu dan tetap akan menjadi milikmu selamanya. Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

James mengerjap. "Wow, aku masih belum percaya. Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Entahlah," jawabku agak bingung, tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan. "Mungkin karena kau adalah kau dengan segala hal aneh yang kaulakukan... Mungkin karena sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu bahwa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Sejak kapan kau jatuh cinta padaku?" dia bertanya.

"Sejak akhir Januari, saat kau tidak lagi meng-Imperiusku..."

"Apa?" dia tampak terkejut. "Lima bulan yang lalu? Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku _mencoba _mengatakannya padamu, tapi kau tidak mengerti..."

"Mencoba mengatakannya padaku?"

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku melakukan hal-hal tak masuk akal untuk menarik perhatianmu? Aku memang sengaja melakukan itu dengan maksud seperti itu... Kita juga berdansa bersama, ingat? Tapi kau malah meninggalkanku."

"Aku—aku sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa waktu itu kau mencintaiku. Mengapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya saja?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

Dia mengangkat alis.

"Sudahlah, bukankah semua sudah jelas sekarang? Kita saling mencintai, dan kau harus mencabut Mantra Deteksi-Tempat ini dari antingku, lalu kita harus membicarakan apa yang akan kita lakukan. Apakah akan tetap pergi?"

"Aku harus tetap ke Irlandia," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa membatalkan perjanjian yang sudah ditandatangani."

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanyaku sedih. Aku memang tidak akan bisa membujuknya untuk tinggal.

"Kontraknya tiga tahu, setelah itu, aku akan bisa pindah ke klub yang ada di Inggris..."

"Tiga tahun?" ulangku. Kok sama seperti dalam surat?

"Tenang saja," katanya, memeluk pinggangku. "Masih ada liburan Natal dan liburan musim panas... Percayalah padaku! Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada gadis lain, aku hanya mencintai. Dan, kau," dia memandangku dengan tajam. "Jangan coba-coba selingkuh, karena aku akan tahu, dan aku akan membunuh pasangan selingkuhmu itu!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku selingkuh atau tidak, kau kan di Irlandia?"

"Aku memang tidak akan tahu. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga aku akan memasang mantra anti-selingkuh di tubuhmu..."

Aku tertawa. "Kau bercanda, kan? Tidak ada mantra yang seperti itu!"

"Ada saja... Kau kan tidak tahu," katanya, lalu menciumku lagi.

Diary, aku tidak tahu apakah dia serius, atau bercanda. Dan sebenarnya, aku tak peduli, karena aku tidak akan selingkuh. Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada orang lain karena aku hanya mencintainya.

Sincerely

Selina Fluge

PS: Aku bahagia, akhirnya aku bisa bersama James. Kuharap kami akan baik-baik saja, meskipun terpisah jauh.

**Review, please**

**RR :D**


End file.
